Alles ändert sich
by Goldshadow
Summary: Nichts wird so sein wie es voher war.....HPDM u.RLSS
1. Der Anfang

Alles ändert sich  
  
Teil 1 : Dunkele Gedanken  
  
Es war ein langer Tag gewesen an dem Harry wieder ununterbrochen im Garten seines Onkels Unkraut jähten musste.  
  
Als er oben in seinem Zimmer saß, hungrig und dreckig wurde ihm wieder bewusst wie allein er doch war.  
  
Nicht nur das seine "Familie" ihn verachtete , ihm nichts zu essen gab oder ihn wie einen Hund behandelte, nein auch seine "angeblichen" Freunde hatten sich den ganzen Sommer noch nicht einmal gemeldet.  
  
Harry war wütend, nicht nur auf die anderen. Nein vor allem auf sich selbst. Schliesslich hatte er den anderen vertraut. Sie wussten alles über ihn, kannten seine Gefühle, seine Probleme und jetzt? Jetzt war er allein, niemand der sich um ihn kümmerte , niemand der ihn in den Arm nahm auch ihm die Kraft gab weiterzumachen.  
  
Da hörte er die Stimme von seinem Cousin " In der Küche steht noch ein halber Teller Suppe. Mehr hast Du Abschaum auch nicht verdient!"  
  
Ein Lachen und poltern deutete darauf hin, dass Dudley sein fetter Cousin es wieder vorgezogen hatte die Treppe nach unten ins Wohnzimmer zu nehmen und ihn in Ruhe seinem tristen Dasein dahinvegitieren zu lassen.  
  
Der Junge der lebte dachte nach, sicher hatte er Hunger, doch ein halber Teller würde das Gefühl sicher noch verstärken. So konnte er wie immer warten bis das ewige Knurren seines Magens einfach irgendwann verstummen und wieder die leisen Krämpfe einsetzten würden, welche ihn schliesslich in eine Art Bewusstlosigkeit fallen liessen.  
  
Nachdem er sich kurz gewaschen hatte legte er sich auf sein uraltes durchgelegenes Bett und schon kamen auch die Schmerzen die er fast herbeigesehnt hatte. Er fühlte in sich hinein wie sie langsam anfingen ihm den Verstand zu rauben und er genoss es fast, wie er langsam in die Traumwelt abglitt...  
  
* Es ist so wunderschön hier. Alles ist so friedlich. Grosse Bäume umrahmten einen kleinen Bergsee in mitten eines grossen Bergmassivs.. Er hörte die Vögel singen und genoss es auf dem Steg zu sitzen und die Füsse im angenehm kalten Wasser baumeln zu lassen. Doch was war das? Aufeinmal hörte er ein Schreien.. Nein es war eher ein Flehen. Jemand rief seinen Namen, doch woher kam diese Stimme? Er stand auf und schaute sich um. Niemand war zu sehen. Doch immer wieder hörte er die Stimme die ihn rief " Harry komm zu uns zurück bitte" bis er begriff.. diese Stimme die er hörte kam aus seinem Kopf. *  
  
Der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore und sein Kollege und Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts Severus Snape standen an Harry´s Bett im Krankenflügel.  
  
" Es sieht nicht gut aus Severus. Er ist völlig unterernährt. Es sieht aus als hätte er wochenlang nichts mehr zu sich genommen. Wie konnte das nur passieren" Prof. Dumbledores Stimme klang gepresst .  
  
" Wir hätten ihn nicht wieder zu dieser Mugglefamilie schicken dürfen Albus. Du weißt ich habe meine Probleme mit Potter aber dennoch, dass kann man doch keinem Kind zumuten. Nochmal darf so was nicht passieren! Nur gut das seine Eule so umsichtig war und "Sie" solange pickte bis sie ihr gefolgt sind !"  
  
"Ja Hedwig sei dank! Wir werden ihn dorthin auch nicht mehr zurückschicken. Er hat schon soviel durchgemacht. Sollte er durchkommen werden wir sehen wie wir ihn den restlichen Sommer über unterbringen. Bei den Weaslys geht es nicht.. Die sind alle in Rumänien bis zum Ende der Ferien und auch bei den Grangers besteht diese Möglichkeit nicht. Die Sicherheit wäre nicht gegeben."  
  
" Mach dir keine Sorgen. Uns wird schon was einfallen".  
  
Harry war inzwischen langsam wieder in die reale Welt zurückgekehrt und hatte das Gespräch der beiden Professoren mit geschlossenen Lidern verfolgt. Doch nun war es an der Zeit zu zeigen das er wieder da war . Wieder in der realen so harten wirklichen Welt.  
  
" Professor." flüsterte er leise. Doch beide Professoren drehten sich erstaunt um " Harry , Harry oh Gott sei dank!" Professor Dumbledore erhob sich sofort von seinem Stuhl und ging auf Harry zu.  
  
"Warum hast Du mir denn keine Eule geschickt das es Dir so schlecht geht ?" Harry wollte nicht reden. Viel zu enttäuscht war er das sich sonst keiner für ihn interessiert hatte. " Es war schon o.k.".  
  
Selbst Prof.Snape sah ihn nun mehr als entsetzt an " O.K. Harry ? Beim Barte von Merlin! Du bist fast verhungert und sagst es ist o.k.?" Albus legte Severus beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Ich glaube wir lassen den Jungen erstmal allein. Er braucht ein bischen Ruhe. Poppy wird ihm gleich einen neuen Schlaftrank bringen damit er sich noch ein bischen erholen kann."  
  
Somit verliessen die zwei Lehrkräfte das Krankenzimmer und Harry lag allein. Seine Gedanken wanderten erneut ihren eigenen bitteren Weg * Ja erholen, Hättet ihr mich doch einfach sterben lassen. Dann wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr allein. Wäre bei meinen Eltern. Müsste mich nicht mehr mit Leuten abgeben die behaupten meine Freunde zu sein.* All diese Gedanken trafen Harry bitter und ein paar einsame Tränen rollten über seine vollkommen ausgemergelte Wange.  
  
Schottland  
  
Drei Tage nachdem Harry auf der Krankenstation aufgewacht war, kam Prof. Dumbledore um mit ihm zu sprechen.  
  
"Junge seit du hier bist hast du keine drei Worte gesagt. Ich weiss nicht was mit dir los ist. Aber Poppy sagt du bist zumindest körperlich wieder soweit genesen, das du aufstehen kannst."  
  
Der Junge der lebte gab seinem Mentor nur einen eiskalten Blick zurück. Er wollte nicht aufstehen, er wollte nicht raus! Er wollte allein sein, nur allein sein.  
  
" Also wie ich schon sagte. Du kannst nicht ewig hier bleiben und da sowohl ich als auch das andere Personal die letzten zwei Wochen nicht hier in Hogwarts verbringt mussten wir überlegen wie wir dich unterbringen.  
  
Ich habe mit Severus Snape gesprochen und er hat angeboten dich mit zu ihm nach Snape Manor zu nehmen. Dort sollst du dich ein wenig erholen und wirst ausserdem noch etwas Gesellschaft von seinem Patenkind bekommen. Er ist dein Alter." Dumbledore grinste.  
  
*Oh mein Gott. Das ist ja wohl der grösste Alptraum meines Lebens. Zu Snape. Seinem verhassten Zaubertranklehrer der keine Gelegenheit aussliess ihn zu tyrannisieren. Das konnte nicht sein. Nein*  
  
" Ich weiss was Du jetzt denkst." Dumbledore grinste " Aber das soll keine Strafe sein! Prof. Snape ist gar nicht so übel wie du vielleicht denkst. Sicher er ist manchmal etwas übel gelaunt. Aber in Wirklichkeit ist er ein echt super netter Kerl" Dumbledore zweifelte fast selbst an den Worten die er gerade sagte und doch wusste er tief im Innern das sein Zaubertränkelehrer einen viel weicheren Kern besass als er zugeben wollte.  
  
Der schon nicht mehr so kranke Junge schaute seinen Lehrer fragend an. Nickte dann nur und begann sich anzuziehen.  
  
Er hatte aufgegeben. Er hatte aufgegeben sich gegen irgendwas zu wehren. Er wollte keinen Widerstand mehr leisten. Wollte lediglich seine Ruhe. Wollte mit keinem sprechen und von keinem Mitgefühl oder ähnliches.  
  
So kam es denn das Snape und Harry am nächsten Tag im Zug auf dem Weg in Richtung Schottland saßen. " Harry möchtest Du was trinken?" sein Zaubertranklehrer schien wirklich etwas verändert. Er was so nett.. Doch wer weiss bisher haben ihn alle enttäuscht. Also würde er ihm auf keinen Fall vertrauen und noch einer Person in die Falle gehen. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und gab somit seine Antwort.  
  
Severus Snape hinter seinem Buch versteckt saß grübelnd und warf ab und zu einen Blick auf seinen Schützling. Potter. Wie er doch eigentlich diesen Namen hasste, doch dieser Junge er war gebrochen. So wie er gebrochen wurde als er in demselben Alter war. Verlassen und verraten von seinen Freunden. Der Welt allein ausgeliefert. In dem Moment schwor er alles für den Junge zu tun was in seiner Macht lag. Er sollte nur wieder der werden, der er war.  
  
Stunden später kamen sie an einem kleinen Bahnhof an. "Komm wir sind da." sagte Snape ruhig und deutete Harry aufzustehen.  
  
Dieser nahm teilnahmslos seinen Koffer und seinen Feuerblitz und ging hinter seinem Lehrer her, der direkt auf eine Kutsche zuging.  
  
"In zehn Minuten sind wir da. Da mach ich uns erstmal was Richtiges zu essen." Erneut war Harry über die freundliche Art sehr überrascht. "Ach ja.. und morgen wird dann mein Patensohn kommen. Ich weiss nicht wie er auf dich oder Du auf ihn reagieren wirst" Severus dachte mit Schrecken an die Begegnung morgen " Aber ich denke schon, dass ihr euch im Grossen und ganzen gut verstehen werdet."  
  
*Pah, der und einen vernünftiger Patensohn. Lasst mich einfach alle in Ruhe. Dann geht das schon in Ordnung.* dachte er sich als er die wunderschöne Landschaft betrachtete die an Ihnen vorbeizog.  
  
*Wunderschön so wunderschön* dachte Harry als er vor sich auf einmal ein kleines Haus auf einer Klippe auftauchen sah. Die wilde Brandung viele Meter unter dem Haus klatsche wild an die Felsen. Der Wind wehte stark doch all das hatte einen gewissen Zauber auf ihn.  
  
" Komm herein." Als Harry noch mehrmals den traumhaften Anblick genossen hatte und die salzige Seeluft eingeatmet hatte folgte er dem Zaubertränkemeister ins Haus.  
  
Entgegen seinen Befürchtungen war das Haus nicht dunkel eingerichtet. Nein es war sehr gemütlich. Im Wohnzimmer befand sich eine grosse Ledergarnitur vor einem Kamin der schon heimelig knisterte.  
  
Severus Snape führte seinen neuen Mitbewohner durchs Haus und ihm entging nicht, dass erstmals seit der Ankunft in Hogwarts wieder ein wenig Leben in Harrys Augen erwachte. " So das ist dein Zimmer für die Zeit des Aufenthalts hier. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Im Schrank sind ein paar sehr warme Sachen. Wie Du sicherlich draussen schon bemerkt hast ist das Klima hier selbst im Sommer sehr rau. Aber ich mag es sehr".  
  
Und schon war Harry allein in dem kleinen Zimmer mit einem grossen Panoramafenster von dem er direkt runter aufs Meer schauen konnte.  
  
Ohne sich dem restlichen Zimmer zu widmen setzte sich Harry auf das Fensterbrett und schaute auf die Wellen, die ihn mit seinen Gedanken weit weg trugen . Er merkte nicht einmal als Prof. Snape kurz hereinschaute ob alles in Ordnung sei.  
  
Bei diesem stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen als er Harry dort versunken in Gedanken sitzen sah. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran wie oft er da , genau auf diesem Platz gesessen hatte und aufs Meer geschaut hatte um dort vielleicht die Antworten zu finden, die er suchte.  
  
" Mr. Potter, Robby bringt ihnen etwas zu essen und ein Butterbier" . Die kleine Elfe rüttelte vorsichtig an Harrys Schulter.  
  
Als er sich umdrehte sah die kleine Elfe Tränen in den Augen des Jungen. " Oh es geht ihnen nicht gut Mr. Potter." Sie sah ihn traurig an. " Hier Mr. Potter, essen sie dann wird es ihnen ein bischen besser gehen." Sie strich sanft über seinen Arm. Stelle das Essen zu seinen Füssen und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp.  
  
"Master Snape!" rief Robby aufgeregt . "Ich bin hier in der Küche Robby, was gibt's denn?" "Mr.Potter ist unglücklich Sir, er weint." Sie hüpfte vor Aufregung hin und her. " Ja ich weiss Robby, und das wird sich so schnell auch nicht ändern. Wir werden versuchen ihn etwas aufzubauen. Hat er gegessen?" " Nur einen kleinen Happen und ein halbes Butterbier." Severus sah ein wenig erleichtert drein. "Na wenigstens etwas. Danke Robby. Weck mich bitte morgen früh um 6 Uhr. Da kommt mein Patenkind am Bahnhof an und ich möchte ihn persönlich von dort abholen." "Sehr wohl Master Snape".  
  
" Ach Robby wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt das du mich Severus nennen kannst. So wie früher als Kind. Weißt du noch?" " Es ehrt Robby sehr. Aber damals war Master Snape noch ein Kind. Heute ist er Professor und mir steht es nicht mehr zu Sie zu dutzen." Und schon war Robby verschwunden.  
  
Als Harry aufwachte fühlte er sich verspannt. Er war auf dem Fensterbrett eingeschlafen und merkte jetzt das es wirklich Zeit war das Bett aufzusuchen.  
  
Ohne vorher noch einmal ins Bad zu gehen legte er sich gleich in das grosse Bett das an der Wand stand. Die weichen Kissen und die warme Decke umfingen ihn sofort und er wurde wieder in seinen traumlosen Schlaf zurückgerissen.  
  
Der Patensohn  
  
" Master Severus" rief Robby aufgeregt. " Es ist Zeit aufzustehen!" Severus streckte sich kurz, warf einen Blick auf den Wecker und war mit einem Sprung aus dem Bett.  
  
"Danke Robby, bist Du so gut und deckst den Tisch für 3 Personen. Wenn ich mit meinem Patenkind zurückkomme möchte ich mit ihm und Harry frühstücken." " Sehr gern Sir. Wünschen sie etwas Besonderes?" " Hmh ja vielleicht ein paar Zitronendrops. Ich weiss das die Jungs diese lieben."  
  
Als der Professor in seiner Kutsche saß war er am überlegen wie er es gleich seinem zweiten Gast beibringen sollte wer noch in seinem Haus residierte. Er kannte seinen Patensohn sehr gut und wusste das die Gefühle die sonst so von Hass geprägt waren nur Ausdruck von einer früheren Enttäuschung waren. Er hoffte, das sich die Jungs gegenseitig helfen konnten. Wenn es sicher auch nicht einfach werden würde.  
  
Der Zug fuhr ein und Prof.Snape sah sich nervös auf dem Bahnsteig um. " Onkel Sev!" Ein Junge stürmte lachend auf ihn zu. " Wie ich ihn doch liebe meinen kleinen Jungen" lachte Sev als er ihn in den Arm nahm. "Schön, das Du hier bist!" Helle blaugraue Augen funkelten ihn fröhlich an. " Ich freu mich auch hier sein zu dürfen. Los, ich kann es kaum noch erwarten zum Meer zu kommen."  
  
Nachdem sie in der Kutsche saßen wusste Severus das er langsam mit der Sprache rausrücken musste." Draco !" " Ja Onkel Sev" " Ich habe zur Zeit noch einen Gast. Und ich hoffe Du wirst dich gut mit ihm verstehen. Es geht ihm überhaupt nicht gut."  
  
Draco sah seinen Onkel verwirrt an." Wen denn?" einige blonde Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht und er bemerkte die Unsicherheit seines Gegenübers.  
  
" Es ist ." Severus räusperte sich noch mal. " Nun sag schon" " Harry Potter" . Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. " Sag das noch mal! Harry Potter?" " Ja Draco . Es ist wahr und ich werde dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen bevor wir da sind."  
  
Draco war immer noch starr vor Schreck als der Prof. die ganze Geschichte erzählte. " Aber was soll ich denn machen. Ich kann doch auf einmal nicht nett zu ihm sein. Wir sind Feinde, seit der ersten Klasse und das weißt du auch!" Das Patenkind war immer noch vollkommen außer sich. "Ich weiß. Und glaub mir auch für mich war es nicht einfach. Aber wenn Du einmal in seine Augen schaust wirst du sehen was ich meine mit - er hat sich aufgegeben -. Du Draco bist der einzige der die Chance hat an ihn heranzukommen. Und ich bitte die inständig nutze sie!"  
  
Als die letzten Worte verhallt waren hielt die Kutsche vor dem Haus und die Unbeschwertheit mit der der junge Malfoy in die Ferien zu seinem Onkel gefahren war, war von einem Moment zum anderen verschwunden.  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick zum Horizont schweifen. Wie er das doch liebte. Diese Brise die sein blondes Haar durcheinander wirbelte. Diese salzige Gischt die einen feuchten Film auf seiner makellosen Haut hinterließ. Ein Gefühl von Freiheit das er immer spürte wenn er hier auf der Klippe stand.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und Robby kam ihm strahlend entgegen. "Master Draco. Ich freu mich so das sie mal wieder bei uns sind !" "Danke Robby, ich freu mich auch." Der sonst so kalte und berechnende Draco Malfoy hatte wie immer seine Maske abgelegt und war so wie er wirklich war. Ein liebenswerter junger Mann der wie alle, seine Fehler und Macken hatte und vor allem gezeichnet war von seinem Vater Lucius. Einem Todesser der ihm seit Kindheit an das Leben zur Hölle machte.  
  
Hier durfte er Kind sein. Bei seinem Onkel. Ohne Einschränkungen albern sein, traurig oder auch mal aufmüpfig. Nicht für jedes Fehlverhalten wurde ihm hier gleich ein Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt oder er in den Kerker gesperrt. Ja er genoss es jedes Jahr zwei Wochen aus diesem furchtbaren Trott raus zu kommen. Er selbst zu sein.  
  
Severus war bereits in der Küche. " Robby ist Harry noch nicht aufgestanden?" " Nein Master Severus" die kleine Elfe hatte nun einen Mittelweg in der Anrede gewählt. " Er will nicht aufstehen. Nicht essen. Er weigert sich strikt."  
  
Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über Snapes Gesicht. " Ich versuche mal mit ihm zu sprechen." er nickte Draco kurz zu und ging dann die große geschwungene Holztreppe nach oben..  
  
" Harry, darf ich reinkommen?" Keine Antwort. " Harry wenn Du nicht aufmachst, dann tu ich es." Doch wieder kam keine Antwort. Severus öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Er sah Harry erneut im Fenster sitzen . Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinab.  
  
"Ich möchte, das Du mit uns frühstückst." sagte er sanft. "Du brauchst nicht reden. Komm einfach nur mit runter. Wir gehen nachher ein wenig nach draußen. Da kannst Du das Meer spüren. Besser als hier".  
  
* Warum können sie nicht einfach akzeptieren das ich nicht mehr da sein will? Ich will nichts mehr essen. Nein ich möchte keine Konversation.*  
  
Und dennoch ließ Harry sich von Severus hochziehen und nach unten geleiten. " Schön Harry ich freue mich, das Du dich doch entschieden hast" sagte der Lehrer leise und strich ihm zärtlich über den Kopf.  
  
So sehr Harry die Berührung auch genoss konnte er es nicht zulassen. Er schüttelte die warme Hand ab und gab so zu verstehen das er nichts und niemanden an sich duldete.  
  
"Oh Mr. Potter ist auf." Robby rückte den Stuhl am Tisch zurecht. Draco der auch schon da saß wurde ganz bleich als er Harry erblickte. Er war so ausgemergelt, seine smaragdgrünen Augen ohne jegliches Leben. Er fühlte wie ihn eine tiefe Traurigkeit ergriff, sein sonst so verhasstes und doch geliebtes Streitobjekt so zu sehen.  
  
Harry nahm zwar wahr, das sein Erzfeind der Patensohn von Severus Snape war, doch er beachtete ihn zu keiner Sekunde wirklich. Ihm war es egal wer da saß und selbst wenn es der dunkele Lord persönlich gewesen wäre . Das hätte er momentan vielleicht sogar noch begrüßt.  
  
Die Stimmung am Tisch war schlecht. Selbst der andere Junge und sein Onkel vermochten es nicht ein wenig gute Laune zu verbreiten. Zu tief saß noch der Schock über diese fast leblose Kreatur die einmal der Held der neuen Welt gewesen war.  
  
Als Harry sich wieder auf sein Zimmer verzogen hatte sagte Draco am Kamin zu seinem Onkel " Sev, er ist an dem zerbrochen was er ist. Er wollte nie ein Held sein. Jeder wollte, das er einer ist. Hat sich an ihn mit Hoffnung geklammert, aber niemand hat gesehen das dieser Junge gerade selbst noch ein Kind war, heute ein Jugendlicher. Oh Sev, wie können wir ihm nur helfen?"  
  
" Ich wusste das du so reagierst" Sev lächelte warm." Ich wusste du wirst ihm helfen und du wirst es schaffen ihn wieder zurückzuholen." " Warum bist du dir da so sicher Onkel?" Die blaugrauen Augen blickten voller Unsicherheit . " Vertrau mir. Vertrau deinem Gefühl. Es wird dich leiten. Du musst es nur schaffen deine Maske unten zu lassen. Denn nur so wirst du seine entfernen können."  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen erfolglos für alle Parteien. Severus versuchte noch mehrmals mit Harry zu reden, doch erntete er immer nur ein Kopfschütteln.  
  
Er war schon völlig verzweifelt denn auch das Essen hatte der Junge fast vollständig aufgegeben.  
  
" Wenn er nicht wieder anfängt zu essen. Dann.." Severus Stimme wackelte verdächtig. "Onkel Sev. Ich geh jetzt hoch und versuche mit ihm zu reden. Es kann so nicht weiter gehen."  
  
Das Gespräch  
  
Draco ging leise die Treppe hoch. Als er die Zimmertür öffnete saß Harry wie eigentlich immer im Fenster und starrte gedankenverloren nach draußen.  
  
"Harry , ich möchte mit dir reden." sagte er sanft. Wie er schon erwartet hatte kam keine Reaktion. " Gut du möchtest nicht mit mir reden. Ich verstehe. Gut. Dann werde ich dir jetzt mal etwas erzählen. Glaube nicht mir fällt das hier alles leicht!"  
  
Er setzte sich Harry gegenüber und schaute ebenfalls auf die stürmische Brandung. " Ich kann mir vorstellen was Du durchmachst. Du fühlst dich einsam, verlassen, möchtest am liebsten tot sein." Er atmete tief ein.  
  
"Wie oft hab ich mir das wohl im Leben auch schon gewünscht!" er merkte durch einen kleine Bewegung das Harry ihm zuhörte obwohl seine Augen immer noch abwesend die Wellen beobachteten.  
  
" Ja Harry ich hab es mir oft gewünscht! Sicher kannst Du dir das nicht vorstellen. Ich weiß, alle denken der große Draco Malfoy aufgewachsen in einer der anerkanntesten und reichsten Familien in Gross Brittanien kann es ja nicht besser haben, doch was dahinter steckt, das sieht leider niemand . Genau wie bei dir!"  
  
Draco räusperte sich kurz um die Fassung die er fast verloren hätte wieder zu erlangen.  
  
Da sah er aufeinmal ein kurzes Aufblitzen in den Smaragden gegenüber. " Ja Harry ich hatte materiell alles was ich mir nur wünschen konnte. Solange ich funktionierte. Solange ich die Spielchen die mein Vater mit mir spielte mitmachte.  
  
Bis zu meinem 11 Lebensjahr hab ich ihm auch bedingungslos alles abgenommen was er mir über den Dunkelen Lord erzählt hat und ich konnte es gar nicht abwarten so alt zu werden, um den Todessern beizutreten.  
  
Doch dann. Dann kam ich nach Hogwarts und lernte die andere Seite der Medallie kennen. Das gar nicht alles positiv ist wie es Vater mir erzählte sondern das sowohl mein Vater als auch Lord Voldemord abgrundtief böse sind. Und ich auf dem besten Wege war genauso zu werden wie sie." Der blonde Junge schluckte und merkte nun, das das Gegenüber nun seine Augen auf ihn gerichtet hatte.  
  
Auf der einen Seite war er froh endlich an Harry herangekommen zu sein. Anderseits aber schmerzte ihn die Erinnerung. Schwer war es gerade ihm seinem Erzfeind alles dieses einzugestehen was er selbst versuchte ewig zu verdrängen. Aber da wurde er wieder von seinem Gefühl übermannt dem Jungen helfen zu wollen und er zwang sich weiterzuerzählen.  
  
" Als ich nach dem ersten Schuljahr wieder nach Hause kam sagte ich meinem Vater, das ich auf keinen Fall mehr Todesser werden wollte. Ab da begannen für mich die Höllenqualen. Mein Vater prügelte mich, verfluchte mich mit den Unverzeihlichen, sperrte mich in die Kerker und zwang mich dazu einen Muggel zu töten" seine Stimme erstarb in dem Moment und Harry sah, wie einige Tränen in den blaugrauen Augen des anderen standen.  
  
" Ich hatte nie Freunde Harry. Keine wirklichen. Niemanden der mich wirklich mag und schätzt . Nur Severus. Der gerade mal zwei Wochen im Jahr für mich da sein kann. Glaubst du jetzt das ich verstehen kann wie es dir geht?".  
  
Harry saß ein dicker Kloß im Hals. Er hatte verstanden, das es dem blonden arroganten Engel genauso ging wie ihm. Er hatte das Bedürfnis ihn zu trösten. Ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Doch konnte er das? Er wollte doch keine Gefühle mehr zulassen doch stattdessen wurde er umarmt.  
  
Der Blonde war aufgestanden und nahm Harry nun ganz fest in die Arme. Harry merkte wie salzige Tränen auf seinen Nacken tropften und fühlte die Wärme die von Draco ausging. Noch war er nicht in der Lage seinem Gegenüber zu vertrauen. Zu frisch waren noch die Wunden, doch Draco merkte das langsam das Licht in Harrys Augen zurückkehrte und ließ in los um ihn nicht zu sehr zu bedrängen.  
  
Harry war verwirrt. Draco hatte ihm gerade von seinen Gefühlen erzählt. Und er hatte ihn umarmt. Ihn festgehalten und es hatte ihm gut getan. Ein leises "Danke" schlich Harry über die Lippen und er drehte sich zum Fenster und schaute erneut hinaus.  
  
Draco musste trotz Tränen in den Augen lächeln " Harry ich danke dir. Das Du langsam ins Leben zurückkehrst. Morgen reden wir weiter o.k?!"  
  
Er nahm das leichte Nicken am anderen Ende des Zimmers wahr und ging nach unten und setzte sich erschöpft vor den Kamin.  
  
"Und wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Severus der gerade eine heiße Tasse Tee einschenkte. " Ich denke ich bin ein bischen an ihn rangekommen." Sein Onkel sah die Tränen in seinen Augen und wischte leicht über die rötlich gewordene Wange.  
  
"Du hast ihm alles erzählt?" fragte er vorsichtig. " Noch nicht alles. Nur in groben Umrissen. Ich wollte ihn nicht noch zusätzlich damit belasten. Sev, ich hab ihn umarmt. Er hat es zugelassen. Und als ich gegangen bin hat er kurz - Danke- gesagt." Draco strahlte glücklich über den kleinen Etappensieg.  
  
"Das ist Wunderbar! Ich bin so stolz auf Dich!!! Morgen müssen wir versuchen ihn dazu zu animieren das er etwas zu sich nimmt."  
  
"Das werde ich tun. Ich möchte versuchen ihn dazu zu bringen das er morgen mit mir ausreiten geht."  
  
"Warum. Was meinst du warum soll das gut sein?" der Prof. war etwas verwirrt. " Weil es den Kopf befreit und die Einheit mit dem Pferd. Das hat mir auch immer geholfen. Darf ich dein Pferd nehmen? Ich würde Harry gern Shadow überlassen."  
  
" Du lässt ihn dein Pferd reiten?" Severus war vollkommen überrascht. Niemand, nicht mal ihm hatte Draco das erlaubt. "Ja werde ich . Er hat mir geholfen und wird auch ihm helfen. Ich weiß, das ich mich auf Shadow verlassen kann. Er wird ihn sicher tragen und ihm auch seine Zuneigung schenken."  
  
So war es dann auch am nächsten morgen. Draco hatte sich schon seine Reitsachen angezogen. Eine dicke Daunenjacke rundete das Outfit ab. So ging er in Harrys Zimmer der gerade dabei war seine Brille zu zerlegen. Etwas vollkommen unnötiges und doch beruhigte Harry das auseinander und zusammenbauen.  
  
" Hey guten morgen, was machst du denn da." Harry sah kurz auf und widmete sich dann wieder den vielen hundert Schräubchen."  
  
"Moment mal. Okkulus Reparo" sagte Draco und Sekunden später war die Brille wieder wie neu.  
  
" Ich wollte dich abholen. Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Bitte, komm einfach mit mir mit. Zieh das an und folge mir ja?" sagte er beschwörend. " Ich verspreche dir dich nicht zu nerven. Ich will dir nur etwas zeigen was mir in den schweren Zeiten immer Halt gegeben hat."  
  
Harry zog wie ihm geheißen die vollkommen fremden Klamotten an. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl.  
  
*er ist so nett. Ich muss einfach mit ihm gehen. Ich will ihn nicht auch vor den Kopf schlagen, wie die anderen es bei mir getan haben. Ihm geht es genauso wie mir.* dachte Harry immer wieder nach dem Gespräch von gestern.  
  
Als die beiden Jungen draußen vor der Tür standen atmeten sie die wunderschöne Luft tief in ihre Lungen ein.  
  
"Ich liebe es hier draußen zu sein. Besonders wenn es so stürmisch ist wie heute und die dunklen Wolken schneller fliegen als ich es jemals auf meinem Besen geschafft habe." Die blaugrauen Augen funkelten.  
  
Da kam Robby mit zwei wunderschönen Pferden auf die beiden zu. " Master Draco. Hier sind Thunder und Shadow. Shadow konnte es kaum erwarten seinen Master wieder zu sehen"  
  
"Vielen Dank Robby." Draco nahm ihr die beiden Hengste ab und schaute zu Harry hinüber der ungläubig auf die traumhaften Tiere starrte.  
  
"Shadow, ich möchte das du Harry genauso hilfst wie mir ja?" flüsterte Draco leise in das Ohr des lupenreinen Schimmels.  
  
Ein leises Wiehern reichte ihm als Antwort." So Harry. Du reitest Shadow. Keine Angst, er ist sich seiner Verantwortung durchaus bewusst. Du wirst nicht stürzen."  
  
Doch davor hatte Harry keine Angst. War er doch schon jahrlang auf seinem Besen unterwegs konnte ihn doch ein Pferd nicht schrecken.  
  
Als er Shadow das erste Mal berührte durchfuhr ein starker Energiestoss seinen Körper. " Ja Harry es sind magische Pferde. Sie geben uns Energie und Lebensfreude." Sagte Draco der das etwas erschreckte Gesicht von dem Jungen der lebte gesehen hatte.  
  
Kurze Zeit später waren die beiden auch schon unterwegs. Harry fühlte sich gut im Sattel und genoss die kraftvollen Bewegungen und die Seeluft die ihn umspielte. Als Sie durch die Gischt des Meeres galoppierten stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen.  
  
Draco genoss seinen Anblick mit seltener Genugtuung. Er wusste er hatte das richtige getan. Erstmals im Leben hatte er von sich aus eine richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Er war so glücklich.  
  
"Los Harry lass uns ein Wettrennen machen. Bis dahinten zur alten Hütte!" Das liess sich Harry und vor allem Shadow nicht zweimal sagen und schon stoben sie in atemberaubendem Tempo über die Wiese. Shadow war kaum langsamer als Thunder und doch schaffte es der Blonde schneller am Ziel zu sein als sein Konkurrent.  
  
" Oh ich muss mich erstmal aufwärmen." Sagte Draco und sprang geschmeidig aus dem Sattel." Ich auch." Kam es von Harry der sich gleich danach auf die Zunge biss. *Nein ich bin noch nicht soweit nein!*  
  
Draco hatte die Antwort doch sehr wohl vernommen und grinste in sich hinein. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Dann würde Harry seine Maske vor ihm ablegen. Dann hätte er seine Mission erfüllt.  
  
In der kleinen Jagdhütte  
  
" Ich koch uns einen Tee. Diese Hütte gehört übrigens auch Severus. Ich find es echt traumhaft, das er hier soviel Land besitzt. Ich glaube ich habe noch nicht mal die Hälfte von dem erkundet was ihm alles gehört." Draco war ganz aufgedreht.  
  
Schließlich erwartete er jeden Moment das Wiedererwachen des alten Harrys. Doch er sollte sich täuschen. So einfach wie er es sich dachte war es nicht. Denn nachdem der Junge mit dem Tee in der Hand wieder da saß war er in seine alte Lethargie verfallen.  
  
"Hörst du mir zu?" Wieder keine Antwort. "Ach Harry." sagte er traurig stand auf und ging nach draußen zu Shadow.  
  
"Shadow was soll ich nur tun. Vorhin dachte ich, ich hätte es endlich geschafft an ihn heranzukommen. Doch jetzt ist er wieder vollkommen verschlossen." Das Pferd schmiegte sich sanft an seinen Besitzer und ein leichter Energiestoss durchfuhr den Blonden.  
  
"Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter." Und schon rollten die Tränen die er versucht hatte so krampfhaft zurückzuhalten. "Ich dachte ich hätte einen Freund gefunden. Einen Freund fürs Leben verstehst du? Aber er, er will mich nicht." Sturzbäche verließen die blaugrauen Augen und nichts und niemanden schien ihn wieder beruhigen zu können.  
  
"Komm rein Draco bitte." hörte er auf einmal eine unsichere Stimme sagen. " Es regnet." Harry war herausgetreten. Er hatte die letzten Worte mit angehört und diese waren der Schlüssel, der Schlüssel nachdem er so lange gesucht hatte. Der Schlüssel der es vermochte wieder sein Herz zu öffnen. Ihn wieder dazu brachte Gefühle zu zeigen und anzunehmen.  
  
Draco ging weinend auf die Couch zu und vergrub sich in einem großen Kissen. Er ließ alle Schmerzen heraus. Es tat gut zu weinen. Er merkte wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. "Ich weiß es tut gut zu weinen. Lass es zu." Draco hörte die Worte, war berührt und hingerissen. Harry war wieder er selbst. Der sensible Junge . Jetzt war es er, Draco der die Hilfe brauchte. Eine Hand die ihm zur Seite stand.  
  
Als er sich aufrichte sah er wieder da Leben in den smaragdgrünen Augen leuchten. "Komm her Draco. Danke für das was Du für mich getan hast. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Das verspreche ich dir." Er nahm den blonden in den Arm und sofort umschloss die beiden Jungen eine wohlige Wärme. Sie merkten, das sie zusammengehörten. In welcher Form auch immer. Aber sie gehörten einfach zusammen.  
  
Als sich die beiden lösten sprach Draco als erstes wieder " Harry ich bin so froh. Ich bin so froh, das Du wieder da bist! Ich konnte es nicht ertragen dich so leblos, so traurig zu sehen. Es hat mir so wehgetan wie du es dir gar nicht vorstellen kannst!"  
  
" Oh doch das kann ich. Denn auch ich hab dich gesehen." Da krachte auf einmal etwas im Kamin und drei schwarze Gestalten standen im Raum. Das Licht fiel aus und in der Dunkelheit sah man nur den Schein aus dem Zauberstab einer der Zauberer  
  
"Draco mein Sohn!" schrie die eine Stimme hysterisch " Ich hätte es wissen müssen Crucio !" und schon wand sich der blonde Junge vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden.  
  
Harry konnte die Schreie kaum ertragen. Er wollte zu ihm wollte ihm helfen doch auch da hörte er schon den Fluch auf ihn nieder regnen . "AVADA KEDAVA" . Als der Fluch ihn traf wusste er, dass er für ihn nicht tödlich war. Dafür hatte Voldemord damals gesorgt. Dennoch fiel er in einen Tunnel aus Dunkelheit und Schmerzen . Er wünschte sich nur noch endlich in die so erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit abzudriften doch Lucius Malfoy wusste genau wie er das verhindern konnte.  
  
" Na Potter gefällt dir das?" fragt Crabbe der auf ihn eintrat während der große Malfoy kurz den Fluch von ihm genommen hatte.  
  
"Bitte lasst. " doch weiter kam er nicht. Er spürte wie seine Rippen brachen und fiel dann endlich in die erlösende Ohnmacht.  
  
Erwachen  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen Draco, wir bekommen ihn schon wieder hin." hörte er Severus sagen der ihn vorsichtig vom Boden hob.  
  
"Aber.." " Kein Aber. Du wirst jetzt sofort zu Hause den Stärkungstrank zu dir nehmen und dich dann anschliessend ins Bett legen. Ich kümmere mich um Harry. Und dann werde ich das Ministerium benachrichtigen. Dein Vater gehört endgültig hinter Schloss und Riegel."  
  
Draco seufzte war aber zu schwach um noch irgendwas entgegen zu setzten.  
  
Als Harry das nächste Mal aufwachte war er wieder in seinem Zimmer in Snape Manor. Er fühlte sich elend. Alles tat ihm weh und er hatte das Gefühl jemand hatte versucht ihm das Herz mit samt seinen Gefühlen aus zu reißen.  
  
"Er kommt wieder zu sich" sagte Snape leise der an Harrys Bett gewacht hatte. " Professor?!" " Ja ich bin da Harry. Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Es wird dir bald wieder besser gehen."  
  
Tränen stiegen in Harrys Augen auf. " Was ist mit.." Weiter kam er nicht denn seine Stimme versagte ihren Dienst.  
  
"Keine Sorge. Ihm geht es gut. Er ist nur sehr müde und schläft nebenan. Du solltest auch schlafen mein Kleiner." Sagte Severus liebevoll. Und als Harry schon fast wieder eingeschlafen war war hörte er wie sein Zaubertränkmeister sagte "Ja Harry ich weiß, ich bin ein Ekel doch auch ich bin nur so geworden weil mich die Gesellschaft zu einem gemacht hat. Aber ich liebe dich und mein Patenkind und ich verspreche ichwerde immer für euch da sein." Damit strich er Harry sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn.  
  
Bevor Severus das Zimmer verlassen hatte sagte Harry noch leise " Prof. Snape ich hab sie lieb" und glitt sanft in das Land der Träume .  
  
Zwei Tage später war Harry endlich erwacht. Solange hielt es Severus für nötig Harry in einem traumlosen Schlaf zu lassen damit er sich erholen konnte.  
  
Draco der schon am nächsten Morgen wieder ganz fit war saß die beiden Tage neben Harry und wachte über ihn. Nie wieder wollte er das so etwas Schlimmes dem Jungen der lebte passierte. Schließlich war er sein Freund. Sein erster richtiger Freund.  
  
" Hallo Draco" sagte der Junge im Bett plötzlich . " Harry du bist wach. Wie schön! Wie geht's dir?"  
  
" Ich bin zwar noch etwas müde, aber sonst geht's mir ganz gut." "Oh das freut mich. Wir haben uns alle solche Sorgen gemacht! Warte. Jetzt musst du aber erstmal was essen."  
  
Harry verzog das Gesicht. Schon beim Gedanken an Essen wurde ihm schlecht. " Nein danke." War seine nüchterne Antwort. " Doch Du musst Harry Du hast seit fast einer Woche nichts mehr zu Dir genommen und ich möchte nicht das Du mir hier verhungerst. Nur ein bischen Suppe. Dann bin ich schon zufrieden."  
  
Da kam auch schon Severus ins Zimmer . " Hab ich schon machen lassen Draco." Sagte er grinsend mit dem Teller in der Hand. " Oh Du bist ein Schatz" sagte der blonde Junge lachend.  
  
" Danke schön. Welch ein wunderschönes Kompliment. Na Harry . Schön das Du wieder unter uns bist!" Der Zaubertränkemeister lächelte Harry liebevoll an.  
  
" Prof.Snape, ich habe das übrigens ernst gemeint bevor ich eingeschlafen bin." Sagte Harry leise als Draco gerade noch mal losging um noch ein Stück Brot zu holen. In Severus Augen erschienen kleine Tränen. " Nenn mich Sev Harry o.k." antwortete er leise stand auf und drückte Harry vorsichtig an sich. "Danke, das Sie, ähm Du mich bei Dir aufgenommen hast. Ich weiß nicht was sonst mit mir passiert wäre. Die Todessehnsucht." "Psst.. Red nicht weiter. Wir sind froh, das es nicht so gekommen ist. Und Du weißt jetzt das es Leute gibt die dich lieben."  
  
"Ja das weiß ich jetzt. Aber alles wird anders sein wenn ich zurück zur Schule komme." " Ja das wird es wohl und es wird auch einiger Gespräche bedürfen. Aber habe keine Angst Harry das stehen wir zusammen durch. Draco Du und ich."  
  
Schöne Ferien  
  
Die nächsten Tagen verbrachten die drei fast unbeschwert indem sie lange Spaziergänge am Meer unternahmen oder einfach nur stundenlang über etliche Streiche erzählten die sowohl die Jungs als auch Severus im laufe der Zeit in Hogwarts erlebt hatten.  
  
"Und du warst mit Ron wirklich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins?" sagte Draco immer noch kopfschüttelnd nachdem Harry ihnen die Geschichte mit dem Vielsafttrank in der zweiten Klasse erzählt hatte.  
  
" Ja definitv. Aber ich war froh als ich dann endlich nicht mehr in Crabbes Haut stecken musste!" antwortete Harry grinsend.  
  
"Mal gut das ich euch damals nicht erwischt habe ." mischte sich jetzt auch der Zaubertrankmeister ein. "Ich hätte euch glatt von der Schule verwiesen!" ein Blitzen war in seinen Augen zu sehen. Sicher hätte er das nicht wirklich getan, aber wer weiss..  
  
"Ich möchte morgen gern noch mal einen Ausritt unternehmen." Brach der Blonde die Stille nachdem sich alle vom Kichern beruhigt hatten.  
  
"Gute Idee. Wir könnten zum Riff " Lost Dreams" reiten. Es ist wundervoll dort. Und wir könnten unseren letzten Tag dort mit einem Picknick beschliessen." Severus war begeistert von der Idee.  
  
"Was meinst du Harry?" blaugraue Augen blickten ihn gespannt an. Er war schon wieder in seine eigene Gedankenwelt versunken. Was würde bei der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts passieren. Was wäre mit seinen alten Freunden. Wie sollte er sich Draco und Severus gegenüber verhalten?  
  
" Erde an Harry." Draco rüttelte an seiner Schulter. " Tschuldigung. Habe wohl nicht zugehört." " Offensichtlich" bemerkte der Lehrer mit einem kleinen Lächeln. " Wir wollten morgen einen Ausflug zum Kliff "Lost Dreams" unternehmen. Mit Thunder und Shadow. Du hast doch bestimmt auch Lust oder?"  
  
Harry der inzwischen germerkt hatte wie viel Freude ihm das reiten bereitet strahlte. "Super gern!"  
  
Am nächsten morgen standen die Jungs schon früh vollständig in zwei Reitdresse gekleidet im Wohnzimmer. " Onkel Sev ist aber auch so ein Langschläfer!" beschwerte sich der Malfoy Spross.  
  
" Ach lass ihn doch. Es wird ihm auch mal ganz gut tun." " Na gut, komm dann machen wir schon mal die Pferde fertig. Dann können wir gleich los, sobald er aus dem Bad kommt und eine Kleinigkeit gefrühstückt hat."  
  
Und so war es dann auch . Schon eine Stunde später sassen sie auf den Pferden. Draco und Harry ritten gemeinsam auf Shadow der sie mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit über die grünen Hänge trug.  
  
"Draco, ich wünschte es würde ewig so sein." Flüsterte Harry leise und klammerte sich näher an den Blonden vor ihm.  
  
"Ich weiss Harry. Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher. Aber leider wird das heute unser letzter gemeinsamer Tag für lange Zeit. Wir sollten ihn wirklich in vollen Zügen geniessen." Er drehte sich kurz nach hinten um und nahm ein Nicken war das der schwarzhaarige unter den aufkommenden Tränen zustande brachte.  
  
"So wir sind da." Ein majestätisches Riff tauchte vor den dreien auf. Wenn Harry dachte das Riff auf dem sich Snape Manor befand war gigantisch war das hier kein Vergleich.  
  
Hundertmeter in die Höhe streckte sich ein von den Wellen über die Dauer ausgefressenes Massiv. Die Wellen die durch den starken Wind mit voller Kraft gegen die steinigen Wände geschleudert wurden erzeugten fast eine beruhigende Melodie.  
  
Die drei setzten sich auf einen Felsvorsprung. " Warum wird dieses Riff "Lost Dreams" genannt?" fragte Draco seinen Patenonkel.  
  
"Ganz einfach. Weil hier meist Menschen und Zauberer herkommen deren Träume zerplatzt sind. Sie suchen Trost im Spiel der Wellen. Einige vereinigen sich auch ganz mit dem Wasser."  
  
Die beiden Jungen sahen sich ein wenig fragend an. " Das bedeutet sie gehen ins Wasser und kommen nie wieder hinaus. Sie geben sich dem Wasser hin und scheiden aus dem Leben. Eine besondere Art des Todes. Eine friedvolle Art." Endete Severus mit seinen Erklärungen und blickte hinaus.  
  
" Aber wenn Du sagst, hier kommen hauptsächlich Leute hin, deren Träume zerplatzt sind, wieso bist du dann hier?" Der Zaubertranklehrer schluckte. Die Frage hatte er zwar erwartet aber gehofft, das sie ihm nicht gestellt würde.  
  
Er legte sein Kinn auf seine aufgestütze Hand. " Ich weiss nicht ob es schon an der Zeit ist, euch von der Geschichte zu erzählen. Ich weiss nicht ob es jemals richtig sein wird das ihr sie hört, aber ihr habt mir soviel von euch anvertraut, vielleicht ist es nur richtig wenn ihr erfahrt warum ich immer so verbittert und böse gegen die meisten Leute bin."  
  
Das alles hatte er sehr ruhig und gefasst gesagt, doch in seinem Innern war alles aufgewühlt. Er dachte an die Zeit zurück. An die schwere Zeit die er gehabt hatte. Die Enttäuschungen.  
  
" Bitte Severus, erzähl es uns. Es wird dir sicher helfen darüber zu reden." Sagte Harry jetzt leise und strich sanft über die Schulter des langhaarigen Mannes.  
  
" Also gut. Es wird sicher Sachen geben, die ihr von mir noch nicht wusstet, was ihr nicht mal geahnt habt, und manches wird euch vielleicht nicht gefallen was ihr hört." Er stockte. Draco aber schüttelte nur den Kopf " Mach dir keine Sorgen Onkel Sev ."  
  
So fing er an zu erzählen.  
  
" Ich hatte schon keine besonders schöne Kindheit. Meine Mutter wurde von meinem Vater , ähnlich wie bei dir Draco, nur gehalten. Wie ein Spielzeug das man gebrauchte wenn man Lust hatte damit zu spielen und wenn nicht es in die Ecke zu werfen.  
  
Meine Mutter war eine herzensgute Frau die immer versuchte mich vor ihm, meinem Vater zu beschützen, aber sie hatte keine Chance, sie war einfach zu schwach und so wurde ich von meinem Vater geschlagen und misshandelt bis ich vollkommen meinen eigenen Willen abgegeben hatte und wie eine Marionette wurde.  
  
Dann kam mein 11. Geburtstag und meine Eltern mussten mich auf die Schule nach Hogwarts schicken.  
  
Zum ersten Mal bekam ich keine Befehle mehr was ich zu tun und zu lassen hatte und war so vollkommen hilflos, da mir eigenes Denken wie gesagt vollkommen abgewöhnt worden war. Lucius seiner Zeit nahm sich mir gleich am ersten Tag an .  
  
Ich begann Vertrauen zu ihm aufzubauen. Er stärkte mich. Und half mir ein wenig mich selbst zu finden.  
  
Zur selben Zeit waren da auch Black, Lupin, und dein Vater Harry. Sie hatten es sich zum Spass gemacht mich zu trietzen wo immer sie konnten. Sicher ich gab ihn oftmals auch den Anlass dazu. Pflegte mich in keinster Weise und war immer ekelig zu jedem der nicht im direkten Slytherin Umfeld war . Das alles passierte aus reinem Selbstschutz aus Angst verletzt zu werden.  
  
Lucius hetzte mich immer mehr gegen die anderen Häuser auf. Und ich gehorchte wie ich meinem Vater gehorcht hatte. Ich schlug mich oft mit Sirius und Deinem Vater. War immer nur die ausführende Kraft, denn Lucius machte sich nicht gern die Hände schmutzig.  
  
Und obwohl ich zu dem Zeitpunkt meinte die drei Jungs über alles zu hassen merkte ich wie ich langsam, wie auch immer einen gewissen Draht zu Remus aufbaute."  
  
Die beiden Jungen sahen sich erstaunt an.  
  
" Ja Remus hatte sich immer bei den Hänseleien der beiden anderen rausgehalten. Hatte immer versucht zu schlichten und war mir gegenüber nie handgreiflich.  
  
Irgendwann eines Abends war ich noch draussen am See. Ich war oft dort um den Kraken zu besuchen. Da hörte ich auf einmal Schritte hinter mir.  
  
Review :  
  
"Severus, was machst Du so spät noch hier draussen." Ich schaute mich verwirrt zu der Stimme um. Das musste Lupin sein.  
  
" Severus, hey hör mal, ich will dir nichts böses komm vielleicht können wir jetzt wo die anderen alle dabei sind einfach ein bischen reden." Schlug der Junge mit den hellbraunen Augen leise vor.  
  
" Ich soll mit dir reden?" versuchte ich in meiner arroganten Art zu sagen, doch meine Nervosität liess es eher sanft klingen.  
  
" Ich würde mich freuen. Komm mit, lass uns hinten unter die Weide setzten, da kann uns keiner beobachten."  
  
Severus liess sich mitziehen. Er hatte das Gefühl keinen eigenen Willen mehr zu haben.  
  
Nachdem sie sich auf den Rasen gesetzt hatten fing Remus Lupin an zu sprechen: " Severus , ich weiss wie schlecht es dir eigentlich geht. Es tut mir leid immer zu sehen, wie dich Sirius und James beleidigen und ich weiss das Du nicht halb so böse bist, wie du immer tust.  
  
Severus, ich mag dich sehr." Remus wurde rot und drehte den Kopf verschämt zur Seite.  
  
Noch nie hatte jemand voher so etwas in meinem Leben gesagt. Sicher Lucius zeigte mir seine Anerkennung in dem ich in seiner Nähe sein durfte. Seinem Track angehörte. Aber so was.  
  
" Wie meinst Du das Remus?" ich hatte ihn tatsächlich beim Vornamen genannt. " So wie ich es gesagt hab Sev. Ich würde wirklich gern den echten Severus Snape kennenlernen. Nicht seine Maske. Ich denke es würde mir wirklich sehr gefallen was ich dort sehen würde."  
  
Der Werwolf war näher an den dunkelhaarigen rangerutscht und legte ihm vorsichtig einen Arm um die Schulter. "Ich möchte das Du es dir überlegst." Somit stand er auf, gab dem verdutzten Slytherin einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand auf.  
  
Review Ende  
  
"Ja so war das damals. Kurz danach sind wir zusammengekommen. Natürlich heimlich. Wir trafen uns so oft es ging oben im Astronomieturm. Haben Nächte lang geredet, zusammen gelacht und geweint."  
  
Harry schluckte schwer. Das war unglaublich, nie im Leben hätte er gedacht das sein Zaubertranklehrer Remus Lupin auch nur annähernd mögen könnten. Und jetzt das. " Aber was ist passiert? In unserem .."  
  
" Ja Harry ich weiss was du dich jetzt fragst. Es war so. Wir waren sehr sehr glücklich zusammen bis Lucius irgendwann raus fand wo ich mich Nachts immer aufhielt wenn ich nicht im Schlafsaal war.  
  
Review:  
  
" Severus, du brauchst es gar nicht zu leugnen, ich habe dich beobachten lassen. Du machst mit dem Abschaum der ganzen Schule Lupin rum." Severus wollte etwas erwidern.  
  
" Crucio !" schrie Lucius in dem Moment und der junge Severus krümmte sich vor Schmerzen am Boden als ihn der unverzeihliche Fluch traf.  
  
Als der grosse Blonde den Fluch wieder von ihm genommen hatte sagte er mit eiskalter Stimme :" Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance. Sollte ich noch mal sehen, das Du mit Lupin was zu tun hast wird er sterben. Verstanden ?"  
  
Severus standen Tränen in den Augen. Nein das konnte er nicht verlangen, er war sein Freund. Wie konnte ein Freund von jemanden verlangen jemanden den man über alles liebte aufzugeben?  
  
Review Ende :  
  
" Jedenfalls verfasste ich noch an dem selben Abend einen Brief an Remus  
  
Lieber Remus,  
  
niemals ging es mir schlechter als jetzt. Wir können von jetzt ab nicht mehr zusammen sein.  
  
Es geht einfach nicht ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor. Das wurde mir heute wieder verständlich gemacht. Schmerzhaft.  
  
Ich will nicht das dir was passiert, schliesslich bist du das einzige was ich jemals geliebt hab und ich hoffe du wirst das auch niemals vergessen. Wie sehr ich dich liebe und immer lieben werde.  
  
Severus  
  
Ab diesem Tag ignorierte ich ihn vollständig. Es tat so weh ihn so gebrochen zu sehen, doch ich schaffte es ab da eine Maske aufzubauen, die niemand durch dringen konnte. Niemand.  
  
In der Nacht des Abschlussballs war mein Schmerz so stark das ich über das Schulgelände lief und versuchte mich mit der Dunkelheit zu trösten. Mc Nair fand mich verzweifelt auf und deutete mit ihm zu kommen.  
  
Er nahm mich mit zu meinem ersten Todesser Treffen. Ja das war der Beginn meines Dienstes unter Voldemords Herrschafft.  
  
Ich schloss mich ihm an und suchte anfänglich meinen Trost darin anderen Leuten genauso viel Schaden zuzufügen wie die Welt es mir bisher zugefügt hatte. Ich dachte es wäre richtig. Doch .. Den Rest der Geschichte kenn ihr ja bereits."  
  
Kleine Tränen hatten sich in seinen Augen gebildet die er versuchte unauffälig mit seinem Umhang wegzuwischen. Dann fuhr er fort:  
  
"Remus versuchte nach der Schule noch mal mit mir in Kontakt zu treten, doch ich fürchtete immer noch Lucius und seine Morddrohung gegen ihn und so entschied ich ihm nicht zu antworten ausserdem war ich schon viel zu sehr ein Anhänger des Dunkelen Lords.  
  
An dem Tag als er dann als Lehrer wieder nach Hogwarts kam wurde mir alles wieder so schmerzlich bewusst, was ich die ganzen Jahre hatte verdrängen wollen. Er sprach mich nicht darauf an und das war gut so. So mussten wir uns beide nicht den Schmerzen stellen die wir schon über die Jahr gehabt hatten.  
  
Und ich liebe ihn immer noch. Und ich bin heute immer noch Traurig darüber das ich nicht für unsere Liebe gekämpft habe. Besser wäre es gewesen ich wäre dafür zu sterben als sein ganzes Leben an das was man verpasst hat denken zu müssen."  
  
Jetzt verlor er doch die Beherrschung aber wurde sofort von 4 starken Armen eingefangen die ihn fest in einer Umarmung hielten.  
  
" Es muss so schrecklich sein für dich." Sagte Draco den die ganze Geschichte mitgenommen hatte. Zwar mochte er Prof. Lupin nicht besonders und dennoch.  
  
Severus liess sich die kleinen Streicheleinheiten gefallen. Harry strich sanft seinen Rücken auf und ab und Draco strich ihm Strähne für Strähne aus seiner Stirn.  
  
Als sie am Abend zurückkehrten war die Stimmung sehr gedrückt. Jeder dachte an das Schicksal des anderen und bedauerte wie sehr sie gelitten hatten.  
  
Harry der emotional immer noch am labilsten war fing beim Abendessen aufeinmal an zu weinen.  
  
" Ich möchte nicht von hier weg, von euch, es kann doch nicht falsch sein, mit den Menschen die man liebt zusammenzusein. Das hast Du heute selbst gesagt!" sagte er fast trotzig.  
  
" Du hast ja recht Harry. Aber dennoch dürfen wir zu deinem und Dracos Schutz nichts überstürzen. Wir müssen erstmal so leben wie vor unserer Zeit hier. Ich werde mit Dumbledore sprechen und einen Weg finden damit wir zusammenseinkönnen."  
  
An diesem Abend schlief Draco mit Harry in einem Bett. Die beiden waren sich so nah wie noch nie und brauchten die Wärme so sehr das sie sich im Schlaf aneinanderklammerten und erst so wieder erwachten.  
  
Zurück in Hogwarts  
  
Als sie mit dem Zug in Kings Cross ankamen waren die anderen Schüler noch nicht da. " Am besten ihr setzt euch jetzt schon mal in den Hogwartexpress in verschiedene Abteile. Die anderen Kinder kommen gleich." Sagte Severus fest und mit einer Stimme die keinen Widerstand duldete.  
  
" O.k. Onkel Severus ." antwortete Draco gepresst und nahm ihn noch einmal fest in den Arm. " Du auch Harry." Der Zaubertränkemeister drückte den jetzt wieder so zerbrechlich wirkenden Jungen fest an sich und drehte sich um. Plopp machte es und schon war er nach Hogsmeade appariert.  
  
Harry suchte sich ein kleines Abteil und setzte sich ans Fenster. Hermine und Ron würden bestimmt gleich kommen und dann würden sie fröhlich sein. Sagen sie freuen sich ihn wiederzusehen und all das Zeug. Doch war das wirklich war? Immernoch hatte er keine Post von ihnen erhalten. Den ganzen langen Sommer nicht.  
  
Und so war es auch. Kurze Zeit später wurde die Abteiltür aufgeschoben und ein lockiger und roter Kopf schauten hinein." Harry , schön dich endlich wiederzusehen!" rief Hermine und lief auf ihn zu. " Ja schön euch auch zu sehen." Antwortete Harry sarkastisch . "Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Ron der etwas verwirrt aussah. " Schön das ihr euch so freut mich wiederzusehen, dass ihr euch einen ganzen langen Sommer nicht gemeldet habt."  
  
Seine beiden Freunde liefen knallrot an ." Ähm Harry entschuldige, wir ähm wir habens irgendwie vergessen."  
  
Harrys Traurigkeit wich nun der Wut. " Ihr habt mich vergessen? Ihr sagt ihr seit meine Freunde und vergesst mich?" eine lodernde Flamme war in ihm entzündet worden. " Ja Harry, Ron und ich , wir , wir sind." "Wir sind zusammen. Und da na ja.. du weißt schon." Beendete Ron Hermines angefangen Satz.  
  
"Achso, da kann man sich dann nicht mehr um seine anderen Freunde kümmern. Ich bin fast verreckt, aber keiner von Euch hätte wahrscheinlich überhaupt gemerkt, wenn ich nicht zur Schule gekommen wäre. Ihr seit so egoistisch. Wie konnte ich nur auf eure falsche Art reinfallen? Warum war ich nur so blind?" er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Vor Wut.  
  
"Aber .." Versuchte es Hermine erneut, doch sie erntete nur einen bösen Blick. " Ich möchte das ihr dieses Abteil verlasst. Ich kann mit solch tollen Freunden kein Abteil mehr teilen." Er deutete auf die Tür und die beiden erschrocken über Harrys Wutausbruch drehten sich um und gingen. 


	2. In Hogwarts

Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte wurde Harry erst richtig bewußt, dass er gerade seine, ja eigentlich besten Freunde rausgeschmissen hatte.  
  
*Sie haben es einfach verdient! Wie können sie sagen sie sind meine Freunde und kümmern sich nicht um mich. Ich will mit ihnen nichts mehr zu tun haben, nie wieder*.  
  
Da ging die Abteiltür auf und ein verwirrt dreinschauender George Weasly stand in Rahmen " Hi Harry, sag mal warum hast Du denn eben Hermine und Ron rausgeschmissen? Die beiden sind ja völlig aufgelöst" sagte er vorwurfsvoll.  
  
" Die beiden sind aufgelöst?" antwortete Harry aufgebracht. " Ich sollte derjenige sein, welcher aufgelöst ist. Auf solch "tolle" Freunde wie die beiden kann ich gern verzichten. Sie wissen schon warum." Damit drehte er sich wieder zum Fenster und betrachtete die an ihm vorüber ziehende Landschaft, die anfing leicht hügelig zu werden.  
  
" Aber Harry ?!" versuchte es George noch einmal, der noch immer nicht verstand was da zwischen den drei passiert war.  
  
Doch er bekam keine Antwort und so verließ er das Abteil nicht ohne noch zu sagen: "Egal was zwischen euch passiert ist, ihr seit Freunde und Freunde sollten einander verzeihen" Der Junge der lebte hörte diese letzten Worte von dem rothaarigen Jungen schon nicht mehr, viel mehr war er wieder in eine andere Welt abgeglitten. Eine Welt, so wunderschön wie die letzten Tage am Meer. Nichts wünschte er sich mehr als wieder nach Snape Manor zurückzukehren und mit Draco und Severus auszureiten.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein.  
  
Geräuschvoll glitt die Tür auf. Der schwarzhaarige zuckte erschrocken von seinem Sitz auf und sah drei Personen in sein Abteil treten.  
  
"Na Potter, geschlafen was? Glaubst wohl, dass ein Schönheitsschlaf dir noch was bringen könnte was?!" die Stimme, die Harry hörte war die des etwas grösseren Blonden.  
  
Nachdem er seine Brille wieder aufgesetzt hatte und nun auch erkannte konnte das Draco die beiden Gorillas bei sich hatte, fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Herzen, denn als er dem blonden Jungen in dessen eiskalte Augen sah, bermerkte er den alten Hass.  
  
"Ach halt doch die Klappe Malfoy" brachte er nur mühselig heraus und das hörte sich nicht einmal wirklich überzeugend an.  
  
" Sankt Potter hat noch nicht ausgeschlafen" meinte Goyle grinsend und tat so als ob er gähnen wolle.  
  
"Tja Potter. Also, hätte ich heute nicht so einen gnädigen Tag, würde ich dich jetzt fertig machen. So fertig, daß Du nicht mehr aus dem Zug aussteigen könntest." Draco lachte zu Crabbe hinüber. " Aber wir sind heute ja mal nett.", fügte er dann hinzu.  
  
"Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe.! Ich habe heute keine Lust auf eure Spielchen und wenn du schon so gnädig bist Malfoy, dann dreh dich jetzt um und geh. Wir kommen eh gleich in Hogsmeade an."  
  
Die drei Jungen, die immer noch mitten im Abteil standen, sahen nach draußen in den Gang. Wirklich, dort standen schon viele Schüler mit samt ihrem Gepäck und ihren Umhängen und warteten sehnsüchtig auf die Ankunft.  
  
"Crabbe,Goyle los holt meine Sachen und meinen Umhang, ich hab noch ein kleines Wörtchen mit Potter zu reden."  
  
Die beiden Gorillas taten wie ihnen befohlen. "Oh schade Draco, wir würden gern sehen, wie Du Potter fertig gemacht hättest!" jammerte der etwas größere von ihnen.  
  
"Später. Haut ab."  
  
Nachdem die Leibwache des großen Blonden verschwunden war, schloss dieser schnell die Abteiltür.  
  
"Mensch Harry, ich hätte nie gedacht, daß mir es einmal schwer fallen könnte, dich zu beleidigen." sagte dieser grinsend.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah in Dracos Augen nun wieder die Wärme, die er die letzten Minuten so vermisst hatte. "Es tut ganz schön weh, das so von dir zu hören. Früher war es nicht so schlimm."  
  
" Ich muss gleich wieder raus. Wollte dir nur noch schnell das hier geben. Hab ich vorhin irgendwie vergessen. Ich möchte, daß Du es nachher wenn Du im Bett bist auspackst. Nicht vorher verstanden? Keiner darf es sehen." Des Blonden Hand strich kurz über Harrys als der das kleine Päckchen entgegennahm.  
  
"Was ist das Draco?" fragte Harry etwas verwirrt. " Wirst du schon sehen. So, ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich hoffe wir können es irgendwie schaffen uns ab und zu allein zu treffen. Pass auf dich auf ja?!" Draco näherte sich dem Gesicht des Gryffindors und Harry spürte den Hauch einer Berührung auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Bevor er noch richtig realisieren konnte, was da gerade eben geschehen war, hatte der Blonde mit den eisgrauen Augen schon das Abteil verlassen.  
  
Alles in Harry war völlig aufgewühlt. Er hatte gerade den ersten Kuß seines Lebens bekommen. Von einem Jungen, von Draco.  
  
Er musste sich erst einmal setzten um den Schock in den Griff zu bekommen. Es hatte sich wunderschön angefühlt keine Frage, aber was hatte der Kuss zu bedeuten?  
  
Sie waren Freunde ja, aber das Draco mehr als das empfand..  
  
Als der Zug ruckte merkte der Gryffindor das jetzt keine Zeit mehr war, noch darüber nachzudenken, denn er musste in windes Eile seinen Umhang anziehen und den grossen Koffer nach draussen schaffen.  
  
Immer wieder erwischte er sich dabei wie er sich mit seinen Fingern über die Lippen strich, versuchte das Gefühl noch einmal aufleben zu lassen, das nicht mehr als ein Hauch gewesen war. In den Kutschen war kaum noch Platz, er war einfach zu spät gekommen und so musste er dann mit einigen ,ihm unbekannten Zweitklässlern aus Hufflepuff, zusammen fahren.  
  
" Oh Harry, ich hätte nie gedacht das Du mir einmal so nah sein würdest!" sagte eines der Mädchen das neben Harry saß direkt.  
  
" Ähm ich auch nicht." Antwortete dieser etwas verlegen und hoffte das er diese peinliche Unterhaltung nicht weiterführen musste.  
  
Immer wieder dachte er an das kleine Päckchen das ihm Draco gegeben hatte. Wie gern würde er jetzt rein schaun, sehen was darin versteckt lag.  
  
Das Festessen  
  
Harry hatte sich beim Essen mit voller Absicht ganz weit von Hermine und Ron weggesetzt.  
  
Nun saß er zwischen Dean und Seamus die immer noch versuchten herauszubekommen woran es lag das das eigentlich unzertrennliche Trio auf einmal anderer Wege ging.  
  
"Seamus ich habs dir schon dreimal gesagt, ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden o.k.?" der Ire sah seinen Freund erstaunt an. Die Worte waren so energisch, wie er es sonst nur kannte wenn Harry mit Malfoy oder einem anderen Slytherin sprach.  
  
"Schon gut schon gut. Ich sprech dich nicht mehr darauf an, versprochen."  
  
Somit kehrte auch an ihrem Teil des Tisches langsam Ruhe ein. Und die Auswahl der Häuser begann.  
  
Ständig glitt Harrys Blick zu Severus der wie immer böse dreinblickend am Lehrertisch saß.  
  
Harry wusste im tiefsten Innern, daß er es einfach nicht erwarten konnte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln von ihm zu bekommen und dennoch hätte er es sich so sehr gewünscht.  
  
Gerade jetzt nach dem Kuss, dem Streit mit seinen Freunden, es fehlte einfach jemand dem er sich anvertrauen konnte und die tiefe Traurigkeit die er bereits vor seinen Ferien in Snape Manor gespürt hatte stieg wieder in ihm auf.  
  
"Du hast ja noch gar nichts gegessen." bemerkte Lavender Brown, die schräg gegenüber von dem Jungen der lebte saß.  
  
" Ja hab einfach keinen Hunger." " Aber Harry!" ließ sie einfach nicht locker "Sonst kannst du doch nie genug bekommen. Geht's dir nicht gut?" " Doch doch, alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen, nur ne kleine Magenverstimmung."  
  
Auf einmal merkte er wie er von hinten hochgezogen wurde. " Mitkommen sofort hier und jetzt" hörte er Rons Stimme befehlend.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige war zu erschrocken, um Widerstand zu leisten und ließ sich so von dem Rothaarigen aus der Halle ziehen.  
  
Als sie vor der Tür des großen Saales angekommen waren fing Ron an zu schimpfen." Sag mal hast Du sie noch alle Harry? Weißt Du wie bescheiden es Hermine jetzt geht, weil du uns rausgeschmissen hast? Sie fühlt sich schrecklich."  
  
" Wieso fühlt sie sich schrecklich?" Harry hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden.  
  
" Du kannst uns doch nicht einfach rausschmeissen. Wir sind deine Freunde. Du bist so egoistisch Harry Potter! Den Helden spielen, den Ruhm einheimsen und alle Leute wie seine Lakaien behandeln. Ja das kannst Du gut."  
  
Harry merkte wie sehr ihm die Worte die Ron sprach weh taten. Es zeriß ihn fast und er musste sich beherrschen um die Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen bildeten, zurückzuhalten.  
  
" Harry, wir wissen schon warum wir uns nicht gemeldet haben. Wir konnten dein Gejammer einfach nicht mehr hören. Du der Retter der Welt hast ja die schlimmste Last zu tragen. Na klar. es ist furchtbar von der ganzen Welt geliebt zu werden. Schlimm wenn die Lehrer ständig um einen besorgt sind."  
  
"Aber Ron." versuchte der Gryffindor zu erwidern. " Nein Harry, wir können schon verstehen, dass Du dich nicht mehr mit so unfeinen, unqualifizierten Kreaturen wie uns abgeben willst. Ich bereue es zutiefst so auf dich hereingefallen zu sein. Du nutzt die Leute nur aus."  
  
Das war zuviel für Harry. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte, rannte einfach nur so schnell er konnte. Wie konnte Ron nur so etwas sagen? Er hatte immer alles für seine Freunde getan. Hat sie geliebt wie seine Familie. Die Tränen die er eben noch versucht hatte mühsam zurückzuhalten liefen jetzt unaufhaltsam.  
  
Als er oben in seinem Zimmer angekommen war schmiss er sich aufs Bett zog den Baldrachin zu und weinte hemmungslos in sein Kissen hinein.  
  
Nichts und niemand hätte ihn in diesem Moment wieder beruhigen können.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit sass Draco noch immer in der Halle.  
  
Er hatte das Schauspiel mit angesehen, als Ron Harry aus dem Speisesaal gezogen hatte.  
  
Der Blonde hatte gehofft, daß ein Gespräch zwischen den beiden vielleicht Klarheit schaffen könnte, doch als Ron wutentbrannt allein wieder in den Speisesaal gestürzt kam wusste er das es nicht so war.  
  
Sein sonst schon vorhandener Hass auf den Rothaarigen wuchs von Minute zu Minute. Er hatte Harry sicherlich wehgetan. Das würde er bitter bereuen, schwor sich der junge Malfoy stand auf und ging.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hatte sich langsam wieder beruhigt und setzte sich auf. Er war so allein. Niemand war da für ihn, niemand er konnte weder zu Severus noch zu Draco. Zu Draco...  
  
Da kam ihm der Gedanke an das kleine Päckchen, das ihm der Junge mit den sturmgrauen Augen vorhin gegeben hatte.  
  
Er kramte es aus seiner Umhangtasche und öffnete es vorsichtig.  
  
Eine kleine Schachtel kam zum Vorschein. Und ein Brief von Draco. Als er ihn entfaltete sah er sofort die akkurate Schrift auf dem Pergament.  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
sicher wirst du dich fragen, warum ich mich nicht richtig von dir verabschiedet habe vorhin.  
  
Der Grund ist einfach, ich wollte es Dir und mir nicht schwerer machen als es ohnehin schon war.  
  
Ich weiss, daß es dir jetzt sicherlich wieder schlechter geht, doch ich möchte das Du dich bemühst, dich nicht wieder in den Sog der Traurigkeit ziehen zu lassen. Bitte, ich möchte nicht, daß es dir noch mal so schlecht geht, wie in Snape Manor.  
  
Denk immer dran, Severus und ich sind da, wir lieben dich, wir sind deine Familie.  
  
Vielleicht bin ich noch ein Stückchen mehr...  
  
Ich weiss nicht wie Du fühlst Harry, auch ich bin mir noch nicht im ganz im Klaren darüber und dennoch weiss ich schon jetzt, daß Du das Wichtigste bist (für mich) was es auf dieser Welt gibt!  
  
Ach ja, die Kette die ich dir hiermit schenken möchte, ist eine Kette die ich vor langen Jahren von meiner Mom bekommen hab. Sie sollte mich beschützen und mir Kraft geben wenn ich mir allein und verloren vorkam.  
  
Ich möchte das Du sie trägst und an mich denkst wenn es dir schlecht geht.  
  
Draco Malfoy 


	3. Das Geschenk

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
hier also der erste Teil des dritten Kapitels.  
  
Wie immer freue ich mich über Eure Kommentare und mein grosser Dank gilt vor allem noch mal Selene *knuddel*...  
  
So dann viel Spass und schreibt schön viele Kommis!  
  
Goldshadow  
  
Harry legte verwirrt den Brief zur Seite. Auch nach dreimaligem Lesen, hatte er noch immer nicht alle Worte in Ihrer Tiefe verstanden. Jetzt wandte er sich dem kleinen Schmuckkästchen zu, das noch auf seinem Bett lag und wartete geöffnet zu werden.  
  
Vorsichtig drückte er die kleine blaue Schatulle auf und ihm wurde der Blick auf eine wunderschöne, zart gearbeitete Kette freigegeben.  
  
An dem feingliedrig gearbeiteten Schmuckstück hing ein kleiner Anhänger in Form eines Drachens der seine Flügel weit gebreitet ausstreckte. Die sturmgrauen Augen glitzerten wie Sterne im Schein einer Kerze.  
  
*Wie Draco ´s Augen * dachte sich Harry als er sanft die Konturen des Drachens nachzeichnete.  
  
*Wie hatte Draco das nur gemeint mit.... " vielleicht sogar ein bischen mehr ?* Hatte er dieses auch auf den Kuß bezogen dem er den Gryffindor gegeben hatte?"  
  
Harry war sich über all das nicht im Klaren. Sicher, ihm hatte der Kuß mehr als gefallen. Er hatte die Berührung, wenn sie auch nur ganz kurz war, genossen. Hatte die Wärme des Blonden gespürt.  
  
Aber was, wenn das einfach nur eine Sache war, die Draco nicht wirklich ernst meinte ? Vielleicht war das alles nur ein Zeichen von Freundschaft und brüderlicher Liebe? Doch empfand der junge Gryffindor nicht mehr ?  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken sank er zurück in seine weichen Kissen. Die Kette in den Händen haltend und an Draco denkend schlief er erschöpft ein.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit kam Draco mit seinen Anhängseln Crabbe und Goyle am Slytherinkerker an.  
  
Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit, seit dem Ron mit Harry aus der grossen Halle verschwunden war, Gedanken um den etwas kleineren Gryffindor gemacht.  
  
Er versuchte sein Gesicht zu wahren und mimte nach aussen hin den harten Malfoy, gefühllos und kalt, so wie er immer war.  
  
" Geht schon mal rein, ich komme gleich nach, will noch kurz zu Prof. Snape. Muss ihn noch was wegen der Hausaufgabe fragen." log er sich davon.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle, die in dem Moment noch etwas unschlüssig vor dem Eingang standen, da sie wie immer das Passwort vergessen hatten, riefen Draco noch schnell zurück bevor dieser um die nächste Ecke verschwand : "Warte , wir brauchen doch das Passwort!"  
  
Genervt drehte sich der Junge mit den sturmgrauen Augen zu seinen beiden Leibwächtern um " Werdet ihr es euch denn nie merken können? Meine Güte, 'Snakes' ist das Passwort !"  
  
Bei Severus  
  
Als Draco dann endlich vor Severus Tür stand dachte er kurz nach, ob es wirklich richtig war, seinen Patenonkel jetzt zu stören. Dennoch entschied er sich dafür, denn sein Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken an Harry und mit niemand anderem konnte er seine Gefühle teilen.  
  
TOCK TOCK  
  
Severus der gerade einen Tee gekocht hatte stand am Kamin als es an der Tür klopfte.  
  
*Wer zum Teufel wollte ihn jetzt in der Abendruhe stören? Dumbledore mit seinen blöden Zitronendrops? * überlegte er genervt  
  
"Ja herein" antwortete er dann allerdings im neutralen Tonfall.  
  
In dem Moment, als sein Patenjunge in die Tür trat, zog sich sofort des Zaubertrankmeisters Magen zusammen.  
  
Er war noch blasser als sonst und sah aus, als wäre er vollkommen am Ende.  
  
"Hey Draco, was ist denn los?" fragte er besorgt und goß dem Blonden auch eine Tasse Tee ein.  
  
Dieser hatte sich bereits auf seinem schwarzen Lieblingssessel direkt am Kamin niedergelassen.  
  
Während er ins Feuer schaute antwortete der Junge langsam : "Ich mache mir solche Gedanken, erst verwirre ich ihn, dann macht der Weasly ihm so eine Szene und ich habe keine Möglichkeit mit ihm zu sprechen um zu erfahren ob es ihm überhaupt gut geht. Und wenn er jetzt noch den Brief gelesen hat..."  
  
Severus war verwirrt, was meinte der Junge bloss damit ? Warum hatte Draco ihn verwirrt und was war mit Weasly passiert? Eigentlich hatte er gar nichts mehr mitbekommen seit sie sich in Hogsmeade getrennt hatten.  
  
" Ich verstehe nicht so ganz, erzähl mal von ganz von Anfang an" sagte der Zaubertranklehrer sanft und drückte Draco dabei eine dampfende Tasse Tee in die Hand.  
  
"Also," fing dieser an zu erzählen " im Zug, da konnte ich nochmal kurz mit Harry allein reden. Ich habe ihm einen Brief und eine kleine Schachtel gegeben." Severus sah seinen Patenjungen fragend an. " kommt gleich.........Onkel Sev. Jedenfalls haben sich da kurz unsere Hände berührt und ich hatte das Gefühl das mein ganzer Körper anfing zu kribbeln. Jedenfalls habe ich ihn dann kurz bevor ich das Abteil wieder verlassen hatte," er stockte "ihn kurz geküsst."  
  
Severus musste lächeln. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sich da etwas zwischen den beiden anbahnte. Die Blicke die sie einander zuwarfen, auch wenn sie es bis jetzt noch nicht recht einordnen konnten.  
  
"Und?" fragte Severus nach " Nichts und." meinte der blonde Junge traurig. "Es war nur ganz kurz und dann war ich auch schon aus dem Wagen verschwunden."  
  
Es herrschte kurz Stille. Draco nahm einen Schluck vom Tee und fuhr dann fort.  
  
" Ich habe ihn dann gesehen, wie verwirrt er war. Er ist in eine Kutsche mit 2. Klässlern eingestiegen, zu Hufflepuffs." dieses betonte Draco extra, um der wirren Situation noch mehr Gewicht beizumessen.  
  
" Ja und dann in der Halle, ich habe gemerkt, wie Harry vollkommen abwesend da sass. Er wurde von seinen Gryffindorfreunden scheinbar gefragt was los war, doch richtig unterhalten hat er sich nicht. Ja und dann irgendwann hat ihn dieser Weasly lautstark mit aus der Halle gezogen. Seitdem hab ich Harry nicht mehr gesehen. Weasly kam zurück aber Harry nicht."  
  
Kleine Tränen hatten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln gesammelt.  
  
"Und ich konnte ja auch nicht aufstehen und hinterhergehen. Das wäre viel zu auffällig gewesen. Tja und als ich ihn dann nachher noch mehr oder weniger unauffällig gesucht hab, hab ich ihn nicht gefunden. Ich mache mir solche Sorgen. Und wenn er jetzt auch noch den Brief liest." Er schluckte und kleine silberne Tränen rannen ihm die Porzellan farbigen Wangen hinab.  
  
" Was stand denn in dem Brief?" fragte Severus vorsichtig.  
  
"Ich habe ihm geschrieben, das er sich auf keinen Fall wieder so in die Traurigkeit fallen lassen darf, und das er nicht vergessen soll, daß wir drei eine Familie sind, und das ich für ihn." er stotterte leicht " vielleicht sogar mehr bin als nur Familie."  
  
Der Zaubertrankmeister fing an zu begreifen. " Ja aber Draco, das ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich bin mir sicher, daß Harry genauso fühlt wie Du." Er strich ihm sanft über den Rücken um den vollkommen aufgelösten Jungen zu beruhigen.  
  
"Aber er war so verwirrt. Wie soll er das alles verstehen und verarbeiten? Er hat im Moment niemanden mit dem er reden kann. Ich kann zu dir kommen, aber er nicht. Ich habe solche Angst, das er wieder in seine Lethargie verfällt. Er hat heute Abend auch wieder nichts gegessen."  
  
" Und was war in der Schachtel ?" hakte sein Patenonkel noch mal sanft nach, ohne auf die letzten gesprochenen Sätze einzugehen.  
  
"Ich habe ihm die Kette gegeben, die ich vor langen Jahren von meiner Mutter geschenkt bekommen habe." Er hob seinen Kopf und sah direkt in die schwarzen Augen seines Onkels, die lächelten.  
  
"Die Kette mit dem Drachen?" Severus wusste wieviel diese Draco immer bedeutet hatte. Das war das einzige Geschenk von seinen Eltern gewesen, das ihm wirklich wichtig war.  
  
Er nickte nur. " Ja das ist sie. Ich hoffe sie wird Harry genauso Kraft schenken wie mir. Was soll ich nur tun? Ich habe keine Möglichkeit noch mal mit ihm über alles zu reden, ihm zu helfen, sich über seine Gefühle im Klaren zu werden."  
  
"Mach Dir nicht so viele Gedanken, ich habe da auch schon einen Idee. Morgen um 20 Uhr werdet ihr hier allein sein können."  
  
" Wie?" fragte der Blonde erstaunt. " Wirst Du sehen. Geh jetzt ins Bett. Ich werde noch kurz zu Prof.McGonagall gehen und fragen ob Harry im Schlafsaal angekommen ist."  
  
Er erhob sich und schob seinen Patensohn zur Tür. " Schlaf gut und träum süss." 


	4. Hi

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
hier die nächsten zwei Kapitel. Beide noch nicht gebetat, deshalb könnten noch einige kleine Fehlerchen auftreten *bitte um Vergebung*  
  
Ich hoffe wie immer auf Reviews von Euch.  
  
Bis bald Goldshaodw 


	5. Ein Gespräch am Abend

Am nächsten Morgen waren sowohl Harry als auch Draco überpünktlich in die Kerker zum Zaubertrankunterricht gekommen.  
  
Harry weil er hoffte, vielleicht kurz ein paar Worte mit Severus reden zu können und Draco um diesen zu fragen, was er denn nun eigentlich vor hatte.  
  
"Guten morgen Jungs." sagte Severus leise und schaute zur Tür, um nicht eventuell reinstürmenden Schülern ein Schauspiel zu bieten, was die ganze Tarnung hätte auffliegen lassen können.  
  
" Hallo Onkel Severus." antwortete der Blonde. "Wie geht's Dir Harry?" "Ähm na ja, ganz gut glaub ich." verstohlen blickte er zu dem Blonden hinüber um eine Gefühlsregung von ihm wahrnehmen zu können, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.  
  
"Setzt euch hin, die anderen kommen gleich." bat der Zaubertränkemeister und drehte sich zur Tafel um die Zutaten des Trankes, der heute durchgenommen werden sollte, aufzuschreiben. Der junge Gryffindor stand noch immer unschlüssig in der Mitte des Klassenraums und überlegte was er zu Draco sagen konnte.  
  
Dieser jedoch, hatte schon auf seinem angestammten Stuhl Platz genommen und fing an seine Unterrichtsutensilien auf den Tisch zu räumen.  
  
Die Stunde verlief wie immer. Harry der zusammen mit Seamus am Kessel arbeitete, war sich sicher alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Doch da rauschte Severus vorbei, lenkte den Iren durch einen Punkteabzug eine Sekunde ab und schmiss eine nicht zu definierende Zutat in die brodelnde Masse.  
  
"Aber Professor!" wollte Harry sich ereifern der die Aktion gesehen hatte, doch ein wütender Blick von Severus deutete ihm, bloss den Mund zu halten.  
  
"Oh schau doch Harry! Der Trank, er färbt sich blau, ich hatte gedacht wir haben alles richtig gemacht." Seamus schien in Verzweifelung auszubrechen. Auch seine Note war ähnlich wie die von Harry.Gerade gut genug, um noch die Versetzung zu erreichen.  
  
"Ich weiss auch nicht wie das passieren konnte." nur wenige Sekunden nachdem der Dunkelhaarige dieses ausgesprochen hatte, explodierte auch schon sein Kessel und die blaue Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über den Klassenzimmerboden.  
  
" Potter!" schrie Severus in seiner alt bekannten Snape Art. " Sind sie denn völlig unfähig? Ich erwarte sie heute Punkt 20 Uhr zur Reinigung des Klassenzimmers, das das klar ist! Und vergessen sie alles andere, denn das ganze ohne Magie! "  
  
Die gesamte Seite der Slytherins lachte. Auch Draco amüsierte sich köstlich. *So sollte es also klappen den beiden einen gemeinsamen Abend zu ermöglichen* dachte er sich, immer noch grinsend.  
  
"Ausserdem Potter. 10 Punkte Abzug für Schlampigkeit bei der Zutatenzugabe." schnauzte Snape nun weiter, der wieder voll in seinem Element war.  
  
"Ja Professor." sagte Harry kleinlaut und fühlte sich einen Moment wieder so, wie vor seinen Ferien. Während er noch darüber grübelte was das denn zu bedeuten hatte, hörte er seine Klassenkameraden flüstern. " Ach der Arme. Der erste Schultag und gleich lässt ihn dieser Schleimbeutel von Snape nachsitzen.´"  
  
Der Rest des Tages verlief ereignislos. Harry hatte erneut keine Möglichkeit bekommen, auch nur ein Wort mit Draco zu reden. Der Brief lag ihm noch immer schwer im Magen und so brachte es Harry auch nicht fertig, mehr als ein halbes belegtes Brot zu essen.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Draco, der vom Slytherintisch einen hervorragenden Blick auf den der Gryffindors hatte, bemerkte dieses natürlich sofort. Doch auch ihm war heute nicht nach einem ausgiebigen Abendessen.  
  
Sein Onkel hatte ihm beim Kontrollgang durch die Klasse einen kleinen Zettel zugesteckt, auf dem stand er solle sich ebenso wie Harry, um 20 Uhr im Klassenraum einfinden.  
  
Was sollte er nur sagen? Wie würde der andere Junge reagieren? Würde er mit seinem Geständnis alles kaputt oder vielleicht auch noch schlimmer machen?  
  
Was wäre wenn der Gryffindor wirklich seine Gefühle erwidern würde? Wie könnten sie zueinander finden ?  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Harry!" hörte er Hermine rufen, als dieser die grosse Halle verliess. "Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"  
  
"Ja aber nur ganz kurz, ich muss gleich zu Snape, den Kerker sauber machen. Du weißt die Explosion heute morgen."  
  
Ein nervöses Kopfnicken von Hermine bestätigte ihm, dass sie wusste von was sie redete.  
  
"Also, ich wollte dich bitten, kannst du uns nicht verzeihen? Das was dir Ron gestern nach dem Essen an den Kopf geschmissen hat, war nicht so gemeint. Du kennst ihn doch, er redet immer erst bevor er denkt. Es tut im total leid und fühlt sich grausam wegen dem was er da von sich gegeben hat. Glaub mir Harry er leidet wirklich. Wir versprechen auch nie wieder so egoistisch zu sein. Wirklich nie wieder. Es war falsch von uns dich so hängen zu lassen!"  
  
" Bitte Hermine." sagte er in einem fast wieder freundschaftlichem Ton. "Lass noch etwas Gras über die Sache wachsen, bitte. Ich bin einfach noch nicht soweit, euch wieder so zu vertrauen, wie ich es davor getan hab. "  
  
Sie sah in seinen Augen das er dieses ernst meinte. " Harry, wir geben die alle Zeit der Welt. Aber bitte, ich möchte meinen besten Freund nicht verlieren."  
  
Damit drehte sie sich um und lief die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Er sah ihr noch einen Moment nach und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Er war zu früh.  
  
*Tock Tock*  
  
Als niemand öffnete betrat er das Klassenzimmer leise. Er sah sich um und bemerkte, das Severus bereits den ganzen Dreck, den der explodierte Kessel angerichtet hatte, wieder aufgeräumt hatte.  
  
Da ging die Tür zu den Gemächern vom Zaubertrankmeister auf.. " Harry, schön das Du schon ein bischen früher da bist. Komm erst mal rein. Ich hoffe ich habe dich heute morgen nicht allzu sehr erschreckt." sagte der grosse schwarzhaarige Mann mit den dunkelen Augen grinsend.  
  
" Na ja ein wenig hab ich mich schon an die alten Zeiten erinnert gefühlt." antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäss.  
  
" Ich weiss, es ist nicht schön für dich, wenn ich dich so behandeln muss. Aber es würde halt auffallen. Aber komm doch erst mal rein, ich möchte dir noch kurz etwas sagen."  
  
Die beiden betraten durch die grosse Eichentür erst das Büro und gingen dann weiter in ein kuschelig eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer. " Schön hast Du es hier!" meinte Harry und setzte sich, just in dem Moment auf den Lieblingssessel auf dem Draco auch immer saß.  
  
" Schön das es dir gefällt. Du sitzt da gerade übrigens auf Dracos Lieblingssessel." kicherte Severus und goss zwei Tassen Tee ein.  
  
" Oh echt? Hmh" " Schöne Kette hast Du da übrigens um." der Lehrer deutete auf den kleinen Drachen der aus dem T-Shirt von dem Jungen herausgerutscht war.  
  
" Hab ich geschenkt bekommen." Harry war rosa um die Nasenspitze geworden." " Ach ja? Ich weiss schon, es braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein. Draco hats mir gestern abend schon erzählt. Ich habe für euch beiden ein Treffen arrangiert. Er wird gleich da sein denke ich."  
  
Der Junge der lebte wusste nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Einerseits war er froh, endlich die Aussprache zu bekommen und dennoch fühlte er sich hilflos, so vollkommen unvorbereitet.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen." sagte Severus, der die plötzliche Unruhe von dem Jungen gespürt hatte. " Ihr werdet einfach in Ruhe miteinander sprechen und alles klären was euch auf dem Herzen liegt."  
  
Da klopfte es erneut an der Tür. Der Zaubertrankmeister stand auf und öffnete." Komm rein Draco. Harry ist schon da."  
  
Der sonst so selbstsichere Malfoy, war wieder dem schüchternen Draco gewichen. Mit etwas wackeligen Schritten ging er auf den zweiten Sessel am Kamin zu.  
  
"Hi, möchtest Du hier auf diesen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und deutete auf den schwarzen Sessel auf dem er saß. " Nein, bleib nur sitzen. Ist schon o.k."  
  
" So ihr beiden, ich lass euch dann mal allein. Ich gehe nach Hogsmeade und werde vor 24 Uhr nicht zurücksein. Also nutzt die Zeit gut."  
  
Damit legte er sich seinen Umhang um die Schultern und verliess fast geräuschlos das Zimmer.  
  
Die Stille, die zwischen den beiden jungen Männern herrschte, war schier unerträglich. Keiner der beiden traute sich, den anderen anzuschauen.  
  
Nach gut einer Viertelstunde, in der die beiden nur ins Feuer gestarrt haben, glitten Harrys Finger unbewusst und sanft über den Anhänger an der Kette und Draco der aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete wie zärtlich Harry dies tat, fasste sich ein Herz. " Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir!"  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge atmete tief ein, f,ühlte sich ertappt und dennoch auch erleichtert, dass endlich die Stille gebrochen wurde.  
  
" Ich finde sie wunderschön ! Ich habe sie die ganze letzte Nacht in der Hand gehalten." antwortete er leise. "Vielen Dank Draco!"  
  
Er schaute vorsichtig herüber und erwischte den blonden Slytherin dabei, wie er ihn beobachtete. Die eisgrauen Augen blinzelten verlegen und sahen wieder zu Boden.  
  
" Das freut mich, dass sie Dir gefällt." flüsterte der Blonde leise " Aber eigentlich ist die Kette viel zu kostbar für mich. Schau, Deine Mutter hat sie dir geschenkt. Und ..." weiter kam er nicht, denn Draco unterbrach ihn sanft " Etwas besonderes für jemanden besonderen. Harry Du bist mehr wert als alles Gold dieser Welt!" ein kleines Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel des Blonden Jungen.  
  
" Oh Draco, ich bin so verwirrt." platze es jetzt aus Harry heraus. " Der Kuss, der Satz der in dem Brief stand. Ich weiss ich könnte hiermit jetzt alles kaputt machen. Aber ich muss es wissen, wie hast du das alles gemeint? Ich kann kaum noch schlafen, mich nicht konzentrieren." er stockte und holte tief Luft.  
  
"Pssst." Draco war aufgestanden und hatte sich neben den Sessel von Harry gekniet. Dieser war augenblicklich verstummt, als er die kalte aber dennoch sanfte Hand auf seiner fühlte, die ihn vorsichtig drückte.  
  
" Harry, alles was ich in dem Brief geschrieben habe, meine ich ernst. Das mit dem Kuss, ich weiss ich hätte dich nicht so überrumpeln sollen. Oh gott, ich wollte dir doch nicht noch mehr Probleme bereiten." In den eisblaunen Augen bildeten sich kleine Tränen, der Blonde bemerkte das es um seine Fassung nicht mehr so gut bestellt war und machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weiterredete.  
  
" Ich habe keine Ahnung wie Du fühlst Harry, aber ich , ich , ich habe mich in dich verliebt!" Nun war es raus.  
  
Harry hatte sich all diese Worte ganz ruhig angehört und dennoch konnte er noch nicht recht glaube was ihm der Junge, mit den wunderschönen Augen gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
" Meinst Du das wirklich ernst?" fragte er noch mal vorsichtig und tat einen weiteren Schritt, legte seine andere Hand ebenfalls auf die des anderen.  
  
" Und wie ernst ich es meine. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Es kam einfach so. Früher haben wir uns immer gehasst, aber jetzt in der Zeit bei Severus, ach Harry ich will dich doch nicht noch mehr belasten, aber ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich war einfach nicht mehr in der Lage klar zu denken. Überall sehe ich deine smaragdgrünen Augen leuchten wie wir am Strand entlang galoppieren. Spüre deine Wärme die mich umgab in der letzten Nacht in Snape Manor. Ich musste dir einfach die Wahrheit über meine Gefühle sagen. "  
  
Draco hatte nun endgültig die Fassung verloren und verbarg seinen Kopf in der Sessellehne um Harry seine Tränen nicht zu zeigen.  
  
"Hey, was sagst Du denn da?" er strich dem anderen zärtlich über die wunderschön seidigen blonden Haare. "Wie könntest Du mich damit belasten? Es ist so wunderschön das von Dir zu hören, dass es wahr ist!" Draco schaute verwirrt auf.  
  
" Ich hätte mich es niemals getraut auch nur daran zu denken, dass so jemand wie Du Gefallen an mir finden könnte. Unter keinen Umständen wäre ich auch nur auf die Idee gekommen eine Chance für mich zu vermuten."  
  
" Du Dummkopf! Ich sagte doch schon das Du mir das wertvollste auf der Welt bist Harry Potter. Ich bin so glücklich."  
  
Draco war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte Harry nach oben gezogen sodass es ihm jetzt ein einfaches war den Gryffindor in eine liebevolle Umarmung zu ziehen.  
  
" Ich liebe Dich." hauchte er ihm zärtlich ins Ohr. " Ich dich auch!" langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter. Harry spürte Dracos heissen Atem auf seinem Gesicht und schloss die Augen.  
  
Es folgte ein erster scheuer Kuss. Nicht mehr als ein Hauch der den jungen Gryffindor an den Kuss im Zug erinnerte.  
  
Draco strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und intensivierte den Kuss langsam sodass ihre Lippen vollkommen miteinander verschmolzen und ihre Zungen anfingen ein eigenes Spiel zu spielen.  
  
Sie wussten nicht wie lange sie so zusammen vor dem Kamin gestanden hatten als der Blonde Aufeinmahl innehielt.  
  
" Ich bin so glücklich! Ich wünschte wir müssten uns nie wieder trennen. " damit zog er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit auf die Couch und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
So schliefen die beiden vor Erschöpfung von der neuen Erfahrung ~ der Liebe~ ein. 


	6. Die Wahrheit

Als Severus aus Hogsmeade zurückkehrte wunderte er sich, als er keinerlei Laute aus seinen Gemächern hörte.  
  
* Waren die beiden schon gegangen? Gab es Streit? Warum hatten sie die Zeit nicht genutzt?* all dies ging ihm durch den Kopf, als er die Tür zu seinem Wohnzimmer öffnete.  
  
Doch der Anblick der sich ihm bot, wischte alle Fragen, die er sich eben gestellt hatte, beiseite.  
  
Sein Patensohn und Harry lagen eng aneinander geschmiegt auf seinem Sofa und schliefen mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
  
Ein leises Seufzen entwich ihm, als er die beiden betrachtete. Es machte ihn glücklich, die zwei wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben so zu sehen.  
  
Ganz vorsichtig ging er zum Sofa um die beiden zu wecken. Eigentlich lag ihm in diesem Moment nichts ferner als dieses, doch er konnte sie nicht die ganze Nacht hier lassen. Die Gryffindors fragten sich sicher schon, wie lange das Nachsitzen noch dauern sollte.  
  
" Harry, Draco." vorsichtig rüttelte er an den Schultern der beiden Jungen.  
  
"Hmh?" machte der Blonde verschlafen. " Ich wünschte ich müsste euch nicht wecken, aber ihr müsst leider in eurer Haus zurückkehren."  
  
"Oh , wie spät ist es?" fragte der junge Gryffindor und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. " Schon nach 12 Uhr. Kommt steht auf. Ich bringe euch hin."  
  
Die beiden Jungen schauten sich kurz an. " Wann kann ich dich wiedersehen?" fragte Harry den anderen. " Ich weiss nicht. Onkel Sev? "  
  
" Ich lass mir schon was einfallen. Ich freue mich so für euch. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen was ihr mir für eine Freude macht!" der Zaubertrankmeister lächelte glücklich.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
In den nächsten Tagen passierte nicht viel. Die beiden mussten sich damit begnügen Blicke auszutauschen, wenn es gerade keiner sehen konnte.  
  
Severus hatte noch keine zündende Idee gehabt, wie er den beiden gemeinsame Zeit ermöglichen konnte.  
  
Harry unterhielt sich gerade mit Seamus in der grossen Halle beim Abendessen, als sich Prof. Dumbledore erhob.  
  
" Meine lieben Schüler, wie ihr sicherlich schon gemerkt habt, geht es Prof. Nester nicht besonders gut. Madame Pomfey besteht darauf, dass sie sich auf einer Kur in Schottland für zwei bis drei Monate erholen soll. Das bedeutet aber wieder eine Neubesetzung für den Posten ~ Verteidigung gegen die dunkelen Künste~. " er blickte durch die grosse Halle und alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
" Somit kann ich hiermit freudig verkünden, dass ein Lehrer den ihr bereits alle kennt erneut diese Aufgabe übernehmen wird." die Augen des alten Professors blitzten belustigt auf, als er die Spekulationen der Schüler von überall her hörte.  
  
"Also, um euch nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen. Genauso wenig wie das Lehrerkollegium, die noch nichts von der Neubesetzung wissen," er holte tief Luft.  
  
" Prof. Lupin wird die Stelle erneut übernehmen."  
  
Fast die ganze Halle - bis auf die Slytherins brachen in frenetischen Jubel aus. Severus der gerade einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft nehmen wollte, verschluckte sich augenblicklich und fing fürchterlich an zu husten.  
  
Harry und Draco, die gar nicht wirklich fassen konnte was sie da gerade gehört hatten, warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu.  
  
Severus war inzwischen aufgestanden und aus der Halle geeilt. Die anderen Schüler hatten dieses nicht bemerkt, wohl aber Dumbledore, der sich sofort hinter ihm her auf den Weg in die Kerker machte.  
  
" Severus warte doch eine Sekunde!" rief er hinter dem wehenden Umhang her, der schon hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war. " Was ist denn bloss los, ich weiss ja das ihr euch nicht wirklich mögt, aber so überzureagieren ist ja wohl ein bisschen albern. Findest Du nicht auch?"  
  
Der Mann mit den schwarzen Augen hatte jetzt seine Gemächer erreicht und wollte nur schnellstmöglich hinein um sich hinter der schweren Eichentür zu verbarrikadieren.  
  
Doch so sollte es leider nicht kommen. Albus hatte die Tür erreicht bevor Severus diese zuschlagen konnte. " Nun mach aber mal einen Punkt." sagte dieser nun schon etwas ungehaltener, was für den alten Zauberer sehr untypisch war.  
  
Severus wusste das er einem Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter nicht entgehen konnte und öffnete resigniert die Tür.  
  
"Gut so . Was ist bloss los mit dir?" fragte Prof.Dumbledore wieder in seiner sanften Art und legte dem mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehenden Zaubertrankmeister eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Er schluckte, wollte ihm eigentlich alles erzählen, aber dennoch machte sich Angst in ihm breit, daß es Dumbledore nicht verstehen würde.  
  
"Komm schon Severus, wir kennen uns jetzt so lange, erzähl es mir. Lass dir Zeit, aber ich möchte dich verstehen."  
  
Er drückte den schwarzhaarigen auf den einen Sessel und begann für die beiden einen Tee zu kochen.  
  
* wenn ich es ihm erzähle, was passiert dann? Helfen kann er mir auch nicht bei dem Problem, damit muss ich allein fertig werden* dachte er sich immer wieder als er die Flammen züngeln sah.  
  
Nach langer Zeit drehte er sich um. "In Ordnung Albus. Es wird dir sicher nicht gefallen und ich hoffe es hat nicht zur Folge das ich Hogwarts verlassen muss. Aber du wolltest es ja unbedingt wissen."  
  
Albus zog gespannt eine Augenbraue nach oben." Wieso solltest Du Hogwarts verlassen sollen? Schau, du bist ein Ex-Todesser. Gibt's noch was schlimmeres?" fragte er schmunzelnd.  
  
" Nein." Severus musste ebenfalls leicht lächeln als er verstand, wie der alte Zauberer dieses gemeint hatte.  
  
Und so erzählte er dieselbe Geschichte, die er den beiden Jungen die ihm soviel bedeuteten vor kurzem erzählt hatte.  
  
Als er geendet hatte, liess er sich erschöpft in die Rückenlehne sinken und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Jetzt kann ich deine Erschütterung verstehen. Es war sicherlich nicht einfach schon vor zwei Jahren mit der Situation umzugehen. Und jetzt kommt es wieder auf dich zu."  
  
"Ja, ich bin immer noch so voll Schmerz. Nicht mal der Cruciatus konnte das vermögen mich so zu bestrafen."  
  
" Severus. Ich will mich nicht einmischen, aber ich finde du solltest dich Remus stellen und das Gespräch mit ihm suchen. Ihr habt noch immer eine Chance. Ihr seit beide erwachsen. Seit nicht mehr so den gesellschaftlichen Banden unterworfen. Gib euch noch eine Chance. Im Übrigen kommt seine Kutsche übermorgen an."  
  
Damit stand er auf und verliess die Gemächer von dem Zaubertrankmeister.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Harry war klar, dass er dringend mit Draco reden musste. Er ging hoch in die Eulerei, denn Hedwig würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen, wenn sie den Brief zu Draco bringen würde.  
  
Als er gerader der Schuleule das Pergament am Bein befestigte ging die Tür zur Eulerei auf und Hermine stand im Türrahmen.  
  
"Oh hallo Harry," sagte sie vorsichtig. " Das ist gut das ich dich treffe Hermine, ich wollte sowieso mit dir reden."  
  
Sie stand ganz perplex noch am selben Fleck wie eben. Nie hätte sie damit gerechnet das er mit ihr reden wollen könnte.  
  
"Komm lass uns hoch gehen, auf den Astronomieturm." sagte er im vorbeigehen und griff nach ihrer Hand.  
  
Sie folgte ihm willig, froh endlich Initiative von ihm zu sehen, wieder mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen.  
  
Er jedoch hatte alles irgendwie geplant. Sicher wollte er auch wieder die alte Freundschaft zurück, dennoch wollte er sie auch ein bisschen dafür benutzen, sich mehr mit Draco treffen zu können.  
  
Oben angekommen setzten sie sich beide auf zwei kuschelige rote Sessel.  
  
"Hermine, ich denke es ist an der Zeit, von mir aus das Schmollen aufzugeben." sie nickte zustimmend.  
  
" Das betrifft aber nur dich. Und ich meine auch nur dich! Ron hat mir mit seinen Worten am Ankunftsabend so sehr wehgetan, dass ich mich noch nicht in der Lage fühle, wieder normal mit ihm umzugehen."  
  
"Ich kann dich verstehen. Aber er hat es wirklich nicht so gemeint. Du weißt ja wie hitzköpfig er immer ist."  
  
" Ja ich weiss, aber trotzdem brauche ich noch etwas Zeit."  
  
" In Ordnung. Magst du mir denn jetzt erzählen was in den Ferien vorgefallen ist?" fragte sie vorsichtig und ohne ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
  
Er fragte sich in dem Moment ob er ihr alles erzählen sollte was passiert war. Sicher würde es ihm helfen und auch ihr ihn zu verstehen.  
  
"Also gut. Wie immer bin ich greusslich behandelt worden . Nichts neues also. Aber dieses Jahr bekam ich fast nichts zu essen." er kürzte die ganze Story ein wenig ab.  
  
"Jedenfalls hat Dumbledore mich nach Hogwarts geholt weil ich kurz vor dem Verhungern war ~ Hedwig hatte ihn geholt~. "  
  
Er sah wie sich Hermines Augen mit Tränen füllten. Sie fühlte sich so schuldig, sich nicht um ihn gesorgt zu haben.  
  
"Ich war sauer, auf die ganze Welt, weil sich bis dahin niemand um mich gekümmert hatte. Ich wollte einfach nur tot sein und weigerte mich etwas zu essen und auch mit jemanden zu reden.  
  
Eines morgens kam dann Prof.Dumbledore auf die Krankenstation und verkündete das ich jetzt wieder stark genug wäre diese zu verlassen und da alle Lehrer aus Hogwarts noch Urlaub machen wollten, müssten sie mich unterbringen."  
  
"Und was passierte dann? Sie haben dich doch hoffentlich nicht wieder zurück zu den Dursleys geschickt oder?" sagte sie unsicher.  
  
"Nein. Ich dachte zwar es konnte nicht schlimmer kommen, aber als Dumbledore mir dann verkündete das ich zu Prof. Snape sollte, dachte ich alles wäre zu spät."  
  
Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und konnte kaum glauben was sie da hörte.  
  
"Jedenfalls sind wir dann zu seinem Haus nach Schottland gefahren. Ich war immer noch total deprimiert und sprach kein Wort. Doch man mag es kaum glauben, aber Sev hat sich total um mich bemüht!"  
  
"Sev?"  
  
"Ja Sev. Er hat sich die ganze Zeit um mich gekümmert und versucht mich zum essen und zum reden zu bringen. Ich war aber noch nicht bereit mit jemanden zu sprechen und hab mich in mein Zimmer auf Snape Manor zurückgezogen. Es ist wunderschön dort! Sein Haus steht auf einer Klippe über dem wilden Meer und in meinem Zimmer war ein riesiges Fenster von dem Mann direkt hinaus blicken konnte." er verlor sich kurz in der Erinnerung bevor er fortfuhr.  
  
"Am nächsten Tag kam dann sein Patensohn an." " Snape hat einen Patensohn?" fragte Hermine verwundert.  
  
"Oh ja, und du wirst dir kaum träumen lassen wer das ist." er sah sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an.  
  
" Am nächsten Tag kam Draco Malfoy nach Snape Manor."  
  
Hermine atmete hörbar ein. " Nicht wahr oder?"  
  
"Oh doch. Und du wirst mir nicht glaube, es war mir so was von egal, Selbst wenn Du weißt schon wer gekommen wäre. Mir wäre es gleich gewesen."  
  
"Und was hat er gesagt als er gemerkt hat das Du bei seinem " sie schüttelte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf," Patenonkel bist in den Ferien?"  
  
"Ich weiss natürlich nicht was er zu seinem Onkel gesagt hat. Er hat mich nur total erschüttert angeschaut, als ich den ersten Abend an dem er da war, zum essen runterkam. Kein böses Wort kam von ihm. Im Gegenteil. Am zweiten Abend kam er zu mir ins Zimmer. Meinte wir müssten reden. Als ich mich nicht regte fing er an zu erzählen." er hielt inne und überlegte erneut, ob er das alles Hermine erzählen sollte.  
  
"Du weißt nicht ob du mir sagen sollst, was er gesagt hat oder?" fragte sie verständnisvoll.  
  
"Ja genau. Es ist ihm nicht leicht gefallen. Nur so viel, er hatte es im Leben genauso schlecht wie ich."  
  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute ihn ungläubig an. " Wirklich? Ich dachte immer er ist ein kleiner verwöhnter Schnösel!"  
  
"Glaub mir Hermine, es geht ihm mindestens genauso schlecht wie mir. Wie auch immer, jedenfalls hat er mir alles erzählt und ich habe gemerkt, das wir uns ähnlicher sind, als ich und er wahrscheinlich jemals vermutet haben." dabei musste er grinsen.  
  
"Wir haben wunderschöne Tage bei Severus verbracht. Sind viel am Meer spazieren gegangen, ausgeritten und haben einfach geredet." er liess absichtlich die Situation mit den Todessern aus, um ihr keine Angst zu machen.  
  
"Und du meinst jetzt, Du bist mit Malfoy," das Mädchen stockte als Harry sie leicht böse anschaute. "Ich meinte du bist jetzt mit Draco und Prof. Snape befreundet?"  
  
"Ja. Mit Draco sogar..." sie drehte ihr Gesicht weg. "Sag das das nicht wahr ist Harry." kam es fast panisch.  
  
"Doch Hermine, es ist die Wahrheit. Severus ist so was wie eine Art Vaterperson für mich geworden. Tja und mit Draco, bin ich zusammen und wenn wir uns regelmässig sehen könnten wäre ich der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt!"  
  
Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen. Es war einfach zu viel für sie zu erfahren, dass ihr bester Freund neuerdings Sympathie zu ihren grössten Erzfeinden hatte. Zu dem, für einen sogar noch mehr als Freundschaft.  
  
" Harry es tut mir leid, dass ich so reagiere! Es ist nur unheimlich schwer für mich."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen schloss er sie einfach fest in die Arme." Für mich ist es auch nicht einfach. Glaube mir, niemand weiss davon, mit einer Ausnahme. Du!"  
  
Sie seufzte und wischte sich die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange gebahnt hatte mit einem Taschentuch weg.  
  
" Euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Versprochen! Und Snape und Draco sind wirklich nett?"  
  
"Und wie." sagte er lachend und erzählte ein paar seiner Geschichten die sie zusammen in Schottland erlebt hatten.  
  
"Oh ich muss weg. Kannst Du die anderen irgendwie ablenken? Ich muss mich dringend mit Draco treffen. Es geht um ein Problem von Severus." er sah sie bittend an.  
  
"Na klar, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Ich bin froh, dass Du mir wieder vertraust!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** 


	7. Streit

Hallo hier Lieben,  
  
Hier mal wieder ein kleines Stückchen Fortsetzung zur Story.  
  
Leider habe ich bis jetzt nur wenige Reviews und weiss nicht, ob Euch meine Story gefällt, und was ich vielleicht noch ändern könnte. Deshalb, *mitHundeaugenguck* Bitte Reviewed mich!!!! Vielen Dank an alle die bisher Ihre Meinung kundgetan haben*megaknuddel*  
  
Liebe Grüsse Goldshadow  
  
Harry musste sich jetzt beeilen, um noch rechtzeitig zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu kommen.  
  
Draco stand bereits mit dem Blick auf den See an einen grossen Baum gelehnt.  
  
"Sorry Draco, ich hab eben noch mit Hermine geredet." " Wie mit Hermine? Du sprichst wieder mit ihr?" fragte er überrascht.  
  
"Ja, ich denke das ist das beste. Ich habe ihr auch von uns erzählt."  
  
Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich erschrocken. " Bist du verrückt?" brüllte er jetzt fast.  
  
"Du kannst doch dem Schlammblut nicht erzählen das wir zusammen sind. Wenn das jemand rausbekommt !"  
  
"Draco, du kannst dich auf Hermine verlassen." versuchte Harry die Situation zu retten.  
  
"Wir hatten gesagt wir sagen es niemanden. Niemanden verstanden?" die sturmgrauen Augen blitzen wütend.  
  
"Potter, ich wusste immer das ich mich nicht auf dich verlassen kann." kam es von ihm in Malfoy Manier , drehte sich um und lief zum Schloss zurück.  
  
*Das kann alles nicht wahr sein* versuchte sich der Gryffindor einzureden, während er sich ins Gras fallen liess. Er konnte nicht glauben was da eben passiert ist. Draco hatte ihn angschrien. Ihn wieder Potter genannt.  
  
Er hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde zerbersten, nie wollte er seinen Freund damit hintergehen. Nein, es sollte doch nur eine Hilfe sein, sich öfter treffen zu können. Aber er konnte es ihm ja noch nicht mal erklären.  
  
Tränen schlichen sich jetzt über sein Gesicht. Wieder war er allein.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Zur selben Zeit war Draco fast im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen. Vor dem Portraitloch traf er Goyle. " Lasst mich heute bloss alle in Ruhe!" schrie er den verdutzt dastehenden Jungen an.  
  
Stürmte an ihm vorbei uns schmiss sich aufs Bett. Die erste Wut war einem unguten Gefühl gewichen. Er wusste das er Harry eben Unrecht getan hatte. Er dachte daran, wie der andere sicher gerade am See sitzten würde und nicht verstehen, was er falsch gemacht hatte.  
  
*Verdammt. Warum muss ich nur immer so aufbrausend sein? Ach Harry es tut mir leid* dachte er und überlegte wie er sich entschuldigen konnte.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Zur selben Zeit fiel der schwarzhaarige Junge wieder in sein altes Denkmuster zurück. Zu labil war er noch gewesen. Sicher man hatte es ihm nicht mehr so angesehen, doch im Innern war immer noch diese gefährliche Unsicherheit.  
  
Negative Gedanken überfluteten seine Sinne. Gefühle von Trauer, Einsamkeit, Hass.  
  
* Immer mache ich alles falsch. Ich hätte es nie Hermine erzählen dürfen. Jetzt ist aus. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass ich nicht gut genug für ihn bin.* Diese Sätze sagte er sich immer wieder.  
  
Wie von jemanden an Fäden geleitet, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Besenaufbewahrungskammer.  
  
Er griff nach seinem Feuerblitz und strich einige Male sanft über den glänzenden Stil. "Komm." sagte er leise, öffnete die Tür und schwang sich auf den Besen. " Auf uns wartetet sowieso keiner mehr."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war bereits der gesamte Gryffindortisch versammelt. Nur einer fehlte : Harry!  
  
Hermine blickte sich fragend zu Seamus um." Sag mal, hast Du heute morgen Harry schon gesehen? Er hat bestimmt verschlafen oder ?" "Ähm, nein sein Bett war gemacht als ich aufgestanden bin, vielleicht ist er ja schon raus trainieren und lässt das Frühstück aus."  
  
Ja das war eine gute Erklärung. Damit versuchte sich Hermine zu beruhigen, doch als sich die fast unsichtbaren, besorgten Blicke vom Slytherintisch sah, war ihr klar, dass die Antwort sicher nicht so einfach war. Sie musste mit Draco reden.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte, suchte sie erneut seinen Blick, doch er erwiderte nicht wirklich. Ihr war klar, dass er das auch nicht konnte, schließlich waren seine Kameraden bei ihm.  
  
Deshalb hatte sie vorgesorgt. Auf einen kleinen Zettel hatte sie geschrieben: "Ich weiss von Euch. Keine Angst! Weißt du wo Harry ist? Niemand hat ihn gesehen!"  
  
Die Situation eben war geradezu prädestiniert aus Versehen Draco anzurempeln und ihm so den Zettel in die Hand zu drücken.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Draco war den ganzen morgen schon nervös gewesen. Wie würde Harry morgens auf ihn reagieren? Auf sein Benehmen von gestern?  
  
Er sah noch öfter als sonst zum Gryffindortisch hinüber und musste erschreckt feststellen, dass Harry nicht zum Frühstück erschien und Hermine Granger schrecklich besorgt aussah.  
  
Er hatte keine Chance, er konnte ja nicht einfach hingehen und fragen, doch in dem Moment wurde er unsanft umgerannt und er fühlte wie auf einmal ein kleines Stück Papier in seiner Hand raschelte.  
  
Hermine die ihn umgerannt hatte zwinkerte kurz und stand dann mit einem wütenden Keifen auf :" Du Idiot! Kannst du nicht aufpassen?"  
  
"Wiederliches Schlammblut, wer hat mich denn umgerannt?" reagierte er gleichsam um niemanden auf die etwas komische Situation aufmerksam zu machen.  
  
Während die anderen schon zu den neuen Tieren hinstrebten, die Hagrid für den Unterricht ausgesucht hatte, blieb der Blonde hinter einem Baum zurück und entfaltete den Brief.  
  
Wie er befürchtet hatte, wusste sie auch nicht, wo Harry steckte.  
  
* Verdammter Mist. Wenn ihm was zugestossen ist. Er war immer noch labil. Oh Draco du Idiot!* schollt er sich immer und immer wieder, während er nur mit einem Ohr dem Unterricht folgte.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Granger!" sagte er leise und zog sie in eine kleine Niesche in den Kerkern. Während des ganzen Unterrichts hatte er dieses geplant. Er hatte abgewartet und sie dann kurzer Hand am Umhang gepackt.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco."sagte sie gleich entschuldigend. "Ja Hermine." er betonte ihren Namen komisch. Schliesslich hatte er sie noch nie so genannt.  
  
"Wo ist Harry?" fragte er, obwohl er wusste das sie darauf keine Antwort hatte.  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht. Was war denn gestern abend noch los?" sie war sehr direkt, doch in der Lage musste sie dieses sein, um herauszufinden was passiert war.  
  
Draco erzählte von ihrem Streit, von den Worten die er seinem Freund an den Kopf geschmissen hatte.  
  
"Er war doch so labil Draco, wie konntest Du nur?" fragte sie halb vorwurfsvoll.  
  
" Ich mach mir doch auch solche Vorwürfe! Ich habe solche Angst um ihn!" Tränen stiegen ihm in die eisgrauen Augen, die Hermine sofort milde stimmten.  
  
"Ist ja auch egal wie es passiert ist. Wir müssen ihn unbedingt finden!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Severus war gerade dabei ein paar Zutaten in die Regale zurückzuräumen, die er nicht mehr benötigte und dachte wieder und wieder über die Worte nach, die ihm Albus am Abend zuvor gesagt hatte.  
  
Sicher war es lange her, sie waren erwachsen, aber würde auch Remus..?  
  
Weiter kam er in seinem Gedanken nicht mehr, denn die Tür zum Kerker wurde aufgeschmissen und sein Patenjunge mitsamt der jungen Granger standen im Raum.  
  
"Draco was?" fragte er erstaunt. " Onkel Sev!" kam es von dem Blonden verzweifelt. Severus der das Bedürfnis hatte, Draco den Hals umzudrehen, da er sein Geheimnis ausgeplaudert hatte, wurde sofort ruhig als er in die besorgten Augen von Hermine Granger sah.  
  
" Was beim Barte Merlin ist denn los?" fragte sanft.  
  
Hermine, die noch bei Fassung war, erzählte die Geschichte kurz und sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll an.  
  
" Na wunderbar. Er könnte überall sein!" gab Severus von sich, während er einige Überlegungen anstellte.  
  
"Draco, Hermine ich möchte das ihr jetzt zu euren Häusern geht und denen sagt, dass ihr heute Nachmittag eine Sonderaufgabe von mir bekommen habt.  
  
Ich werde schnell eine Eule an Dumbledore schicken. Dann machen wir uns auf die Suche."  
  
Die beiden taten sofort wie ihnen geheissen.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Harry war müde. Nun war er schon bald 8 Stunden geflogen. Bald müsste er doch ankommen.  
  
Als er von weitem die ersten Küstenausläufer sehen konnte, beruhigte sich sein Kopf ein wenig. Er wusste, er war bald da. Da wo er hin wollte. Allein.  
  
Er setzte zum Landeanflug an.  
  
Genau da hatten sie noch vor ein paar Tagen gesessen. Lost Dreams. Ja genau das passte zu diesem Kliff.  
  
Er kletterte langsam hinunter bis er schon die Gischt auf dem Gesicht spürte, die durch die grossen Wellen die an die Felsen schlugen entstanden war.  
  
Ja bald würde er eins sein mit dem Meer. Wild, wunderschön, unbändig.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** 


	8. Angst

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
oh ich bin ganz überwältigt, jetzt aufeinmal so viele Reviews zu bekommen!*allemalganzdollknuddel*..  
  
Deshalb hab ich mich heute Nachmittag gleich wieder hingesetzt ( anstatt mein Haus zu putzen ) und das nächste Chapter geschrieben.  
  
Ich hoffe Ihr mögt es und schreibt wieder ordentlich Reviews!  
  
Liebe Grüsse Eure Goldshadow  
  
Es hatte keine 5 Minuten gedauert, bis Dumbledore im Kerker bei seinem Zaubertranklehrer stand.  
  
" Severus mein Gott, wir hätten besser aufpassen müssen! Seit wann ist er weg?" fragte der Schulleiter besorgt und sein sonst so jung wirkendes Gesicht sah aufeinmal alt und fahl aus.  
  
" Wohl seit gestern abend vermute ich. Draco und er hatten einen Streit. Hoffentlich finden wir ihn bald !" ein schmerzendes Gefühl in seinem Magen verriet ihm, dass sie schnell handeln mussten. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er konnte fühlen, wie nahe sie dran waren den Jungen zu verlieren.  
  
Wieder mitten in Gedanken hörte er die Tür knallen und sah Draco und Hermine, die in Ihren Reisemänteln im Raum standen.  
  
" Ich glaube ich weiss wo er ist." Kam es ganz leise von Draco.  
  
*ja er wird da sein. Ich fühle es. Oh Harry, bitte tu es nicht* flehte der Blonde immer wieder innerlich.  
  
"Was denkst Du Draco?" fragte Albus sanft.  
  
" Er wird, er wird bei Riff sein." Seine Stimme verstummte, und er fiel auf den Sessel und schluchzte so sehr, dass keiner der Anwesenden irgendwelche tröstenden Worte finden konnten.  
  
"Die Befürchtung habe ich auch Draco." Sagte sein Pate leise und strich ihm über den Rücken.  
  
" Komm, du musst jetzt stark sein. Wwir müssen uns beeilen, wir werden von Hogsmeade aus dorthin apparieren."  
  
"Aber er darf doch noch gar nicht apparieren." Hermine wusste nicht was sie von all dem halten sollte. Schliesslich hatte sie keine Ahnung welches Riff überhaupt gemeint war.  
  
"Hermine." Albus Stimme war scharf. " Geht bitte sofort. Mrs. Granger bleibt hier und wird hier auf euch warten."  
  
Sie wollte etwas erwiedern, doch ein strenger Blick vom Schulleiter, liess sie augenblicklich wieder verstummen.  
  
Harry hatte sich auf einem Felsen niedergelassen und genoss die Macht des Meeres, das unter ihm gegen das Riff prallte.  
  
Er fühlte, wie sich jede Faser seines Körper danach sehnte, in das Wasser einzutauchen. Die Welt hinter sich zu lassen.  
  
Er spürte einen kurzen Schmerz in seinem Herzen, als er daran dachte, dass Draco vielleicht leiden könnte, wenn er nicht mehr da war. Doch schon im nächsten Moment hörte er wieder die Worte in seinen Ohren " Ich wusste das ich mich nicht auf dich verlassen kann Potter!"  
  
Nein, darum musste er sich keine Gedanken machen. Draco würde sich freuen, ihn endlich los zu sein. Das lästige Anhängsel, den mit den Problemen ein Goldjunge zu sein, den jemand der nicht annähernd so perfekt war, wie Draco selbst.  
  
Er stand auf und stieg ein paar weitere Meter hinunter.  
  
Eine Welle umspülte seine Knie und er fühlte das pricklende Gefühl des aufgewühlten Wassers.  
  
Weiter, immer weiter wagte er sich vor. Liess seinen Blick auf die Weite gleiten und genoss das Gefühl, als das Meer ihn fast vollständig umschloss.  
  
Kurz bevor er das Wasser über sich zusammenschlagen fühlte, sagte er noch leise:" Mom , Dad, Sirius, gleich werde ich bei Euch sein. Die einzigen die mich jemals wirklich geliebt haben." Damit verschwand er in den Fluten.  
  
Draco konnte gerade noch sehen, wie eine Welle über dem schwarzen Haarschopf zusammenschlug, als er nach unten schaute.  
  
" Nein!" hallte sein Schrei über die Küste.  
  
"Draco warte!" wollte Severus ihn noch aufhalten, doch Draco war bereits gesprungen. Es war ihm egal gewesen, ob er dabei auf die rausragenden Felsen aufschlug. Er musste Harry da rausholen, sofort.  
  
Welle über Welle schlug über Draco zusammen, als er versuchte wieder an die Wasseroberfläche zu kommen. Es schien als hätte das Meer beschlossen, sein neues Opfer nicht wieder herzugeben.  
  
Als es der Slytherin endlich geschafft hatte wieder Luft über die Wasseroberfläche zu kommen, begann er sofort nach Harry zu tauchen.  
  
Der Gryffindor spürte eine leichte Angst in sich aufsteigen, als seine Lungen nach Luft verlangten.  
  
Doch sein Todeswunsch war grösser, als seine Angst und so versuchte er sich zu entspannen und wartete darauf, in die andere Welt hinüberzugleiten.  
  
Als ihm langsam schwarz vor Augen wurde, wusste er das er es nun bald geschafft hatte und ein leichtes Glücksgefühl strebte in ihm auf, als er plötzlich Lichter vor ihm sah.  
  
Draco hatte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen nach etlichen erfolglosen Versuchen endlich gefunden und zog ihn an die Oberfläche.  
  
Er sah das die Lippen des Jungen bereits blau verfärbt waren und die Angst, zu spät gekommen zu sein, breitete sich in ihm aus.  
  
Severus der jetzt auch unten angekommen war, zog die beiden aus dem Wasser.  
  
"Oh Harry! Warum nur?!" rief er immer wieder verzweifelt und zog den Zauberstab.  
  
"Harry bitte. Bitte, ich will dich nicht verlieren!" Draco hielt den Kopf des kleineren in seinen Händen und seine Tränen fielen auf die Wangen des anderen.  
  
"Merides" rief Severus gegen den Wind. Doch nichts geschah. Noch ein weitereres Mal versuchte es der Zaubertränkemeister, die Lungen von Harry mit diesem Spruch wieder zum Atmen zu bewegen, doch seine Kraft reichte einfach nicht aus. Vollkommen verzweifelt wollte er schon aufgeben, als Draco aufeinmal seinen Zauberstab zückte und ein donnerndes "Merides!" herausschrie Es war mächtiger als alles was er bisher gehört hatte.  
  
Die unbändige Kraft, die von dem blonden Jungen ausging, zwang Severus in die Knie.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge zuckte leicht und fing kurz darauf an kraftlos das Wasser aus seinen Lungen herauszuhusten.  
  
Der Slytherin richtete ihn sofort auf und half ihm dabei, denn Harry war noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein.  
  
" Onkel Sev." Draco schaute besorgt hinüber. " warum wacht er nicht auf?"  
  
Severus war noch immer ganz verwirrt, von der unheimlichen Kraft, die gerade von Draco ausgegangen war. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Harry wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen.  
  
"Es wird dauern. Wir müssen hoffen, dass er zurück ins Leben will. Bisher atmet sein Körper aus einem Reflex. Wir müssen versuchen seine Seele zu erreichen. Ihn dazubringen zu kämpfen."  
  
Er hob den leblosen Körper vorsichtig auf und stieg nach oben .  
  
Hermine lief unruhig im Schloss hin und her. Hoffenltich würden die beiden Harry finden. Sie würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn Harry sich etwas angetan hätte und sie hatte es nicht verhindern können.  
  
"Setzten sie sich einen Moment hin, Mrs. Granger." Sagte Prof. Dumbledore, der an seinem Schreibtisch sass und Hermine dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie immer wieder unruhig hin und her lief.  
  
"Mrs. Granger, ich bitte sie. Ich weiss das sie sich Vorwürfe machen. Ich möchte aber, das sie damit aufhören. Niemand , ich betone niemand, konnte diese Situation verhindern. Es wäre früher oder später sowieso passiert. Es ging Harry bereits länger schlecht und ich wusste es. Ich hätte auf Severus hören sollen, als er mir sagte, dass der Junge noch zu labil ist um in ~allein~ in den Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren."  
  
"Aber.." wollte Hermine erwiedern " Nein Mrs. Granger. Ich weiss was sie sagen wollen, aber sie konnten nicht für ihn da sein. Nicht in der Form die er brauchte. So wie es Draco und Prof. Snape konnten. Die beiden sind die einzigen, die wirklich nachvollziehen können wie es Harry geht und die ihm helfen können. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld!"  
  
Sein Schlusswort duldete keinen weiteren Einwand.  
  
Plötzlich flog ein schwarzer Rabe ins Zimmer und landete auf dem Schreibtisch von dem Schulleiter.  
  
" Raven" sagte Dumbledore und zog mit unruhiger Hand das Pergament vom Bein des glänzenden schwarzen Tieres.  
  
~ Lieber Albus,  
  
wir haben Harry gefunden. Körperlich geht es ihm gut. Allerdings ist er in einem Zustand der einem Koma ähnelt. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob es wegen dem fehlenden Sauerstoff ist ( er ist ins Meer gegangen), oder ob er erneut nicht wieder an die Oberfläche des Lebens kommen will.  
  
Ich werde mit Draco erst einmal hier auf Snape Manor bleiben und wir versuchen Harry zurückzuholen. Wir erwarten von Ihnen, dass wir allein bleiben können, die nächsten Tage ( kein Besuch , von niemanden !).  
  
Ich werde sie auf dem laufenden halten. Severus Snape.~  
  
Dumbledore zog scharf die Luft ein, bevor er dem braunhaarigen Mädchen mit den unbändigen Locken erzählte was in dem Brief gestanden hatte.  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	9. das Treffen

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
vielen vielen Dank für Eure Reviews! * Euch alle ganz lieb drück*  
  
Das motiviert mich zum weiterschreiben und ich hoffe das ihr für das neue Pitelchen auch wieder fleissig eure Meinung schreibt!!!  
  
Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch auch wieder!  
  
*knuddel*  
  
Eure Goldshadow  
  
Prof. Dumbledore hatte Hermine bereits in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgeschickt, als die Tür zu seinem Büro aufging und ein etwas verwirrter Remus Lupin den Raum betrat.  
  
"Hallo Albus, ich dachte, du wolltest mich persönlich in Hogsmeade abholen." sagte er und sah in die immer noch besorgten Augen vom Schulleiter.  
  
"Remus ! Entschuldige, setz dich bitte, es ist etwas vorgefallen."er deutete auf den Stuhl am runden Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand.  
  
Remus konnte sich nicht erklären, was den alten Zauberer so aus dem Konzept gebracht haben könnte, dass er ihn vergessen hatte. Es musste etwas sehr gravierendes sein.  
  
" Sag Albus, was ist los" bat der zurückkehrte Lehrer und nahm die Tasse Tee, die Prof.Dumbledore ihm gerade eingeschenkt hatte.  
  
"Remus, ich mach es kurz. Harry hat versucht sich umzubringen." seine Stimme erstarb und er blickte traurig in das Feuer, dass in seinem Kamin knisterte.  
  
" Er hat was?" Remus wurde noch blasser, als er ohnehin schon war. "Um Merlins Willen. Warum, wo ist er, wie geht es ihm?" überflutete er den anderen mit Fragen.  
  
Albus erzählte ihm kurz was passiert war und beobachtete gespannt die Reaktion die sein Gegenüber zeigte, als er Severus erwähnte, der sich fürsorglich um Harry kümmerte.  
  
"Und er hat wirklich gesagt, dass er keine Hilfe will?" fragte er noch mal nach, nachdem der alte Schulleiter ihm erklärt hatte, dass Severus keinen in seinem Anwesen dulden würde.  
  
"Ja Remus. Er besteht darauf allein zu sein mit den beiden Jungen. Aber ich denke, vielleicht wenn Du." er musste sich auf die Zunge beissen, um nicht etwas auszuplaudern, was ihm Severus gesagt hatte.  
  
" Wenn ich was?" fragte er unbedarft und wollte den Satz nicht einfach so im Raum stehen lassen.  
  
"Gut Remus, ich werde es dir sagen." Vielleicht würde Remus dem Zaubertränkemeister helfen können, wenn er ihm einen kleinen Hinweis auf die wahren Gefühle von Severus geben würde.  
  
" Ich hatte mit Severus ein Gespräch, nachdem ich verkündet hatte, dass du wieder hier unterrichten würdest. Er war überstürzt von der Tafel aufgesprungen und ich musste wissen was mit ihm los war.  
  
Er streubte sich, na Du kennst ihn ja, aber dann erzählte er mir." er stoppte kurz und sah die immer grösser werdenden Augen seines Gegenübers.  
  
"von damals und das sich seine Gefühle nicht geändert hätten."  
  
Remus schluckte hart. Alles hatte er erwartet, doch das gewiss nicht! Er hatte Severus über all die Jahre geliebt. Doch ihm war einfach klar, nach dem Brief von damals, dass es keine Chance geben würde. Niemals.  
  
"Eigentlich hätte ich es dir sicher nicht sagen dürfen, aber vielleicht hast du ja die Möglichkeit den dreien Kraft zu geben. Ich weiss das Harry dich immer sehr gemocht hat und auch Severus braucht jemanden, der ihn aus dem dunklen Tal herauszuholt, in dem er sich befindet."  
  
"Oh Albus, nie hätte ich gedacht das Sev wirklich," sein Atem ging stoßweise " wirklich noch etwas für mich empfinden könnte. Wenn es nicht so eine schlimme Situation wäre, die das alles an den Tag bringt, würde ich wahrscheinlich vor Glück vergehen."  
  
Draco sass schon über Stunden neben dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der immer noch nicht wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt war.  
  
"Harry, bitte." Flehte er immer wieder erschöpft, denn die Macht die er bei dem Zauberspruch am Meer brauchte, hatte seine komplette Energie aufgezehrt.  
  
"Draco komm," sagte der Zaubertränkemeister sanft. " Du legst dich erstmal hin. Ich bleibe bei ihm. Und in 4 Stunden wecke ich dich in Ordnung?"  
  
Der Blonde war zu ausgelaugt um noch Widerworte zu geben und liess sich so in sein Zimmer bringen. Sekunden nachdem er auf sein Bett gelegt wurde, fiel er auch schon in einen traumlosen Schlaf, den Severus ihm durch einen kleinen Trank ermöglichte.  
  
Remus hatte sich sofort nach dem Gespräch mit Albus nach Hogsmeade aufgemacht. Er wollte gleich nach Snape Manor apparieren, um Severus in seinen schweren Stunden beizustehen.  
  
Er wusste, dass es sicher alles andere als einfach werden würde Severus zu helfen. Trotzdem jedoch war er sich sicher, eine Chance zu haben.  
  
Als er direkt vor die Tür von Snape Manor appariert war, fiel ihm sofort die Wildheit des Meeres auf. Es war aufgepeitscht und er hatte das Gefühl, es würde seine Gefühleswelt wiedergeben wollen.  
  
Er atmete zweimal kurz durch, bevor er den Türklopfer betätigte.  
  
Severus hatte jetzt den Platz neben Harry eingenommen und dachte darüber nach, wie er es schaffen könnte, zu dem Jungen durchzudringen.  
  
Als seine Hauselfe an seiner Tür klopfte. " Master Sev, " sagte sie leise " hier ist Besuch für sie."  
  
Die kleine Person verschwand und statt dessen schauten zwei hellbraune traurige Augen, einen vollkommen überrumpelten Zaubertränkemeister an.  
  
"Remus." Brachte er nur leise hervor, bevor er seine Maske wieder aufsetzte und mit einem Geräusch, ähnlich einem Fauchen, diesem deutete sofort das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
  
Er stand ebenfalls auf und wies Robby an, über den Jungen zu wachen.  
  
"Was willst Du hier?" fuhr er Prof.Lupin an, nachdem er die Zimmertür geschlossen hatte. "Sev, reg dich bitte nicht auf !" versuchte dieser sanft den Zaubertränkemeister zu beruhigen.  
  
" Ich hatte zu Dumbledore gesagt, ich wünsche nicht, dass hier irgendjemand auftaucht, wir haben genug Probleme!" sagte er kalt und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten gefährlich.  
  
"Ich weiss, wie schlecht es Euch geht. Und nicht nur Harry! Severus, Albus hat mir ."  
  
"Albus hat was?" unterbrach er ihn schroff. " Er hat mir erzählt, na ja, von eurem Gespräch." Er schlug die Augen nieder und hatte Angst, dass sein ehemaliger Freund vollkommen die Fassung verlieren und toben könnte.  
  
Doch nichts geschah. Stattdessen rutschte Severus kraftlos an der Wand hinunter und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
  
Remus, der merkte, dass es dem anderen nicht mehr gelang die Maske aufrechtzuerhalten, kniete sich neben ihn und strich ihm vorsichtig über die Hände.  
  
"Du brauchst dich für Deine Gefühle nicht zu schämen Sev. Komm her." Unendlich sanft zog er den Zaubertränkemeister in seine Arme, der die Tränen der Verzweifelung nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.  
  
"Ich bin für Dich da. Wir werden es schaffen, gemeinsam Harry wieder in unsere Welt zurückzuholen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Oh Sev, ich habe dich all die Jahre so vermisst." Flüsterte er in die langen schwarzen Haare.  
  
Severus vermochte nicht zu antworten, sondern kuschelte sich nur an sein schmales Gegenüber und genoss die Wärme und die Liebe, die dieser ausstrahlte.  
  
Remus benötigte keine Worte der Erwiderung. Er wusste genau, dass Severus das selbe empfand wie er, denn er hatte sich ihm geöffnet. Ihm seine Gefühle gezeigt. Gefühle, die sonst niemand sehen durfte, die er versteckte.  
  
"Komm, lass uns wieder zu Harry gehen." Sagte der Werwolf nach einer Stunde und half seinem Freund auf die Beine.  
  
Harry bekam von alle dem nichts mit. Er war in eine andere Welt entglitten, die mit nichts was er bisher gesehen, erlebt oder gesehen hatte, ahnlich war.  
  
Er war in einer Art Schwebezustand und hörte leise Stimmen, die immer näher kamen. Es war nebelig und er vermochte keine zwei Meter weit zu sehen.  
  
Angestrengt versuchte er die Stimmen zu verstehen. Es mussten zwei Männer und eine Frau sein, die sich da unterhielten.  
  
Noch bevor er realisieren konnte, dass er die Stimmen kannte, erschienen vor seinen Augen, drei ihm bekannte Gestalten.  
  
"Harry, warum bist Du hier?" fragte die weibliche Stimme besorgt, " Es ist viel zu früh für dich hier bei uns zu sein!" gab die männliche Stimme dazu.  
  
Da klärte sich der Nebel und Harry konnte die drei Personen jetzt klar erkennen. Es waren seine Eltern und sein Pate Sirius die vor ihm standen.  
  
Sein Herz machte einen Sprung und er hatte das Bedürfnis diese drei geliebten Personen zu umarmen.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Sirius!" rief er glücklich. "Ich habs geschafft." Er fühlte eine Leichtigkeit.  
  
"Nein Harry!" sagte sein Vater bestimmt. "Wir wollen nicht, dass Du so zu uns kommst! Wir waren so erschrocken, als wir die Nachricht bekamen."  
  
Seine Mutter kam auf ihn zu und er wollte sie berühren, sie in die Arme schliessen, doch er er griff nur Luft.  
  
"Mom." Kam es gequält von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen. " Das geht nicht Harry mein Schatz." Sagte sie traurig. " Wir sind hier in einer Welt, in die Du noch nicht hingehörst. Wir drei sind uns einig, du musst zurückkehren. Zurück zu denen die dich ebenso lieben, wie wir dich!"  
  
"Aber dort liebt mich niemand. Deshalb bin ich auch hier." " Das stimmt nicht." Mischte sich nun auch sein Patenonkel ein. " Du weißt genau, dass dich deine Freunde lieben und wir wissen auch, dass dich Severus liebt und er ein ebenso guter Pate werden kann wie ich."  
  
Harrys Vater nickte. " Auch wenn wir das nie gedacht hätten. Severus ist sehr besorgt um dich und er würde alles tun , damit es dir gut geht."  
  
"Und Draco. Harry, ich glaube er liebt dich wirklich. Er hat deinen Körper gerettet. Deshalb haben wir auch hier die Chance, dich zurückzuschicken."  
  
"Er hat was?" fragte der Junge ungläubig. "Er hat sich vom Felsen gestürzt, hat nach dir getaucht und dich mit letzter Kraft und einem so mächtigen Spruch deinen Körper zurück ins Leben geholt."  
  
"Woher wisst ihr das alles?" er war verwirrt. Die Informationen die er bekam, dass Draco ihn scheinbar doch nicht hasste, ihn sogar gerettet hatte, dass er noch gar nicht wirklich Tod war.  
  
"Wir schauen immer was du tust. Und wir sind uns sicher, dass Du zurückkehren solltest. Draco und Severus brauchen dich und deine Hilfe!"  
  
Er schluckte. Sollte er wirklich zurückgehen, sich wieder von seinen Eltern und seinem Paten trennen.  
  
Sein Vater und Sirius nickten im aufmunternd zu und Harry fällte seine Entscheidung. " Ich werde zurückkehren, wenn ihr das wollt." Sagte er nun und kleine Tränen standen in seinen Augen.  
  
"Aber ich werde euch so vermissen. Es tut so weh, euch nicht sehen zu können. Nicht mit euch zu sprechen."  
  
"Ich weiss mein Liebling, aber du weißt, dass wir da sind. Und Draco wird dir die Liebe geben. Vertrau ihm bitte, er hat es genauso schwer gehabt wie du.Und jetzt geh."  
  
Seine Mutter warf ihm noch einen Kuss zu nahm Sirius und ihren Mann an der Hand und verschwand im Nebel.  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	10. Erwachen

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
hier nun das nächste Chapter. Hoffe das ist ganz gut geworden, obwohl ich mit dem letzten und diesem hier nicht wirklich zufrieden bin.  
  
Liebe Grüsse Goldshadow  
  
Draco war inzwischen wieder zu Harry zurückgekehrt. Severus hatte ihn geweckt, so wie er es versprochen hatte.  
  
"Ich bin unten in der Küche. Prof.Lupin ist da, er will uns helfen, eine Verbindung zu Harry aufzubauen." Hatte der Zaubertränkelehrer die Anwesenheit von Remus erklärt.  
  
"Ist in Ordnung Onkel Sev." Hatte der Blonde nur geantwortet und sich wieder dem Jungen zugewandt, der die Augen immer noch geschlossen hielt.  
  
"Harry, komm bitte zu mir zurück. Ich hab das doch alles nicht so gemeint! Du weißt doch wie aufbrausend ich bin. Wir werden allen von uns erzählen, wenn du das willst. Ich liebe Dich doch so sehr!" und wieder rannen silberne Tränen die makellose Haut hinunter.  
  
"Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren! Du bist mein Halt, mein Gegenstück. Ohne dich, ohne dich möchte ich auch nicht mehr weiterleben." Sein Kopf sank neben die Hand des Gryffindors und er schluchzte in die Bettdecke hinein.  
  
"Nein Draco." Es war fast nur ein Hauch der von Harry ausging. "Nein Draco, das bin ich nicht wert!"  
  
Der blonde richtete sich sofort erschrocken auf und als in die immer noch müden smaragdgrünen Augen schaute, fiel ihm ein ganzer Felsen vom Herzen.  
  
"OH Harry! Danke danke danke!" sagte er immer wieder und jetzt waren es Freudentränen die aus seinen Augen schossen.  
  
"Ich bin so froh. Ich hatte solche Angst, wie konntest du nur?" er hatte seine Hand genommen und an die nasse Wange gelegt.  
  
Harry war noch immer sehr schwach. Deshalb konnte er nur leise reden " Draco, ich habe keinen Ausweg mehr gesehen. Ich dachte jetzt wo du mich auch noch hasst, gibt's niemanden mehr, dem mein Leben etwas bedeuten würde."  
  
"Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass ich dich hassen könnte?" er schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige fuhr fort " und da hatte ich eine solche Sehsucht nach meinen Eltern. Sie war so übermächtig und der Wunsch bei ihnen zu sein war stärker als alles andere auf der Welt.  
  
Ich habe sie gesehen." Er verstummte wieder.  
  
"Du hast was?"  
  
"Ich habe sie gesehen. Aber sie haben mich zurückgeschickt. Zu Dir und Severus. Sie wollten nicht akzeptieren, dass ich schon zu ihnen komme. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass du mich lieben würdest und auch Dad und Sirius meinten das. Es war meine Entscheidung zurückzukehren. Zu dir." "Ich liebe Dich Harry! Ich werde dich nie wieder enttäuschen oder verletzten! Das verspreche ich Dir!"  
  
"Draco ich liebe dich doch auch." Harry zog Draco zu sich hinüber und küsste ihn ganz sanft.  
  
Remus und Severus sassen derweil unten in der Küche und redeten. Über all das damals geschehene.  
  
"Ich hätte mich damals nicht einfach einschüchtern lassen sollen." Sagte der Zaubertränkemeister immer wieder.  
  
"Hör auf dir darüber Gedanken zu machen." Der Werwolf strich ihm sanft über die übereinander gelegten Hände.  
  
"Aber wenn ich mich gewehrt hätte." Wollte er sagen.  
  
"Dann wären wir vielleicht jetzt schon beide tot , Severus. Bitte, lass die Vergangenheit diese sein. Lass uns im hier und jetzt leben o.k.?"  
  
Er sah in die tiefschwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers. " Ja Remus. Du hast ja Recht." Kam die Antwort und auch Severus verlor sich in den hellbraunen Augen des Mannes gegenüber.  
  
Unendlich sanft, ,ergriff Remus die Initiative und zog den Kopf des Zaubertranklehrers zu sich hinüber . Kurz bevor sich die Lippen trafen hörten sich ein lautes Rumpeln auf der Treppe.  
  
Wie vom Donner stoben die beiden Erwachsenen auseinander.  
  
"Onkel Sev! Onkel Sev, komm schnell, er ist wach!" schrie Draco so laut er nur konnte.  
  
Die beiden Männer sprangen auf. "Oh Merlin, ich bin so froh!" hörte man beide fast im selben Augenblick sagen.  
  
Als sie oben im Zimmer ankamen, hatte Harry sich bereits richig aufgesetzt und seine Augen leuchteten schon fast munter.  
  
" Harry, meine Güte, was hast du nur gemacht?" Severus umarmte den jungen so sehr, dass dieser kaum noch Luft bekam. " Das machst du nie nie wieder! Verstanden?" Glückstränen wie schon bei Draco standen in den Augen und Remus der ein Stück entfernt gestanden hatte, war genauso gerührt.  
  
Harry schaute von einem zum anderen und blickte Draco mit einem leichten Grinsen an. "Severus, was macht denn Prof.Lupin hier?" hörte ihn Draco sagen.  
  
"Ähm, ja, ähm," es fehlten ihm die Worte und da griff auch schon der Werwolf helfend ein.  
  
"Ich bin gekommen um den beiden zu helfen, na ja und um einige Dinge mit Severus zu klären." Er legte den Arm um den Zaubertränkemeister, der sich dies gefallen lies.  
  
"Das heisst, ihr seit?" der Blonde lachte. " Wie schön. Ich freu mich für dich und für sie, Prof. Lupin."  
  
"Remus, ja?" bat dieser gleich. " In Ordnung Remus."  
  
So ihr Lieben, jetzt liegt es an Euch. Soll ich die Geschichte weiterschreiben oder hier aufhören?  
  
Ideen hätte ich noch, aber das hängt von Euren Reviews ab.  
  
Ich bin schon gespannt was ihr meint.  
  
Liebe Grüsse, Eure Goldshadow 


	11. Fragen

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
danke für Eure lieben Reviews. Hoffentlich Reviewed ihr weiter so fleissig! Und ja ich schreibe weiter. Ihr habt ja recht  
  
@ Tolotos, bloss keinen Fluch*g* aber Du hast Recht, das mit Lucius und Ron muss dringend aufgeklärt werden.  
  
@ Jessy ja ich weiss, die Liebesgeschichte ist ja auch noch frisch, aber ganz langsam kommen sie sich näher (  
  
@ Tatjana Maus, Snnitttch und Chooo vielen Dank für Eure Reviews! Ihr Motivert mich wirklich zum weitermachen!  
  
Ich hoffe ihr seit weiterhin so aktiv im reviewen, denn dann kann ich gar nicht anders, als alles andere liegen lassen und weiterschreiben*g* ( mein Mann bekommt schon die Krise )  
  
Einen dicken Knuddel an Euch.. Eure Goldshadow  
  
Hermine sass im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und versuchte sich auf ihren Aufsatz für Verwandlungen zu konzentrieren. Noch immer hatte ihr der Schulleiter nicht Bescheid gegeben, ob es Harry besser ging.  
  
"Hey Mine," Ron wedelte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht. " jetzt hör auf dir so viele Gedanken zu machen, Unkraut vergeht nicht!"  
  
"Ron!" zischte sie wütend. " Na ist doch wahr, es wird ihm sicher schon wieder besser gehen."  
  
Hermine hatte Ron nur erzählt, dass Harry verschwunden war. Das er allerdings in den Händen von Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy war, hatte sie ihm sicherheitshalber verschwiegen.  
  
Sie wusste er würde ausrasten, wenn ihr Freund erfahren würde, dass Harry eine Beziehung zu seinem Erzfeind hatte und eine freundschaftliche Bande mit dem verhassten Zaubertrankmeister.  
  
Ron war einfach unsensibel und es ärgerte sie masslos, dass er nicht so feinfühlig sein konnte, wie es Harry immer gewesen war. Dennoch liebte sie ihren Freund, wenn auch gleich sie nicht immer wusste warum.  
  
"Ich geh noch mal in die Bibliothek." Sagte sie und stand auf. " Hermine, es tut mir leid!" rief Ron ihr hinterher, der wusste, dass er wieder etwas falsch gemacht hatte.  
  
"Schon gut. Ich bin in einer halben Stunde wieder da."  
  
Gerade als sie aus dem Portraitloch rausklettern wollte, hielt sie Prof.McGonagall auf. "Miss Granger! Sie habe ich gesucht." Völlig ausser Atem schnaufte sie laut.  
  
"Oh Professor, gibt es was Neues?" ihre Augen wurden grösser. " Ja . Wir haben eben einen Brief per Eule erhalten. Er ist wieder aufgewacht!"  
  
Prof. McGonagall standen Tränen in den Augen und sie liess sich, ohne ein Wort von Hermine, in die Arme nehmen. "Ich bin so glücklich! Mein Gott, ich hatte solche Angst"  
  
Harry war erschöpft wieder eingeschlafen und Draco sass wachsam neben ihm. " Draco, komm doch mit runter. Harry schläft jetzt fest. Ich hab ihm einen traumlosen Schlaftrank gegeben und er wird die nächsten Stunden sicher nicht aufwachen. Du brauchst auch mal was zu essen, sonst bist du der nächste, der im Bett liegt und um den wir uns sorgen müssen."  
  
Remus nickte zur Bestätigung der Worte, die Severus gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
"Aber nur kurz." Antwortete der Blonde bestimmt und gab dem schwarzhaarigen einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
"Wenn du willst, kannst du heute abend bei ihm schlafen. Das Bett ist ja breit genug. Sonst gibst du ja sowieso keine Ruhe." Sagte der Patenonkel grinsend und zog ihn mit nach unten ins Esszimmer.  
  
Nachdem die drei gegessen hatten, begann Remus einige Fragen aufzuwerfen, die die anderen beiden noch geschickt verdrängt hatten.  
  
" Wie wird es weitergehen, wenn wir wieder nach Hogwarts gehen?"  
  
"Ich weiss nicht genau." War des Zaubertränkemeisters Antwort. " Wir müssen Albus kontaktieren. "  
  
Remus nickte zustimmend. "Wollt ihr beiden es denn weiter geheim halten? Es ist sicher nicht gut für Harry, wenn ihr euch weiter nur so heimlich treffen könnt." die hellbraunen Augen sahen nun Draco eindringlich an, der sich daraufhin räusperte.  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht. Ich habe zu Harry zwar gesagt, dass es jeder wissen darf, dass wir zusammengehören, aber wenn ich über die Konsequenzen nachdenke! Sie werden uns in Stücke reissen!"  
  
"Ja das kann passieren. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass die Slytherins und die Gryffindors euch zusammen so einfach akzeptieren könnten. Und vor allem, die Reaktion von Deinem Vater.Leicht wird es sicher nicht." Severus kratzte sich am Kopf. Auch er wusste nicht, was die sinnvollere Alternative war.  
  
"Lasst uns da am besten mit Albus drüber reden. Er wird schon wissen, wie es am besten sein wird." Remus hatte somit eine Art Schlusswort gesprochen und es wurde an diesem Abend kein weiteres Wort mehr darüber verloren.  
  
Nachdem Draco wieder zu Harry gegangen war, sassen Severus und Remus gemeinsam am Kamin. " Was würde ich nur alles dafür tun, wenn es die beiden nicht so schwer hätten!" sagte der schwarzhaarige leise und strich eine vorwitzige Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Werwolfes.  
  
"Ja Sev, ich auch. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass die beiden das schon irgendwie hinbekommen! Ich habe nur Angst vor Lucius Reaktion. Du weißt welch einen Einfluss und Beziehung er hat."  
  
"Wir müssen sie irgendwie schützen. Ich habe noch keine Ahnung wie. Warum muss nur alles so schwierig sein?"er seufzte laut und Remus schloss ihn fest in die Arme.  
  
"Severus, komm lass uns die Schwierigkeiten wenigstens für heute abend vergessen, ja?" er schaute ihn mit seinen hellbraunen Augen bittend an.  
  
"Wie könnte ich diesen Augen etwas abschlagen?" und er antwortete mit dem ersten zärtlichen Kuß. " Du fühlst dich noch genauso an, wie damals." Flüsterte Remus ihm leise ins Ohr, als sie eine kurze Pause einlegten.  
  
"Es ist , als wären wir nie getrennt gewesen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verliessen sie das Wohnzimmer und zogen sich in Severus Schlafgemächer zurück.  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, kitzelte etwas so sehr in der Nase, dass er niesen musste.  
  
*was ist denn das bloss?* fragte er sich und öffnete dann die Augen. Er lächelte als er sah, dass Draco fest an ihn gekuschelt lag und die Haare Harry mitten ins Gesicht hingen.  
  
Vorsichtig, um den anderen nicht aufzuwecken, drehte er sich aus der Umklammerung, doch genau zu der Sekunde kam ein erschrockener Schrei :" Harry, was ist los, alles o.k.?" die sturmgrauen Augen waren sofort hellwach und schauten den anderen bestürzt an.  
  
"Du bist so süss!" war das einzige was Harry heraus brachte und küsste den fast verdutzt wirkenden Slytherin sanft auf die Nasenspitze.  
  
"Ich habe mich so erschrocken, ich dachte schon." Stotterte der Blonde jetzt. " Psst." Harry legte dem Jungen einen Finger auf den Mund und zog ihn wieder zu sich hinunter. "Aber," wollte er erwidern, doch der Gryffindor verschloss seinen Mund schnell mit einem sanften Kuss.  
  
Sie tauschten noch eine Weile Zärtlichkeiten aus, bis Robbyn an der Tür klopfte :"Master Draco, Master Harry, bitte ziehen sie sich an, in einer halben Stunde wird Prof. Dumbledore hier sein."  
  
Die beiden Jungen sahen enttäuscht zur noch verschlossenen Tür und gaben nur ein murrendes" Ja wir kommen gleich" zurück.  
  
Hermine war wieder einmal in das Büro des Schulleiters beordert worden. " Mrs. Granger, ich werde nachher nach Snape Manor apparieren, um Harry und die anderen von dort abzuholen. Ich kann noch nicht so genau sagen, in welcher Verfassung sie sich befinden und daher weiss ich auch noch nicht, ob Harry gleich nach Gryffindor zurückkehren kann." Der alte Zauberer zog sich in Gedanken am Bart. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht, wie es jetzt mit Harry , Draco und Severus weitergehen sollte.  
  
"Und was kann ich tun?" fragte Hermine, die sich furchtbar freute, ihren Freund hoffenltich bald gesund wieder in die Arme schliessen zu können.  
  
"Ich möchte, dass sie hier auf uns warten. Ich denke Harry wird sich freuen, sie wiederzusehen." Seine Augen blitzten auf.  
  
" Ja natürlich Professor, sehr gern. Wann soll ich da sein?"  
  
"Ich werde so gegen Nachmittag nach Snape Manor apparieren. So gegen 20 Uhr wäre in Ordnung. Bringen sie sich einfach ein Buch mit, falls sie warten müssen. Das Kennwort haben sie ja bereits."  
  
"Ich werde da sein Professor Dumbledore. Und ich werde alles dafür tun, dass es Harry gut geht."  
  
"Das weiss ich Miss Granger. Ich hoffe das werden die anderen auch!"  
  
Severus und Remus sassen bereits händchenhaltend am Küchentisch, als die anderen beiden Jungen den Raum betraten.  
  
"Ich hoffe ihr beiden habt gut geschlafen!" Remus grinste, denn als er in der Nacht nach dem rechten geschaut hatte, konnte er sich kaum von dem süssen Bild lösen. Draco war dich an Harry gekuschelt und beide hatten ein seeliges lächeln im Gesicht.  
  
"Ja sehr gut." Antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäss. Er hatte lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen, was sicher auch dem Zaubertrank von Severus zu verdanken war.  
  
"Wie euch Robbyn eben ja schon mitgeteilt hatte, wird Prof. Dumbledore nachher vorbei kommen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er möchte, dass wir noch heute nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Erklärte Severus sachlich.  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich ängstlich. Draco der das bemerkte, legte sofort die Hand auf die des Gryffindor und drückte sie, um ihm zu zeigen das er für ihn da war.  
  
"Können wir nicht noch ein wenig hier bleiben , Onkel Sev?"  
  
"Es hat keinen Sinn davonzulaufen Draco. Umso länger ihr die Rückkehr hinausschiebt, desto schwerer wird es werden."  
  
Severus wusste um die Angst der beiden. Doch er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore eine geeignete Lösung finden würde.  
  
Der alte Zauberer stand vor der Tür und klopfte einige Male gegen die schwere Tür.  
  
Ihm war ein wenig mulmig zu Mute. Obwohl er schon so lange unterrichtete und vieles erlebt hatte, wusste er nicht so recht, wie er sich Harry gegenüber verhalten sollte.  
  
War er doch selbst auch Mitschuld an der Situation, in der der Junge jetzt war. Hatte vor allem auch er ihm die Bürde die Menschheit zu retten auferlegt.  
  
Noch ganz in Gedanken merkte er nicht, wie die Tür aufging und Robbyn die Hauselfe ihn begrüsste. 


	12. Beratungen

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
jetzt hier mal wieder das nächste Chapter. Hoffentlich nach Eurem Geschmack. Hoffe wie immer auf viele Urteile von Euch!  
  
@Lynne Malfoy danke für Deinen Kommi, wie gesagt hier kommt auch schon das nächste Pitelchen und ich verspreche, bald geht es mehr um Dracos Probleme und Kummer!*g*  
  
Liebe Grüsse  
  
"Oh, entschuldigen Sie, ich war in Gedanken." Rechtfertigte sich der alte Professor als er merkte wie er in die Luft gestarrt hatte.  
  
"Kein Problem, Robbyn wird sie gleich zu den Herren Professoren bringen. Bitte treten sie ein."  
  
Dumbledore betrat das warm anheimelnde Haus in dem es nach frischem Gebäck duftete. "Oh Albus. Schön das du da bist." Begrüsste ihn Remus, der sofort von der Couch aufstand.  
  
"Sind die Jungs auch da?" fragte dieser, sich besorgt umguckend. " Ja sie sind oben. Ich werde sie uns Severus gleich rufen. Albus, wir müssen eine für alle erträgliche Lösung finden. Und wir müssen mehr auf Harry aufpassen, wenn er wieder in Hogwarts ist!" Prof. Lupin blickte Dumbledore in die hell leuchtenden Augen.  
  
"Wir werden sehen, was wir tun können. Remus. Ruf bitte die anderen. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"  
  
"Severus, Jungs, kommt bitte runter. Albus ist da."  
  
Kurze Zeit später standen die drei so unterschiedlichen Personen in der Mitte des Raumes und begrüssten den alten Zauberer mit einer gewissen Distanz.  
  
Severus, weil er es Albus noch nicht verziehen hatte, nicht mehr für Harry getan zu haben als sie aus Snape Manor zurückgekehrt waren.  
  
Harry und Draco, weil sie Angst hatten, dass sich ihre Wege in Hogwarts wieder trennen würden, sobald der Schulleiter sie zurück holte.  
  
"Lasst und setzten. Robbyn hat uns Plätzchen gebacken." Versuchte Remus die Situation zu entspannen.  
  
Nachdem sie alle am Küchentisch Platz genommen hatten fing Albus an zu reden. " Harry, ich denke wir werden heute nicht darüber reden, warum und wie das alles passiert ist. Du weißt, dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du reden willst. Dennoch ist das sicher heute nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt." Seine Augen ruhten auf dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der seinen Blick starr auf die Tischplatte gerichtet hatte.  
  
"Ich bin heute hier um euch zurück nach Hogwarts zu holen. Zu Anfang erstmal soviel. Niemand ausser Mrs. Granger und dem Lehrerkollegium weiss, was passiert ist.  
  
Mrs. Granger macht sich furchtbare Sorgen, will ich betonen und sie wartet auf unsere Ankunft bereits in meinem Büro."  
  
"Wie soll es denn nun weitergehen?" Severus war aufgestanden und schritt um den runden Eichentisch.  
  
" Glaub mir Severus, ich habe mir sehr viele Gedanken darum gemacht. Ersteinmal, möchte ich das von Harrys und Dracos Entscheidung abhängig machen, wie sie weiter miteinander umgehen möchten." Ein leichtes liebevolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
Draco hob den Kopf, den er bis eben, genau wie Harry gesenkt gehalten hat. " Das heisst, wir müssen uns entscheiden, ob wir offen zu uns stehen wollen, wenn ich sie richtig verstehe Professor?" seine Stimme klang fest und beherrscht.  
  
Jetzt regte sich auch Harry langsam. Genau vor der Entscheidung hatte er Angst gehabt. Wie würde Draco dazu stehen? Was wollte er selbst wirklich? Was wäre mit Ron, den Slytherins den Gryffindors?  
  
"Richtig Mr. Malfoy. Genau das ist es. Sie müssen sich im Klaren sein, ob sie es schaffen sich der Situation offen zu stellen. Wie sie sicher wissen, wird es im Falle einer Entscheidung in dieses Richtung sehr schwer für sie beide sein." Dumbledore zwirbelte bei seiner Rede unruhig an seinem Bart.  
  
" Sowohl die Gryffindor, als auch die Slytherins werden der Situation nicht mit wohlwollen begegnen. Ausserdem ist da ja auch noch das Problem , Ihr Vater." Sein Blick ruhte jetzt auf dem blonden Jungen, der hilfesuchend zu Severus sah.  
  
"Albus, ich habe bereits mit Draco über die Gefahren gesprochen. Draco, Harry, ihr müsst und jetzt eure Entscheidung mitteilen." mit einem sanften Druck auf die Hände der beiden Jungen gab er ihnen ein Zeichen, dass es nicht länger hinauszuzögern ging.  
  
"Gut." Sagte Harry. "Ich überlass die Entscheidung Draco. Er hat mehr zu verlieren wie ich." Seine Augen suchten die des Blonden.  
  
Er hatte es geahnt. Harry würde ihm die Antwort überlassen. Er hatte zwei Möglichkeiten. Die eine war, er würde seinem Freund vor dem Kopf stossen in dem er es ablehnte, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu ihrer Beziehung zu bekennen und einen Rückfall von Harry riskieren. Da allerdings konnte er sich sicher sein einer Menge Ärger zu entgehen.  
  
Andererseits würde er eine Menge Ärger haben, aber er konnte mit Harry zusammensein, wann immer er wollte und sie konnten es zusammen durchstehen.  
  
Die smaragdgrünen Augen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Und da wusste er die Antwort. Die Worte formten sich wie von allein. " Wir werden zusammen sein. Wir wollen uns nicht verstecken." dieses kam mit einer derartigen Entschlossenheit, dass die Anwesenden die Luft anhielten.  
  
Erst Remus brach die unangenehme Stille. " Draco, ich bin sicher ihr tut das Richtige !" Auch Severus nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
  
Harry der erst jetzt begriffen hatte, dass der Blonde neben ihm, nun wirklich offen zur Beziehung stand, griff die Hand des anderen und hauchte nur ein leises " Ich bin so froh, dass Du dich so entschieden hast Draco! Danke!"  
  
Das Gespräch zwischen den drei Erwachsenen war nun wieder entbrannt und sie diskutierten die Vorgehensweise, der Rückkehr von Harry und die Begründung für die Abwesenheit.  
  
Draco indess,haderte innerlich jedoch schon wieder in seiner Entscheidung. Gerade eben war er sich noch so sicher gewesen, doch jetzt nagten Zweifel. Die Angst vor der Reaktion der Slytherins, seinem Vater, der ihm ab jetzt bestimmt das Leben noch mehr zur Hölle machen würde. Einen kleinen Vorgeschmack darauf hatten sie ja bereits in der kleinen Jagdhütte bekommen.  
  
" Also ich denke wir werden zurückkehren und sagen, dass Harry von Todessern gefangen genommen wurde. Das würde auch seine schlechte körperliche Verfassung erklären." Der Schulleiter war von seiner eigenen Idee selbst begeistert.  
  
"Und das mit Eurer Beziehung, das können wir ja damit begründen, dass Draco dich aus der Situation dort gerettet hat und sich daraus etwas entwickelt hat." führte er zu Ende aus.  
  
"Ja ich denke die Idee ist gut." stimmte jetzt auch Severus zu. "Was meint ihr?" fragte er an die beiden Jungen gerichtet.  
  
"Ähm ja. Hört sich ganz gut an." Harry nickte. "Und du Draco? Was hälst du davon?"  
  
Dieser war immer noch in seine Gedanken versunken."Draco, hast du uns gar nicht zugehört?" Remus rüttelte den Jungen sanft an der Schulter. " Oh entschuldigt, ja doch das ist schon in Ordnung."  
  
Er hatte zwar nicht zugehört, war sich aber sicher, dass die anderen die richtige Möglichkeit gefunden haben würden.  
  
Hermine war nach dem Abendessen sofort nach oben in das Büro von Prof.Dumbledore gestürmt. Ihre Ausrede noch lernen zu müssen hatte ihr zwar keiner richtig abgenommen, aber dennoch hatte sie keiner an ihrem Gehen gehindert.  
  
Als sie sich auf den grossen Lehnsessel fallen liess, spürte sie eine leichte Müdigkeit, die sich über sie legte.  
  
Das Mädchen mit den störrischen Locken blickte sich im Raum um. Als ihre Augen an dem jungen Phoenix hängen blieben, der stolz auf seiner Stange sass, musste sie lächeln. Fawkes hatte den Jungen in ihrem zweiten Jahr das Leben gerettet und sie aus der Kammer des Schreckens zurückgebracht. Was für ein wunderbares Geschöpf!  
  
"Na Fawkes!" sagte sie und schritt quer durch den Raum um dem Vogel sanft über das goldenrote Gefieder zu streichen.  
  
Fawkes legte den Kopf schief und schaute Hermine durchdringend an. Sie hatte das Gefühl, der Vogel würde direkt in ihre Seele schauen können. Eine leise Stimme, in Ihrem Kopf bestätigte ihr das. "Hab keine Angst Hermine, Du wirst nichts falsch machen. Sei Harry einfach eine gute Freundin. Versuche ihn zu stützen, wenn alles über ihm zusammenbricht. Er wird noch genug Tiefen in den nächsten Tagen erfahren. Sei da und unterstütze ihn und seinen Freund, wann immer du kannst."  
  
Die Stimme verstummte und Hermine schaute den Phoenix lächelnd an. " Ja Fawkes, ich werde für ihn da sein, egal was kommen mag. Ich werde ihn und Draco unterstützen. Das Verspreche ich dir."  
  
Damit begab sie sich zurück in ihren Sessel und schlug das Buch auf, dass sie sich mitgebracht hatte.  
  
Albus hatte sich gerade den Portschlüssel zurecht gelegt als Harry sie zurückhielt. " Ich möchte euch allen noch einmal Danke sagen, dass ihr um mich gekämpft habt, für mich da seit. Ich dachte wirklich ich hätte niemanden mehr auf dieser Welt, dem ich ~ Harry~ etwas bedeute, aber jetzt hab ich gesehen das es anders ist. Danke !"  
  
Damit griffen die fünf Zauberer nach dem alten Kerzenständer und ein bekanntes Gefühl des am Bauchnabelziehens machte sich in ihnen breit.  
  
So das wars erstmal für heute. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und Ihr schreibt wieder ein paar mehr Kommis ! *wieder Motivation brauch*  
  
Schliesslich geht es jetzt langsam ans Eingemachte wenn die 5 nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.  
  
Ganz liebe Grüsse an alle und denkt an die Kommis! Goldshadow 


	13. Rückkehr

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
hier also wieder das nächste Kapitelchen.. Ganz lieben Dank für Eure Reviews  
  
@ Lynne Malfoy ( ja damit fangen sie jetzt an ( ich meine mit dem zerfleischen*g*.. Ja Ja Lucius ist nun auch nicht mehr fern. @ sssnitch ( das ihr meine Geschichte lest und mir zeigt, dass sie euch gefällt motiviert mich so sehr danke!) @idril Ja ich schreibe weiter. danke für dein Review!!! Ja diesmal gibt's auch schon mehr Ron.  
  
Hoffe euch gefällt mein nächstes Stückchen.  
  
Knuddel Eure Goldshadow  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall, prallten die 5 Personen auf den Boden des Büros von Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Au!" liessen Severus und Remus verlauten, die unglücklich aufgekommen waren und rieben sich den Kopf.  
  
Hermine die über ihr Buch eingeschlafen war, erwachte von dem heftigen Lärm, der von der anderen Seite des Zimmers kam.  
  
Sie sprang auf und entdeckte sofort Harry, der ein wenig unsicher neben Draco stand. "Harry!" rief sie und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
Sekunden später fand sich der junge Gryffindor in den Armen des braunhaarigen Mädchens wieder, das ihn fast erdrückte.  
  
"Hermine, nicht so fest!" sagte Draco mit einem sanften Lächeln und zog ein wenig an ihren Ärmeln. " Harry ist nur Haut und Knochen, da geht schnell mal eine Rippe zu Bruch." Fügte er noch hinzu.  
  
Erschrocken wich Hermine zwei Schritte zurück. " Das wollte ich nicht Harry. Aber ich bin doch so froh, dass du wieder da bist."  
  
Jetzt lächelte auch der schwarzhaarige Junge und ging wieder auf Hermine zu. " Ich auch Hermine. Ich auch. Es ist schön das du da bist!" und diesmal kam eine zaghafte Umarmung von ihm.  
  
Nachdem die beiden sich voneinander gelöst hatten, schritt Hermine mit einem ernsten Ausdruck zu Draco hinüber, der sie fragend ansah. " Ich danke dir Draco. Ohne dich." sie brach ab, doch der Blonde wusste was sie sagen wollte und nahm sie nun ebenfalls kurz in den Arm. " Ich bin froh das du da bist. Harry wird deine ganze Hilfe brauchen, in den nächsten Tagen." Flüsterte er ihr während dessen ins Ohr.  
  
Remus, Severus und Albus hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit bereits an den grossen Runden Konferenztisch gesetzt und sprachen über die weitere Vorgehensweise.  
  
"Kommt ihr bitte mal rüber. Wir müssen noch kurz besprechen, wie wir die Situation aufklären wollen." Dumbledore zeigte auf die drei leeren Stühle.  
  
Als sie auf dem Weg nach unten in die grosse Halle waren, fühlte sich Draco schlecht. Nur noch ein paar Minuten und sein Leben würde endgültig den Halt verlieren.  
  
Er liebte Harry, dessen war er sich sicher. Aber diese entgültige Konsequenz.  
  
Er musste seine Gedanken unterbrechen, denn die Tür öffnete sich und alle Schüler, die beim Abendessen sassen, verstummten augenblicklich.  
  
Harry hatte Dracos Hand genommen und schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes hinein. Die Slytherins und die Gryffindors waren so schockiert, dass nicht wenige, Ihr Besteck unachtsam auf den Teller fallen liessen.  
  
"Was soll denn das?" hörte man da die erste Stimme von Pansy Parkinson vom Slytherintisch keifen.  
  
"Ich glaubs ja wohl nicht! Harry, bist du wahnsinnig" scholt es ebenso vom Tisch der Gryffindor.  
  
Binnen weniger Sekunden war in der Halle ein Lärm aufgebrandet, der mit Beschimpfungen, Verachtungen und Unverständnis gefüllt war.  
  
Die 6 neu hereingekommenen waren mitten in der Halle wie erstarrt stehen geblieben. Sie hatten zwar mit einer heftigen Reaktion gerechnet, aber dieses.  
  
Draco wollte schreien, wollte davon laufen, doch die Hand, die immer noch fest seine umklammert hielt, brachte ihn zur Reson. *Nein Draco, nein Draco. Das wirst du durchstehen. Du willst ein guter Malfoy sein, also fang jetzt und hier damit an. Du kannst jetzt nicht aus Angst vor Problemen davonlaufen. Harry braucht dich. Es war deine Entscheidung und jetzt steh dazu.* schrie er sich innerlich an.  
  
Harry zitterte leicht und Severus, der versuchte mit düsteren Blicken einige zum Schweigen zu bringen, versagte.  
  
Erst als der Schulleiter ein schallendes " Ruhe!" vernehmen liess, war die Halle schlagartig still.  
  
Ron, der immer noch nicht fassen konnte, was er da sah, sackte auf seinem Stuhl immer weiterzusammen. * es kann einfach nicht war sein. Ron du träumst nur, da steht nicht Harry, an der Hand von Malfoy, dem Frettchen. Du hast Halluzinationen.* versuchte er einzureden.  
  
Ginny, die ihren Bruder beobachtet hatte und als einzige der Gryffindors schon wieder aus der Trance aufgewacht war, zerrte Ron nach oben. " Psst Ron, bleib ganz ruhig, es wird schon eine Erklärung geben." Flüsterte sie ihm beruhigend ins Ohr.  
  
Dumbledore holte noch einmal tief Luft und schritt dann nach vorn zum Lehrertisch.  
  
" Meine lieben Schüler, wie ihr sicherlich gemerkt habt, war Mr.Potter einige Tage nicht in der Schule. Auch Mr.Malfoy war nicht anwesend. Sicher möchtet ihr eine einleuchtende Erklärung. Die kann ich euch nur in soweit geben, dass es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Ich bitte euch den beiden keine Fragen in der Hinsicht zu stellen." Er hielt inne und schaute in weit aufgerissene Augen.  
  
"Weiterhin habe ich an eurer Reaktion gesehen, dass ihr , ich sage mal schockiert seit , über die Art in der Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter die Halle betreten haben." Der alte Zauberer holte erneut Luft.  
  
"Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe euch darüber zu unterrichten. Ich denke ihr werdet das selbst mit den beiden besprechen können. Ich bitte euch nur darum, egal was die beiden euch auch immer erzählen, Toleranz walten zu lassen." Damit endete er, setzte sich und schloss die Augen.  
  
Sogleich begann wieder ein Feuerwerk an Bombadements gegen die beiden. Sie wurden auseinander gerissen. Die Slytherins Blaise und Parkinson hatten Draco geschnappt, genau wie Seamus und Lee Harry zu sich gezogen hatten.  
  
Harry konnte noch kurz Angst in Dracos Augen aufblitzen sehen, bevor er sich aus seinem Blickfeld entfernte.  
  
"Harry, was ist denn passiert? Malfoy an die Hand zu nehme, bist du vollkommen wahnsinnig?" fragte ein total verwirrter Dean .  
  
"Malfoy , Harry? Das kann doch nicht sein oder?" kam es von George, dem rothaarigen Weaslyzwilling.  
  
"Jetzt hört doch mal auf ihn so zu bombadieren." Griff Hermine ein. "Lasst ihm doch erstmal ein wenig Zeit. Er wird euch alles erklären. Glaubt mir." Sie strich Harry, der sie dankbar ansah , über den Rücken.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu Draco, hatte Harry somit noch die sanftere Anfangsbehandlung von seinem Haus bekommen.  
  
Draco war sogleich nach draussen geschleift worden und die ersten Flüche trafen ihn. "Potter an der Hand, was ist nur aus dir geworden?" schrie Blaise Zabini, bevor er den nächsten Fluch auf ihn jagte.  
  
"Du bist es nicht wert, den Namen Malfoy zu tragen, du widerst mich an." Kam es von Pansy, die jetzt auf den vollkommen schmerzverzerrten Jungen eintrat.  
  
*Es ist für Harry. Es ist nur für ihn. Ich liebe ihn, er liebt mich. Ich halte das aus. Für dich* seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er musste es durchstehen. Egal wie lange sie ihn traktierten.  
  
Da schloss sich aufeinmal Dunkelheit um ihn herum. Er glitt hinab in die Ohnmacht, die ihn von den elenden Schmerzen erlöste, die ihm seine Mitschüler zugefügt hatten.  
  
Severus der kurz nach den Slytherins die Halle verlassen hatte, stand nun vor dem Bündel Mensch, das da blutend am Boden lag.  
  
*Wie gern hätte ich dir das hier erspart. Aber es ist richtig. Du kämpfst für deine Liebe Draco. Ich bin stolz auf dich* dachte der Zaubertränkemeister traurig und hob den Blonden vorsichtig auf und trug ihn eilig zur Krankenstation.  
  
Zur selben Zeit, stand Harry wieder unter dem Kreuzfeuer der Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum " Wie kommt es das du dich mit dem abgibst?" fragte Fred nun schon zum hundertsten Male.  
  
Harry hatte es bis jetzt nicht fertig gebracht, den Mitschülern ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Doch jetzt hatte er alle Kraft in sich zusammengesammelt, stand auf und setzte an :" Es ist einfach, es ging mir schlecht, Draco war für mich da. Er hat mir mein Leben gerettet, ich liebe ihn. Das ist alles."  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und rannte ohne sich noch mal umzugucken in den Schlafsaal.  
  
Seine Mitschüler schauten verdutzt dem Jungen der lebte hinterher. Hatten sie wirklich richtig gehört, Draco Malfoy , der böse, gemeine, arrogante Slytherin hatte ihm wirklich das Leben gerettet, war für ihn da?!"  
  
Ron fand als erstes seine Stimme wieder. " Ich glaube," versuchte er zu sagen, doch seine Stimme erstarb. Hermine drückte seine Hand die sie die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte und animierte ihn zum weiterreden.  
  
"Ich glaube, Harry meint es ernst. Oh bei Merlin, er ist doch mein bester Freund,ich muss mit ihm reden."  
  
Damit stürmte er ebenfalls in den Schlafsaal und trat an das Bett, auf dem sich Harry eingerollt hatte.  
  
"Harry, können wir reden?" fragte der Rothaarige vorsichtig und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge war irritiert. Hatte Ron ihn eben wirklich um ein ernsthaftes Gespräch gebeten?  
  
"Können wir." Kam es leise von Harry.  
  
" Erstens will ich mich entschuldigen. Für das was ich dir an den Kopf geworfen habe! Es tut mir leid. Ich weiss ich bin so ein Esel und wie wünschte ich, alles ungeschehen machen zu können." Ron schluckte und versuchte den Blick und somit eine Reaktion von seinem Gegenüber zu erhaschen.  
  
" Es war hart Ron." Kam es aber nur von Harry, der auf die Bettdecke starrte. " Harry, hast du das da unten eben wirklich ernst gemeint? Ich meine mit Mal.. ich meine Draco?"  
  
Diese Worte gingen fast unter, in dem Zittern, das mit Rons Stimme mitschwang.  
  
Der Junge der lebte hob den Kopf. "Ob ich das ernst gemeint habe? Nichts hab ich je so ernst gemeint. Ich liebe Draco mehr als alles auf der Welt! Er ist mein Halt, mein Gegenstück. Er ist nicht der, für den er sich ausgibt, Ron. Draco ist so anders. So verletzlich. Er hat ebensoviel schlimmes erlebt wie ich." Er stockte und dachte an den Blonden, dem es hoffentlich gut ging.  
  
" Beim Barte Merlin. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, das ist so absurd. Aber wenn du ihn liebst, dann ist es halt so. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass wir beste Freunde werden, aber ich denke ich werde schon irgendwie damit klar kommen. Du kannst auf mich zählen." Ron hatte mit starker Stimme gesprochen, die dem Schwarzhaarigen zeigte, das er es wirklich ernst meinte.  
  
"Ich bin so froh Ron! Ohne deine Hilfe, wir brauchen deine Hilfe jetzt dringend. Die nächste Zeit wird für uns die Hölle auf Erden. Aber wenn ich auf meine Freunde zählen kann." Ron hatte sich rübergebeugt und hielt Harry die Hand entgegen.  
  
"Freunde für immer und ewig?" "Ja .." wollte Harry sagen, als Severus leichenblass ins Zimmer gestürmt kam " Harry ! Draco, er."  
  
Harry wusste was los war. Ihm war es sofort klar und als er mit Ron und Hermine in Richtung Krankenstation stürmte, überkam ihm eine unbändige Angst. Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren, er war doch sein ein und alles.  
  
Als sie die Tür zur Krankenstation aufrissen blickte Harry mit einem unbeschreibbaren Schrecken auf das Bett in dem sich sein Freund befand...  
  
So das wars erstmal für heute. Ich hoffe euch hat das mit Ron so gefallen. Wüsste gern ob ihr euch das so vorgestellt habt.  
  
Ich denke ich werde jetzt Draco ein wenig leiden lassen. Und wir vergessen auch nicht Lucius, der auch bald noch seinen Auftritt haben wird.  
  
Ich freue mich schon wieder auf eure Meinungen!!!!  
  
Einen ganz dicken Knuddeler an alle  
  
Eure Goldshadow 


	14. Besinnung

Hallo ihr Lieben,  
  
hier also schon das 13. Kapitel. Danke für Eure Treue und das Ihr weiterhin an meiner Geschichte teilhabt. Ich hoffe ich entäusche Euch nicht!  
  
@ Idril hmh ja Ron hat sich endlich eines besseren besonnen. Das mit Lucius.. tja das ist so ein Ding, soll er wirklich mit der Liebe einverstanden sein. hmh.. mal schaun was passiert.  
  
@Lynne Malfoy ja leiden müssen die beiden wirklich, aber es wird sich lohnen. Schliesslich sind die beiden das absolute Traumpaar und selbst nur für ein paar Stunden der Liebe, würde sich ein Kampf dafür doch rentieren oder?*G*  
  
So jetzt geht's aber weiter.. hoffe wieder auf Reviews!!!!! (  
  
Harry sank sogleich auf die Knie und fing an zu schluchzen. " Alles meine Schuld, nur aus meinem puren Egoismus. Draco hat es nur für mich getan."  
  
Ron der erst nicht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte, zog den schwarzhaarigen nach oben. " Ruhe jetzt, es war seine Entscheidung. Ganz allein seine." Versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
Da schlug Draco die Augen auf. Er blinzelte ins helle Licht und sah die verzweifelten Augen von Harry. " Hey," es war mehr ein Stöhnen. " Du bist ja wach." Harry konnte ihm kaum in die Augen sehen, seine Schuldgefühle lagen auf ihm, wie eine Ladung Steine.  
  
"Hör auf dir Gedanken zu machen." Kam es wieder von dem geschunden Bündel, aus dem Bett. "Pomfrey sagt, das es mir morgen schon wieder.." Ein Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn. " gut geht." Seine grauen Augen waren müde und dennoch wild entschlossen, Harry nicht das Gefühl zu geben, Schuld zu sein.  
  
"Was macht das Wiesel hier?" sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. " Malfoy ich," Ron war rot geworden vor Wut, als Harrys Freund ihn mit diesem Wort beschimpfte.  
  
" Er ist hier, weil er euch unterstützen will. Sicher werdet ihr nicht die besten Freunde werden. Zumindestens nicht sofort, doch Unterstützung werdet ihr brauchen können." Hermine sah dabei von einem zum anderen und setzte sich dann vorsichtig auf das Krankenbett neben an.  
  
"Kinder!" kam die Stimme aus dem Zimmer in dem sich die Krankenschwester bis eben aufgehalten hatte.  
  
" Lasst Mr. Malfoy in Ruhe! Er muss jetzt schlafen. Wie kann man jemanden nur so übel zurichten?" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und trat mit einer kleinen Phiole ans Bett.  
  
Draco schluckte entgegen der Befürchtung von Madame Promfrey ,ohne ein Widerwort zu erheben, die Medizin und fiel kurze Zeit später zurück in die Kissen und glitt in den Schlaf.  
  
" Ihr könnt heute nichts mehr machen. Er wird jetzt schlafen. Bitte geht jetzt zurück in euren Gemeinschaftsraum."  
  
Harry wollte noch etwas entgegenen, doch Hermine hatte ihn untergehakt und führte ihn zur Tür.  
  
*schlaf gut mein kleiner Drache!* dachte der Schwarzhaarige und warf einen letzten Blick auf die schlafenden Person.  
  
Im Gryffindor Turm herrschte immer noch helle Aufregung. "Aber was sollen wir denn jetzt machen, immerhin ist er noch immer ein Slytherin!" sagte Dean als Remus Lupin den Raum betrat.  
  
" Hallo ." sagte er mit einer magisch verstärkten Stimme, um den Lärmpegel zu übertönen.  
  
"Prof. Lupin!" Ginny lief auf ihren VDDK Lehrer zu. " Ja Mrs. Weasly, ich bin hier um mit ihnen über ihren Freund zu sprechen." Damit liess er seinen Blick über die Schüler gleiten, die inzwischen verstummt waren. "Ich hoffe ihr alle entsinnt euch noch an die Werte die Godric Gryffindor verkörperte! Mut, Tapferkeit und Freundschaft. Eines was viele, aber nicht mit den anderen Eigenschaften in einem Satz nennen ist, Toleranz"  
  
Die Augen des braunhaarigen Mannes blitzen. " Ich denke ihr seit alle in Gryffindor, weil ihr diese Anforderungen erfüllt habt. Leider konnte ich das heute abend nicht erkennen." Ein leicht strafender Blick, liess den einen oder anderen beschämt nach unten schauen.  
  
"Harry, der immer für euch da war, für euch gekämpft hat, euch Hoffnung gibt, macht in euren Augen aufeinmal einen riesen grossen Fehler, seinen Erzfeind zu lieben." Eine kurze Pause  
  
"Und ihr lasst ihn fallen? Was seit ihr nur für Gryffindors?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verliess durchs Portraitloch den Turm.  
  
Seamus blickte seinem Lehrer nach und sagte dann : "Wir sind wirklich erbärmlich! Er hat so recht. Wie können wir uns so benehmen. Harry denkt jetzt bestimmt wir sind die grössten Heuchler die es gibt. Erst tragen wir ihm alles vor die Füsse und jetzt stossen wir ihn zurück."  
  
Einige nickten zustimmend. "Ja du hast Recht. Ron, hats kapiert. Nur wir mal wieder nicht." Gab Dean von sich, der neben Seamus gesessen hatte.  
  
"Ich würde sagen, wir entschuldigen uns bei Harry für unser Verhalten oder?" fragte Ginny zaghaft.  
  
"Auf jeden Fall sollten wir das tun! Die beiden werden es noch schwer genug haben. Die Schlangen werden nicht so glimpflich mit ihnen umgehen." Lee Jordan hatte sich nun aus seinem Sessel in der Ecke des Zimmers zu den anderen gesellt.  
  
"Aber das soll nicht heissen, dass Mr. Malfoy jetzt unser aller Liebchen ist!" stellte George schnell noch klar, der sich schon seit Jahren Beleidungen seiner Familie anhören musste.  
  
"Nein, aber wir werden ihn neutral behandeln. Harry zuliebe." Gab Fred, der seinem Bruder die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte dazu.  
  
Da ging die Tür erneut auf und Harry, Hermine und Ron standen unsicher im Turm.  
  
"Wir wollten dir was sagen Harry." Lee Jordan hatte sich auf einen kleinen Tisch gestellt um besser gesehen zu werden.  
  
" Wir haben kapiert das wir uns falsch verhalten haben. Alle waren vollkommen schockiert, zugegeben. Nicht das du einen Jungen liebst! Das ist ja nichts besonderes, aber das es ausgerechnet Malfoy sein muss." Er kratzte sich am Kopf .  
  
Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen glitten durch die Reihen seiner Mitschüler. " Auf jeden Fall Harry, was solls. Du liebst ihn halt und wir werden schon mit ihm klarkommen, solange er sich in Zaum halten kann. Wir stehen hinter euch. Genau wie Ron und Hermine." Schloss er und alle anderen Schüler begannen zu applaudieren.  
  
Der Junge der lebte war nun wirklich überrumpelt. Hatte er doch damit gerechnet, jetzt geschnitten oder vielleicht ebenfalls verprügelt zu werden, traf er auf Verständnis und Unterstützung.  
  
"Ich danke euch. Ja , es ist nicht einfach seinen Feind zu lieben und dennoch würde ich immer für unsere Liebe kämpfen.  
  
Ich hatte Angst, Angst vor eurer Reaktion. Aber ich bin froh, dass ich wahrlich solche Freunde habe, die mir Verständnis und Unterstützung entgegenbringen. Auch Draco wird es euch danken. Lasst euch nicht von seiner Maske abschrecken, innerlich ist er genauso zerbrechlich wie ich." Er schluckte, denn er wusste, dass er den anderen jetzt die wirkliche Erklärung dessen schuldig war, warum er die letzten Tage nicht in Hogwarts war.  
  
Und so erzählte er die ganze Geschichte. In vielen Augen sah er Tränen die aufbrandeten, als er von seiner Verzweiflung und seinem Wunsch zu sterben erzählte. Zum erstenmal verstanden seine Mitschüler wirklich, was in dem Jungen vorging und auch Draco erschien für die anderen aufeinmal, in einem ganz anderen Licht.  
  
"So ist es jetzt. Wir werden in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen sehr viele Schwierigkeiten zu überstehen haben. Draco´s Vater wird es sicher bald erfahren und dann .." Er stockte.  
  
"Wir passen auf euch auf!" kam es da von George und Fred Weasly gleichzeitig. " Genau, das soll doch mal einer versuchen. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wir sind da für euch. Es wird dir oder Mal.. ich meine Draco, keiner ein Haar krümmen." Ginny war aufgestanden .  
  
"Gryffindors, endlich können wir uns mal revangieren für Harrys Taten. Steht auf und kämpft!"  
  
Alle standen kurze Zeit später und schauten sich verschwörerisch an. Hermine, die bis dahin still, war sagte laut " Ich kenne da ein Buch, es heisst die "Drei Musketiere" in dem ein Spruch steht ,der hier wunderbar passt : Einer für alle, Alle für einen"..  
  
Ein Rabe landete mit sanften Flügelschlag in einem dunklen Büro. " Ah Brix, was bringst du mir?"  
  
Lange blonde Haare wurden nach hinten gestrichen als der Besitzer dieser den Brief öffnete. Die eisgrauen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als er die Worte las:  
  
" Lieber Mr. Malfoy,  
  
gestern sind Harry Potter und ihr Sohn zurück gekehrt. Zusammen. Wir haben schon Rache geübt, dennoch vermögen wir es nicht, die beiden auseinander zu bringen.  
  
Ich denke ihre Macht ist jetzt gefragt.  
  
Ihre Pansy Parkinson"  
  
So das wars erstmal für heute.  
  
Mal sehen was jetzt passiert, wenn Lucius die Nachricht verdaut hat. Ich hoffe wie immer wieder auf eure Reviews.. Was meint ihr? Gryffindors zu schnell zu lieb? War so verlockend.. Aber ich glaube Lucius macht noch ein wenig das Leben schwer. Schliesslich ist er der Handlanger vom Lord...  
  
So dann Reviewed mal fleissig und schreibt mir eure Meinung!  
  
Liebe Grüsse Eure Goldshadow 


	15. Der Ruf

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
erstmal danke an meine treuen Leser!  
  
@Lynne Malfoy vielen Dank für Deine treue und für dein regelmässiges Review !*zumdankverbeug und knuddel*  
  
Hoffe das die ~ wenn noch vorhanden~ anderen Leser auch mal wieder reviewen *bitttte*  
  
Viel Spass..Eure Goldshadow  
  
Die Nacht war inzwischen über Hogwarts eingebrochen und Harry lag noch immer wach. Zu gross war seine Sorge, um seinen Draco  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit sass Remus mit Severus zusammen im Büro des Zaubertrankmeisters und unterhielten sich.  
  
"Ahhh,!" Severus krümmte sich kurz und fasste sich erschrocken an seinen Unterarm.  
  
"Was ist los Sev?" fragte Remus besorgt, als er das schmerzverzogene Gesicht des anderen sah. " Er ist es. Er ruft mich!"  
  
Dem Werwolf wich jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. " Hoffentlich weiss er nichts davon! Oh Merlin. Du solltest da bleiben!"  
  
"Nein, das geht nicht, es wäre zu auffällig. Ich muss hin. Ich schätze mal das Lucius inzwischen Bescheid weiss und jetzt eine Erklärung von mir fordern wird, warum ich das nicht verhindert habe."  
  
"Und wie willst du ihm das bitte erklären?" die Stimme des braunhaarigen Mannes klang leicht aufgebracht.  
  
"Ich werde mir was einfallen lassen müssen Remus. Es wird schon funktionieren." Damit stand er auf und holte aus seinem Schrank die Todesser Uniform heraus.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird schon gut gehen." Versuchte er den immer noch vollkommen aufgelösten VDDK Lehrer zu beruhigen. "Du hast Nerven. Severus, bitte komm zurück. So wie du bist ja?"  
  
"Bis jetzt bin ich das immer. Warte nicht auf mich. Sobald ich wieder da bin, werde ich in deine Räume kommen. Versprochen."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort wollte er gehen, doch die Stimme hielt ihn nocheinmal zurück. " Severus, ich liebe Dich!" der Zaubertrankmeister drehte um " Ich liebe dich auch Remus!" und damit verschwand er.  
  
Draco war mal wieder aus einem Alptraum hochgeschreckt. Alles drehte sich und die Schmerzen taten ein übriges, um ihn wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken zu lassen.  
  
*auf was hab ich mich da nur eingelassen?* fragte er sich immer wieder, doch das tiefe Gefühl, das er voher noch nie in seinem Leben gespürt hatte, verriet es ihm.*Harry, warum muss alles nur so furchtbar kompliziert sein. Hättest du damals meine Freundschaft nicht abgeschlagen, vielleicht würde es ja ganz anders aussehen*  
  
Er dachte an das erste Schuljahr zurück, indem Harry rigoros seine Freundschaft in den Wind geschlagen hatte.  
  
*Vielleicht hatte er damals auch Recht. Ich war so arrogant, so gemein und hinterhältig. Wahrscheinlich wäre er nicht der Harry Potter, wenn er sich damals anders entschieden hätte.*  
  
Über dieses Gedanken schlief er erneut ein.  
  
Tiefe Dunkelheit umfing Severus, als er in das alte Riddlehaus apparierte. Ein Gefühl von Angst keimte in ihm auf.  
  
Die Worte, die er an Remus gerichtet gewesen waren, waren nur tröstende Worte, denn in Wirklichkeit hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er das mit Harry und Draco erklären sollte.  
  
"Guten Abend Giftmischer!" hörte er die tiefe Stimme hinter sich klingen. Sein Herz schlug schneller als er sich umdrehte und in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers schaute " Lucius!"  
  
Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille. " Wie konntest du es zulassen, dass dein Patenkind etwas mit unserem grössten Feind anfängt?" scholt dieser aufeinmal.  
  
"Lucius, ich ."  
  
"Schweig!" kam es auf einmal aus der dunklen Ecke etwas abseits. "Severus, Severus . Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so was zulässt. Unseren so vielversprechenden Nachwuchs auf die andere Seite wechseln zu lassen, war der grösste Fehler den du je machen konntest!" ein kaltes Lachen von Voldemort folgte und schon spürte der Zaubertränkemeister die schon allzu bekannten Schmerzen " Crucio!"  
  
Nachdem der dunkele Lord den Fluch wieder von ihm genommen hatte, versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Sein ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen und sein Kopf wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als in eine Ohnmacht abzugleiten.  
  
"Ich bin noch lange nicht mit dir fertig Giftmischer!" und wieder traf ein neuer Fluch auf den bereits so geschundenen Körper.  
  
"Lucius wird seinem Sohn Benehmen beibringen. Das was du nicht geschafft hast, als sein Pate und Lehrer.Du bist ein Versager." Er stoppte.  
  
"Aber dennoch kann ich dich heute noch nicht töten. Dein Fehlverhalten würde das ohne weiteres rechtfertigen, aber ich brauche dich noch. Ich brauche einen Trank."  
  
Severus hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu und nickte. " Ja Meister. Ich werde diesen Trank brauen. Es wird aber seine Zeit dauern. Die Zutaten müssen aus verschiedenen Ländern beschafft werden." Er versuchte sich damit Zeit zu verschaffen.  
  
"In Ordnung. Sobald er fertig ist, wirst du Bericht erstatten. Und wage es nicht, dir noch einmal einen Fehltritt zu erlauben sonst , Crucio!" und nocheinmal wand sich der schwarzhaarige Mann in Schmerzen auf den Boden.  
  
"Verschwinde!" kam ein letztes Wort von Voldemort, bevor er wieder im Dunklen verschwand.  
  
Mit letzter Kraft schaffte es der Zaubertränkemeister zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Als er an der Tür zu Remus Schlafzimmer klopfte, stürzte dieser ihm schon entgegen.  
  
"Oh bei Merlin, du siehst furchtbar aus!" die hellbraunen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, bei dem jämmerlichen Anblick, dem ihm sein Freund bot.  
  
Severus schleppte sich hinüber aufs Bett und sagte leise : "Geh bitte in mein Schlafzimmer und hole die Phiole mit dem Totenkopf. Der Cruciatus Fluch hat mich ganz schön mitgenommen."  
  
Lupin nickte. " Wie oft Sev?" er strich dem verletzten Mann sanft über die glänzenden Haare. " Ich glaube dreimal!" Remus Gesicht verdunkelte sich abermals *was musste der Arme nur schon sein ganzes Leben lang erleiden. Das ist einfach nicht fair!* noch in Gedanken hörte er die leise Stimme " Bitte geh jetzt, ich halte die Schmerzen nicht mehr lange aus."  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wunderte er sich doch noch geschlafen zu haben. Zulange hatte er im Bett gelegen und darüber nachgegrübelt, was gewesen wäre, wenn er Draco nicht so unter Druck gesetzt hätte.  
  
"Harry, komm!" rief Ron, der bereits fertig geduscht aus dem Badezimmer kam. " Wenn du dich beeilst, können wir vor dem Frühstück noch schnell bei deinem Schatz vorbeigehen."  
  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Lippen. Was für Überwindung musste es wohl Ron kosten, Malfoy als einen der ihren anzunehmen.  
  
"Danke Ron! Ich beeile mich!" als er an ihm vorbei ging, berührte er ihn ganz leicht an der Schulter um seinen Worten mehr Gewicht zu verleihen.  
  
*Hoffentlich geht's ihm heute schon wieder besser* dachte Harry, als er die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete.  
  
Und wirklich, der Blonde sass aufrecht im Bett und trank aus einer dampfenden Tasse eine helle Flüssigkeit.  
  
Der Junge der lebte blickte kurz ein wenig unsicher hin und her, bevor er sich bemerkbar machte.  
  
"Hallo!" sagte er schüchtern. Draco der gerade dabei war seine Tasse auf dem Nachttisch abzusetzten, drehte sich zu der Stimme um.  
  
"Harry!" seine eisgrauen Augen blitzen erfreut auf. " Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du heute morgen noch vorbei kommst." Sagte er und deutete dem anderen, sich zu ihm aufs Bett zu setzten.  
  
"Wie geht's dir? Hast du gut geschlafen?" eine Hand strich dem Verletzten eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Ja , hab sehr gut geschlafen. Es tut zwar noch weh, aber ist nicht schlimm!" log er, um den anderen nicht weiter zu beunruhigen.  
  
"Ich wollte dich noch sehen, bevor ich zum Unterricht gehe." Die smaragdgrünen Augen blickten ihn liebevoll an.  
  
"Und, wie haben es die Gryffindors aufgenommen?" fragte Draco ruhig. " Na ja..."  
  
Harry erzählte die ganze Geschichte, die am anderen Abend vorgefallen war. " Da bin ich aber froh! Ich habe mir schon Gedanken gemacht, dass sie dir jetzt das Leben zu Alptraum machen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich froh sein werde, Unterstützung von Gryffindors zu bekommen." Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf die blutleeren Lippen.  
  
Da klingelte es zur ersten Stunde. "Ich muss los! Ich komme in der Mittagspause wieder!" ein kurzer Kuss und schon hatte Harry das Krankenzimmer wieder verlassen.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit, apparierte eine schwarzgekleidete Person an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes.  
  
Mit langen Schritten ging diese auf das Schloss zu. Ungesehen von Schülern oder Lehrern gelang er innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf die Krankenstation.  
  
Draco, der gerade ein Toastbrot aß, liess es augenblicklich fallen, als er die Person im Türrahmen erkannte...  
  
So das wars erstmal. Ich hoffe dieses Mal auf ein paar mehr Reviews *flehend guck*.. bin ich schlechter geworden oder liesst keiner mehr? Bitte, ich nehme auch gern negative Kritik,doch sagt mir, ist es o.k?  
  
Liebe Grüsse Eure Goldshadow 


	16. Schweigen

Hi Ihr Lieben,  
  
soviele Reviews * vor Freude hüpf* Danke schön! Ich hoffe ihr Reviewed fleissig weiter, dann geht's auch schnell weiter mit der Geschichte!  
  
@Kirilein danke schön *verbeug * @sternechen danke für Deine Treue*freu*... sind halt doch die guten Gryffindors*g* @Lynne danke wie immer * knuddel * soll es wirklich gut ausgehen? Hmh...*g*.. wir werden sehen  
  
so nun geht's aber weiter... Viel Spass.. .Liebe Grüsse Eure Goldshadow  
  
"Ich hoffe du hast mich schon erwartet, du Ausgeburt von einem Sohn!" die Stimme Lucius Malfoys klang eiskalt und schneidend durch das Krankenzimmer.  
  
Er machte einige Schritte auf das Bett seines Sohnes zu, indem sich dieser versuchte in die hinterste Ecke zu drängen.  
  
"Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?" ein fieses Lachen war zu hören und Madame Pomfrey, die die ihr unbekannte Stimme ebenfalls gehört hatte, stürzte aus ihrem Büro.  
  
"Was zum Teufel?" rief sie aufgebracht, als sie den Mann ganz in schwarz, vor Dracos Bett stehen sah.  
  
"Ah, Madame Pomfrey, gar nicht erfreut sie zu sehen." Er richtete ganz langsam seinen Zauberstab auf die rundliche Frau mit den freundlichen Augen " Es tut mir leid, aber Stupor!" mit einem gewaltigen Krachen, wurde der Körper der Krankenschwester, an die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert und blieb dort leblos liegen."  
  
"Vater, das kannst du nicht..." Draco hatte seine Worte wiedergefunden. " Was kann ich nicht, Sohn?" erneut blitzten die eisigen Augen des grossen Malfoys auf. " Glaubst du etwa, du könntest mich aufhalten?" sein Lachen klang fast wahnsinnig.  
  
" Sei dir bewusst, das das hier keine leere Drohung ist ! Solltest du nicht unverzüglich dein, Verhältnis" er spuckte die Worte förmlich aus, " mit Potter beenden, wird er und du das nächste Weihnachtsfest nicht erleben! Nicht mehr lange und Lord Voldemort wird sich endlich an ihm rächen können. Nur noch ein paar Wochen. Und dann wird Potter für all die Schmach, die er dem dunkelen Lord hat zukommen lassen, leiden."  
  
"Du wirst nicht erleben, dass ich von Harry ablasse Vater! Er ist mein Leben. Er ist der erste Mensch, der mich um meiner Selbstwillen liebt. Ich werde dem dunkelen Lord nie dienen. Nicht den Umhang küssen, wie du es getan hast. Niemals!" die sturmgrauen Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und blitzen wütend.  
  
"Ach Kind." Sagte Lucius, jetzt schon fast in einem liebevollen Tonfall " Du bist krank. Denk nochmal darüber nach, was du gerade gesagt hast. Ich bin mir sicher du kommst zur Vernunft. Aber vielleicht hilft dir das, noch mal über deine Entscheidung nachzudenken, Crucio!"  
  
Draco wand sich erneut vor Schmerzen und alle Wunden, die Madame Pomfrey mühsam hatte heilen lassen, brachen wieder auf.  
  
Lucius schaute sich das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot genussvoll mit an, bevor er den Fluch wieder von seinem Jungen nahm.  
  
"Überleg es dir gut!" zischte er noch einmal und verliess, mit wehendem Umhang, den Raum.  
  
Madame Pomfrey war inzwischen wieder aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht und sah sofort das Bündel, das schluchzend in seinem Bett lag. "Mr.Malfoy herrje!"  
  
Kurze Zeit später waren Prof.Dumbledore, Snape sowie Lupin und McGonagall um das Bett versammelt. " Draco, du musst uns sagen was war!" sagte Snape sanft." Wir können dir doch sonst nicht helfen!"  
  
Draco hingegen, hatte sich vollkommen verschlossen. Zugemacht aus Angst, alles noch schlimmer zu machen.  
  
"Es hat im Moment keinen Sinn Albus." Severus schüttelte den Kopf " Er hat einen Schock. Wir müssen ihm erst einmal, ein wenig, Zeit geben."  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war es Harry nicht möglich, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer nur darum, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.  
  
Aufeinmal klopfte es an der Tür. "Prof. Flitwick, entschuldigen sie das ich störe. Mr. Potter, bitte folgen sie mir." Prof. McGonagalls Gesicht war ernst, als sie die Tür, hinter den beiden, schloss.  
  
"Ist was passiert? Mit Draco?" seine Augen wurden sofort glasig.  
  
"Kommen sie Potter. Lucius Malfoy war da!"  
  
"Oh Merlin, wie geht es ihm?" seine Hände zitterten bei dem Gedanken, dass Lucius ihn noch mehr zugerichtet haben könnte.  
  
"Er spricht nicht. Severus hat es mehrmals versucht. Vielleicht haben sie ja mehr Glück."  
  
Sie waren inzwischen auf der Krankenstation angekommen und Harry stürzte sofort zu seinem Draco ans Bett. Dieser starrte nur mit leeren Augen an die Decke. "Draco, was ist los?" Tränen schossen dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Augen, denn dieser Anblick erinnerte ihn, sofort an sich selbst.  
  
Keine Reaktion war zu sehen. "Harry, ich denke du bleibst heute hier bei ihm. Vielleicht ist der Schockzustand schon in ein paar Stunden wieder aufgehoben." Sagte Prof.Dumbledore ruhig und deutete auf das Bett nebenan.  
  
"Ich lasse ihn nie wieder allein, nie wieder!" schluchzend sackte er neben dem blonden Jungen zusammen.  
  
Die Lehrer hatten sich inzwischen im Büro des Schulleiters eingefunden. " Wir müssen handeln. Keiner der beiden darf unbeaufsichtigt bleiben. Ich denke das Lucius weitere Aktionen planen wird."  
  
Gemurmel brach aus. " Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Harry bei Draco, bis auf weiteres auf der Krankenstation bleibt. Mrs. Granger hat vorhin angeboten, dass alle Gryffindors abwechselnd Wache halten. Sicher reicht das nicht aus, und es sollte immer eine der Lehrkräfte da sein. Aber wir sehen, dass die Schüler auf dem richtigen Weg sind und die beiden unterstützen."  
  
Prof.Lupin musste leicht grinsen. Hatte seine kleine Standpauke doch tatsächlich Wirkung gezeigt?! "Ja Albus das ist eine gute Idee. Mein Vorschlag ist, immer zwei Schüler als Wache abzustellen und einen Lehrer in der Nähe in Rufbereitschaft zu lassen." Stimmte Severus zu.  
  
Draco starrte noch immer an die Decke. Er wollte niemanden an sich heran lassen. Erst musste er mit sich selbst ausfechten, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.  
  
Er fühlte Harrys Nähe und es tat ihm in der Seele weh zu sehen, wie er litt. Dennoch vermochte er, in dem Moment, noch nicht mit ihm zu reden.  
  
" Draco. Bitte." Kam es wieder einmal flehend von dem Schwarzhaarigen, dessen Augen bereits so gerötet waren, dass das grün fast gänzlich verschwunden war.  
  
Doch als wieder keine Antwort kam, richtete er sich fast wütend auf " Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst! Was auch immer passiert ist. Lucius wird uns nicht auseinanderbringen. Egal was passiert. Wir dürfen uns von ihm nicht einschüchtern lassen, wie es Sev und Remus getan haben." Er atmete kurz tief durch und setzte dann fort: "Ich dachte dein Name bedeutet ~ Drache~ ? Wird es nicht mal Zeit, dass du jetzt deine Flügel ausstreckst und fliegst, dich deinem Vater endgültig mit aller Macht entgegenstellst? Wir sind alle da. Ich werde dich in dem Kampf nie allein lassen. Und du weißt, wie viel Unterstützung wir inzwischen haben. Also bitte, stolzer Drache, wach auf und kämpfe. Für uns und für deine Freiheit!"  
  
Der Blonde hatte jedes Wort verfolgt und es brannte sich, wie ein Mal, in sein Herz. Er wusste wie Recht Harry mit dem hatte, was er sagte. Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen in ihm auf. Seine Maske, die er in gewisser Weise wieder aufgesetzt hatte, begann an allen Stellen zu bröckeln.  
  
Harry, der sich am Fussende des Bettes eingerollt hatte, merkte leichte Bewegungen am anderen Ende.  
  
* ich will nicht schwach sein. Nicht das er mich sieht, wie ich Angst habe. Ich fürchte mich vor dem Kampf. Immer war ich eine Marionette meines Vaters. Habe nie selbst wichtige Entscheidungen getroffen. Doch jetzt, stehe ich, vor wahrscheinlich der wichtigsten Entscheidung meines Lebens.* Draco schluckte schwer und die Maske war nun vollends nach unten gerutscht. Die Tränen schossen aus den eisgrauen Augen, wie Sturzbäche hinaus.  
  
"Draco!" Harry hatte sich aufgerichtet und sah den Blonden erstaunt an. "Ich will kämpfen. Für uns!" das war das einzige was der Junge herausbrachte und liess sich dann in die Arme seines Freundes sinken.  
  
Severus stand gerade in der Tür, als Draco die rührenden Worte gesprochen hatte. Eine Last, die zentnerschwer gewogen hatte, war von seinem Herzen genommen worden. Nun war es an ihm, den beiden mit Rat und Tat zu Seite zu stehen.  
  
Lucius würde die beiden nicht kriegen. Nicht, wenn er es durch sein Leben oder Tod verhindern könnte.  
  
Er blickte noch einen kurzen Moment zu den beiden hinüber und schloss dann leise die Tür, um sie nicht zu stören.  
  
"Lucius, was hat Draco gesagt?" die Stimme des Lords erklang durch die Kerker in Malfoy Manor. " Er hat gar nichts gesagt, eure Lordschaft. Aber ich habe ihm gezeigt, das man sich seinem eigenen Vater nicht wiedersetzt. Er wird angekrochen kommen."  
  
"Bist du dir da sicher?" Voldemort konnte nicht so recht glauben, was er gehört hatte. " Ja Meister bin ich. Und sollte es nicht so sein, werde ich nach Ablauf von 7 Tagen, meine nächste Aktion starten." Lucius verbeugte sich und küsste den Saum des Umhangs vom Lord.  
  
"Ich will nicht, dass Deinem Sohn schlimmeres passiert! Foltere ihn, soviel du willst, aber töte ihn nicht.Verstanden? Ich brauche ihn noch. Er wird mir ein treuer Diener werden. Genau wie Du!"  
  
"Ja mein Lord. Aber er wird es bereuen, wenn er innerhalb von 7 Tagen keine Änderung seines Verhaltens zeigt! Und ich habe auch schon eine Idee wie!"  
  
So das wars erstmal für heute.... hoffe das ich wieder viele Meinungen von euch bekomme! *Schonmalimvorfeldknuddel..*...  
  
Liebe Grüsse Eure Goldshadow 


	17. Pläne

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
und wieder ein neues Chapter.. und wieder einmal eine ganz grosse Verbeugung und einen dicken Knuddeler an meine liebe Leser und die die gereviewed haben!!!!!*verbeug und knuddel * Ich hoffe ihr macht das weiter so fleissig ( bin schon fast süchtig danach*g* )  
  
@Lynne Malfoy ja das war zwar so schnulzig, aber irgenwie hat mir das gefallen--- mein Drache ---*lach* @Kirilein ja hat nicht jeder, so ein wachpersonal oder*g*.. Täte mir zu Hause aber auch gefallen ... @Blue ja mir tun die beiden doch auch leid, aber hilft ja nichts... aber danke für dein review* malextraknuddel * so nun viel Spass....  
  
Harrys Augen ruhten auch noch nach Stunden ununterbrochen auf Draco, der bereits seit geraumer Zeit wieder in den Schlaf geglitten war.  
  
Er konnte einfach nicht aufstehen, sich in das Bett nebenan legen und einschlafen. Seine Sorge eines erneuten Angriffs waren zu gross.  
  
Erst als Remus die Krankenstation am frühen Morgen betrat, war der Schwarzhaarige kurz davor einzuschlafen.  
  
"Harry," sagte der Werwolf leise. " Remus?" er rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. " Du siehst ja grauenhaft aus Harry! Wie lange hast du geschlafen?" seine Stimme klang leicht vorwurfsvoll.  
  
"Hmh ich denke, nein ich hoffe noch gar nicht." Er gähnte ausgiebig. Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. "Bitte komm mal kurz mit vor die Tür." Er zog den Jungen sacht am Arm vom Bett und führte ihn nach draussen.  
  
"Ich glaube wir müssen mal dringend ein paar Punkte besprechen." Remus klang ernst. "Es kann nicht sein, dass du neben dem Essen, jetzt auch noch das Schlafen aufgibst! Wo soll das denn hinführen?"  
  
"Aber ich muss doch über Draco wachen. Ich werde nicht zulassen das ihm noch mal was passiert!"  
  
"Junge, es stehen zwei Gryffindors vor der Tür, ich hatte bis eben ebenfalls Wache und gleich ist Prof.Flitwick da. Es wird ihm nichts passieren. Ich verspreche es dir, wenn du willst." Seine Augen wurden wieder weicher und Harry verstand langsam, dass er ja eigentlich mit dem was er sagte, Recht hatte.  
  
"Schau, ich glaube nicht das Draco sich freut, wenn du in kurzer Zeit erneut zusammen klappst. Das kann nicht in seinem und nicht in deinem Interesse sein. Glaube mir. So und nun bitte, leg dich hin und schlaf." der Professor schob den Gryffindor wieder zurück, wartete so lange bis er sich ins Bett gelegt hatte und sagte dann " Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du kannst wirklich ganz beruhigt schlafen."  
  
Severus stand gerade an seinem Kessel, als die Tür zu seinem Kerker sich nahezu lautlos öffnete. " Prof. Snape, schön das sie da sind!" die Stimme des jungen Mädchens konnte der Zaubertränkelehrer sofort einordnen.  
  
"Mrs.Parkinson, was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte er kalt und drehte sich mit wehendem Umhang zu ihr um.  
  
Erschrocken von dem düsteren Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wich die sonst so egozentrische Slytherin zurück. "Ich wollte mit ihnen, im Namen aller Slytherins, über Draco sprechen." Ihr Stimme hatte sich wieder gefasst und sie straffte ihre Schultern.  
  
Severus war klar was jetzt kommen würde. " Es kann doch so nicht weitergehen mit ihm. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihm noch was schlimmes passiert. Sie müssen ihn davon überzeugen, sein Spiel mit Potter sein zu lassen."  
  
"Ach ja, muss ich das?" seine Augen blitzen wütend auf. " Ja Prof.Snape. Sie sind doch Hauslehrer von Slytherin und ihnen kann es doch auch nicht Recht sein, dass er mit dem Goldjungen ein Verhältnis hat." Pansy klang jetzt gereizt.  
  
"Mrs.Parkinson, was ich muss, entscheide ich immer noch selbst." sein Herz raste und am liebsten hätte er diese, wie nannte sie Draco immer~ Schlampe~ mit einem gewaltigen Fluch an die Wand geschleudert. Aber er war immer noch Lehrer hier in Hogwarts und musste sich zusammen reissen.  
  
"Alle Slytherins sagen, dass Draco unsere Kerker nicht mehr lebend betritt, sollte er nicht sofort diese Farce beenden. Ausserdem, sein Vater ist über die Situation bestimmt auch nicht begeistert" ein hässliches Lachen kam aus dem sonst so zierlichen und recht hübschen Mädchen.  
  
"Draco wird auch vorerst nicht mehr in die Kerker zurückkehren. Das können sie den Slytherins sagen. Ausserdem habe ich mit ihnen allen sowieso noch ein Wörtchen zu reden. Heute abend um 20 Uhr erwarte ich alle, und damit meine ich alle, im Gemeinschaftsraum." Damit drehte er sich um und ignorierte die, jetzt völlig perplex schauende Pansy.  
  
Draco war inzwischen aufgewacht. Er fühlte sich verhältnismässig gut und versuchte ersteinmal, alle seine Gliedmassen zu bewegen. Erstaunlicherweise waren viele seiner Wunden bereits verheilt und er dankte im Stillen Madame Pomfey, für ihre unglaublich gute Arbeit.  
  
Nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte, glitt sein Blick durch die Krankenstation und blieb am Bett nebenan hängen. Da lag er, sein ein und alles. Vollkommen zusammengerollt und halb aufgedeckt und schlief.  
  
*er ist so süss, so unschuldig, niemand würde vermuten was für Kraft und Macht in ihm steckt !* dachte der Blonde und stellte sich jetzt vorsichtig auf die Beine.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy, sie sollen doch nicht aufstehen!" scholt es aus Madame Pomfreys Zimmer streng. " Entschuldigung, aber ich wollte doch nur...."  
  
Die Frau mit dem weissen Kittel kam, mit einer goldgelben Phiole, auf ihn zu gelaufen. " Ich höre." sagte sie mit einem gespielt bösen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Ich wollte doch nur Harry zudecken. Er hat sich aufgedeckt." Draco klang fast wie ein kleines Kind, das beim Süssigkeiten klauen erwischt wurde.  
  
"Na wenn das so ist. Bleiben sie liegen, ich erledige das schon."  
  
Damit schritt sie energisch zum Schlafenden hinüber und deckte ihn sanft wieder zu.  
  
Draco war enttäuscht. Das hätte er doch zu gerne gemacht, aber er wusste, dass ihm ein Widerwort nicht bekommen wäre.  
  
"Ich weiss, du möchtest wieder rumlaufen. Aber bitte gedulde dich noch einen Tag. Hier, der Trank wird dir dazu verhelfen, die alte Kraft und Energie wiederzugewinnen." Die Krankenschwester lächelte jetzt wieder liebevoll, als ihr Schützling brav ins Bett zurückgekehrt war.  
  
Albus hatte Severus die Eule bereits am frühen Morgen gesandt und dieser war jetzt auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.  
  
"Hey Sev, wo willst du hin?" fragte Remus, der gerade aus dem Klassenraum für Verteidigung kam. " Dumbledore bat mich, zu ihm zu kommen. Er wollte irgendwas besprechen."  
  
"Achso. Ich bin dann schon mal bei mir im Büro. Kommst du nachher vorbei?" seine braunen Augen bettelten förmlich danach.  
  
"Mal sehen, wie spät es nachher ist. Ich habe um 20 Uhr ein Gespräch mit den Slytherins anberaumt. Es ist Zeit, das ihnen mal jemand die Leviten liest!" Noch immer war Severus aufgebracht, wenn er an den Auftritt von Pansy dachte.  
  
"Komm auf jeden Fall vorbei. Ich bin lange wach. Du weißt ja, so kurz vor Vollmond." er guckte sich kurz im Gang um und küsste den überraschten Zaubertrankmeister sanft.  
  
"Remus, nicht hier!" flüsterte der Geküsste leise. "Ist doch schon vorbei, hat keiner gesehen. Und jetzt geh zu Albus. Er wartet sicher schon."  
  
Albus erwartete Severus schon gespannt. Er hatte sich entschieden, den beiden Jungen ein extra Trainingsprogramm zu geben, sobald es Draco wieder so weit gut ging, dass er auf beiden Beinen laufen konnte.  
  
Als die Tür aufging und er den Zaubertränkemeister erblickte, stahl sich gleich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Schulleiters. Nie hatte er seinen jungen Kollegen so engagiert gesehen, wie im Kampf für Harry und Draco.  
  
Es war wirklich verrückt, hätte man ihm vor einem halben Jahr erzählt, dass Severus einmal etwas für Harry freiwillig tun würde, hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich direkt nach St.Mungos geschickt.  
  
"Severus, schön das du kommst. Auch einen Tee?"  
  
Der Mann mit den schwarzen Augen überlegte kurz und nickte dann zustimmend. " Was gibt's Albus?" fragte er unbedarft.  
  
"Ich habe mir nochmal ein paar Gedanken gemacht und ich finde, Harry und Draco brauchen noch ein paar extra Stunden in Verteidigung. Ausserdem möchte ich, dass die beiden ihr Magiepotenzial lernen auszuschöpfen. Ich denke sie haben beide erheblich mehr Kräfte, als sie es bis jetzt gezeigt haben."  
  
"Oh ja!" Severus grinste und erzählte dem alten Zauberer die Geschichte, die am Kliff passiert war. Dessen Augen fingen sofort an zu leuchten.  
  
"Das hört sich doch wunderbar an, Severus, jetzt müssen wir es nur noch schaffen, die Kraft zu kanalisieren und dann werden sie eine gute Chance haben, sich gegen Voldemort und vor allem in erster Linie Lucius zu wehren."  
  
"Wie hattest du es dir denn vorgestellt, ich meine, dass mit den extra Stunden?"  
  
"Vielleicht könnten die beiden jeden Abend nach dem Abendessen eine Stunde üben. Remus und du seit die besten Lehrmeister überhaupt. Und ab und zu werde ich dazukommen und ihnen ein wenig magischen Schutz, d.h. Schutzschilder lehren."  
  
"Ganz schön hartes Pensum." Severus kratze sich am Kopf. "Aber die beiden werden es schon schaffen. Wie hattest du es dir eigentlich gedacht, wenn Draco morgen entlassen wird?"  
  
Ja, darüber hatte sich Albus lange Gedanken gemacht. Nach einem Gespräch mit den Gryffindors, hatte er sich dafür entschieden, Draco und Harry ein separates Zimmer im Gryffindorturm zu geben.  
  
" Ich habe mich dafür entschieden, dass er vorerst mit nach Gryffindor geht. Alle dort sind einverstanden und so ist gewährleistet, dass immer jemand ein Auge auf die beiden haben kann."  
  
Der Zaubertränkemeister atmete erleichtert aus. "Das ist gut. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du ihn wieder in die Schlangengrube zurück schicken würdest."  
  
Albus stand auf " Nein Severus, nicht in der jetzigen Situation. Ich hoffe, dass er es irgendwann kann. Aber nicht jetzt. Ach ja, ich habe gehört, du hast ein Gespräch mit deinen Slytherins heute Abend?!"  
  
"Woher?" Überraschung stand im Gesicht des Lehrers geschrieben. " Du weißt doch, mir entgeht hier in Hogwarts nichts" der alte Mann lachte.  
  
Nachdem Harry endlich aufgewacht war, sassen die beiden Jungen gemeinsam im Bett. " Es ist mir so langweilig. Ich möchte endlich wieder raus!" so ging es den ganzen Tag und wenn der Blonde nicht bald aufhörte so einen Aufstand zu machen, schwor sich Harry ihn selbst zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
"Draco!" sagte er gespielt wütend. "Jetzt ist aber mal gut. Du benimmst dich ja wie ein kleines trotziges Kind!"  
  
Der Blonde drehte überheblich den Kopf weg " Lieg du mal hier rum den ganzen Tag!"  
  
Harrys linke Augenbraue hob sich " was meinst du was ich hier tue?"  
  
Kurze Stille und schon waren beide in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?" Ron der gerade an der Tür stand musste grinsen. Wie die beiden da so auf dem Bett sassen und sich halb kringelten vor lachen.  
  
"Oh Ron!" rief Harry begeistert und lief auf ihn zu. " Ich habe unser Zauberschach mitgebracht. Vielleicht hast ja Lust auf ne Partie." der Rotschopf lächelte und deutete auf das Brett in seinen Armen.  
  
"Ach Ron, ich habe heute keine Lust auf Verlieren." der Schwarzhaarige gluckste noch immer. " Aber Draco wird dir ein besserer Gegner sein. Gegen ihn hast selbst du nicht den Hauch einer Chance."  
  
Draco schaute Ron mit einem typischen Malfoy Grinsen an. " Na Weasly, was hälst du davon? Los Harry, rutsch mal"  
  
"Lass die Spiele beginnen , Malfoy." Ron hatte sich zu den beiden aufs Bett gesetzt und die Figuren aufs Brett gesetzt.  
  
Es war 19.59 und es waren bereits alle Slytherins im Kerker versammelt, als Severus in seiner bekannten Art hinein stürmte.  
  
"Setzt euch, ich will mit euch reden, es ist verdammt wichtig!" sagte er nur mit einer Stimme die keinen Widerspruch duldete und begann zu sprechen.........  
  
Ja was erzählt er denen wohl?*g*... Morgen gibt's das nächste Kapitelchen.... hoffe ihr habt mir bis dahin ordentlich die Meinung geschrieben*lach* ( ich glaube dieses Kapitel ist eher eines von den schwächeren ).... So dann warte ich auf eure Reviews....  
  
Nen dicken Knuddel und liebe Grüsse Eure Goldshadow 


	18. Schach

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
pünktlich wie fast immer*g* hier das nächste Kapitelchen... wie immer.. Danke danke für Eure Reviews!!!!! *ihr seit die Besten * !!!  
  
@ Lynne ja er bringt es ihm bei, wobei tut er das vielleicht sogar selbst*g* @ Kiri ich kann mal versuchen mit Ihnen zu reden*g*.. aber zur Zeit stehen Sev und Lupin gerade noch vor meinem Haus Wache*kicher*.... @Blue Danke!!! Na mal sehen, was passiert, wenn das Spiel weitergeht @Shenendoah Danke für Dein Lob und Deine Kritik! Ich könnte noch eine Betaleserin brauchen, die mir vielleicht auch gleich, wie Du es jetzt tust Anregungen und Hilfestellungen gibt. Hättest Du Interesse?  
  
So dann erstmal viel Spass beim nächsten Pitelchen Liebe Grüsse Eure Goldshadow  
  
Harry sah erstaunt dabei zu, wie sich Dracos Gesicht immer mehr, von einem blassen Weiss in ein helles rosa wandelte.  
  
Innerlich musste er grinsen, selten hatte er seinen Slyterhin so angestrengt und konzentriert gesehen. "Schach!" Ron lachte laut auf. Hatte er diesen arroganten Blondschopf doch tatsächlich fast besiegt.  
  
"Freu dich nicht zu früh Weasly!" Draco zischte . "Verdammt nochmal, wie konnte ich nur so unaufmerksam sein!" er zog seinen Turm, doch das sollte sich als der fatalste Fehler überhaupt herausstellen.  
  
"Schach und Matt." Kam es von dem strahlenden Rothaarigen, der nicht mal mehr drei Züge brauchte, um den anderen aus dem Spiel zu katapultieren.  
  
" Beim Barte von Merlin, noch nie hat mich jemand besiegt!" Draco liess sich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen.  
  
"Tja, jeder findet mal seinen Meister." Meinte Harry lachen und klopfte Ron anerkennend auf die Schulter.  
  
"Ja gut gemacht, Weas...ich meine Ron." "Hast du mich gerade Ron genannt?" sein verstörtes Gesicht jagte dem Verlierer ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
  
"Ja Ron. Ich kann ja nicht für immer Wiesel zu dir sagen oder?"  
  
Harry fühlte eine wohlige Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Dieses Friedensangebot von Draco an Ron war wie ein Traum für ihn. Endlich würden zwei der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben aufhören, sich das Leben schwer zu machen.  
  
"Schön, Draco. Was hälst du von einer Revange? Ich denke ich hatte nur Glück."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige war überrascht. Sein bester Freund hatte das erste Mal, seit er ihn kannte, in einer Situation spontan sensibel reagiert. Aber er freute sich, als er die eisgrauen Augen sah, in denen schon das Feuer eines neuen Wettkampf brannte.  
  
" Slytherins, euer Verhalten hat mich masslos enttäuscht und veranlasst mich, den Hauslehrer von Slytherin, dazu euch 300 Punkte abzuziehen."  
  
Ein entsetztes Keuchen ging durch die Reihen, als Severus seine Rede fortsetzte " Noch nie, und ich betone nie, habe ich meinem Haus freiwillig Punkte abgezogen! Aber auf Grund ihres Verhaltens bleibt mir keine andere Wahl."  
  
Blaise Zabini war aufgestanden und wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzten " Zabini, setzten sie sich." Fuhr er den grossgewachsenen Jungen an.  
  
"Ausserdem werden sie alle Strafarbeiten verrichten!" ein erneutes Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen. "Slytherin stand immer für die "echte" Freundschaft, aber was sie mit Mr.Malfoy angestellt haben." Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
  
"Wenn die neue Slytheringeneration so sein sollte, wie sie hier alle sind, dann schäme ich mich ein Slytherin gewesen zu sein!" eine kurze Pause folgte.  
  
"Ihre Strafarbeit erwartet sie ab morgen. Sie werden den kompletten Kerkerbereich putzen, bis alles glänzt. Und das mit Muggelwerkzeugen." Er drehte sich schwungvoll um und schritt zur Tür.  
  
"Aber Professor, er war es doch, der die Slytherinehre verraten hat!" Goyle war aufgestanden und sprach nun mutig vor.  
  
Severus versuchte sich innerlich zu beruhigen. Eigentlich wollte er sich hier und heute auf keine Diskussionen zu dem Thema einlassen. Ausserdem wartete ja Remus noch auf ihn.  
  
"Slytherinehre verraten? Mr. Goyle, ich denke nicht, dass sie überhaupt eine Ahnung haben, was Ehre bedeutet. Mr. Malfoy hat das erste Mal in seinem Leben gezeigt, dass er ein eigenständiger Mensch ist, wider den Gesetzen seines Vaters.  
  
Er hat mehr Ehre bewiesen als alle anderen, indem er Mr. Potter, entgegen seinen Überzeugungen, dass Leben gerettet hat.  
  
Und das er sich verliebt hat, tja eine Laune der Natur und sicher nicht abhängig davon, in welches Haus jemand gewählt worden ist." er schloss indem er einen stechenden Blick zu Pansy Parkinson warf.  
  
"Sollte noch jemand Probleme mit der Verbindung der beiden haben, möge sich der jenige gern an mich wenden. Die Schule in Durmstrang nimmt immer gern neue Schüler auf."  
  
Remus hatte sich hinter seinen Büchern vergraben und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, die Energie der beiden Jungen mehr zu kanalisieren.  
  
Er musste es irgendwie schaffen, sie dazu zu bringen ihre Kraft so einzusetzten, dass sie auch ohne Zauberstab kämpfen konnten.  
  
Nach dem er schon im dritten Buch nichts gefunden hatte, überlegte er sich schnell noch in die Bibliothek zu gehen und ein paar weitere zu Rate zu ziehen.  
  
Gerade als er die Tür öffnen wollte, klopfte es. "Oh Sev," sagte er, als er die grosse Buchentür geöffnet hatte.  
  
"Wo wolltest du denn noch so spät hin?" fragte der Zaubertrankmeister erstaunt. "Ich wollte nur kurz nochmal in die Bibliothek, ich bereite gerade die erste Zusatzstunde für Harry und Draco vor." Seine bernsteinfarbenden Augen leuchteten im Licht der Kerzen.  
  
"Musst du das wirklich gerade jetzt Remus?" flüsterte Severus und schob den anderen sanft in seine Räume zurück.  
  
"Hmh, eigentlich ," ein verschmitztes Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfes. "Könnte ich auch hier bleiben. Bei so netter Gesellschaft!"  
  
Er zog den Mann mit den langen schwarzen Haaren sanft an sich. " Oder möchtest du, dass ich in die Bibliothek gehe?"  
  
"Wie könnte ich das jetzt wollen?" seine schwarzen Augen blitzen und seine Finger zeichneten zärtlich die Konturen des Gesichts, des anderen nach.  
  
Kurze Zeit später fanden sich die beiden bereits auf der grossen Couch vor dem Kamin wieder.  
  
"Oh Severus, es ist so schön, endlich mal wieder ganz in Ruhe mit dir allein zu sein!" Remus küsste den Zaubertrankmeister auf seine markante Nase.  
  
"Ich bin auch froh darüber, bei all dem Ärger in den letzten Tagen. Ach Remy, ich bin froh das ich dich habe!"  
  
"So Jungs, ich denke es wird Zeit für Mr. Weasly, in seinen Turm zurückzugehen." Ron und Draco, die gerade noch mitten im Spiel waren fingen an zu murren.  
  
"Ruhe Kinder, seht euch Harry an, der schläft bereits seit einer Stunde." Sie deutete auf den schlafenden Jungen, der sich im Bett nebenan zusammengerollt hatte.  
  
"Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass Harry sich schlafen gelegt hat." sagte Draco und hatte sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
"Ich auch nicht. Wir waren wohl so vertieft. Madame Pomfrey hat Recht, ich sollte dich jetzt auch schlafen lassen. Aber wenn du morgen zu uns kommst. Dann geht's weiter o.k.?" Ron räumte die Figuren zusammen.  
  
"In Ordnung Ron. Bis morgen und schlaf gut."  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf, was sagte er da nur? Er war freundlich, fast freundschaftlich zu einem der Wiesel?!  
  
Nachdem die Krankenschwester das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte, schlich sich Draco noch einmal schnell hinüber zu Harrys Bett.  
  
"Hey Süsser," ein leises Murmeln war die Antwort. " Schlaf gut mein Liebling." Er küsste den schwarzhaarigen noch kurz auf die Stirn und legte sich dann ebenfalls schlafen.  
  
Als Remus am nächsten morgen erwachte, hatte Severus bereits das Schlafzimmer verlassen. Eine kleine Rose mit einem Zettel lag statt dessen auf dem Kissen neben ihm...  
  
Lieber Remus,  
  
ich wollte eigentlich nicht so früh gehen, aber ich muss noch an meinem Trank für Voldemort weiterarbeiten.  
  
Ich bitte dich inständig, mich nicht wieder in den Gängen unsittlich zu berühren. Was wäre, wenn uns jemand sehen würde?  
  
Bis zum Frühstück mein Liebster.  
  
Severus  
  
Lucius packte gerade das Packet, das er an seinen Sohn verschicken wollte. Dieses sollte ihm eine erste Lektion sein, um ihm zu zeigen, was passieren würde, wenn er sich seinem Willen widersetzte.  
  
"Los Raven, bring das meinem Sohn, ich möchte, dass er es direkt beim Frühstück bekommt." Ein kaltes Lachen begleitete den schwarzen Vogel hinaus in die Nacht.  
  
So das wars wieder mal für heute.. was schickt Lucius wohl an Draco? Uiuiui.... Ich hoffe ihr sagt mir heute wieder so fleissig Eure Meinung * daraufzähl *  
  
Einen dicken Knuddel und bis morgen Eure Goldshadow 


	19. Räume

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
hier wieder ein Kapitelchen..Wie immer ein dickes Dankeschön an alle für die lieben Reviews. macht bitte weiter so *bettel*..  
  
@ idril . ja gut was *g* aber Remus amüsiert sich da auch drüber. @ Kirilein ja nett ne.. so mit ist die Hausmeisterschaft gestorben.. @ Blue ja die müssen schrubben, vielleicht lernen sie mal ein bischen benehmen die alten Stinkers*g* @Vivien danke für deine liebe Mail  
  
So, nun wieder viel Spass . Ach ja es ist übrigens nichts gebetat.. schon lange nicht mehr.. also falls jemand Lust und regelmässig Zeit hat.  
  
Madame Pomfrey hatte die beiden Jungen schon früh am Morgen geweckt " Guten morgen ihr beiden, ihr dürft heute zum Frühstück in die grosse Halle."  
  
Die beiden blinzelten verschlafen in das helle Sonnenlicht, das durchs Fenster hineinschien. "Guten morgen" schallte es von der Tür.  
  
Fred und George Weasly lugten hinein. " Prof.Dumbledore steht draussen und möchte mit euch reden. Dürfen wir ihn hineinlassen?" ein lautes Lachen folgte. " Die Herren Weasly nehmen ihre Wache wirklich sehr ernst."  
  
Die Augen des Professors glitzerten erfreut, als er die beiden so unterschiedlichen Jungen sah, die sich gerade anzogen.  
  
"Guten morgen Prof.Dumbledore!" Harry war überrascht. Es war noch so früh am Morgen und da schon so hoher Besuch.  
  
"Ich wollte euch vor dem Frühstück noch schnell euer neues zu Hause zeigen."  
  
Draco sah Harry überrascht an, der nicht weniger erstaunt seinen Schulleiter anschaute. "Ach so, ihr wisst ja noch gar nicht, dass ihr jetzt zusammen wohnt. Also, das Lehrerkollegium hat entschieden, dass Du Harry und Draco zusammen ein Zimmer im Gryffindorturm bekommt."  
  
Ein glückliches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Blonden. "Ist das wahr Professor? Ich muss nicht zurück nach Slyterhin?!"  
  
"Nein Draco, erst einmal nicht. Aber beeilt euch bitte, ich habe bereits einen Bärenhunger!"  
  
Remus der den Zettel, von Severus, gerade gelesen hatte lachte " Ach Severus, wann hab ich dich schon jemals unsittlich berührt? Das war nur ein Kuss!" sagte er laut zu sich selbst und grinste immer noch.  
  
Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte machte er sich gleich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. *Du wirst erst einmal erleben, was es heisst unsittlich berührt zu werden* dachte er sich immer noch kichernd als er die grosse, noch fast leere Halle betrat.  
  
"So da sind wir." Die drei ungleichen Zauberer standen vor der fetten Dame, die Albus bereits aufgeregt musterte. " Professor Dumbledore! Welch eine Ehre." Sagte sie und klappte zur Seite.  
  
"Danke sehr meine Gnädigste." Bedankte sich der alte Zauberer und schritt in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Harry!" rief Ginny, die ihren ehemaligen Schwarm sofort glücklich in die Arme schloss. " Mrs. Weasly, schön das sie sich freuen, aber wir habens leider ein wenig eilig." Rief Dumbledore sie zurück.  
  
"Oh entschuldigung." Ihre helle Haut verfärbte sich rosa. " Ach hallo Draco. Schön das du da bist." Damit drehte sie sich um und stürzte durch das immer noch offene Portraitloch hinaus.  
  
"Was war das denn?" fragte Draco etwas verunsichert. " Nicht stören lassen. Ginny ist manchmal etwas, na ich sags mal so, stürmisch." Harrys Gesicht zeigte ein Grinsen und seine Hand suchte die des Blonden.  
  
"So meine Lieben, also euer Zimmer liegt auf einer Zwischenebene, die ihr durch Umlegung dieses Schalters," Dumbledore zeigte auf einen kleinen Stein in der Wand, " öffnen könnt."  
  
Sofort teilte sich die Wand neben dem Kamin und eine kleine Treppe, nur von Kerzen beleuchtet, tauchte auf.  
  
"Wow!" entfuhr es Harry, der nicht glauben konnte, dass dort so lange ein Geheimgang verborgen gelegen war, den sie noch nicht entdeckt hatten.  
  
"Ja Mr. Potter. Ich weiss was sie jetzt denken." Dumbledore hatte seine Gedanken gelesen. " Aber er ist nicht auf einer gewissen Karte verzeichnet, da es nicht mal den Rumtreibern gelang, diesen zu finden."  
  
Alle drei schritten die Treppe hinauf. "Da sind wir. Willkommen in eurem neuen Heim. Euer Kennwort wird ~ Heartbeats~. Ich erwarte euch gleich beim Frühstück." Somit drehte sich der Schulleiter um und liess die beiden aufgeregten Jungen allein.  
  
"Also wollen wir?" fragte Draco seinen Freund, der vor Nervosität mit seinen Händen auf die Wand klopfte.  
  
"Ja also los. ~ Heartbeat ~"  
  
Das Portrait eines Wasserfalls schwang auf und die beiden Jungen atmeten tief ein.  
  
Vor ihnen lag ein grosses Wohnzimmer. An der linken Wand war ein grosser Kamin eingelassen vor dem eine kuschelige Sitzgruppe stand.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite erstreckte sich eine grosse Fensterfront, vor der zwei wunderschöne, alte Schreibtische standen. Die anderen Wände waren durch grosse Wandteppiche geziert, die sowohl Gryffindor als auch Slytherinwappen aufwiesen. " Harry, ist das nicht.." Draco sah seinen Freund ganz entzückt an. " Oh und dieser wunderschöne beige Teppich. Prof. Dumbledore hat sich wirklich viel Mühe gegeben!"  
  
Harry küsste seinen Blonden kurz und zog ihn dann ins nächste Zimmer weiter. Dieses war ganz in einem dunklen rot gehalten. Nur das Bett, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand war schwarz mit einem silbernen Himmel und selbigem Überwurf.  
  
"Wir haben nur ein Bett!" rief Draco lachend und schmiss sich unbeachtet seiner, noch immer bestehenden Schmerzen drauf.  
  
"Stört dich das etwa?" Harry war ihm sofort gefolgt. " Wie könnte mich das?" Der Blonde zog den anderen sofort dicht an sich. " Oh Harry, ich bin so glücklich, wir hier zusammen, allein. Ich liebe Dich!" und sofort schlossen warme weiche Lippen die des Schwarzhaarigen, der etwas erwidern wollte.  
  
Severus sass bereits am Lehrertisch, als Remus die Halle betrat. Ein Lächeln huschte ihm über das Gesicht, als er an die vergangene Nacht dachte. " Dieser Werwolf hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Doch dafür liebte er ihn."  
  
"Na Severus." Flüsterte Remus leise in das Ohr des Zaubertrankmeisters, als er sich neben ihm niederliess.  
  
Severus liess sich nichts anmerken und frühstückte unentwegt weiter. "Remus, sagst du den Jungen nach deiner Stunde nachher Bescheid, was wir mit ihnen vorhaben?"  
  
Prof.Dumbledore war aus dem Gryffindorturm zurückkehrt und nahm seinen Platz an der Mitte der Tafel ein.  
  
" Ja mach ich Albus.Wollen wir denn dann gleich heute abend anfangen?"  
  
"Nein, ich denke wir sollten ihnen heute Abend Zeit lassen, ihr neues Reich zu erkunden." Seine hellen Augen blitzten.  
  
"Ja du hast Recht. Ein bisschen Privatssphäre, da sind die beiden bestimmt froh drüber."  
  
Somit war das Gespräch vorerst beendet und Remus wandte sich wieder dem Kaffee zu, der vor ihm dampfend aus der Tasse duftete.  
  
Der Zaubertränkemeister verzog keine Miene. Niemand hätte je erahnen können, dass er Gefühle für den Werwolf neben ihm hatte, bis zu dem Moment, als dieser eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel fühlte.  
  
"Remus!" ein Zischen entwich dem noch bleicher gewordenen Lehrer.  
  
"Ja Severus, was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte der Mann mit den bernsteinfarbenden Augen belustigt und liess die Hand weiterwandern.  
  
Er wusste genau, das würde ihn zur Weissglut treiben, aber schliesslich hatte Severus das mit seinem Zettel auch provoziert.  
  
Ein Schnaufen drang an die feinen Ohren des Werwolfs. " Nimm sofort deine Hand da weg!" versuchte der Zaubertränkemeister so leise wie möglich zu sagen, ohne das er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
  
"Nein." Kam es kurz und bündig.  
  
"Sofort Mr.Lupin." diese Stimme duldete eigentlich keinen Widerspruch mehr, als Prof.McGonagall fragte : " Was soll Remus sofort machen und vor allem, seit wann seit ihr wieder beim sie?"  
  
Remus kicherte laut, Severus Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich aber von blassweiss auf hochrot. "Das geht sie einen feuchten Dreck an Minverva."  
  
Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und fegte mit wehendem Umhang aus der Halle.  
  
"Hoppla, was hat er nur?" Der Werwolf lächelte unschuldig zu den anderen Lehrkräften hinüber, die ihn allesamt fragend ansahen.  
  
Harry und Draco mussten alle ihre Mühe zusammen nehmen, um nicht einfach liegenzubleiben. Aber sie freuten sich auf ihren ersten gemeinsamen Abend, den sie hoffentlich ungestört verbringen würden.  
  
Als sie in der grossen Halle Platz genommen hatten, sahen sie die giftigen Blicke der Slytherins. " Hey Jungs, habt ihr schon gehört, dass Snape den Slytherins 300 Punkte abgezogen hat?" meinte Lee Jordan , immer noch seinen Toast kauend.  
  
"Wie bitte?" Dracos eisgrauen Augen weiteten sich. " Ja wirklich, ausserdem müssen sie die Kerker putzen. Ohne Magie" führte Fred weiter aus.  
  
"Cool!" war das einzige was Harry sagen konnte, denn da landeten bereits die ersten Eulen auf den Tischen.  
  
" Oh je, da kommt Raven." Sagte der Blonde und alle Farbe, wich ihm aus seinem Gesicht. " Raven?" "Das ist der Rabe meines Vaters."  
  
Jetzt wusste auch Harry, warum sein Freund auf einmal eine total verkrampfte Haltung eingenommen hatte.  
  
Draco nahm dem glänzenden Vogel das kleine Päckchen ab, das an seinem Bein befestigt war und öffnete es langsam.  
  
Als erstes kam ein Brief zum Vorschein. nachdem der Junge ihn gelesen hatte, machte er die Schachtel weiter auf.  
  
Ein markerschütterner Schrei, liess alle in der Halle verstummen. Draco zitterte und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Er konnte das, was er da sah, nicht glauben. Nein das konnte sein Vater doch nicht getan haben!  
  
So das wars für heute. Tja, was ist da wohl drin gewesen? Hmh. Wie immer hoffe ich auf Eure Meinungen und Reviews!!!! *schondrauffreu*. Ich hab Euch alle lieb *knuddel* Eure Goldshadow 


	20. Das Packet

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
hier also wieder das nächste Kapitelchen.. diesmal gebetat!!! Gleich einen dicken Knuddel dafür an Laura!!!  
  
So nun erstmal nen riesiges Dankeschön an alle die so lieb geschrieben haben ( ich war ja ganz verzückt!)  
  
Hoffe Ihr macht weiter so.. ( ihr seit die beste Motivation weiterzuschreiben die es gibt! Habe heute morgen schon um 7 Uhr am Laptop gesessen*g*.  
  
@Herminethebest Danke schön fürs Kompliment.. ja ich weiss ich bin gemein.. aber hier ist ja schon das nächste *g* @Moonshine schöner Name , den Du da hast! Danke schön.. ja und hier ist es nun.. @Lynne *dickersonderknuddel* das du immer so fleissig reviewst ( habe leider jetzt schon ne Beta .. hoffe du bist nicht böse *bettelndschau* @Angel344 Danke. ja dieses böse Päckchen @Kirilein Ja Sir*g*.,. wie befohlen, hier das neue Pitel @Blue ja ich war auch gespannt was da drin war. na dann lies mal*g*  
  
So dann wie immer viel Spass und ich zähl auf Euch und Eure Reviews! Eure Goldshadow  
  
Severus war auf dem Weg in seinen Klassenraum gerannt. Eine seltsame, intensive Wut hatte ihn übermannt, als ihn Remus vor der ganzen Schule so blamiert hatte.  
  
Wie konnte er nur. Er hatte ihn extra auf dem Zettel darum gebeten, keine Annährungsversuche in der Öffentlichkeit zu machen. Und jetzt das!  
  
Der Zaubertränkemeister riss in wilder Wut die schwere Kerkertür auf, sodass sie mit einer enormen Wucht gegen die Wand knallte.  
  
Das würde Konsequenzen haben. Er wusste noch nicht was für welche, aber so was konnte er sich nicht gefallen lassen.  
  
Harry war zu erschrocken, um überhaupt zu begreifen, was Draco da gerade gesehen hatte. "Mutter, Mutter, nein!" schluchzte er immer wieder und schaute fassungslos in das Packet.  
  
Remus war sofort vom Lehrertisch aufgesprungen und raste durch die Stille in der Halle zu dem weinenden Jungen hin.  
  
"Draco was ist denn los?" doch als er über die Schulter in das Packet sah, wusste er sofort, was los war.  
  
"Kinder, bitte begebt euch jetzt alle sofort in die Klassenräume." Sagte der VgddK-Lehrer mit einer künstlich verstärkten Stimme.  
  
Alle Schüler standen auf und warfen noch ein paar letzte verwirrte Blicke hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, der geschlossen sitzen geblieben war.  
  
"Albus, komm mal bitte her." Das jedoch hätte er gar nicht sagen müssen, denn der alte Zauberer war bereits auf dem Weg.  
  
"Pssst Draco!" Harry hatte den Arm um das wimmernde Bündel gelegt. "Es ist bestimmt alles gar nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht." Eine Hand strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.  
  
Als der Schulleiter am Tisch angekommen war, ließ auch er einen Blick in das Päckchen wandern.  
  
"Oh mein Gott! Ruft die Auroren zusammen. Schnell!" kam die hektische Anweisung an die verbliebene Lehrerschaft. "Sie sollen sofort nach Malfoy Manor und nach Narcissa sehen!"  
  
"Draco, mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden sofort nach deiner Mutter sehen!" versuchte er beruhigend zu sagen, doch niemand am Gryffindortisch glaubte, dass es wirklich angebracht war, sich keine Sorgen zu machen.  
  
Harry, der sich bis jetzt nicht getraut hatte, einen richtigen Blick auf das Bild zu werfen, zwang sich jetzt, hinzuschauen.  
  
Es zeigte Dracos Mutter blutüberströmt. An allen Teilen des Körpers, waren tiefe Wunden und Arme und Beine schienen mehrfach gebrochen.  
  
Ein Schauer von Übelkeit überkam ihn und er musste sich stark beherrschen, nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, das eben Gegessene wieder herauszulassen.  
  
"Harry, ich denke, du solltest Draco jetzt nach oben bringen. Sobald wir etwas wissen, sagen wir euch Bescheid." Albus Stimme klang klar und deutlich, dennoch drang sie nur halb zu ihm durch.  
  
"Und ihr Gryffindors habt heute frei. Ich möchte, dass ihr den beiden beisteht und ihnen jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablest. Verstanden?" Der prüfende Blick des mächtigen Zauberers glitt über die noch vorhandenen Schüler.  
  
Ein Nicken von ihnen war die Antwort.  
  
"Kommt mit ihr beiden." Ron und Hermine hatten sich jeweils einen der beiden Jungen geschnappt und untergehakt.  
  
Zur selben Zeit, bekam Lucius gerade seine Antwort auf die Frage, wie denn sein Junge auf das wunderschöne Foto reagiert hatte  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,  
  
ihr Geschenk war ein voller Erfolg! Draco ist noch am Tisch zusammengebrochen und ich denke, dass er sich bald überlegen wird, wem er in Zukunft die Treue hält.  
  
Ich werde sie weiter auf dem Laufenden halten.  
  
Ihre treue Dienerin  
  
Nur mit Mühe hatten es die Gryffindors geschafft, Draco nach oben in ihr neues Zimmer zu bringen.  
  
Wieder und wieder hatte er versucht sich loszureißen und selbst nach Malfoy Manor zu fliegen um seine Mutter zu retten.  
  
"Nein Draco. Du kannst nichts tun. Die Auroren sind auf dem Weg." Hermine hatte schlussendlich gegen ihren Willen, einen kleinen Fesselungszauber anwenden müssen, damit er ihnen nicht entwischen konnte.  
  
Remus war so schnell er konnte, zu Severus in die Kerker gerannt. Als er die Tür aufstieß, blickte er sofort in die schwarzen eiskalten Augen.  
  
"Remus, so was hatte ich nicht von dir erwartet. Ich dachte du liebst mich und respektierst .", weiter kam er nicht, denn da unterbrach ihn der Werwolf.  
  
"Das können wir später ausdiskutieren. Draco hat von seinem Vater einen Brief bekommen" er musste kurz Luft holen, bevor er weitersprach. " und ein Foto von Cissa. Sie muss schwer misshandelt worden sein. Es sollte Draco als Drohung dienen." Er sah zu Boden. "Nein, nicht Cissa!" rief Severus aufgelöst. Narzissa war ihm, in der Zeit in Hogwarts, immer eine der einzigen loyalen und liebevollen Menschen gewesen, die ihn zumindest annähernd verstanden hatten.  
  
"Dumbledore hat sofort seine Aurorenstaffel dorthin geschickt." Beantwortete der Werwolf, die noch nicht gestellte Frage.  
  
"Ich gehe auch, sofort." Severus löschte das Feuer des Kessels und wollte schon auf die Tür zustürmen.  
  
"Nein, das wirst du nicht." Remus hielt ihm am Umhang fest. "Dein Patenkind braucht dich. Er ist vollkommen verstört und hat die große Halle zusammen geschrieen, als er das Bild gesehen hat."  
  
Erst da wurde dem Zaubertränkemeister bewusst, was es für Draco bedeuten musste, denn seine Mutter war über die Jahre die einzige gewesen, die ihm wenigstens ein bisschen Liebe geschenkt hatte.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Draco! Was muss der arme Junge denn noch alles erleiden. Ich geh sofort zu ihm."  
  
"In Ordnung. Ich übernehme deine Klasse heute Morgen. Die Gryffindors sind alle da. Albus hat ihnen frei gegeben. Sie sollen sich ebenfalls um die beiden kümmern."  
  
Doch das hatte Severus schon nicht mehr gehört.  
  
In der zwischen Zeit war es den Schülern gelungen, Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu bringen.  
  
Nun saßen sie alle vor dem Kamin, Draco lag, immer noch leise weinend, in Harrys Armen. Die anderen kochten Tee oder holten kleine Snacks.  
  
"Wie kann man nur so kalt sein?" Fred Weasley schüttelte immer und immer wieder den Kopf. " Ich hoffe nur er kommt dafür nach Askaban!" stimmte Lee Jordan zu.  
  
"Bitte", sagte Harry und deutete an, dass sie dieses Gespräch doch vielleicht auf später verlegen sollten.  
  
" Hey", meinte der Schwarzhaarige erstaunt, als sich der Blonde auf einmal erhob. "Wo willst du hin?"  
  
Der Blonde schüttelte nur den Kopf " Ich muss einen Moment allein sein o.k." Damit verschwand er nach oben in die Schlafgemächer der beiden.  
  
Harry wollte folgen, doch Ron hielt ihn auf. "Lass ihm Zeit. Er muss selbst erstmal damit klar kommen." "Aber er braucht mich doch", wollte er erwidern. "Ja Harry, das tut er, aber lass ihm wirklich ein paar Minuten für sich. Er wird auf dich zukommen. Glaub mir."  
  
Hermine hatte sich nun neben den Jungen der lebte gesetzt und strich ihm sanft über seinen Nacken.  
  
So, das wars erstmal wieder für heute. Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen ! Wenn ja bittttte reviewed mir *flehend anschau*.. *lach*.. nein, aber auch wenn es Euch nicht gefallen haben soll.. bitte um Meinungen!!!  
  
So meine Lieben dann bis morgen .. nen dicken Knuddel an Euch alle Eure Goldshadow 


	21. Tränen

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
hier schon wieder das nächste Kapitelchen ( bin schnell was*g*.. da seit nur Ihr mit den lieben Reviews Schuld*g* ).  
  
Danke erstmal dafür und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole, ich liebe Euch dafür! @ Lyoness ja Lucius ist alles zuzutrauen, übeler Zeitgenosse ( aber er sieht sooo gut aus*g*) @ Angel 344 ja das ist er wirklich . hab ich gemacht, schnell weitergeschrieben*g* @ Moonshine *mal Taschentuch rüberreich* .. ja mir tut er auch soo leid ( gern trösten würde ;) , ja und Sev ist echt eine Mimose was so was angeht*g* @ idril ja die beiden sind zu komisch oder.. na mal sehen, was passiert, wenn sie Zeit haben wieder miteinander zu sprechen @Lynne Danke Süsse, freut mich das Du nicht böse bist! Ja die guten Gryffindors. Wenigstens die sind noch gut..  
  
Ein Dank geht gleich auch noch mal an meine Beta Laura *Dankeschön*. *knuddel*  
  
So dann erstmal viel Spass beim nächsten Pitelchen..Eure Goldshadow  
  
Draco ließ sich vollkommen fassungslos aufs Bett fallen. Er wusste ja, dass sein Vater skrupellos war, aber das?!  
  
Immer wieder liefen bittere Tränen über seine makellose Haut und er warf sich selbst immer wieder vor, es nicht verhindert zu haben.  
  
Zusätzlich schämte er sich, so einen Vater zu haben. Bis jetzt war er immer irgendwie stolz darauf gewesen, ein Malfoy zu sein, doch jetzt ekelte er sich vor dem Namen.  
  
"Draco", hörte er auf einmal die sonore Stimme seines Patenonkels: "Ich bin da." Mit leisen Schritten ging der Zaubertrankmeister auf das große Bett zu.  
  
Als er sich neben den Blonden setzte, fühlte er beim berühren der silbernen Tagesdecke, dass diese vollkommen Tränen durchnässt war.  
  
"Mom, ich hätte es verhindern müssen." Draco schluchzte laut auf und Severus schloss das Häufchen Elend fest in die Arme.  
  
"Du hättest es nie verhindern können. Verstehst du mich? Niemand hätte es verhindern können." Der Zaubertrankmeister sprach mit fester, überzeugender Stimme.  
  
"Doch, ich hätte auf die erste Warnung hören sollen. Ich hätte nie meinen Gefühlen nachgeben dürfen. Das hat er mich immer wieder gelehrt. Und jetzt bekomme ich die Rechnung dafür." Die Stimme überschlug sich erneut.  
  
Severus konnte nicht glauben was er da gerade hörte. "Draco!" sagte er laut und riss den Jungen an den Schultern nach oben, sodass er ihm in die Augen schauen musste.  
  
"Du hast das einzig richtige getan. Du hast deinen Gefühlen nachgegeben und du kämpfst für dein Ziel, deine Liebe. Gibst du ihm jetzt nach, kannst du dein Leben gleich wegschmeißen. Dann hat er genau das erreicht, was er immer wollte." Seine Stimme war bei jedem Satz immer bestimmter geworden.  
  
"Wir werden deine Mutter da rausholen, aber nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass du weiter kämpfst und jetzt nicht aufgibst."  
  
Die eisgrauen Augen waren gerötet und dennoch schienen sie jetzt zu verstehen, was ihnen ihr Patenonkel sagen wollte.  
  
"Aber Onkel Sev, ich bringe euch alle in Gefahr, alle Leute, die mir was bedeuten!"  
  
"Wir können mit der Gefahr leben, Draco. Du hast doch gesehen, was aus einem wird, wenn man sich anderen Mächten unterstellt. Schau dir mich an, 15 Jahre meines Lebens habe ich praktisch im sprichwörtlichen Dunkel gelebt. Nur weil ich mich damals, ebenfalls von deinem Vater, von meinem Weg abbringen lassen hab. Das soll dir nicht auch passieren!"  
  
Hermine redete noch immer mit einer Engelsgeduld auf Harry ein. " Prof. Snape ist doch jetzt bei ihm. Er wird ihn schon zur Vernunft bringen."  
  
"Und wenn nicht?" Der Schwarzhaarige war schon ein wenig ruhiger, nachdem er wusste, dass Severus bei seinem geliebten Blonden war.  
  
"Doch, ich bin mir da sicher. So sehr Snape auch ein abscheuliches Ekel sein kann. Aber bei euch beiden, da kann er wirklich einfühlsam sein." Die anderen um sie herum nickten zustimmend.  
  
"Ich hoffe du hast Recht, Mine."  
  
Albus schaute gerade aus seinem Fenster hinaus in den trüben Tag, als er eine große braune Eule auf sich zu fliegen sah.  
  
Er öffnete den linken Flügel der Scheibe, damit die Eule ungehindert hineingelangen konnte.  
  
"Na was bringst du mir da?" fragte der Schulleiter, als er dem Vogel vorsichtig das Pergament vom Bein nahm.  
  
Die Eule machte kurz einen kleinen Klacklaut und erhob sich sofort wieder majestätisch und flog davon.  
  
Albus rollte das Pergament auseinander und begann zu lesen.  
  
Lieber Albus,  
  
wir haben jetzt ganz Malfoy Manor durchsucht, aber keine Spur von Lucius gefunden.  
  
Narzissa hingegen haben wir schwer verletzt im Kerker gefunden und sie sofort nach St. Mungos transportiert. Die Medimagier haben es bereits geschafft, sie so zu stabilisieren, dass keine Lebensgefahr mehr besteht.  
  
Eine Abordnung von 10 Auroren wird weiter nach Lucius Malfoy suchen. Die anderen werden in ihr Hauptquartier zurückkehren.  
  
Mit lieben Grüssen Tonks  
  
Der alte Schulleiter ließ mit einem tiefen Atemzug das Pergament sinken. Er war froh darüber, dass es wenigstens Narzissa soweit gut ging, dass er nicht mehr um ihr Leben fürchten musste.  
  
Lucius hingegen würde sicher noch ein Problem werden. So einfach würde es nicht werden, ihn hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen.  
  
Mit langsamen Schritten ging er zur Tür, denn die ~ gute Nachricht ~ musste er sofort an seine Schüler weitergeben.  
  
Draco hatte kapiert. "Ja Onkel Sev, du hast Recht. Kannst du mir jetzt bitte Harry holen?" Der Zaubertränkemeister wusste, dass er zu seinem Patenkind durchgedrungen war und stand, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, auf.  
  
"Ja ich hol ihn dir. Nur noch eins", kam es von ihm, als er schon im Begriff war, durch die Tür zu gehen: "sprich mit Harry über deine Ängste. Verschließ dich nicht vor ihm. Er hat dir soviel von ihm mitgeteilt, seine Gefühle und seine Ängste. Du konntest ihm so helfen, da du wusstest, was ihm fehlt. Aber du musst ihm jetzt auch die Chance geben." Damit verschwand er und die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klick ins Schloss.  
  
Dumbledore war inzwischen bei den Gryffindors angekommen und hatte Harry über die aktuellen Ereignisse in Kenntnis gesetzt.  
  
"Bin ich froh. Ist es irgendwie möglich, dass Draco seine Mom besucht?" fragte er fast flehend.  
  
"Nein Harry, das ist im Moment noch zu gefährlich, aber wir werden versuchen, seine Mom so schnell wie möglich hier nach Hogwarts zu holen."  
  
"Das wird ihn sicherlich freuen!" die Augen des Jungen der lebte strahlten.  
  
"Ja ich bin mir sicher. Oh da kommt Severus."  
  
Severus kam die Treppe herunter geschritten und sah sofort fragend zu Albus.  
  
"Sie haben Cissa gefunden. Sie ist in St. Mungos, Lucius ist auf der Flucht." War die kurze aber präzise Antwort auf den Blick, den der Schulleiter bei seinem jüngeren Lehrer gelesen hatte.  
  
"Gut. Harry, Draco will dich sehen. Dann kannst du ihm ja auch gleich die gute Nachricht überbringen." Er klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
  
Kurze Zeit später stand Harry vor der Schlafzimmertür. Er hatte ein wenig Angst hineinzugehen. Was sollte er nur sagen? Bisher war es immer anders herum gewesen. Draco hatte ihn getröstet, ihn beschützt, doch nun war er an der Reihe.  
  
Ein beherztes Klopfen und schon stand er in dem großen Raum. Er konnte sofort Draco erkennen, der immer noch verweint auf dem silbrigen Bett saß.  
  
"Draco", ganz leise bewegte er sich auf den Jungen zu: "Severus sagt, dass du mich jetzt sehen willst."  
  
Der Blonde drehte sich ganz langsam zu seinem Freund um. "Ja Harry, ich habe lange mit Onkel Sev geredet, es hat gut getan."  
  
"Das ist gut. Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?" Er machte noch ein paar Schritte auf das Bett zu. "Ja natürlich." Kam die Antwort sofort.  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore war eben unten. Sie haben deine Mutter gefunden." Harry hatte die Worte fast nur geflüstert.  
  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was Harry jetzt als nächstes sagen würde.  
  
"Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie ist in St. Mungos, aber Dumbledore sagt , dass er sie, sobald es ihr Zustand erlaubt, hierher nach Hogwarts holt."  
  
"Sie lebt?" erneut stiegen Tränen in den Augen des Blonden auf. " Ja und sie ist außer Lebensgefahr." Auch Harry hatte jetzt einen dicken Kloß im Hals.  
  
"Und mein Vater?" "Er ist entkommen, aber sie suchen weiter nach ihm."  
  
"Harry, ich ." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry hatte den Blonden bereits in einer Umarmung gefangen und strich ihm zärtlich über die Haare. "Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr, kleiner Drache, deine Mom ist jetzt sicher und dir wird hier auch nichts passieren. Dafür werde ich sorgen."  
  
"Danke Harry." Kam es nur leise und der Blonde begann sich langsam, in den schützenden Armen, zu entspannen.  
  
Als Severus in seine Gemächer zurückkehrte, fiel ihm sofort der große, schwarze Rabe auf, der auf seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte.  
  
Ein Gefühl der Angst überkam ihn, denn er wusste sofort, dass es sich um Lucius Vogel handelte.  
  
Nachdem er den Brief geöffnet hatte las er:  
  
Hallo Severus,  
  
das war nur der erste Streich, sollte sich mein Sohn nicht um entscheiden, wirst du vielleicht der nächste sein?  
  
Gez. Lucius Malfoy  
  
So das wars mal wieder, hoffe es hat Euch gefallen.. Den Wunsch nach Reviews brauche ich ja nicht mehr zu wieder holen oder?*mitHundeaugenguck*.  
  
Noch einen schönen Sonntag und nen dicken Knuddel Eure Goldshadow 


	22. Frühstück

Hallo Ihr Süsse,  
  
hier das nächste Kapitelchen. heute mal ein allgemeiner MEGAKNUDDEL an Euch alle !!!!  
  
Hoffe Ihr macht weiter so *michriesigfreu* @Lyonessheart Ein echtes Ekel.. mal schaun, was er so anstellt @ Angel 344 einfach ein ganz grosses Dankeschön.. ! @ Lynne hey Süsse *freu*.na mal schaun, ob ich ne Klippe finde *g* @Blue Draco ist wirklich ganz schön gebeutelt und jetzt auch noch Sev, mal sehen wie die da wieder rauskommen.  
  
So jetzt viel Spass. Eure Goldshadow  
  
Harry hatte Draco lange in seinem Arm gehalten. Der Blonde hatte immer wieder kurz angefangen zu weinen, bis er irgendwann vollkommen erschöpft eingeschlafen war.  
  
Ganz vorsichtig legte der Schwarzhaarige den Jungen aufs Kissen. "Hoffentlich hast du schöne Träume kleiner Drachen." Flüsterte Harry leise, als er die silbrige Decke sanft über die Schulter des anderen legte.  
  
Severus musste sich kurz setzten. Er war ja vieles aus seinen Todesserkreisen gewöhnt, aber das man ihn so offen bedrohte war ihm neu.  
  
"Lucius, wenn ich dich erwische!" seine Stimme klang aufgebracht, als er das zu dem Rabenvogel sagte, der immer noch auf Antwort wartete.  
  
"Flieg allein.Ich habe keine Mitteilung für Deinen Herren." Seine Hand schlug nach dem schwarzen Tier, dass sich erbost schimpfend erhob und aus dem noch offenen Fenster flog.  
  
Genau in dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür " Darf ich reinkommen Sev?" fragte Remus, der vorsichtig den Kopf zur Tür hineinstreckte.  
  
"Du hast mir auch noch gefehlt!" der Zaubertrankmeister war immer noch sauer über das was am Morgen am Frühstückstisch abgelaufen war.  
  
"Severus, ich.." wollte sich Remus erklären, doch die abweisende Haltung seines Gegenübers liess ihn verstummen.  
  
"Ja ich weiss, du brauchst immer jemanden für deine Spielchen Remus, wie konnte ich denken, dass du dich wirklich geändert hast?" die Stimme klang entfernt, gerade so als ob sich der Geist von Severus sehr weit weg befand.  
  
"Um Merlins Willen nein Sev !" ich wollte dich doch nur ein bischen necken. Ich wollte dich doch nicht bloss stellen. Ich liebe dich, wie könnte ich dir da weh tun wollen?" eine Hand berührte den dunkelhaarigen Mann vorsichtig an der Schulter.  
  
"Fass mich nicht an!" die Worte spieh er fast aus, als er die Berührung an sich fühlte. "Fass mich nie wieder an, verstanden?!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus dem Kerker und liess einen vollkommen erschrockenen Prof. Lupin stehen.  
  
"Severus, warum musst du nur immer so stur sein?" fragte er sich selbst und sackte dann auf die Knie.  
  
Die Sonne schien bereits hell in das rötlich schimmernde Wohnzimmer. Die beiden Jungen in dem grossen Bett schliefen dicht an einander gekuschelt.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore hatte entschieden, den beiden noch einen Tag Auszeit vor dem Schulalltag zu gönnen. Zuviel war passiert in den letzten Tagen.  
  
Eine kleine Hauselfe war gerade dabei, ein königliches Frühstück auf einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster zu bereiten, als Harry von dem Klimpern der Tassen wach wurde.  
  
Er blinzelte in das helle Licht, das den Raum erhellte und sah wie die kleine Elfe gerade eine grosse Ladung Obst auf den schon so überladenen Tisch stellte.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Potter sein wach. Trish ist gleich verschwunden Herr." Piepste das kleine Wesen und verbeugte sich dreimal tief.  
  
"Trish, wieso?" er sah sie fragend an. " Prof. Dumbledore schickt Trish. Herren sollen heute den Tag geniessen." Damit machte es Plopp und die Elfe war verschwunden.  
  
"Oh!" ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen und er liess sich sanft zurück in die Kissen fallen.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" fragte eine müde Stimme und ein blonder Schopf tauchte aus den Kissen auf.  
  
"Nichts mein Drache. Schlaf einfach weiter. Wir haben heute keine Schule. Du kannst also ruhig ausschlafen." er strich Draco liebevoll über die verwuschelten Haare.  
  
"Ah, gut." Und schon war der Blonde wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
Remus hatte Severus beim Frühstück nicht gesehen. Ihm war klar, dass ihm der Zaubertrankmeister aus dem Weg gehen wollte.  
  
Wie sollte er es nur anstellen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er es mit seiner Liebe wirklich ernst meinte?  
  
Die Unterrichtsstunden gingen wie ein Film an ihm vorbei. Er war froh, heute nur ältere Schüler zu haben, die nicht soviel anstellten.  
  
Als er sich zwischen zwei Stunden am Nachmittag im Lehrerzimmer aufhielt, stürmte Severus hinein.  
  
Die schwarzen Augen des Zauberers fixierten ihn kurz, doch wandten sich genauso schnell wieder ab.  
  
Da keine anderen Lehrer im Zimmer waren, sagte der Werwolf " Severus, ich möchte bitte heute abend mit dir reden. Solltest du nicht um 20 Uhr bei mir sein, werde ich zu dir kommen. Und glaube mir, notfalls werde ich deine Tür sprengen. Verstanden?" die bernsteinfarbenen Augen blitzen und duldeten keinen Widerspruch.  
  
Severus war überrascht. Selten hatte er Remus so erlebt. So fordernd, so agressiv. Das war sonst gar nicht seine Art. Doch er antwortete ihm nicht.  
  
" Prof. Snape?" kam es provozierend. " Remus, ich sagte bereits, dass ich kein Bedürfnis verspüre mit dir zu reden." Es sollte wütend klingen, doch kam es eher zaghaft.  
  
"Das ist mir egal. Ich habe dich vor die Wahl gestellt. Wir reden heute abend, so oder so."  
  
Dieses Mal war es der Werwolf, der mit wehendem Umhang den Raum verliess und Severus war der jenige, der ihm nicht unbeeindruckt hinterherschaute.  
  
Lucius war nach Malfoy Manor zurückgekehrt, nachdem die Auroren von dort abgezogen waren.  
  
Er sass in seinem grossen Lehnsessel und eine kleine Gestalt nahm seine Befehle entgegen " Ich will, dass du ein Gift mischt, ein Gift unsichtbar, ohne Geschmack" den Rest flüsterte er, gerade als ob jemand mithören könnte. " Hast du verstanden?"  
  
Der Diener nickte eifrig und schrieb die Anweisungen mit. "Sehr gut. Ich will das es bis zum Wochenende fertig ist. Noch hoffe ich ja, es nicht anwenden zu müssen, aber die Hoffnung ist gering. Tja Severus, da du Draco nahe stehst, wirst du als nächster dran glauben müssen, Narzissa fand ihre Behandlung hervorragend." Ein kaltes Lachen durchdrang die ebenso kalten Räume.  
  
Nach Stunden, indenen Harry bereits in seinem Quidditchbuch gelesen hatte, wachte Draco langsam auf.  
  
"Guten morgen, oder sollte ich besser sagen, schönen Nachmittag?" neckte ihn der Schwarzhaarige sofort, als er die eisgrauen Augen sah, die ihn müde anschauten.  
  
"Ist es wirklich schon so spät?" er wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und Harry hätte seinen Liebling am liebsten sofort in den Arm genommen.  
  
"Ja es ist bereits Nachmittag. Aber du hast den Schlaf wirklich gebraucht. Wie geht's dir?" Ein paar besorgte Smaragde schauten den andern fragend an.  
  
"Es geht mir schon wieder besser. Jetzt wo ich weiss, dass es Mom gut geht und sie bald hier sein wird!" bei diesen Worten begannen die, gerade noch so trübe wirkenden Augen, zu leuchten.  
  
"Ja, sie wird bald da sein. Ich hoffe nur, sie wird mir nicht den Kopf abreissen!" Harry blickte nach unten auf die Bettdecke.  
  
"Warum sollte sie dir den Kopf abreissen?" Draco verstand nicht, was ihm sein Freund da sagen wollte.  
  
"Na ja, ohne mich, wäre alles noch wunderbar. Du wärst der brave Sohn, Lucius weiterhin der treusorgende Ehemann. Und ich das absolute Feindbild der gesamten Malfoysippe."  
  
"Achso, mach dir da mal keine Gedanken Harry!" er grinste. "Meine Mom wird dich lieben. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher!"  
  
Damit zog er den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen zu sich hinüber und begann ihn sanft zu küssen.  
  
"Hey, willst du nicht erstmal ein bisschen was Essen?" er drückte den Blonden ein Stück von ihm weg.  
  
"Sollte ich?" kam die provozierende Antwort und er zog Harry wieder an sich.  
  
Remus schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war bereits 19.55 und noch immer keine Spur von Severus zu sehen.  
  
Gerade als er sich auf den Weg rüber in die Kerker machen wollte, klopfte es..  
  
So, dass wars für heute, hoffe das ich das nächste Pitelchen morgen fertig bekomme! Hoffe ihr schreibt fleissig Kommis.  
  
Einen ganz dicken Knuddel und einen schönen Abend.. Eure Goldshadow 


	23. Ärger

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
hier das neuste Kapitelchen ( ist aber noch nicht betagelesen- wird morgen in verbesserter Form noch mal upgeloaded- wollte Euch nicht warten lassen )..  
  
Hab mich wie immer riesig über Eure Reaktionen gefreut *jubel* @Lyonessheart ja ja, dieser böse böse Schnuckel*lach* @Moonshine *mal ein Päckchen Taschentücherreich*. da siehste , das neue ist da.. @Kirilein ja ja ich weiss, ein wenig durcheinander *schäm* haste ne idee wie ich das ändern könnte *fragendguck* @Moonshine oh gleich zweimal *freu*.. ja die sind soooo schnuckig.. ; frei haben, welch ein Traum wäre das, wenn man morgen nicht aufstehen müsste*g*. @Blue deiner Meinung bin ich auch, aber ich weiss nicht was Lucius dazu sagt *ihm schon mal auf die Finger hau*g*  
  
"Oh !" entwich es Remus und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. War er nun doch gekommen?"  
  
Er öffnete langsam die Tür. "Severus, ich wusste das Du..." weiter kam er nicht, denn er blickte erstaunt in die blauen Augen, die ihn belustigt ansahen.  
  
"Albus, Du?" der Werwolf starrte seinen Schulleiter verständnislos an.  
  
"Ja Remus, ich bin es." er lachte " Ich weiss du hast jemand anderen erwartet, aber mit ihm brauchst du nicht zu rechnen. Er bat mich, kurz mit dir zu sprechen. Kann ich reinkommen?"  
  
Die bernsteinfarbenden Augen blickten immer noch verwirrt. Seit wann sprach Severus mit anderen über ihre Beziehung?  
  
Dumbledore hatte keine Antwort abgewartet und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort an Remus vorbei.  
  
"Ich weiss was du jetzt denkst. Komm wir setzen uns ein wenig und ich helfe dir zu verstehen." Der ältere deutete auf die Sessel, die vor dem lodernden Kaminfeuer standen.  
  
Harry und Draco genossen die Zärtlichkeiten, die sie einander schenken konnten. Nichts schien in dem Moment wichtiger zu sein, als die beiden.  
  
"Draco," Harry rückte ein paar Zentimeter von dem Blonden weg, der sofort die Arme ausstreckte um seinen Liebling wieder zu sich zurückzuziehen.  
  
"hör mal einen Augenblick auf." Die smaragdgrünen Augen waren ernst. " Was ist denn los Harry?" er konnte nicht verstehen, was auf einmal in den Gryffindor gefahren war.  
  
"Ich wollte mit dir, nochmal über früher reden."  
  
Der silberne Kopf wurde zur Seite geneigt und die eisgrauen Seen schauten sein Gegenüber immer noch fragend an. " Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Harry war es unangenehm. Er wollte den Slytherin schon immer bitten, ihm mehr von seiner Kindheit zu erzählen. Denn dies war der Schlüssel zu dem typisch malfoyschem Verhalten, doch bisher hatte sich einfach noch nicht die richtige Gelegenheit geboten.  
  
"Deine Kindheit! Du hast damals nur in groben Umrissen erzählt, wie dich dein Vater gequält hat, aber ich denke es würde dir und mir helfen, wenn du endlich mal alles, was damals passiert ist, rauslassen würdest." jetzt war es raus.  
  
Draco war ganz blass geworden, mit so einem Wunsch hätte er jetzt gar nicht gerechnet. Hatten sie doch eben noch so wunderschöne Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht, wurde dieses jäh durch diesen unsäglichen Wunsch seines Freundes kaputt gemacht.  
  
"Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen." Das klang schärfer als erwartet und Harry zog die Luft erschrocken ein.  
  
Was sollte er jetzt tun? Nachgeben? Nein, das konnte er nicht. Nicht jetzt. Auch Draco musste es einmal hinter sich bringen. Die Vergangenheit aufarbeiten. Genau wie Harry es getan hatte.  
  
"Ich möchte es aber!" die Stimme von dem Schwarzhaarigen klang unnatürlich hart.  
  
Albus nahm einen Schluck aus dem feingeschliffenen Weinglas, das Lupin ihm, nach seiner kurzen Erholungsphase gereicht hatte.  
  
" Und Sev wollte das du mit mir sprichst?" immer noch war der dunkelblonde Mann, der in dem weinroten Sessel war etwas ungläubig.  
  
"Ja. Er war vorhin bei mir. Es hat lange gedauert herauszubekommen, welche Laus ihm denn diesmal über die Leber gelaufen ist." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah sich im Raum um " Schön hast dus übrigens."  
  
"Albus, bitte was hat er gesagt?" fragte Remus ungeduldig.  
  
"Also, er wollte erst gar nichts sagen, hat sich einfach nur in mein Büro gesetzt, ich war am Schreibtisch und nach dem 10 Mal nachfragen, was er denn eigentlich von mir wollte, rückte er ganz vorsichtig mit der Sprache raus." Der alte Zauberer lehnte sich entspannt zurück und trank einen Schluck von dem Wein.  
  
"Wenn du so weiter machst, wird ich noch ganz verrückt. Bitte erzähl weiter!" drängte er und strich sich nervös durch die Haare.  
  
"Er sagte einfach nur, es sei aus. Du hättest ihn wie schon früher nur als Spielzeug behandelt und er würde es sich nicht noch einmal antun, so verletzt zu werden." Damit schloss Dumbledore und sah den anderen erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Es ist aus sagt er? Warum? Nur weil, nur weil ich mir einen kleinen Scherz erlaubt habe?" vollkommenes Unverständnis zeichnete nun das Gesicht des Werwolfs, das in den letzten Minuten um Jahre gealtert schien.  
  
"Ich denke Severus hat es nicht so aufgefasst. Er hat mir die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Ehrlich gesagt, ich musste innerlich auch lachen und fand es eher komisch, aber leider sind wir Zauberer alle von unterschiedlichem Gemüt."  
  
"Was soll ich denn jetzt nur machen? Ich liebe ihn, wollte ihm bestimmt nie weh tun. Das weißt du doch oder?"  
  
Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte die faltigen Mundwinkel " Natürlich weiss ich das Remus. Eigentlich weiss Severus es auch. Ich denke es ist eine Art Flucht von ihm. Er hat einen Grund gesucht, aus der Beziehung auszubrechen. Niemand weiss warum. Vielleicht hat er Angst davor, was euch Lucius damals angedroht hat."  
  
"Aber das ist doch schon so lange her."  
  
"Ich weiss nicht was sich in seinem Kopf abspielt. Nur du kannst es letzten Endes herausfinden."  
  
"Wo kann ich ihn finden?" Remus war bereits aufgestanden und hatte seinen Umhang, der ordentlich gefaltet über einem hohen Lehnstuhl lag, in der Hand.  
  
" Keine Ahnung. Er meinte nur, dass er etwas Abstand bräuchte. Er wollte aber morgen wieder da sein, also mach dir keine Sorgen. Lass ihm ein wenig Zeit, vielleicht muss er erst Mal in Ruhe über alles nachdenken. Bleib hier und such ihn nicht. Sprech morgen mit ihm."  
  
Damit stand der alte Schulleiter auf und schritt auf die Tür zu. " Schlaf gut Remus und mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Es wird sich schon alles zum Guten wenden."  
  
Severus sass allein am See. Seine Gedanken kreisten wild um die Ereignisse der letzten Tage.  
  
Zum einen war da das unmögliche Benehmen von Remus und dann noch der beängstigende Brief von Malfoy.  
  
Ihm war nicht klar, wie er handeln sollte. Sicher liebte er Remus und auch ihm war klar, dass dieses sicher auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, aber immer wieder dachte er an die alte und neue Drohung von Lucius und das es für beide besser wäre, wieder getrennte Wege zu gehen.  
  
Ein lauter Seufzer entwich seiner Kehle, als er den Halbmond betrachtete.  
  
"Was zum Teufel soll ich nur machen?" sagte er laut zu sich selbst  
  
Draco konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was Harry da gerade sagte. Noch nie war der Gryffindor ihm gegenüber so fordernd aufgetreten.  
  
"Aber Harry," versuchte er erneut zu sagen.  
  
"Kleiner Drache," kam es da schon viel sanfter und Harry nahm die Hand des Blonden in seine.  
  
"Ich will dir doch nichts böses. Ich denke einfach nur, dass es uns beiden hilft darüber zu sprechen. Schau, ich habe dir doch auch alles erzählt. Meine Ängste, meine Erfahrungen. Ich dachte du vertraust mir!" sein Blick war nun fast flehendlich.  
  
"Harry, wie kannst du denken, dass ich dir nicht vertraue?" Draco schluckte kurz und fuhr dann fort " aber es fällt mir so unheimlich schwer. Ich habe Angst mich an all das erinnern zu müssen, kannst du das verstehen?" er schaute den Schwarzhaarigen fragend an.  
  
"Sicher kann ich das verstehen. Dennoch musst du irgendwann mit deiner Vergangenheit aufräumen. Sonst holt sie dich ein." Er strich mit seiner rechten Hand eine vorwitzige Strähne aus Dracos Gesicht, die vor seinen Augen hing.  
  
"Also gut. Ich habe ja sowieso keine Chance." Der Blonde hatte resigniert und fing an zu erzählen..  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
So, das wars wieder für heute.. Warte wieder auf Eure Reaktionen*immerschonfrühaufstehumzugucken*g*.  
  
EINEN SUPER KNUDDEL AN EUCH ALLE  
  
Eure Goldshadow 


	24. Erschreckendes

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
erst einmal wie immer ein Dankeschön an alle Reviewer! Leider hat Fanficiton .net ein bischen gesponnen, so dass es diesmal ein bisschen länger gedauert hat.  
  
Hoffe ihr reviewed fleissig weiter! @moonshine na mal sehen, ob die beiden sich wieder zusammen rauffen. Die beiden sind wirklich eines der süssesten Pairings überhaupt oder? @Kirilein danke für Deinen Tip! Mal sehen, ob es dann beim Hochladen klappt  
  
@Angel danke schön!!! Tja, Draco packt aus*g*.. Schaun wir mal..  
  
So nun viel Spass . Eure Goldshadow  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
" Vater war schon immer eine Respektsperson. Das hat er mir von klein auf, mehr als deutlich gemacht.  
  
Auf jedes Fehlverhalten kam sofort ein Fluch. Der erste glaube ich bereits als ich drei Jahre alt war.  
  
Ich lernte damit zu leben und versuchte meinem Vater immer Gehorsam entgegenzubringen. Er lehrte mich früh die ersten Zaubersprüche und übte mit mir mehrere Stunden am Tag.  
  
Damals begriff ich nicht. Er sagte mir, dass alle Mugglegeborene nicht mehr als Schlamm wert wären und das nur Voldemort an die Macht gehörte um Zauberfamilien wie uns ein schönes Leben zu ermöglichen."  
  
Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand. Harry wusste, das alles was er bisher gesagt hatte nur an der Oberfläche gekratzt hatte.  
  
"Harry, ich kann es einfach nicht, noch nicht. Bitte versteh mich doch." Flehte der Blonde nun erneut, doch der Schwarzhaarige liess nicht locker. "Komm, du schaffst das! Ich bin bei dir und halte dich." Er nahm die Hand und strich zärtlich mit seinen schlanken Fingern darüber.  
  
"Jeden Tag musste ich mit ihm in die Kerker von Malfoy Manor." Er schloss die Augen und fuhr fort. " Dort hatte er alle möglichen Kreaturen untergebracht, an denen er mit mir Flüche üben konnte. Ich hörte die verzweifelten Schreie und konnte nichts dagegen tun. Innerlich fühlte ich, dass es falsch sein musste was mein Vater da tat, aber ich vermochte nichts dagegen zu sagen.  
  
Zuviel Angst hatte ich vor ihm." Bei den Worten zitterte er leicht. " Als ich den ersten unverzeichen Fluch auf mir spürte war ich gerade 6 Jahre alt. Es war mein Geburtstag und ich war traurig, weil meine Mutter nicht da war . Ich wagte es, mich nicht gebührend über meine zahlreichen Geschenke zu freuen und dafür erhielt ich den ~ Crucio~.  
  
Seit dem Tag an, schreckte mein Vater vor keiner Behandlung mehr zurück. Er schlug mich, bis ich keine helle Stelle mehr am Körper hatte. Kettete mich tagelang an ohne mir etwas zu Essen oder zu trinken zu geben. Und schlussendlich endete alles darin, dass er mich seinen Todesserfreunden ." Draco schluchzte laut auf und vergrub seinen Kopf in einem der Kissen.  
  
"Du warst bisher so tapfer. Komm weiter." Es fiel Harry unendlich schwer, den Blonden zu ermuntern weiterzuerzählen. Jeder Satz, den er gehört hatte, brannte in seinen Ohren. Er hatte gewusst, das Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn misshandelt hatte, aber so sehr?!  
  
" zum Vergnügen gegeben hat, wenn ich seiner Meinung nach etwas Schlimmes angestellt hatte."  
  
"Nein!" schrie Harry, "Das kann er doch nicht. Oh Draco, es tut mir so leid, hätte ich das doch nur früher gewusst!" er umschlang den Jungen mit beiden Armen und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her.  
  
"Ich konnte mich nie wehren." Kam es leise von dem weinenden Bündel " Aber nach diesen Ferien hab ich mir geschworen, all das nicht nocheinmal zu erdulden." Seine Stimme klang wieder fester. Harry war vollkommen neben sich. Er konnte einfach nicht verarbeiten, was ihm sein Freund gerade erzählt hatte.  
  
Draco hatte nach aussen hin immer so getan, als ob es das Grösste sei, ein Malfoy zu sein. Niemand wäre je auf die Idee gekommen, dass Draco derart misshandelt werden könnte.  
  
Eine Träne bahnte sich jetzt auch über seine Wange. Es war ein Schmerz ganz tief in sich. Als ob er all das selbst erleben hatte müssen.  
  
"Hey." Draco hatte sich wieder ein wenig aufgerichtet und rang nach Fassung. " Nicht weinen Harry, du wusstest das es keine schöne Geschichte sein würde." Es klang fast wie ein Vorwurf in den Ohren des Gryffindors.  
  
Ja, er wollte das der junge Malfoy ihm alles erzählte. Er hatte ihn dazu getrieben, sich an all die schrecklichen Ereignisse zu erinnern.  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht," weiter kam er nicht, denn Draco hatte ihm bereits einen Finger auf den Mund gelegt.  
  
"Pst. Es ist gut, dass du das jetzt weißt. Auch wenn ich voher gedacht hatte, es wäre besser wenn du nichts von alle dem weißt. Ich hatte gedacht, dass du vielleicht denkst, ich sei schmutzig." Er hielt inne und sah in die vollkommen ungläubig schauenden Augen.  
  
"Wie kannst du denken das du schmutzig bist?" Harrys Stimme klang immer noch brüchig.  
  
"Ach Harry, das kannst du nicht verstehen. Bitte, lass es für heute gut sein und halte mich einfach nur ganz fest, bis ich eingeschlafen bin, ja?" der flehende Blick liess Harry verstummen und er hielt seinen Slytherin in den Armen. Der der so viel Leid ertragen hatte müssen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Remus hatte unruhig geschlafen. Er hatte doch noch gehofft, dass Severus noch bei ihm vorbeischauen würde, doch der Zaubertränkemeister hatte es nicht getan.  
  
Als er sich anzog entdeckte er einen kleinen Zettel auf seinem Schreibtisch. " Treffe mich heute abend um 22 Uhr auf dem Astronomieturm.  
  
Severus."  
  
Ein Stein fiel dem Werwolf vom Herzen. Er wollte mit ihm reden, doch wie war der Brief hier herein gekommen?  
  
Sein Blick fiel zu dem geschlossenen Fenster. Per Eulenpost konnte es also nicht passiert sein, doch da sah er die leichten Russspuren auf seinem roten Teppich. *Er muss also durch den Kamin gekommen sein, als ich noch geschlafen hab* dachte er sich und ging ins Bad.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Severus hatte nicht viel geschlafen und fühlte sich vollkommen verspannt. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und heute abend würde er sie Remus mitteilen.  
  
Er brauchte nicht lange im Bad und begab sich dann direkt zu seinen Slytherins.  
  
"Guten morgen." Herrschte er den Raum an, indem die Slytherins grössten Teils noch vollkommen verschlafen sassen.  
  
"Ich sprach von eurer Strafarbeit." Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Reihen als sich der Zaubertränkemeister noch grösser und bedrohlicher aufrichtete.  
  
"Ihr werdet heute damit beginnen. Ich möchte, dass ihr heute nach eurem Unterricht alle beim mir im Klassenraum vorbei kommt und euch eure Utensilien abholt. Sollte ein Schüler nicht um Punkt 16 Uhr da sein, wird es für jede Minute Verspätung einen Punkteabzug von 10 geben. Ich hoffe ihr habt mich klar und deutlich verstanden!"  
  
Severus blickte in unwirsche Gesichter. Viele der jungen Slytherins hatten wohl gedacht, dass sie um die Strafarbeit herum kommen würden, doch er wäre nicht der gefürchteste Lehrer in Hogwarts, wenn er seine Drohungen nicht wahr machen würde.  
  
"Prof. Snape, was ist mit unseren Hausaufgaben?" kam es leise von einer Erstklässlerin.  
  
"Das ist mir egal! Und wenn ihr bis mitten in der Nacht darin sitzt." Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar stürzte er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus und liess die verdutzen Schüler zurück.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Die Nacht war für beide Jungen sehr erholsam gewesen und so fiel es ihnen auch nicht allzu schwer, morgens aus dem Bett zu kommen.  
  
"Hey Jungs, da seit ihr ja. Habe euch alles aufgeschrieben, was wir gestern gemacht haben." Erklärte Hermine stolz, als sie die Treppe hinunter kamen.  
  
"Hermine, du bist gold wert!" sagte Harry lachend und küsste sie freundschaftlich auf die Wange.  
  
"Vorsicht Harry, lass das ja nicht Ron sehen!" sagte Fred lachend. "Der ist so eifersüchtig. Letztens hat Hermine wieder etwas von Krum bekommen, da ist er fast ausgeflippt!"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah seine Freundin fragend an. " Du hast immer noch Kontakt zu Krum?"  
  
"Aber doch nur rein freundschaftlich. Macht euch keine Sorgen!" sie strich zwei wirre Strähnen aus ihren Augen und deutete an, sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück zu machen.  
  
"Was ist Leute, wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen? Wir haben schliesslich gleich in der ersten Stunde Verteidigung, ich möchte Prof.Lupin nur ungern warten lassen."  
  
Das Mädchen war einfach unverbesserlich und alle die sie kannte, liebte sie dafür.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Die Slytherins zur selben Zeit sassen noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum und beratschlagten darüber, wie sie sich an ihrem Hauslehrer, der sie so hintergangen hatte, rächen könnten.  
  
"Was meint ihr, was würde ihm wohl am meisten weh tun?" fragte Pansy in die Runde....  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So das wars erstmal für heute. Helft mir bitte, denn im Moment hab ich fast so was wie eine Schreibblockkade *hilllllllfffeee*..  
  
Ich knuddel Euch alle.. und hoffe das das jetzt mit dem Absätzen geklappt hat! Eure Goldshadow 


	25. Putzlappen

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
Ihr seit absolute Megaklasse!!! Soviele Reviews *knuddddddelll*.. ich bin so was von überwältigt! Eigentlich wollte ich heute gar nicht weiterschreiben, weil ich eben erst ( 20 Uhr ) nach Hause gekommen bin, aber bei solchen lieben Lesern wie Ihr es seit! Ihr seit wirklich die aller aller besten!!!  
  
@Moonshine *eine Packung Taschentücher ausgeb* ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht das Du weinst?*lach*. *mal in den Arm nehm und tröst* @Kiri oh ja, da ist noch Feuer drin.. da haste mich auf ne sehr gute Idee gebracht!!! *megadurchknuddel* @Blue *mal einen Kamillentee reich*.. *lach*.. zum Guten.. oh ja, hoffe ich auch . @Lynne *mal richtig durchknuddel* Ich find das fantastisch, dass Du Dir immer so viel Zeit nimmst und soviel Arbeit machst mit Deinen Reviews!!! Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön! @Lilith Dir auch noch mal ein ganz grosses Dankeschön für Deine super super liebe Mail *knuddel*  
  
Ich hoffe Ihr macht so weiter! Ich liebe Euch wirklich dafür und es hat mich wirklich megamässig motiviert weiterzuschreiben!!!  
  
Eure Goldshadow  
  
Remus sass bereits beim Frühstück, als Severus dazu kam. " Guten morgen." waren die einzigen Worte die dieser zur Begrüssung für den Werwolf übrig hatte.  
  
"Hallo Severus." war die leise Antwort und schnell widmete sich der dunkelblonde Mann wieder seinem Tee, den er etwas übereifrig umrührte, sodass ein bischen von der Flüssigkeit heraus schwappte.  
  
"Remus, heute abend werde ich das Gespräch mit den Jungen führen." Albus schmunzelte als er die kleine Teelache auf dem Tischtuch entdeckte.  
  
"Ist gut. Ich habe auch schon meine Vorbereitungen getroffen, sodass wir schon morgen anfangen können." Sein Gesicht war noch immer ein wenig rose, denn es war ihm peinlich, so aus der Fassung geraten zu sein.  
  
"Fein. Dann würde ich sagen, morgen abend nach dem Essen, so gegen 19 Uhr in deinem Klassenraum Remus?!" der Schulleiter schaute nicht auf, da er gerade ein Weissbrot mit Käse belegte.  
  
"Ja ist in Ordnung."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harrys und Dracos Stunden verliefen gut, denn heute hatten sie glücklicherweise keinen Unterricht mit den Slyterhins gemeinsam.  
  
"Habt ihr eigentlich gehört, dass Snape die Slyterhins heute die Kerker putzen lässt?" Fred kicherte.  
  
"Ne, haben wir nicht." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja, also dann für Euch. Die edlen Herren werden heute anfangen, alles dort unten auf Fordermann zu bringen." Mehrere feixende Gesichter standen um die beiden, bis jetzt eben noch unwissenden Personen, herum.  
  
"Und das haben sie sich wirklich gefallen lassen?" fragte Draco verblüfft nach, denn seine ehemaligen Hauskollegen waren sich normalerweise zu fein, an solche Tätigkeiten auch nur zu denken.  
  
"Oh ich würde die Gesichter so gern sehen, wenn sie mit ihren Wischlappen über den Boden rutschen!" Rons Augen nahmen einen träumerischen Glanz an.  
  
"Ich auch." Harry grinste. "Wann soll das genau los gehen?" "Ich glaube nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht. Vielleicht können wir uns ja mal runterschleichen." Fred war ganz begeistert von der Idee.  
  
"Mal schaun." Damit war das Gespräch vorerst beendet, doch Harry hatte schon längst geplant, sich diese Entwürdigung der ~achso geliebten~ Slyterhins mit eigenen Augen anzusehen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Severus war gerade auf dem Weg zu seinen Schülern, als er Pansy Parkinson traf " Professor Snape, ich möchte sie noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass wir alle an unsere Eltern geschrieben haben, dass sie uns hier Hauselfentätigkeiten ausführen lassen wollen."  
  
"Und weiter Mrs. Parkinson?" fragte er kalt und die schwarzen Augen blitzten. "Wir fordern, dass sie aus dem Lehrerkollegium entfernt werden." War die klare Antwort der Schülerin, die sich aufrecht vor ihn gestellt hatte.  
  
"Na da bin ich mal gespannt. Ich freu mich schon darauf, mit dem Zaubereiminister zu reden." Eine kalte Brise und schon war er mit wehendem Umhang auf dem Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunden.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
In der Mittagspause sassen Hermine, Ron, Draco und Harry am See. " Ich kann den Nachmittag kaum erwarten!" sagte Harry, der bis vor kurzem wortlos raus auf die dunklen Fluten geschaut hatte.  
  
"Was ist denn heute Nachmittag?" der Blonde war sichtlich irritiert. Sie hatten doch noch Unterricht und nichts Aufregendes geplant bisher.  
  
"Wir werden uns die Slyterins beim Putzen anschaun." War die kurze und knappe Antwort, als Ron endlich kapierte, was sein bester Freund sagen wollte.  
  
"Nehmt ihr mich auch mit?" seine Augen nahmen einen bettelnden Ausdruck an.  
  
"Ja das wird schon klappen. Müssen bloss vorsichtig sein! Ich will nicht gerade in der Schlangengrube erwischt werden. Das könnte bitter enden!"  
  
Draco war noch immer verwirrt. Über was redeten die beiden und wie wollten sie es schaffen, unbemerkt den Slytherins beim Putzen zu zusehen?  
  
"Ach so, es gibt noch etwas, was du nicht weißt." Eine Hand glitt hinüber zu dem Blonden und strich ihm zärtlich über den Nacken.  
  
"Mein Vater hat mir einen Tarnumhang vererbt." Die Worte klangen so selbstverständlich, doch die Augen des anderen wurden vor Überraschung immer grösser.  
  
"Ein echter Tarnumhang? Die sind doch so selten!" Harry musste lachen. " Ja ich weiss, die sind selten, aber sie sind das beste, was die Zaubererwelt wohl jemals erschaffen hat!"  
  
"Na da kann sogar ich mich auf den Nachmittag freuen!" Ron kicherte und nur Hermine verzog den Mund, als wolle sie sagen ~ werden die denn nie erwachsen?~  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Severus letzte Stunde war gerade zu Ende und er schaute auf seine Uhr. Jeden Moment müssten die ersten Slytherins auftauchen.  
  
Ja er wollte ihnen heute mal zeigen, was es hiess, sich der Schlangengrubenehre zu wiedersetzten.  
  
Als die ersten Schüler eintrafen, hatte er bereits alle Putzutensilien auf die Tische gestellt. Er hatte beschlossen, dass sie heute erstmal damit anfangen sollten, die schmalen dunklen Gänge von Spinnenweben und Ungeziefer zu befreien.  
  
"Ruhe!" brüllte er, als um Punkt 16 Uhr tatsächlich alle Schüler eingetroffen waren.  
  
Ein eiskaltes Lächeln glitt über die Reihen " Willkommen zu eurer ersten Strafarbeit. Ihr werdet heute die Kerker von allen Spinnen und Käfern und sonstigen Insekten befreien . Weiterhin möchte ich kein einziges Staubkorn oder auch keine einzige Spinnenweben am Ende noch sehen müssen. Anstonsten.." Er hielt kurz die Rede an um die Dramatik weiter zu steigern.  
  
"Werden ihnen pro gefundenen Fehltritt erneut 10 Punkte abgezogen!"  
  
Viele der Schüler sahen einander fassungslos an. Sie hatten sich mehr oder minder damit abgefunden, putzen zu müssen, aber an Gründlichkeit hatten sie nicht unbedingt gedacht.  
  
" So, hier sind eure Ausrüstungen. Eure Zauberstäbe gebt ihr mir ab, bevor ihr aus der Tür geht, damit ich wirklich sicher gehen kann, dass nicht der ein oder andere doch seine Zauberkräfte verwendet."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ron, Harry und Draco hatten sich nach der letzten Unterrichtstunde schnell in den Turm zurückgezogen und planten jetzt, wie sie am besten die ~Feinde~ beobachten konnten.  
  
"Wir können gleich los." Sagte Harry, der gerade den wunderschön fliessenden Umhang aus dem Schrankkoffer unter seinem Bett zog.  
  
"Wow, das Ding ist echt wahnsinn." Die zarten Hände des ehemaligen Slytherins glitten sanft über den leicht kühlen Stoff.  
  
"Das hab ich auch gedacht, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah!" meinte Ron, der grinsend den Blonden beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein! Wenn die uns da unten erwischen, dann können wir nur noch beten!" der Junge der Lebte, sagte dieses mit ernstem Gesicht.  
  
"Natürlich. Meinst du einer von uns hat Lust, heute noch auf der Krankenstation zu landen?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal war Harry wirklich unverbesserlich.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Remus ging langsam auf den See zu. Es war durch die Sonne die langsam unterging, schon ein wenig kühl geworden.  
  
Dennoch fühlte er sich wohl, als der kühle Wind über seine Haut strich.  
  
Wieder und wieder ging er in Gedanken die Rede durch, die er sich für den Abend überlegt hatte. Es musste einfach irgendwie klappen, Severus davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihn wirklich liebte.  
  
Nichts hatte ihm je mehr bedeutet, als das, das ihm der Zaubertränkemeister dieses glaubte.  
  
Seufzend liess er sich auf dem schon etwas feuchtem Rasen nieder und blickte zur Riesenkrake, die sich im Wasser aalte.  
  
*Wenn doch nur alles nicht so schwer wäre. Wir könnten ein wunderschönes Leben führen. Gemeinsam. Wer ist nur so sehr dagegen, dass es einfach nicht klappen mag?* fragte er sich immer wieder, während er mit einem Grashalm spielte, den er abgezupft hatte.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Als sich die drei Jungen gerade auf den Weg machen wollten, flatterte gerade eine kleine Eule ins Zimmer und landete auf dem Bett.  
  
"Oh, wer will denn jetzt noch was?" Harry sah leicht genervt zu dem kleine Tier und schritt hinüber um ihm die Last abzunehmen.  
  
Der kleine Brief besagte nicht viel, nur das sich Draco und er heute abend um 20 Uhr bei Prof. Dumbledore melden sollten.  
  
"Was der wohl will?" der Blonde kratzte sich am Kopf.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht kann er dir ja heute sagen, wann deine Mom endlich kommt.!"  
  
Sofort strahlten die eisgrauen Augen des Blonden. " Oh ja! Hoffentlich! Ich wäre so glücklich, wenn sie endlich da wäre!"  
  
Somit machten sich die Jungen auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker.  
  
Alles ging gut. Sie kamen unbemerkt im Kerker an, bis aufeinmal..  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So meine Lieben, dass wars für heute. Ja was ist da jetzt los? Mal sehen. ob die Slytherins die drei Jungs entdecken.  
  
Einen dicken Knuddel an Euch alle!  
  
Eure Goldshadow 


	26. Fast

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
wie immer lieben Dank für Eure süssen Reviews!!! Macht weiter so!!!  
  
@monnshine Danke schön *g*.. beim nächsten Mal warne ich vor, damit Du Dir schon ein paar Taschentücher bereit legen kannst*g*; ich weiss ich bin gemein *fiesgrins* *knuddel* @Lynne *knuddel*.. schaun wir mal was aus Sev und Lupin wird. vor dem Zaunpfahl wegbück*lach*  
  
Professor Dumbledore las gerade ein Buch über den Aufbau von magischen Schutzschildern, als eine eilige Eule auf seinem Schreibtisch landete.  
  
"Oh vom Ministerium." sagte er laut zu sich und löste vorsichtig das Pergament vom Vogel.  
  
"Sehr geehrter Schulleiter Dumbledore,  
  
leider ist uns zu Ohren gekommen, dass sich Ihr Lehrer Prof.Snape in letzter Zeit, an sehr ungewöhnlichen Massnahmen zur Erziehung seiner Schüler bedient.  
  
Die Elternschaft aller Slytherin Schüler beschwerte sich darüber, dass diese Aufgaben von Hauselfen ausführen müssten und dieses kann sicher nicht im Sinne Ihrer Lehranstalt sein. Schliesslich sollen die Schüler Magie lernen und nicht zu Hauselfen ausgebildet werden.  
  
Ich erwarte kurzfristig Ihre Antwort, da wir uns ggf. disziplinarische Massnahmen gegenüber Professor Severus Snape vorbehalten müssen.  
  
Hochachtungsvoll  
  
Der Zaubereiminister"  
  
Der alte Zauberer schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Diese Slytherins hatten sich doch wirklich erdreistet, gegen ihren eigenen Hauslehrer anzugehen.  
  
Er würde sich noch etwas einfallen lassen müssen, um dieses Verhalten zu rügen, doch erst einmal musste er sich überlegen, wie er Severus aus der Sache sicher wieder heraus holen konnte.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry schluckte. Sie waren genau zwischen zwei putzende Slytherinfronten geraten. "Passt bloss auf, dass ihr niemanden berührt!" flüsterte Harry so leise er nur konnte.  
  
Die drei Jungen waren in der Klemme. Überall standen dieses Schlangen und es gab keine Möglichkeit für die drei, an diesen vorbeizukommen. Weder in die eine noch in die andere Richtung.  
  
"Dieser Snape! Hoffentlich haben unsere Eltern was erreicht!" hörten sie Blaise sagen, der widerwillig zwei Spinnen einfing und sie in einen Eimer warf.  
  
"Na das will ich schwer hoffen. Sonst lässt er uns tatsächlich den Rest des Jahres dieses Schloss putzen.  
  
Komisch nur, dass er auf einmal so auf der Seite von Potter steht." Stimmte Pansy zu.  
  
Draco schluckte schwer, denn jetzt kam eine Erstklässlerin direkt auf sie zu .  
  
"Wir müssen." weiter kam er nicht, denn schon war das braunhaarige Mädchen über sie gestolpert und schrie aus Leibeskräfte.  
  
"Hilfe, da ist irgendwas!!!" Die anderen Schüler stürzten natürlich sofort herbei um zu helfen.  
  
"Ich seh nichts!" Crabbe kratzte sich am Kopf. " Ich auch nicht." Das war Goyle.  
  
"Doch, da war etwas, ich bin darüber gestolpert." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und tastete.  
  
Den drei Jungen unter dem Tarnumhang, stand der Schweiss auf der Stirn. Sie versuchten so gut es ging den langen schlanken Fingern auszuweichen, die immer wieder in die Luft griffen.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?" hallte auf einmal die bekannte Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters durch den Kerkergang.  
  
"Professor, da war." "Ihr sollt Putzen, hab ich gesagt!" schrie er, dass jetzt noch ein wenig mehr, verängstigte Mädchen an.  
  
"Wird's bald, sonst schreibt ihr alle zum wunderschönen Abschluss des heutigen Tages, noch einen Aufsatz über Reinigung mit Muggelmitteln."  
  
"Ich glaube ich war noch nie so froh, Snape zu sehen." Flüsterte Ron den anderen zu.  
  
Als sich die Slytherins daraufhin wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwendeten, fanden sie einen kleinen Weg, der es ihnen ermöglichte, aus diesem Gang unbeschadet herauszukommen.  
  
Mit einem lauten Schnaufer, nahmen die drei den Umhang ab. " Die Herren Potter, Weasly und Malfoy! Ich kann ja verstehen, dass es euch interessiert, wie mein Haus seine Strafe abarbeitet, aber." auf dem sonst so strengen Gesicht des Zaubertranklehrers lag ein leichtes Lächeln.  
  
"Aber das hätte eben böse ins Auge gehen könne, wenn ich nicht zufällig vorbeigekommen wäre."  
  
"Onkel Sev, danke. Das war wirklich mehr als knapp. Die hätte uns in Stücke zerrissen!"  
  
"Da könnt ihr euch sicher sein. So nun geht mal hoch, denkt dran, dass Du Harry und Du Draco heute abend noch das Gespräch bei Prof. Dumbledore habt!" er deutete auf die Uhr und Harry sah, dass es bereits fast Zeit fürs Abendbrot war.  
  
"Ja natürlich Sev. Wir beeilen uns. Und danke noch mal" sagte Harry und Ron nickte zustimmend.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Remus hatte heute Abend nicht mehr die Nerven, vor seinem Treffen mit Severus, zu Abend zu essen und so hielt er sich in seinen Gemächern auf, in denen er sich schon seelisch auf das Zusammentreffen mit dem Zaubertrankmeister einstellte.  
  
Er goss sich ein Glas Rotwein ein, um sich selbst ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
  
Was wäre, wenn Severus sagen würde, dass es absolut keinen Sinn mehr mit ihnen hatte? Das waren Worte, die er nicht hören wollte. Niemals! Aber dennoch musste er sich darauf vorbereiten, diese vielleicht doch zuhören.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Severus hatte nach der Kontrolle der Arbeit seiner Slytherins ein ausgiebiges Bad genommen. Er badete selten, doch heute versuchte er sich zu entspannen.  
  
Es würde vielleicht Kraft kosten, mit Remus zu sprechen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie dieser reagieren würde, nach dem was letztes Mal passiert war.  
  
Seine Haare hatte er nach dem Bad speziell gepflegt, sodass sie jetzt glänzend auf seine Schultern fielen. Ein letzter prüfender Blick in den Spiegel und er machte sich auf den Weg, in den Astronomieturm.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry und Draco hatten nur eine Kleinigkeit zu sich genommen und waren jetzt auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schulleiter.  
  
"Na mal sehen, was er uns jetzt sagt. Hoffentlich hat Sev nichts erzählt, von unserem Ausflug vorhin, sonst bekommen wir bestimmt eine Standpauke." Harry grinste, als er an die fast ausweglose Situation vom Nachmittag zurück dachte.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, Onkel Sev hält sich bei so was denke ich zurück. Hoffe ich zumindestens."  
  
Die beiden waren vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen und nach dem sie das Passwort gesprochen hatten, tat sich die grosse Wendeltreppe auf.  
  
Von Fackeln erleuchtet wirkte sie am Abend noch imposanter, als bei Tageslicht.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Albus lutschte gerade ein Zitronenbonbon, als die beiden Jungen vor der Tür standen.  
  
"Ah, ihr seit schon da. Kommt doch rein." Er deutete auf zwei grosse gemütliche Ledersessel, die im Nebenraum an einem grossen Kirschbaumtisch standen.  
  
Der Blonde und der Schwarzhaarige setzten sich und warteten gespannt, das der alte Professor endlich mit der Sprache herauskam.  
  
"Also, wie ihr ja leider in jüngster Vergangenheit gemerkt habt, ist es uns nicht immer möglich euch beide hundertprozentig zu schützen." Die beiden sahen sich fragend an und nickten.  
  
"Da ihr beide sehr mächtige Zauberer seit, die sich selbst schützen könnten, brauche ich euch sicher nicht zu sagen." Die blauen Augen des Schulleiters beobachteten aufmerksam die Reaktion der Jungen.  
  
"Aber Professor," wollte Draco etwas sagen, doch er wurde unterbrochen " Ich weiss was du sagen willst, Draco, aber ihr habt mehr Kräftte als ihr wisst.  
  
Deshalb haben Severus, Prof.Lupin und ich uns entschlossen, euch diese Kräfte zugängig zu machen und euch extra zu trainieren." Er lächelte als er in die eisgrauen und smaragdgrünen Augen schaute, die ihn ungläubig ansahen.  
  
"Ja ich weiss, ihr könnt euch das jetzt noch nicht wirklich vorstellen, aber ich denke, dass ihr die mächtigsten Zauberer dieser Zeit werden könnt. Deshalb werdet ihr jetzt jeden Abend um 19 Uhr extra Unterricht von einem von uns dreien bekommen. Es wird viel Arbeit, manchmal auch Stress, da ihr den normalen Stoff auch noch lernen müsst, aber es lohnt sich."  
  
Draco nahm Harrys Hand in seine. " Ich bin dabei. Du auch Harry?" dieser lachte. " Es ist eine grosse Chance Prof.Dumbledore und ich freue mich schon darauf!"  
  
"Sehr gut. Dann sehen wir uns morgen um 19 Uhr im Klassenzimmer von Prof.Lupin."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Remus wollte gerade die Tür zum Turm öffnen, als ihn wieder die Angst vor einer Enttäuschung durch den Körper fuhr.  
  
Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, strich die seidenen Haare zurück und öffnete..  
  
So, ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen. Morgen wisst ihr dann auch, wie es mit Sev und Lupin weitergeht! *versprochen*..  
  
So meine Süssen, ich wünsche Euch noch einen schönen Abend und ich hoffe wie immer auf Euch!!!  
  
Liebe Grüsse Eure Goldshadow 


	27. Sterne

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
Eure Reviews waren mal wieder vollkommen überwältigend!!! Sorry, dass ich gestern kein neues Kapitel hoch geladen habe, aber mein Mann fordert halt auch mal sein Recht * lach *  
  
@moonshine wie immer ein dicker knuddeler... mal schaun wies bei dem Pitelchen wird, mit den Taschentüchern @Lynne mal sehen, was jetzt im Astronomieturm passiert.. ohhhh der süsse Remy * g * @Kirilein danke schön !!! Ja ich weiss, ich und meine Cliffhanger * schäm* aber das macht das ganze doch spannend oder?*g* @Angel ja gut nicht wahr .. endlich müssen die Slytherins mal richtig leiden freu @Blue ich auch.. das kannste mir glauben.. beim nächsten Mal sollte Sev die bei mir vorbeischicken*g* @Lyonessheart Danke schön*knuddel*... wir werden sehen was mit den beiden Schnuckels passiert...*fiesguck*  
  
So Ihr Süssen, dann geht's jetzt mal wieder los.. wünsche Euch viel Spass und ich zähl auf Euch!!! Eure Goldshadow  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Nachdem Remus sich wieder gefasst hatte, öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür. Es war als würde er ihn vollkommene Dunkelheit tauchen, denn kein einziges Licht erhellte diesen Raum.  
  
Er schluckte. Hatte Severus ihn versetzt?  
  
Da fiel auf einmal, wie von selbst, die schwere Eichentür ins Schloss. "Was..?" rief Remus erschrocken, denn nun war selbst die schwache Beleuchtung der Fackeln erloschen, die den Gang beleuchtet hatten.  
  
"Pst. Keine Angst." hörte er die sanfte Stimme und zwei zarte Hände legten sich auf seine Schulter.  
  
"Severus?" " Ja ich bin es. Hab keine Angst. Ich möchte dir nur etwas zeigen. Etwas was wir mit Licht nicht erkennen können."  
  
Remus wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Was wollte er ihm zeigen?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry und Draco waren ganz aufgepeitscht, von den Nachrichten die sie eben gerade von ihrem Schulleiter erhalten hatte.  
  
"Hast Du das auch so verstanden? Wir sollen die mächtigsten Zauberer sein ?" Harry schüttelte immer noch fassungslos den Kopf.  
  
"Ich wusste doch schon immer, welch ein kleines Genie ich bin !" das war ganz der alte Malfoy, den der Schwarzhaarige da hörte.  
  
"Draco, hey," er schubste den anderen kurz, worauf dieser anfing zu lachen " Na stimmt doch oder?" die eisgrauen Augen blitzen belustigt, als sie Harrys Blick aufnahmen.  
  
"Ja ja, du bist der Grösste, Schönste und Beste, den es je gibt, gab und geben wird!" Harry gluckste.  
  
"Gut das du das endlich erkannt hast, Potter! Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit! Im übrigen bin ich ziemlich müde. Lass uns ein wenig beeilen, wer weiss, wann wir die nächsten Nächte ins Bett kommen." Die Stimmung des Slytherins wechselte auf einmal zurück in die liebevolle Draco Art und Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die weichen Lippen des Blonden zu hauchen.  
  
"Hör nicht auf!" hörte er Draco sagen, als er sich wieder zurückzog.  
  
"Wolltest Du nicht ins Bett?" fragte Harry scheinheilig und begann, in Richtung Gryffindorturm zu rennen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Severus hatte all das, bis ins kleinste Details geplant. Er hatte die Vorbereitungen bereits am frühen Abend von den Hauselfen treffen lassen und nun war er mitten in der Umsetzung seines Planes.  
  
"Ich führe dich. Lass dich einfach fallen und vertraue mir." Hörte er sich selbst leise aber bestimmt zu Remus sagen.  
  
Dieser zitterte ein wenig und liess sich aber dennoch hinüber zum Fenster führen.  
  
"Ich möchte, dass Du jetzt die Augen schliesst. Öffne sie erst wieder, wenn ich es Dir sage. Verstanden?"  
  
Der Werwolf zuckte bei dieser Anweisung zusammen und wollte etwas erwidern, doch der Schwarzhaarige war schneller. Eine Hand hatte sich blitzschnell auf den Mund gelegt und ihm somit jede Gelegenheit genommen, zu sprechen.  
  
"Ich will dir nichts tun Remus. Sei unbesorgt." Versuchte er erneut, den Mann in seinen Armen zu beruhigen.  
  
"So." der Zaubertränkemeister setzte Remus sanft auf ein grosses Bett.  
  
Dieser ertastete sofort die neue Umgebung und spürte die sanfte Kälte von Seide. " Leg dich einfach auf den Rücken und lasse die Augen geschlossen. Ich werde dir erst ein paar Worte sagen. Unterbrich mich nicht." Dieses war mehr eine Bitte, als eine richtige Forderung.  
  
"In Ordnung." Remus atmete ein paar mal tief durch. Durch seinen feinen Geruchssinn, konnte er sich inzwischen sicher sein, dass der andere wirklich Severus war und er begann sich allmählich zu entspannen.  
  
"Erst einmal möchte ich mich, aufrichtig bei dir entschuldigen! Mein Verhalten war falsch und das habe ich jetzt eingesehen." Remus seufzte, als er die Worte hörte.  
  
"Ich habe dir mit meinen Anschuldigungen sehr weh getan. Dass weiss ich jetzt. Ich habe lange mit Albus gesprochen und er konnte mir klar machen, dass mich die langen Jahre allein, zu dem gemacht haben, was ich bin. Ein verbohrter Dickkopf, dem es schwer fällt, Gefühle einfach zuzulassen, der versucht, jede Kleinigkeit als Angriff gegen sich selbst zu werten. Einfach ein Dummkopf." er verstummte und einige Tränen liefen dem sonst so starken Zaubertranklehrer über die blassen Wangen.  
  
"Remus, es tut mir so leid. Ich hoffe du kann mir verzeihen, denn ich liebe Dich. Mehr als Worte sagen können." er schluchzte laut auf und Remus umarmte ihn sofort liebevoll.  
  
"Severus, ich..." "Pst.... Schau nach oben. Bitte. Lass uns einfach einen Moment nichts sagen. Bitte."  
  
Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und die schweren samtenen Vorhänge, die an der Decke befestigt waren, öffneten sich.  
  
Der Blick war nun frei, auf einen wunderschönen Sternenhimmel. Die Himmelskörper glänzten wie Gold und Silber und ein paar Sternschnuppen suchten sich den Weg über den Horizont.  
  
"Es ist so wunderschön!" Remus konnte der Bitte, nichts zu sagen, nicht nachkommen. " Oh Severus, natürlich verzeih ich dir. Ich würde dir alles verzeihen! Du bist mein Halt, mein Herz, mein Leben. Ich liebe dich. Aber bitte, hör auf zu weinen, ja?" er strich mit seinen zarten Fingern, die Tränenspuren nach, die über die glatten Wangen liefen.  
  
"Ja Remus, für dich würde ich alles tun." Ein letzter Schluchzer schüttelte den schlanken Körper des Schwarzhaarigen.  
  
"Komm her. Ich halte dich." der Werwolf zog ihn nun noch näher zu sich. "Schau Severus, dort oben, dieser Stern, der da so hell wie kein anderer glitzert. Dies wird unser Stern. Immer wenn wir ihn uns anschaunee, werden wir uns an dieses Nacht erinnern. Er ist ein Denkmal unserer Liebe. Eine Liebe, die so unendlich ist, wie das Universum über uns." damit liessen sich die beiden zurück in die grossen Kissen sinken und versanken in einen, nie endenden Kuss.......  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry und Draco waren nach dem Abendessen, direkt auf dem Weg zum Klassenraum von Prof.Lupin.  
  
"Ich bin schon so gespannt, was heute auf uns wartet!" sagte Draco , als er die Klinke bereits in der Hand hatte.  
  
"Na frag mich mal. So nun los." Harry schubste den Blonden sanft in den Raum hinein.  
  
Severus, Remus und Prof.Dumbledore standen am Schreibtisch und sprachen leise. Scheinbar über die bevorstehenden Übungen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So, dass wars jetzt wieder für heute ...hoffe es hat Euch gefallen.. ein wenig schnulzig oder?*g* aber ich liebe sowas !!!  
  
Hoffe auf ganz viele Meinungen von Euch.. Ein dicker Knuddellllllll...  
  
Eure Goldshadow 


	28. Vires emitto

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
so, hier wieder da nächste Chapter.. Ich weiss, dass letzte war ein wenig schnulzig, aber ich war gerade in so einer Laune*g*...  
  
@Lynne ja.. das ist immer was fürs Herz....* schmelz * @Moonshine dankkkkkkeee !!! * ganzdollzurückknuddel*..... ich werde bald wirklich mal einen Grosspackung Taschentücher kaufen*g* @Auxia ja werde ich machen*g* habe ich somit getan ...*lach*  
  
Macht so weiter ihr Süssen!!! Eure Goldshadow Ach ja, viel Spass......  
  
"Alle Vorbereitungen sind abgeschlossen Meister!" " Sehr gut!" die kalte Stimme von Lucius Malfoy klang laut und betrunken.  
  
"Dann führe unseren Plan morgen durch. Du weißt was auf dem Spiel steht, also leiste dir keinen Fehler!"  
  
Die kleine Person verbeugte sich tief " Meister, ich werde alles zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit ausführen. Sie können sich auf mich verlassen."  
  
Der grosse blonde Mann nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Whiskeyglas und deutete dann lässig mit der rechten Hand auf die Tür. " Geh." War sein einziger, kurzer Kommentar und er wendete sich wieder dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer zu, in dass er bereits seit längerer Zeit gestarrt hatte.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Schön das ihr beiden da seit. Heute wollen wir damit anfangen, eure magischen Kräfte zu entfesseln. Da dieses aber nicht ganz ungefährlich ist, weil ihr mit euren neu gewonnen Fähigkeiten noch nicht gleich umgehen könnt, sind Prof.Lupin und Prof. Snape heute mit anwesend."  
  
Harry und Draco hörten ihrem Schulleiter aufmerksam zu.  
  
"Wir werden einen Zauber sprechen, der es euch ermöglicht, an die tief in euch liegenden Potentiale heranzukommen. Draco hat eines der Potentiale ja bereits schon einmal gezeigt." Er lächelte den Blonden an.  
  
"Ja Draco, auf dem Felsen, als du Harry aus dem Wasser gezogen hast, hatte dein Zauberspruch so eine Macht, das ich in die Knie gezwungen wurde. Die Macht der Angst, hatte sie in dem Moment entfesselt." Severus lief es noch heute kalt den Rücken runter, wenn er an den Moment dachte.  
  
"Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Nur das ich mich anschliessend total leer fühlte. Ausgelaugt." Draco spielte jetzt ein wenig nervös mit einer blonden Strähne.  
  
"Ja das ist richtig." Schaltete sich jetzt auch Remus ins Gespräch ein. " So ein mächtiger Zauber, raubt einem fast alle Energien. Daher müsst ihr lernen, mit ihnen zu haushalten und darauf zu achten, dass ihr euch nicht mit einem einzigen Spruch vollkommen verausgabt."  
  
"Draco, du bist sicherlich schon sehr viel geübter in schwierigen Flüchen, als Harry."  
  
Die eisgrauen Augen verdunkelten sich. Ja es stimmte. Er beherrschte sogar die drei Unverzeihlichen. " Ja, Vater hat mich schon sehr früh gelehrt diese zu gebrauchen."  
  
Harry merkte, wie es seinem Freund unbehaglich wurde. Er wusste, dass er vor Dumbledore und Remus nicht über seine Vergangenheit sprechen wollte und versuchte jetzt vom Thema abzulenken. " Gut. Dann lasst uns beginnen."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hermine und Ron sassen mit den anderen Schülern im Aufenthaltsraum und unterhielten sich über das seltsame Pärchen.  
  
"Wo sind die beiden jetzt eigentlich? Oben in ihrem Zimmer nicht oder?" fragte Lee Jordan, der sich auf eines der roten Sofas ausgestreckt hatte.  
  
"Eigentlich dürfen wir ja nichts sagen,." Ron lief rot an und Hermine schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "aber ich denke, da wir ja alle vorhaben den beiden zu helfen." Er brach kurz ab, denn das lockenköpfige Mädchen hatte ihm einen Knuff in die Seite verpasst.  
  
"Was ist denn Hermine?" "Sie haben ausdrücklich gesagt, dass es keiner wissen soll." "Kein Unbefugter. Also, ich nehm alle Verantwortung auf mich, wenn es Ärger gibt."  
  
Damit drehte er sich wieder zu seinen Freunden um und erzählte von den extra Unterrichtsstunden, die die beiden täglich am Abend erhalten sollten.  
  
"Das ist super. Dann haben die beiden hoffentlich auch irgendwann mal die Möglichkeit, ohne Begleitschutz zu leben. So ist das ja kein Zustand." George der gerade ein Schluck Butterbier trank nickte seinem Zwillingsbruder zustimmend zu.  
  
"Es muss furchtbar für die beiden sein! Zum einen die Slytherins, die an jeder zweiten Ecke auf ihre Chance lauern und dann Lucius Malfoy und sein Gefolge... ganz zu schweigen von ~ Du weißt schon wem~." Lavender schlug sich, vor lauter Furcht bei den schrecklichen Gedanken eine Hand vor den Kopf.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Wer von euch beiden möchte zu erst?" Der alte Schulleiter blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
  
"Soll ich Harry?" fragte Draco mutig. Er hatte ein wenig Angst, aber das würde er vor Harry niemals zugeben.  
  
"Wenn du möchtest." Der Schwarzhaarige drückte noch einmal kurz die Hand des Blonden und setzte sich dann an die Seite auf einen der runden schwarzen Sessel.  
  
"So, leg dich am besten hier hin." Remus deutete auf einen Liege, die er mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes in die Mitte des Raumes schweben liess.  
  
"Keine Angst." Sagte Severus sanft, als er Dracos Arme und Beine mit festen Lederbändern fixierte.  
  
"Du bist gut." Flüsterte er fast. Er fühlte sich hilflos ausgeliefert.  
  
"Wirklich, es wird nicht weh tun. Die Arme und Beine haben wir nur festgeschnürt, damit du dich bei der Entfaltung der Kräfte, nicht selbst verletzten kannst. Versuch dich einfach zu entspannen." Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln erschien auf dem sonst so harten Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters, als er ihm noch einmal kurz über die blonden Haare strich.  
  
"Sehr schön. Severus, tritt bitte zurück, damit wir anfangen können." Der alte Zauberer trat vor und eine Aura, die sonst nicht zu spüren war, fing an ihn zu umgeben.  
  
"Was..?" wollte Harry fragen, doch Remus drückte ihn sanft zurück in den Sessel. " Sei jetzt leise bitte." Die Worte klangen ruhig und bestimmt.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, jetzt ist es an der Zeit, deine wahren Kräfte freizusetzten." Die Stimme des Schulleiters klang laut durch den Raum. Sie wirkte mächtig und ein eiskalter Schauer lief den Anwesenden über den Rücken  
  
Sein Zauberstab war nun auf den Blonden gerichtet, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, erschrocken ansah.  
  
"Vires Emitto!" schallte es durchs Zimmer und ein greller weisser Strahl traf Draco mitten in die Brust.  
  
Harry wollte erschrocken aufschreien, als er sah, wie sich der Körper seines Freundes, unter dem Einfluss dieses Zaubers hin und her warf.  
  
"Es ist gleich vorbei." Flüsterte Severus dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Ohr und hielt ihn mit aller Kraft fest.  
  
Ein Geräusch, fast unerträglich für das menschliche Ohr schwoll an und Harry spürte, wie ihm langsam schummerig wurde. Was musste Draco nur erleiden?!  
  
Doch plötzlich verschwand das Geräusch und der helle Strahl brach ab. Dracos Körper schien von innen her zu leuchten und eine Macht, ähnlich wie die von Dumbledore strahlte zu den Wartenden hinüber.  
  
"Was passiert mit mir?" hörten sie den Blonden leise rufen. "Du spürst jetzt die Kraft in dir." Dumbledore lächelte.  
  
"Es ist so wundervoll!" Dracos Augen suchten die von Harry. "Du kannst jetzt zu ihm gehen." Remus gab ihm einen sanften Klaps auf die Schulter.  
  
Vorsichtig nährte er sich dem Jungen, der immer noch festgeschnallt auf dem Tisch lag. "Ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung.?"  
  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben! Es ist wirklich wunderschön. Ich fühle mich so ..." seine eisgrauen Augen strahlten mehr als jemals zuvor.  
  
"Mach mich los bitte." Er wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand und kurze Zeit später krachte eine Stehvase, die in der Ecke gegenüber stand mit einem lauten Knall an die Wand.  
  
"Oh!" Albus lachte. " Da haben wir ja schon einen ersten Vorgeschmack darauf, was uns in der nächsten Zeit erwartet."  
  
Draco, der gar nicht fassen konnte, was passiert war, lief verschämt rot an. " Tut mir leid, Professor."  
  
"Keine Sorge, das ist ruck zuck wieder in Ordnung." Severus stand auf und reparierte kurzer Hand die Vase mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes........  
  
So, dass wars mal wieder für heute... was führt Lucius wohl im Schilde und wer ist dieser kleine Diener?  
  
Hoffe ihr reviewed weiter so kräftig wie immer * euch mal alle drück*...  
  
Eure Goldshadow 


	29. Vires Emitto 2

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
nachdem ich es gestern leider nicht mehr geschafft hatte zu schreiben, kommt jetzt hier das neue Pitelchen.. Erst noch mal einen Dank an Euch alle!!! *knuddel*.  
  
@Kirilein *hihi*, ja das mit dem Stern *schäm*. und ja, hoffenltich steht hogwarts noch, wenn die beiden erstmal ihre vollen kräfte haben*kicher* @Angel ich find das super süss von Dir und egal was Du schreibst, es motiviert mich weiterzumachen und zu hören, das jemand die meine Story mag!!! @Lilith herzlichen Glückwunsch*lach*.. super klasse das Du jetzt auch rewieven kannst! Werde mich bemühen, so schnell wie möglich zu schreiben @Moonshine *nen besondersdickenknuddelgeb* hoffentlich bist Du bald wieder gesund !!!*mal ne Grosspackung Taschentücher und eine heisse Zitrone rüberreich..  
  
So nun viel Spass Eure Goldshadow  
  
Harry war inzwischen zu seinem Freund hinüber gegangen und betrachtete ihn eingehend.  
  
Körperlich hatte er sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Einzig und allein die Augen schienen zu zeigen, dass sich etwas in ihm verändert hatte.  
  
"Und du fühlst dich wirklich gut?" fragte Harry erneut, dem immer noch der Anblick, des sich windenden Körpers im Gedächtnis war.  
  
"Ja es ging mir selten besser. Ich habe nur Angst, was ich noch alles anstellen könnte." ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er vorsichtig auf die Vase deutete, die nun wieder vollkommen repariert in der Ecke stand.  
  
"In einer Woche wirst du das im Griff haben." Severus war inzwischen dazugekommen und lächelte sanft.  
  
"Lasst uns bitte weiter machen." Dumbledores Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.  
  
"So Harry, dann leg dich mal hin." Remus deutete mit der Hand auf die Liege.  
  
Obwohl er eben gesehen hatte, dass nichts schlimmes oder schmerzhaftes auf ihn wartete, fühlte sich Harry unwohl, als die Lederbänder um seine Hand und Fussgelenke geschlossen wurden.  
  
Draco sah die aufkeimende Angst in Harrys Augen. " Hab keine Angst. Es tut wirklich nicht weh." Versuchte er den kleineren mit ruhigem Zuspruch zu beruhigen.  
  
"Komm jetzt." Severus zog den Blonden mit sich nach hinten zu den Sesseln, denn Albus hatte sich schon wieder bereit gemacht, dem zweiten seiner Schüler seine kompletten Fähigkeiten zu offenbaren.  
  
"Harry, ich werde jetzt beginnen." Hörte er den Schulleiter sagen. Es baute sich erneut eine mächtige Aura um Dumbledore auf und wieder schoss ein Lichtstrahl aus dem Zauberstab, als er laut " Vires Emitto" rief.  
  
Das Zimmer war wieder in ein helles Licht getaucht und die Anwesenden waren kaum in der Lage, die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
Aufeinmal brandete Lärm auf. Viel gewaltiger und lauter als voher bei Draco.  
  
Remus schaute besorgt zu Harry, der sich immer heftiger hin und her warf. " Sev, ich glaube das hält nicht mehr lange." konnte er gerade noch sagen, als der alte Professor auf einmal nach hinten geworfen wurde und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall die Fesseln, die Harry sichern sollten aufplatzen.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" rief Draco, als er seinen Freund nach unten fallen sah. Dieser hatte zwar auch das Licht, das aus seinem Körper strahlte, aber er war nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein.  
  
Remus war aufgesprungen und sofort zu Dumbledore geeilt, der sich langsam wieder vom Boden aufrappelte.  
  
"Onkel Sev, er er ist nicht bei sich." sagte Draco. Es klang mit einem Mal so laut, da der Lärm von einer Sekunde auf die andere verebbt war und nun fast Totenstille herrschte.  
  
Severus war schlecht. Er hatte Angst, das die Freigabe von Harrys Macht, soviel Energien gekostet hatte, das er nicht mehr in der Lage war, seine Körperfunktionen zu steuern.  
  
"Leg ihn nach oben." Dumbledore war zu ihnen rübergekommen und sah ebenso besorgt auf seinen Schützling herab.  
  
"Er hat mehr magische Kräfte in sich, als ich geglaubt hab." Albus strich dem Jungen zärtlich über den Kopf.  
  
"Er muss sich jetzt ein bisschen erholen. Die Freisetzung hat alle seine Kraft gekostet. Am besten ihr bringt ihn in sein Bett. Er wird sicherlich bis morgen durchschlafen."  
  
Draco sah Harry immer noch besorgt an. " Und sie sind sich sicher, dass es ihm gut geht?" fragte er ängstlich.  
  
"Ja. Es geht ihm gut Draco. Sev wird ihm noch einen Stärkungstrank geben und dann wird morgen früh alles wunderbar sein." Remus legte sachte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Blonden.  
  
"Gut. Ich möchte, dass ihr beiden nicht im Gryffindorturm schlaft." Dumbledore sah Severus an und der nickte sofort. "Die beiden schlafen bei uns. Wir wissen nicht, was passiert wenn Harry aufwacht und seine Kräfte nun überhaupt nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Nachher zerlegt er noch den halben Turm." bei dem Gedanken schlich sich ein Grinsen auf das sonst so harte Gesicht des Slytherin Hauslehrers.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hermine und Ron sassen gerade über ihren Hausaufgaben, als Prof.Dumbledore den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat.  
  
"Oh Professor!" Hermine war sofort aufgesprungen und ihm entgegen gelaufen.  
  
"Mrs. Granger, ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass die beiden Jungen heute nicht in den Turm kommen werden."  
  
Das Mädchen wurde sofort blass. " Was ist passiert?" " Nichts schlimmes. Harry hat nur die Kraftfreisetzung nicht so gut vertragen. Die beiden übernachten bei Prof.Snape ."  
  
"Achso," sie atmete erleichtert aus. " dann geht's ihm also gut?" "Ja soweit. Er schläft jetzt. Sie sollten das allerdings auch langsam tun. Wie ich sehe, sind nur noch sie und Mr. Weasly hier unten." die blauen Augen blitzen schelmisch.  
  
"Ja Professor. Werden wir. Wir wollten doch nur warten, bis die beiden wiederkommen."  
  
"Schon gut Mrs. Granger. Ist schon gut."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Draco war sofort neben Harry eingeschlafen, als die beiden Lehrer sie ins Gästezimmer gebracht hatten.  
  
"Na das kann ja ein munterer Morgen werden." Meinte Remus, der mit einem Glas Wein am Kamin sass.  
  
"Am besten ist immer einer von uns wach. Wir haben ja gesehen, was Draco allein mit einer Handbewegung passiert ist. Harry ist noch viel mächtiger." Severus kratzte sich am Kopf, als würde ihm etwas nicht einfallen wollen.  
  
"Ja das ist eine gute Idee. Ich schlage vor, dass Du zu erst schläfst. Ich bin nicht müde." Remus strich seinem Freund zärtlich über den Nacken.  
  
"Sicher?" fragte dieser leise und legte sich mehr in die Berührung.  
  
"Ja bin ich. Ich wecke dich dann, wenn ich kurz vor dem Einschlafen bin. Versprochen."  
  
Somit legte sich Severus ins Bett und Remus nahm ein Buch und setzte sich zu den beiden schlafenden Jungen ins Gästezimmer.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry war am nächsten morgen sehr früh wach. Er erinnerte sich leise an den Spruch, den Albus gesprochen hatte, aber nicht mehr, was dann passiert war.  
  
Er drehte den Kopf und sah, das Draco wie gewöhnlich neben ihm lag. Komisch kam ihm nur die Bettwäsche vor.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte weiter und erkundete das fremde Zimmer, in dem er sich befand.  
  
"Severus." Sagte er leise, als er den schlafenden Zaubertränkemeister auf dem Stuhl sah.  
  
Dieser schreckte sofort auf. "Du bist wach? Nicht bewegen !" sagte er laut, sodass auch gleich Draco aufgeweckt wurde.  
  
"Wieso?" fragte Harry irritiert und zog, etwas zu schnell die Hände nach oben, sodass mit einem lauten ~ Wusch ~ die komplette Bettdecke nach oben schnellte.  
  
"Was zum..." Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.  
  
"Hände runter Harry!" hörte dieser Severus in einem ruhigen bestimmten Ton sagen.  
  
Er tat wie ihm befohlen und die Decke senkte sich wieder auf sie herab.  
  
"Meine Güte." Harrys Gesicht war bleich wie die weisse Wand hinter dem Bett. "Deshalb meinte ich, dass Du ruhig liegen bleiben sollst." Der Zaubertränkemeister begann leise zu lachen.  
  
"Ich muss Dir erstmal ein paar Instruktionen geben. Damit du uns nicht gleich das halbe schloss in die Luft jagst!"  
  
Harry sah geschockt zu Draco, der ihn schulterzuckend ansah.  
  
"Es wird nichts passieren, wenn Du mir zu hörst Harry. Sieh mich an." Nun klang die stime schon energischer, als er merkte, dass Harry noch immer nicht in der Lage war, wieder klar zu denken.  
  
"Hey," Draco stubste seinen Freund ganz vorsichtig an, immer mit der Angst, wieder etwas kaputt machen zu können.  
  
"Ich habe Angst." War das einzige was Harry herausbrachte.  
  
So das wars für heute. hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Wie immer , ich zähl auf Euch. und wirklich, sagt mir mal die Meinung, wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt.. ! Ich kann Kritik vertragen! Nen dicken Knuddel Eure Goldshadow 


	30. Schrecken

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
schon das nächste Pitelchen.... @Angel ja , stell ich mir auch etwas komisch vor... mal schaun was damit so alles passiert. @Monnshine hoffe es geht dir besser und die Klausur ist gut gelaufen!  
  
Reviewed mir bitte wieder fleissig! * Bittttteeeee*....  
  
Einen fetten Knuddel im vorraus! Viel Spass Eure Goldshadow  
  
Albus war ebenfalls schon sehr früh aufgestanden. Er wollte unbedingt vor dem Frühstück nachsehen, wie es den beiden Jungen ging.  
  
Er hatte schlecht geschlafen, denn die Gedanken an Harrys extreme Reaktion auf die Kraftfreisetzung machte ihm ein bischen Sorgen.  
  
Es war ihm zwar bewusst gewesen, dass der Sohn von James Potter mit sehr guten Zauberkräften ausgestattet sein musste, doch das hatte er, beim Barte von Merlin, nicht erwartet.  
  
Jetzt müssten sie es nur noch schaffen, ihm so viel Kontrolle zu geben, dass er keinem schaden könnte.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry sass immer noch mit geweiteten Augen da und bewegte sich keinen Milimeter. "Harry, du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten." Sagte Severus jetzt bestimmt schon zum 5. Mal, doch der Junge reagierte erneut nicht auf die Ansprache.  
  
" Jetzt mach hier keinen Ärger Harry, das eben ist nur passiert, weil Du dich erschreckt hast. Durch deine Emotionen werden Kräfte frei gesetzt, aber du jetzt wieder ruhig bist, kannst du ganz normal aufstehen." Remus hatte das Gesicht ein wenig säuerlich verzogen, denn er hatte im Nebenraum mitbekommen, dass sich der Junge einigelte.  
  
"Lasst ihn doch erstmal." Draco´s Augen funkelten böse. " Er hat Angst, ist das nicht verständlich?"  
  
Severus der langsam ungeduldig wurde, nahm sich die Tasse Kaffee, die ihm der Werwolf hinhielt.  
  
" Es ist aber Zeit zu Frühstücken Draco und nur warten, macht die Sache auch nicht besser." der Zaubertrankmeister klang jetzt schon fast, wie in seinen Stunden.  
  
Der Blonde fühlte wie immer mehr Ärger in ihm aufstieg und als er seinen Onkel mit einem bösen Blick fixierte, explodierte auf einmal die Kaffeetasse in seiner Hand und die schwarze Flüssigkeit verteilte sich auf dem Umhang.  
  
"Herrje!" war das einzige was Remus sagte und schwang mit dem Zauberstab, um die Tasse und den Umhang wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.  
  
Draco war erstarrt, das hatte er nicht gewollt. "Es tut mir..." Severus liess sein Patenkind nicht aussprechen und wandte sich statt dessen an die bernsteinfarbenden Augen, die ihn unsicher anschauten " Also die beiden, werden heute wohl kaum am Unterricht teilnehmen können."  
  
Da klopfte es an der Tür und Albus stand im Rahmen. " Ihr seit ja noch nicht mal angezogen."  
  
"Es gibt da gewisse, Probleme." Der Zaubertrankmeister war aufgestanden und zog Albus ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
" Was ist denn los Severus, du siehst gar nicht gut aus!"  
  
"Würdest du auch nicht, wenn sich der eine so erschreckt, das das Bettzeug an der Decke hängt und der andere im nächsten Moment vor Wut, nur mit einem Blick eine heisse Tasse Kaffee in deinen Händen explodieren lässt." Dabei schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
"So schlimm? Ich hatte es schon befürchtet." Der alte Mann liess sich auf einen grünen Stuhl fallen.  
  
"Schlimmer glaube ich. Harry ist völlig apathisch und traut sich nicht, auch nur den kleinen Finger zu bewegen. Er steht vollkommen unter Schock.  
  
Bei Draco ist es nicht ganz so gravierend, da er nicht so stark ist, aber ich will nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn er einen richtigen Emotionsausbruch bekommt!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Draco sass immer noch neben Harry und sprach leise auf ihn ein. " Wir bekommen das schon hin. Es ist doch gut, jetzt so viel Macht zu haben. Wir brauchen nicht einmal mehr unsere Zauberstäbe."  
  
Der Blonde fürchtete sich genauso sehr vor seinen neuen Kräften, wie sein Freund, aber das wollte er ihm jetzt nicht sagen.  
  
"Aber was ist, wenn ich jemanden verletzte?" kam es von Harry, der nicht mal den Kopf drehte.  
  
"Das wirst du schon nicht. Komm, wir gehen gemeinsam ins Bad. Du hälst einfach deine Hände unten und dann wird schon nichts passieren."  
  
Er ergriff die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen und auf einmal floss eine atemberaubende Energie zwischen den beiden.  
  
Erschrocken liess er Harry los. " Was war das denn eben?" er schaute immer noch verdutzt auf seine Hand.  
  
"Siehst du, jetzt hab ich dir weh getan." Harrys Augen verdüsterten sich immer mehr.  
  
"Hast du nicht, Dummkopf. Ich habe nur, einen ungeheuren," er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, denn sein ganzer Körper fing jetzt an zu kribbeln. " Energiestoss bekommen. Es ist jetzt so, als ob in meinem ganzen Körper Ameisen wären. Aber es ist nicht schlimm !" sagte er noch gleich hinterher, damit er Harry beruhigte.  
  
" So und jetzt komm." Forderte der Blonde ihn nun zum zweiten Mal energisch auf, aufzustehen.  
  
Harry haderte mit sich. Sollte er wirklich? Was wäre, wenn er unabsichtlich in kürzester Zeit, die Wohnung von Severus verwüsten würde?  
  
"Na gut." Stimmte er nach einem kleinen Zwiegespräch, mit sich selbst zu und drehte sich ganz langsam und vorsichtig zur Bettkante.  
  
"Gut so. Jetzt steh langsam auf." Dracos Augen motivierten ihn zum weitermachen.  
  
Nachdem Draco, Harry jetzt auch ohne Probleme ins Bad geschafft hatte, standen beide vor dem Spiegel und putzen sich die Zähne.  
  
"Siehst du, es passiert gar nichts. Onkel Sev hat recht, es ist nur gefährlich, wenn wir unsere Stimmung ändern." Draco strahlte und plötzlich glitzerten seine Augen golden.  
  
"Draco, deine Augen..." Harry wischte sich mit seiner rechten Hand über die Augen, weil er dachte, dass ein wenig Schlaf, ihm die Sicht vernebelte.  
  
"Was ist mit meinen Augen?" fragte er und sah den Kleineren noch intensiver an.  
  
"Sie sind golden!" "Was?" der Junge starrte sofort in den Spiegel und staunte nicht schlecht, das seine sonst eisgrauen Augen in einem hellen Goldton schimmerten.  
  
"Ob das auch damit zu tun hat?" er ging noch näher an den Spiegel heran um die kleinen Goldpigmente näher betrachten zu können.  
  
"Ja !" sie hörten die Stimme von Prof. Dumbledore, der im Türrahmen stand.  
  
"Deine Augen verfärben sich golden, wenn Du glücklich bist Draco." war seine kurze und nüchterne Antwort.  
  
"Oh."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Severus hatte Remus mit den Kindern und dem Professor allein gelassen. Er hatte gleich die erste Stunde Unterricht, den er nicht ausfallen lassen konnte.  
  
"Severus, kommt Albus gleich?" fragte Prof.McGonagall, als sich der Zaubertrankmeister an die Frühstückstafel setzte.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht genau. Er ist noch unten bei den Jungen."  
  
Er nahm einen grossen Schluck von dem frischen heissen Kaffee in der Tasse.  
  
Kurze Zeit später, fühlte er sich merkwürdig. Alles schien irgendwie leichter zu sein und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem kompletten Körper aus.  
  
"Geht's dir nicht gut?" Prof.McGonagall bemerkte den abwesenden Blick, des blass gewordenen Zaubertrankmeisters.  
  
"Doch doch Minerva." Sagte er leise und rutschte dann von seinem Stuhl.  
  
"Severus!" schrie sie erschrocken......  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Es gibt noch so viel, was ihr beiden zu lernen habt. Das Wichtigste ist, das ihr eure Gefühle kontrollieren lernt.  
  
Mr. Malfoy ist ja bereits sehr gut darin, dennoch müsst ihr soweit kommen, dass ihr eure Emotionen vollkommen im Griff habt!  
  
Jede Emotion kann Zauberkräfte freisetzten. Wut zum Beispiel, Draco, kann wie bei dir dazu führen, dass irgendetwas explodiert." ein Lächeln umspielte die faltigen Mundwinkel des Schulleiters.  
  
"Aber wie können wir das denn kontrollieren?"  
  
"Das ist ein kleines Problem. Es dauert lange, bis man das beherrscht."  
  
Ein kleiner Kauz flog aufgeregt ins Zimmer hinein. Dumbledore erkannte, dass es der Vogel von Minverva war, der wie wild hin und her flatterte.  
  
"Ruhig." Sagte er zu dem braungrauen Tier und nahm ihm den Zettel ab.  
  
Ein grosser Kloss steckte ihm im Hals, als er die Notiz las. " Albus, komm bitte sofort in den Krankflügel, Severus ist bewusstlos zusammengebrochen!"  
  
Der Schulleiter rollte augenblicklich den Zettel zusammen. Die Jungen durften das nicht sehen, er wusste nicht was passieren würde, wenn sie das jetzt erfahren würden.  
  
"Eine eilige Eule." sagte er erklärend. "Bleibt bitte erstmal hier, ich habe euch zwei Bücher über Emotionskontrolle aufs Bett gelegt. Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder da."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Der Plan ist ausgeführt Meister. "  
  
"Sehr gut." Lucius blaue Augen blitzten erfreut auf. " Dann müssen wir jetzt nur noch abwarten."  
  
So, das wars jetzt erstmal wieder für heute.. mal sehen, vielleicht schreibe ich heute abend noch ein bisschen weiter....  
  
Liebe Grüsse Eure Goldshadow * MEGAKNUDDEL * 


	31. Gift

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
hier also wieder ein Pitelchen. Find ich persönlich nicht so gelungen, aber hilft ja nichts. *lach*. Aber ich verspreche, es wird wieder besser *wenn ihr viele Reviews schreibt*kicher*.  
  
Nein, also erstmal wieder ein Dank an Euch alle *verbeug*.. @Moonshine hoffe es geht dir schon etwas besser. wie immer einen dicken Megaknuddel an die Süsse. @Kirilein ja gute Waffen was*g*.. wenn man die richtig anwenden kann.. @Angel das erklärt sich heute schon ein bischen. aber mehr morgen. @Blue mal sehen. gut geht's ihm nicht*g*.. So, nun viel Spass beim Lesen..  
  
Eure Goldshadow  
  
Dumbledore rannte über die Gänge von Hogwarts. Etwas was der alte Zauberer schon seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte, doch jetzt machte er sich ernsthafte Sorgen, was dem Zaubertrankmeister zugestossen sein könnte.  
  
Niemals fiel er einfach so vom Stuhl und war bewusstlos.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
" Ich bekomme ihn nicht wach!" Poppys Gesicht war hoch rot angelaufen, als sie den schwarzhaarigen Mann zum dritten Mal gescannt hatte.  
  
"Was ist es?" Prof.McGonagall sah besorgt auf den ruhig da liegenden Professor.  
  
"Es muss ein Gift sein. Ich kann nichts anderes entdecken. Oh Severus, kann das denn niemals vorbei sein?"  
  
Remus, der ebenfalls gerufen war, stürtze ins Krankenzimmer rein. " Merlin, nein!" rief er erschüttert, als er seinen Freund so bewusstlos sah.  
  
"Ganz ruhig Remus." Minerva hatte den Werwolf an der Schulter gepackt und wieder ein Stück vom Zaubertränkemeister zurückgezogen, damit die Krankenschwester ihre Arbeit machen konnte.  
  
"Bitte, lass mich." Er versuchte sich von der alten Hexe loszureissen. " Sei vernünftig." Die Stimme der Professorin klang ungewöhnlich streng und hart.  
  
"Es wäre besser, wenn du ihn wegbringst Minerva. Ich brauche Ruhe um herauszufinden, was an seinem Zustand die Schuld trägt!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Albus war schon total ausser Atem, als er vor der Krankenstation ankam.  
  
"Wisst ihr schon was?" fragte er die beiden Professoren, die gerade aus der Tür getreten waren.  
  
Der Schulleiter bemerkte das fahle Gesicht von Remus, der sich, um nicht umzukippen an eine Wand gelehnt hatte.  
  
"Nein, Poppy hat nichts gefunden. Sie vermutet, dass es irgendein Gift sein könnte. Bisher konnte sie es aber noch nicht bestimmen."  
  
"Lucius." War das einzige Wort was Dumbledore sagte.  
  
"Dieser verdammte Bastard!" Tränen hatten sich inzwischen den Weg über die Wangen des Werwolfes gesucht.  
  
"Wir werden ihn kriegen. Das verspreche ich Dir Remus." Die blauen Augen des alten Professors hatten erheblich an Glanz verloren, als er versuchte dem anderen eine gewisse Zuversicht zu geben.  
  
"Wie denn? Wie sollen wir? Verdammt." Der Mann mit den bernsteinfarbenden Augen sprang auf und rannte in Richtung seiner Gemächer.  
  
*Das wirst du bereuen Malfoy, dieses Mal kommst du nicht so davon.* dachte er sich, als er mit einer riesigen Geschwindigkeit durch die Gänge hetzte.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Draco und Harry sassen zusammen auf der kleinen Couch und blätterten in den beiden Büchern, die ihnen der alte Professor gegeben hatte, durch.  
  
"Woher wohl die eilige Eule kam?" der Blonde konnte sich nicht wirklich auf den Text konzentrieren, den er gerade lesen wollte.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht. Albus sah sehr besorgt aus. Hoffenltich gab es keinen neuen Angriff von Dumbledore!" Harrys Herz zog sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen.  
  
"Hättest du da nicht was in deiner Narbe gespürt?" blaugraue Augen sahen ihn fragend an.  
  
"Normalerweise schon. Ich hoffe, dass wir bald etwas erfahren werden!" der schwarzhaarige Junge lehnte sich zurück.  
  
"Deine Augen sind jetzt nicht mehr golden." Stellte er ruhig fest. "Sie sind dunkler geworden."  
  
"Das kommt sicher, weil ich mir Sorgen mache. Wo sind eigentlich Sev und Remus hin, die beiden wollten uns doch noch ein paar Sachen zeigen."  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Sev hatte ja Stress, weil er zum Unterricht musste. Was mit Remus ist, weiss ich nicht. Ob wir einfach mal nachschauen gehen? Dumbledore wollte auch schon längst wieder hier sein."  
  
Harry hatte die Probleme mit ihren Kräften vollkommen verdrängt und stand auf. " Meinst du nicht, dass das zu gefährlich ist?" Draco sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht, daran hab ich eben gar nicht mehr gedacht. Aber wenn wir uns ganz ruhig verhalten, dann dürfte nichts passieren." Harry war sich sicher, dass irgendwas vorgefallen sein musste und nichts könnte ihn noch viel länger im Ungewissen halten.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Severus lag immer noch ganz still da. Seine Atmung ging ruhig und gleichmässig. " Ich werde dir jetzt eine Infusion geben, die versuchen soll, eventuelle Gifte sichtbar zu machen." Sagte Poppy leise. Sie konnte nicht wissen, ob ihr Patient nicht eventuell doch etwas mitbekam, von dem das in seiner Umwelt passierte.  
  
Doch auch als die Krankenschwester die Nadel platziert hatte, zeigte der Tränkemeister keine einzige Regung.  
  
Normalerweise, so wusste sie, würde er einen riesiegen Aufstand machen, sobald jemand versuchte ihm auch nur ansatzweise eine Spritze zu geben.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Professor Dumbledore sass in seinem Büro und wartete gerade darauf, dass sich der Zaubereiminister per Flonetzwerk melden würde.  
  
Er hatte ihm eine eilige Eule geschickt und hoffte nun auf eine Antwort.  
  
Ein lautes Rauschen, kündigte den Besuch im Kamin an.  
  
"Albus, was gibt's so Dringendes? Ich war gerade in einer Besprechung." Cornelius Fudge sah ein wenig zerknirscht drein.  
  
"Es ist wirklich wichtig, Cornelius. Du weißt, dass ich dich sonst nicht stören würde."  
  
Der Zauberer in den Flammen nickte zustimmen. " Also was ist los?"  
  
"Severus Snape. Er wurde vergiftet" Er hielt inne und liess die Worte wirken.  
  
"Und wie geht's ihm?" der Zaubereiminister fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl. Hatte Albus am Ende doch Recht gehabt und der , dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, war zurück.  
  
"Er ist in einer Art Koma. Wir wissen noch nicht um welches Gift es sich handelt, aber wir vermuten zu wissen, wer das ganze initiiert haben könnte."  
  
Cornelius Fudge zog die Augenbrauen hoch " Und wer?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. Er hat seinem Sohn gedroht, sich an weiteren Menschen, die ihm nahe stehen, für seine Unzulänglichkeiten zu rächen. Und Severus," weiter kam er nicht, denn Fudge unterbrach ihn " ist der Patenonkel von Draco."  
  
"Genau. Nachdem er Narcissa schon so schwer verletzt hat, würde ich ihm auch zutrauen, seinen ehemalig besten Freund etwas anzutun, besser an tun zu lassen."  
  
" Ich werde weitere Auroren mit dem Fall beschäftigen. Soll ich einen Heiler schicken?"  
  
"Nein Danke, Cornelius. Poppy wird das sicher schon hinbekommen. Wenn wir nur erstmal wüssten, um welche Art von Gift es sich handelt!" der alte Zauberer sah traurig nach unten.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry und Draco hatten sich unter dem Tarnumhang nach draussen geschlichen. Es war besser, wenn sie niemand sehen konnte, auf eine Konfrontation mit den Slytherins wollten sie es nicht unbedingt anlegen.  
  
Was würde auch passieren, wenn sie sich aufregen würden, unter Umständen würden sie aus Versehen noch jemanden umbringen.  
  
"Leise jetzt." Sagte Harry, als gerade eine Gruppe Hufflepuff aus dem Klassenraum herausstürmte.  
  
Die beiden drückten sich gegen die Wand um nicht umgerannt zu werden.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Remus rannte in seinem Büro hin und her. Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte. Auf der einen Seite war er sich sicher, dass es Lucius gewesen sein musste, der diese Aktion auf dem Gewissen hatte.  
  
Dennoch wusste er nicht, was Severus davon halten würde, wenn er jetzt einen Alleingang in Malfoy Manor starten würde.  
  
Da fiel es ihm auf einmal wie Schuppen von den Augen, die Jungs. Sie waren immer noch allein. Er musste schnell etwas unternehmen, sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen, damit sie sich nicht wunderten, wo Severus blieb.  
  
In ihrem Zustand, war es definitiv nicht ratsam, sie mit der plötzlichen Vergiftung von Severus zu konfrontieren.  
  
Draco und Harry würden von innen von ihren Kräften zerfressen werden. Sie hatten ihre Emotionen noch nicht unter Kontrolle und da Harry sowieso sehr labil war. *Gar nicht auszudenken* dachte der Werwolf und machte sich auf den Weg, zu den Schlafgemächern von seinem Freund.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry und Draco waren inwzischen weiter gekommen und standen nun vor dem Klassenraum von Prof.McGonagall.  
  
Diese kam mit wehendem Gewand angerauscht In Begleitung von Prof.Sproud. " Ja wir wissen nicht, was wir tun sollen. Immer Severus! Und Remus, er tut mir so leid."  
  
Harry und Draco wurden bleich...  
  
Tja, wie es weiter geht, erfahrt ihr morgen. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen , war leider mehr so ein Füllkapitel, bevor es richtig weiter geht.  
  
Bitte reviewed mir *bettel*.. *kicher*.  
  
Einen fetten Knuddel an Euch alle. Eure Goldshadow 


	32. Trance

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
hier also das nächste Kapitel ( hoffentlich besser als das letzte!)...  
  
Danke an Euch alle*knuddel* @Hermine ja fand ich leider auch, aber ich hoffe es wird wieder besser! @Kiri noch ist es alles ganz harmlos.. aber wer weiss, was noch kommt @Moonshine na ja, schlecht oder nicht schlecht, das ist hier die Frage*lach*.. @Shenendoah ja, ich date ja fast täglich up * g * , ich danke Dir, für Deine Kommentare, ich habe mich gleich bemüht, ein bisschen das umzusetzten, was Du geschrieben hast. Ich hoffe es ist mir halbwegs gelungen ( wenn nicht, hau mir auf die Finger !!! )... Nein, ich find das super, dass Du mir so viele Hilfestellungen gibst und hoffe, es auch verwirklichen zu können ( hoffentlich reicht das Talent*kicher*.. ).... Einen dicken Dankeknuddel und keine Angst, entmutigen wirst Du mich damit nicht, im Gegenteil, eher motivieren, mich zu verbessern. @Alagar Ja du hast recht! Der Anfang ist extrem kitschig*lach*.. Ja ich mag Schnulzen und konnte mich anfänglich kaum zurückhalten. Aber ich bemühe mich, es nicht mehr so aus dem Ruder laufen zu lassen versprochen... Was das Ende angeht.. schaun wir mal*g*  
  
Draco sackte neben Harry zusammen. Er hörte die Worte, die von der Professorin nun gesprochen wurden nur noch durch einen Gefühlsnebel.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht, ob er durch kommen wird. Ich hoffe nur, dass Poppy das Gift möglichst bald identifizieren kann!"  
  
Draco spürte, wie sich eine unglaubliche Welle von Wut, Trauer und Angst in sich aufbaute. Jetzt war das geschehen, was ihm sein Vater angekündigt hatte. Jemand der ihm nahe stand, musste leiden. Und er war Schuld.  
  
Sekunden nach den Gedanken, die dem Blonden durch den Kopf gingen, hörte Harry auf einmal Glas splittern.  
  
Das Glasfenster über ihnen war in tausend Teile zersprungen und die bunten Scherben segelten auf sie herab.  
  
Die Professorinnen hielten inne und schauten sich fragend an. Wie konnte eines der Fenster einfach so zerspringen?  
  
"Draco, komm, wir müssen hier weg!" der Schwarzhaarige zog ihn sanft am Ärmel.  
  
"Es ist alles meine Schuld." War das Einzige, das dieser rausbrachte.  
  
"Nein, ist es nicht. Komm jetzt. Bitte." Die Stimme wurde energischer und Harry musste höllisch aufpassen, nicht zu laut zu sein, denn Prof.McGonagall nährte sich ihnen wieder gefährlich.  
  
Mit einem beherzten Griff an den Umhang des blonden Jungen, riss er diesen mit sich. Er konnte es noch gar nicht recht glauben, dass Draco gerade das Fenster hatte zerspringen lassen. Aber um darüber nachzudenken war jetzt keine Zeit.  
  
Draco lief wie in Trance hinter Harry her. Seine Gefühle zerissen ihn beinahe. Nie zuvor hatte er so intensiv gefühlt. Bilder aus seiner Kindheit tauchten vor seinen Augen auf.  
  
Flashback :  
  
"Draco, darf ich dir vorstellen. Das ist Shadow. Er gehört jetzt Dir." Der Zaubertrankmeister strich dem wunderschönen Hengst über die wehende Mähne.  
  
"Er gehört mir? Mir allein?" die Augen von Draco wurden immer grösser, als er sich dem wunderschönen Tier näherte.  
  
"Ja. Er soll dir wieder Kraft geben, wenn du hier bist. Dich von deinen Sorgen und Ängsten ablenken." Severus war einen Schritt auf seinen Patensohn zugegangen, der mit einem immer noch ungläubigen Gesicht vor ihm stand.  
  
"Onkel Sev, du bist der Grösste!" Draco warf sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in die Arme des Schwarzhaarigen Mannes. " Ach kleiner Drache. Ich bin so froh, dich mal wieder lachen zu sehen." Die schwarzen Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters sahen zärtlich auf den kleinen blonden Jungen hinunter.  
  
Flashback Ende:  
  
Die Erinnernungen verschwammen, als Harry ihn mit einem Ruck in die Wirklichkeit zurück riss. " Draco. Komm zu dir, wir sind bei Prof.Dumbledore." er zeigte auf den grossen Wasserspeier vor ihnen. Die Treppe öffnete sich, nachdem Harry das Passwort genannt hatte und Sekunden später standen sie bereits im Büro des Schulleiters.  
  
"Prof.Dumbledore?" fragte der Gryffindor in den Raum hinein, als er den alten Lehrer nicht entdeckte.  
  
Als niemand antwortete führte er seinen Freund zu einem grossen Sessel, der in der Nähe des Kamins stand.  
  
"Komm setz dich." Sagte er sanft und drückt den Blonden vorsichtig hinein.  
  
Noch immer war Draco nicht fähig, ein Wort zu sagen, sondern starrte abwesend auf Fawkes, den Phoenix, der sie neugierig von seiner Stange aus beäugte.  
  
"Es ist bestimmt nicht so schlimm." Versuchte Harry den kleineren zu beruhigen, der inzwischen nach vorn und nach hinten wippte. Die sonst so strahlenden Augen waren trüb und undurchsichtig.  
  
"Oh." hörten die beiden Jungen den Schulleiter sagen, als er sie sah.  
  
"Prof.Dumbledore, was ist mit Severus?" Harrys Stimme klang brüchig.  
  
"Woher wisst ihr?" Dumbledores Gesicht verdüsterte sich kurz. " Ist eigentlich auch egal." Ein besorgter Blick schweifte zu Draco. " Was ist mit ihm Harry?"  
  
" Er hat sich innerlich ganz fürchterlich aufgeregt. Es ist ein Fenster zu Bruch gegangen, bei dem Klassenzimmer von Prof.McGonagall. Das tut mir leid." Der Junge der Lebte blickte betreten zu Boden.  
  
"Das macht doch nicht." Albus Augen strahlten Ruhe und Güte aus. " Es war klar, das er sich aufregt, schliesslich ist ihm Severus näher, als jeder sonst. Mit Aussnahme von dir."  
  
"Er sagte, er wäre Schuld." Harry klang verzweifelt.  
  
"Das ist Blödsinn! Draco, hör mir jetzt bitte genau zu." Er versuchte die Aufmerksam des Blonden zu erreichen.  
  
Die trüben Augen sahen den Schulleiter direkt an. Soviel Schmerz und Angst lag in ihnen, so dass es Dumbledore fast körperlich weh tat.  
  
"Draco, Severus ist vergiftet worden. Wir denken, dass es dein Vater war." Er holte einmal tief Luft.  
  
"Aber Du hast damit absolut nichts zu tun. Du hast dich vollkommen richtig verhalten. Niemand wird dir je einen Vorwurf machen. Hättest du dich von Harry getrennt, wärst du jetzt wahrscheinlich bereits in den Fängen von Voldemort. Du hast gekämpft. Für dein Leben. Das war genau das, was Severus wollte."  
  
Leise Tränen schlichen sich auf die blassen Wangen und bildeten einen kleinen Rinnsal.  
  
"Poppy wird alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um ihm zu helfen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird es schaffen." Dumbledore stellte sich hinter Draco und legte ihm sanft die Hände auf die Schultern, um ihm ein wenig positive Energie zu spenden.  
  
"Können wir zu ihm Professor?" Harry´s Augen waren jetzt ebenfalls gerötet.  
  
"Lieber noch nicht. Draco hat seine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle und ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass noch etwas anderes passiert."  
  
Der Blonde schluchzte bei diesen Worten auf. Nichts wollte er im Moment mehr, als bei seinem Onkel sein. Er wollte ihm nah sein. Seine Liebe und Zuneigung geben. Ihm helfen, gegen das Gift zu kämpfen.  
  
"Pst. Kleiner Drache." Eine zarte Hand strich ihm über die tränennassen Wangen.  
  
Dieser schmiegte sich in die tröstende Berührung.  
  
"Harry, bitte tu mir einen Gefallen. Geh runter zu Remus und kümmere dich ein bisschen um ihn. Sei aber vorsichtig, lass dich auf dem Weg dorthin in kein Gespräch ein. Denk daran, dass Du Deine Kräfte noch nicht beherrscht!"  
  
"Und was ist mit Draco?" dieser griff besitzergreifend nach seiner Hand.  
  
"Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
Draco wollte nicht, dass Harry ging. Er wollte nicht allein gelassen werden, doch die wärmende Energie, die ihm immer wieder durch die Hände des Schulleiters zukam, machte ihn ruhig und schläfrig.  
  
" Kann ich ihn wirklich allein lassen?" Harry war noch immer ungläubig, denn der Zustand seines Freundes besorgte ihn zu tiefst.  
  
"Ja kannst du. Er wird gleich schlafen." Und wie auf ein Kommando schloss Draco die Augen und sein Atem ging ruhig und langsam.  
  
"Gut. Ich werde zu Remus gehen. Darf ich denn wenigstens zu Severus? Bitte. Vielleicht kann ich ihm Kraft geben. Er muss doch spüren, dass wir da sind, uns um ihn sorgen."  
  
Dumbledore musste lächeln. Sein Schüler war wirklich hartnäckig.  
  
"In Ordnung. Du darfst gehen. Ich könnte dich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht davon abhalten."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry lief gerade über den langen Korridor, der zu Remus seinen Gemächern führte, als ihm Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson entgegen kamen.  
  
"Potter!" riefen sie abfällig und stellten sich vor ihm auf.  
  
"Was wollt ihr, ich hab es eilig!" in seinem Innern merkte er, wie sich seine Anspannung steigerte.  
  
"Wir haben noch immer eine Rechnung offen. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich?!" Pansys fieses Grinsen liess Harry erschaudern.....  
  
So, das wars für heute.  
  
Hoffe das das Kapitel heute besser war, als das letzte! Hoffe ihr tut Eure Meinung wie immer kund!  
  
Einen Dicken Knuddel! Eure Goldshadow 


	33. Verdächtigungen

Hallo Ihr Lieben!  
  
101 Reviews *hüpf vor Freude in die Luft * Ihr seit einsame Spitze!!!!!!!! Sorry, dass ich die letzten zwei Tage nicht upgedated habe, aber es war ja Herr der Ringe Premiere und da bin ich nicht zum schreiben gekommen * schäm *... jetzt aber wieder ein neues Pitelchen..  
  
@Angel ja sie sind einfach nur bedauernswert.. ja die Rechnung, dass Harry Draco dazu gebracht hat, zu den Gryffindors überzulaufen @Alagorth danke !*freu*.. ja ich weiss, ich sollte mehr schreiben, aber die Zeit, die Zeit * g * @Moonshine * knuddel * geht mir auch so.. würde die beiden am liebsten auch trösten.. mal schaun, ob sie bald was gegen Sevs Vergiftung finden @Kirilein das mit der Keilerei.. mal sehen...*g*... ich weiss zu kurz*schäm*.. aber die Zeit*g* @Auxia ja ich mache ja schon ich mache ja schon * kicher * @Blue ja die sind wirklich verdammt die beiden Schnuckis, aber es kann nur noch besser werden - danke ! @Lilith ich bemüh mich.. aber ich hoffe ja auch, dass sich jetzt langsam alles zum Guten wendet ( weiss ja selbst noch nicht mal, wie es ausgehen wird*lach*) @Husky danke schön!!! Ja da isses jetzt und hoffe es gefällt Dir!  
  
So, dann wünsch ich Euch viel Spass und hoffe, dass ihr weiterhin so fleissig Eure Meinung schreibt... nen Knuddel Eure Goldshadow  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Ihr meint wegen Draco?" er versuchte ruhig und sachlich zu bleiben. Ihm war klar, das das hier in einer riesigen Katastrophe enden konnte.  
  
"Wes wegen wohl sonst Potter?" Pansy liess ein verächtliches Lachen hören.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass es da noch etwas zu reden gibt. Also entschuldigt mich bitte." Er drehte sich um und ging in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war zurück.  
  
"Wir sind noch nicht fertig!" die Stimme von Zabini hallte von den Wänden zurück und Harry hörte, wie die Schritte immer näher kamen.  
  
*Bitte Zabini, bitte überleg es dir nochmal. Ich hab mich nicht unter Kontrolle! * dachte Harry verzweifelt, als er eine grobe Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
  
"Bleib stehen." Die Stimme kam schroff und befehlend.  
  
Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und drehte sich langsam zu dem Slytherin um. "Zabini, es wäre besser wenn du jetzt gehtst. Sofort!!" Zabini zuckte zusammen. Harrys Stimme klang seltsam ruhig und dennoch furchteinflössend. Seine sonst so strahlend grünen Augen waren auf einmal schwarz wie die Nacht.  
  
Zabini wusste nicht was da eben geschehen war. In den Worten die der Gryffindor gesagt hatte, lag soviel Kraft und Wut, dass es ihn erschaudern liess. Noch nie hatte er, solche Augen gesehen.  
  
Harry sah in die, von Furcht gekennzeichnet Augen, seines Gegenübers und seine enorme Wut, die er noch eben verspürt hatte, ebbte ganz langsam ab.  
  
"Geh jetzt." Sagte er erneut und der Slytherin drehte sich, ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging.  
  
Ein erleichtertes Schnauben entwich dem Schwarzhaarigen, als er den Weg, der ihn zu Remus Gemächern führen sollte, fortsetzte.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Remus war, nachdem er die Jungs nicht in Severus Gemächern gefunden hatte, in seine zurück gekehrt und lief nervös, mit einem Buch über giftige Zaubertränke hin und her.  
  
"Remus," Harry hatte die nur angelehnte Tür, vorsichtig ein Stückchen geöffnet. "darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
"Wo wart ihr verdammt? Ich habe euch überall im Schloss gesucht!" brach es aus dem Werwolf heraus.  
  
"Wir haben lange auf Prof.Dumbledore gewartet und als er nach zwei Stunden immer noch nicht wieder da war, wollten wir nach schauen, was denn los ist." Harry fühlte sich unwohl, denn er hatte seinen Lehrer und besten Freund seines Paten selten so aufgebracht gesehen.  
  
"Hatten wir nicht gesagt, das ihr in der Wohnung bleiben sollt?" fauchte ihn Remus ein weiteres Mal an.  
  
"Ja, aber. Oh Remus, es tut mir so leid." der Gryffindor senkte den Kopf und sah betreten auf den Boden.  
  
"Du weißt es?" in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen stiegen erste Tränen auf.  
  
"Ja, wir haben mit Prof.Dumbledore gesprochen. Er hat uns alles erzählt." Harry schluckte und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, dass er es schafft Remus. Wirklich."  
  
Der Werwolf spürte, wie sich alle aufgestauten Emotionen zu lösen begannen. "Warum Sev? Warum nur? Wie kann Malfoy nur so grausam sein?" er stolperte rückwärts und fiel in einen grossen roten Sessel, der an der Wand gegenüber dem Kamin stand.  
  
Harry fielen keine tröstenden Worte ein, die seinem Lehrer jetzt Kraft geben konnten und so ging er einfach zu ihm und nahm ihn fest in den Arm.  
  
"Wir schaffen das Remus. Du wirst Sev nicht verlieren. Das verspreche ich dir !"  
  
"Ich habe bis jetzt alle verloren. Erst James und Liliy, dann Sirius und jetzt auch noch..." seine Stimme versagte und er verbarg sein Gesicht in den zarten Händen.  
  
"Wein ruhig, wenn dir danach ist. Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ich mache Dir jetzt einen Tee und dann gehen wir gemeinsam auf die Krankenstation." der Gryffindor stand auf und nahm die bunte Teekanne vom Regal um etwas von dem heissen Getränk zuzubereiten.  
  
"Danke Harry." hörte er den Werwolf leise sagen. "Schon gut Remus."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, woher er die Kraft hernahm, sowohl Draco, als auch Remus zu trösten. Auch in ihm brannte ein Feuer aus Angst und Trauer, dass es Severus so schlecht ging, dennoch wusste er, dass es an ihm war, jetzt stark zu sein und den anderen Halt zu geben.  
  
Etwa eine Stunden später, machten sich die beiden dann auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.  
  
"Du musst nicht mit reingehen, wenn du nicht willst." bernsteinfarbende Augen blickten Harry unsicher an.  
  
"Ich möchte aber." Damit öffnete er leise die Tür und betrat den grossen Raum.  
  
Harrys Blick wanderte automatisch über die Betten, die links und rechts an den Wänden standen.  
  
Ausser Severus schien im Moment niemand die Hilfe von Madam Pomfrey zu benötigen, denn nur im vordersten Bett lag eine bleiche Gestalt.  
  
Harry blieb einen Moment stehen und sah zu, wie Remus zu seinem bewusstlosen Freund ans Bett eilte.  
  
Es tat Harry weh, zu sehen, wie verzweifelt der Werwolf immer wieder auf die leblose Gestalt im Bett einredete, aber vielleicht half es Remus ein wenig.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten, entschloss sich der Gryffindorjunge, die beiden allein zu lassen. Er fand es pietätslos, weiterhin zuzusehen, wie Remus die Hand von Severus fest umschlungen hielt und diesem immer wieder sagte, wie sehr er ihn doch lieben und brauchen würde.  
  
"Remus, wenn Du mich brauchst, ich bin immer für dich da." damit drehte er sich um und zwei bernsteinfarbende Augen blickten dem Jungen der lebte dankbar hinterher.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Albus hatte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, nachdem er sicher gegangen war, dass der blonde Junge fest und ruhig schlief.  
  
Obwohl er versuchte, sich auf seine Arbeit auf dem grossen Schreibtisch zu konzentrieren, glitt sein Blick immer wieder zurück zu dem schlafenden Bündel.  
  
Er fragte sich, was der junge Malfoy wohl noch alles in seinem Leben erdulden musste. Ein leises Seufzen kam über seine Lippen als er aufstand und seinen Schützling wieder richtig zudeckte.  
  
"Du hast schon so viel durchgemacht mein Junge. Wir werden alles dafür tun, dass es das letzte war, was Lucius dir antun konnte." Er strich ihm sanft über seine porzellanartige Wange und versuchte sich dann erneut, um die Posteulen, die immer noch warteten zu kümmern.  
  
Draco öffnete langsam die Augen. Er fühlte sich schläfrig und als er sich umsah, war er kurzzeitig etwas verwirrt.  
  
Es machte ihm Angst, dass alles in ihm danach schrie, weiterzuschlafen und sein Körper in völliger Entspannung, warm eingekuschelt in eine karierte Decke, da lag.  
  
"Wo bin ich?" fragte er leise, da er vor sich nur den Kamin sehen konnte.  
  
"Oh Draco, hier bei mir." Dumbledores Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend. " Schlaf einfach noch ein bischen ja?"  
  
Die Stimme hörte sich in den Ohren des Blonden leicht hypnotisierend an und das einzige was er noch sagte, kurz bevor er wieder in den Schlaf übertrat war " Harry?!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Genau dieser hatte sich nach dem Besuch in der Krankenstation, wieder auf den Weg zum Schulleiter gemacht.  
  
Die ganze Zeit hatte er überlegt, wie er seinem Freund jetzt entgegentreten sollte. Er hatte Angst davor, Draco so aufgelöst zu sehen. Es hatte ihn erschüttert, als der Blonde Stunden zuvor in seinen Armen zusammengebrochen war und es kaum noch ein Durchdringen gab.  
  
"Komm rein Harry." Wieder einmal hatte der Schulleiter den Besucher noch vor dem Klopfen bermerkt.  
  
Dieser öffnete leise die Tür und blickte sich sofort suchend nach seinem Freund um.  
  
Der alte Zauberer lächelte freundlich, als er sah, dass sich die Sorge in Harrys Augen noch immer nicht gelichtet hatte.  
  
"Er schläft. Trink einen Tee mit mir ja?" sagte er mit verschwörerischer Stimme.  
  
"In Ordnung." Die beiden setzten sich gemeinsam an den grossen schweren Holztisch, an dem sie auch schon zur Besprechung ihrer zusätzlichen Unterrichtsstunden gesessen hatten.  
  
"Haben sie schon was vom Ministerium gehört?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige, um die Stille zu brechen.  
  
"Ich habe nur einen Bericht über die erneute Durchsuchung von Malfoy Manor bekommen, aber nichts. Kein Hinweis darauf, wohin Lucius verschwunden sein könnte." Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
  
"Es muss doch möglich sein, ihn zu fassen, wer weiss, was er noch alles anstellt."  
  
"Sei gewiss, hier nach Hogwarts wird niemand mehr kommen. Ich habe mit den Lehrern ein neues extra starkes Schutzschild angelegt, dass es keinem erlaubt, das Grundstück zu betreten."  
  
"Aber das hatten sie doch voher auch schon. Ich habe mir schon Gedanken gemacht, ob es nicht vielleicht möglich wäre, dass es hier irgendeinen Komplizen gibt, jemand der mit Malfoy Senior im Bund steht."  
  
Albus Augen leuchteten kurz auf. Da hatte er noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Ein Überläufer. Das wäre noch eine Möglichkeit.  
  
"Harry, ja! Da bin ich noch gar nicht drauf gekommen, doch wer hier in Hogwarts, könnte in engem Kontakt zu ihm stehen?" er tippte nervös mit dem Finger auf den Tisch und ging im Kopf die Schülerlisten durch.  
  
"Ein Slytherin würde ich sagen." die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen war leise. Was wäre wenn er falsche Verdächtigungen aussprechen würde und nachher vielleicht die falsche Person bestraft werden würde?  
  
"Wer glaubst du könnte es sein?" hakte Dumbledore nach.  
  
Harry zögerte noch einen Moment und sagte dann : .....  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ja, was sagt er dann.. was glaubt ihr, wer der Verräter in den Reihen ist? * g *  
  
Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen und ich zähl wie immer auf Eure Meinung!!!!  
  
Liebe Grüsse Eure Goldshadow * knuddel * 


	34. Besuch

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
sorry, dass ich die letzten Tage nicht so oft upgedated hab, wie sonst! Bin wie wahrscheinlich alle, durch die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen etwas im Stress und ich fürchte, dass ich auch die nächste Woche nur zweitägig updaten kann ( nehmts mir nicht übel ja?*G*).  
  
So dann erstmal wieder vielen Dank für Eure süssen Kommentare! Ihr seit Klasse!!!  
  
@moonshine ja ich liege auch immer falsch beim Raten *g*..aber na mal sehen @Lynne schön das Du wieder da bist*knuddel*. ne ganze Woche? Du Arme.. ja dieses Pitel ist viel mehr Harry und Draco @Yvonne hey Süsse, danke für Deine Mail und viel Spass beim Weiterlesen @Lilith schreib bald weiter *neugierig bin!*  
  
So, dann wünsch ich Euch viel Spass beim neuen Pitelchen..  
  
Knuddel an Euch Eure Goldshadow  
  
Blaise Zabini lief, immer noch ein wenig verwirrt die Gänge entlang. Noch nie im Leben hatte er eine derartige Angst in sich gefühlt.  
  
Was hatte Potter mit ihm gemacht? Er hatte ihm nur ein paar Worte gesagt und dennoch war es für ihn, als wäre er von ihm, in alle Einzelteile zerlegt worden.  
  
Der Schmerz den er fühlen konnte, war nicht physisch. Er war psychisch und das war etwas viel Schlimmeres, als das was der Slytherin jemals gefühlt hatte.  
  
Er dachte erneut an die bedrohlich blitzenden Augen und die sonore Stimme, die ihm geraten hatte besser schnell das Weite zu suchen und fing an, sich Gedanken über die Zukunft zu machen.  
  
Blaise hatte nicht noch einmal das Bedürfnis, diesem Jungen in Feindschaft gegenüber zu stehen. Die Chance einen Gewinn gegen ihn zu landen, war so gering, wie eine gute Zensur von ihm, in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.  
  
Noch immer in Gedanken kam er vor dem Slytherinkerker an. Nachdem er das Passwort gesagt hatte, verschwand er sofort in den Schlafsaal und zog die Vorhänge zu, um weiter nachdenken zu können.  
  
* Wenn ich doch sowieso nichts gegen ihn ausrichten kann, warum sollte ich dann weiter gegen ihn und Draco kämpfen? Draco, ich mochte den Blonden immer sehr, bis er sich mit dem Goldjungen eingelassen hat.* die Gedanken von Blaise Zabini nahmen immer mehr Gestalt an.  
  
* Vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich an meine Slytherinehre erinnern und loyal sein. Möglicherweise könnte für mich sogar was dabei herausspringen* ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er begann einen Plan zu entwickeln, indem er das best mögliche aus der Situation heraus holen konnte. Das einzige war, dass er sehr vorsichtig agieren musste, denn er wollte es sich nicht, mit seinem Haus verscherzen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry hatte Dumbledore seinen Verdacht mitgeteilt und dieser war nun am überlegen " Harry, wenn das wahr wäre, dann müssen wir unbedingt etwas unternehmen! Aber zuerst einmal müssen wir Beweise sammeln, die unseren Verdacht stützen."  
  
"Ich werde mit den Gryffindors reden. Sie sollen die Augen offen halten und uns jedes merkwürdig erscheinende Vorkommnis melden." der Schwarzhaarige überlegte bereits, wie er seinen Mitschülern am geschicktesten die Situation darstellen konnte.  
  
"Gute Idee Harry." Lobte Dumbledore. " Heute Nachmittag wir übrigens Narcissa hier eintreffen." Der Professor sah den Jungen der Lebte, gespannt an.  
  
"Das ist ja wunderbar! Das wird Draco bestimmt wieder Kraft geben. Geht's ihr denn wieder gut?" die grünen Augen blitzen jetzt wieder, mit einem leichten goldigen Schimmer.  
  
"Ja es geht ihr gut. Sie wird bis auf Weiteres, hier im Schloss bleiben. Du hast Recht, es wird Draco sicher gut tun, wenn seine Mutter sich ein bisschen um ihn kümmern kann!  
  
Am besten gehtst du jetzt hoch in den Gryffindorturm, der Unterricht ist bereits vorbei und du wirst die meisten dort oben antreffen. Ich werde Narcissa vom Bahnhof abholen und dann direkt hier zu mir ins Büro bringen."  
  
"Was ist mit Draco?" Harrys Blick wanderte wieder hinüber zu seinem schlafenden Freund.  
  
"Er wird schlafen, bis ich ihn wecke. Ich weise Dobby an, hier bei ihm zu bleiben, bis du aus dem Turm zurückgekehrt bist. Das Passwort kennst du ja bereits." Die blauen Augen blitzen belustigt auf, als der Professor die letzten Worte gesprochen hatte.  
  
"In Ordnung. Dann mache ich mich auf den Weg. Klären sie Mrs. Malfoy über Draco und mich auf, bevor sie sie hier her bringen?" ein grosser Kloss machte sich in Harrys Magen bemerkbar, als er an die bevorstehende Reaktion von Dracos Mutter dachte.  
  
"Ich werde sie darauf vorbereiten. Keine Angst, Narcissa ist eine überaus liebenswürdige Person, die bestimmt kein Problem mit eurer Beziehung hat. Ihr werdet euch sicher mögen!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Mit den Worten verliess Albus sein Büro und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade auf.  
  
*Hoffentlich reagiert sie wirklich gelassen auf die Neuigkeiten.* dachte er, während die Kutsche ihn, vorbei am verbotenen Wald, Richtung Bahnhof fuhr.  
  
*Aber Narcissa war ja schon immer sehr tolerant und sie liebt ihren Sohn, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Sie wird es schon akzeptieren können.* sprach er sich und seiner Unsicherheit Mut zu.  
  
Minuten später hielt der Hogwartsexpress bereits überpünktlich und eine elegant gekleidete Frau stieg aus dem Zug.  
  
"Narcissa, lass dich ansehen." Albus streckte die Hand aus und sein Blick glitt an der jungen Frau entlang.  
  
Sie war immer noch wunderschön. Ihre langen dunkelblonden Haare, die wunderschönen blauen Augen und ihr feines Gesicht zeigten ihre Schönheit noch immer. Sie war zwar älter geworden und ein paar kleine Fältchen zeigten sich hier und da um die Augen, dennoch war ihre Erscheinung noch genauso beeindruckend, wie in den Jahren, die sie als Schülerin von Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts verbracht hatte.  
  
"Du siehst immer noch wunderschön aus Kind. Ich freue mich das Du da bist!" er umarmte sie vorsichtig.  
  
"Danke Albus!" ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihre feinen Lippen. "Ich bin froh, dass Du mich eingeladen hast, in deiner Schule zu bleiben. Wie geht es Draco?"  
  
Der alte Schulleiter hatte ihr noch keine Eule, über die Vergiftung von Severus geschickt, sodass sie noch nicht ahnen konnte, wie schlecht es ihrem Sohn zur Zeit gehen musste.  
  
"Komm Liebes, lass uns erstmal in die Kutsche setzten und auf dem Weg erzähle ich dir alles ganz in Ruhe."  
  
Sie nickte und kurze Zeit später befanden sie sich schon auf dem Weg.  
  
"Also, es ist einiges passiert, seit dem Sommer.." begann Albus und erzählte die ganze Geschichte.  
  
"Hat Severus eine Chance?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme, denn er war ihr immer ein Freund gewesen.  
  
"Wir tun alles was in unserer Macht steht! Ich denke schon, dass wir es schaffen werden, die Vergiftung aufzuhalten" er nahm ihre zitternde Hand in seine.  
  
"Aber du musst jetzt stark sein, für Draco. Er ist heute morgen zusammen gebrochen, es war einfach zu viel. Erst die neue Macht, die wir freigesetzt hatten, dann die unkontrollierbaren Kräfte und jetzt auch noch das mit Severus."  
  
Sie nickte. " Und er ist wirklich mit Harry Potter zusammen?" ihre Augenbraue war nach oben gezogen.  
  
"Ja ist er. Die beiden lieben sich, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Sie sind sich sehr ähnlich Narcissa. Ich hoffe du kannst die Wahl deines Sohnes akzeptieren, nicht so wie Lucius ." er stockte.  
  
"Albus, du kennst mich. Ich möchte das Draco glücklich ist." Sie wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.  
  
"Wenn er Harry liebt, dann kann ich das sicherlich akzeptieren und ich bin mir sicher, ich werde ihn mögen oder?"  
  
Der alte Schulleiter lachte leise " Du wirst ihn lieben Cissa. Ich liebe ihn wie meinen Enkel, er ist grossartig!"  
  
"Na dann. Auf dein Urteil konnte man sich bisher immer verlassen!" ihre Augen lachten und in dem Moment hielt die Kutsche vor dem Schlossportal.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry hatte die Gryffindors instruiert, auf alle Vorkommnisse zu achten, die ihnen seltsam vorkamen und bereits nach 5 Minuten, hatten sie sich auf Patroulliengänge durch das Schloss geeinigt, die sie täglich verrichten wollten.  
  
Nach dem Gespräch war Harry sofort wieder nach oben ins Schulleiterbüro gelaufen. Er wollte seinen blonden Drachen, nicht länger als nötig allein lassen.  
  
Als er zurückkam, schlief dieser allerding noch immer ruhig und zufrieden.  
  
"Ich bin so froh, dass Du schlafen kannst, kleiner Drache." Sagte er leise und strich ihm zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Wenn ich dir Deine Angst doch nur abnehmen könnte, ich würde alles tun dafür!" unermüdlich strich er mit seinen sanften zarten Fingern über das, porzellanfarbend anmutende, Gesicht des Blonden.  
  
Professor Dumbledore und Narcisssa Malfoy hatten inzwischen, fast lautlos, das Zimmer betreten und besahen sich die sich bietende Szene.  
  
"Draco, ich verspreche dir, egal was passiert, ich bin immer für dich da. Und jeder, der dir weh tun wird, wird es doppelt und dreifach bereuen. Ich liebe Dich!" die letzten Worte waren fast so leise, dass sie die beiden Erwachsenen, die noch immer an der Tür standen, fast nicht verstanden hätten.  
  
Narcissas Blick war weich geworden, als sie den Schwarzhaarigen sah, wie er so zärtlich und liebevoll ihren Sohn liebkoste.  
  
"Er ist so.." flüsterte sie leise zu Albus, der liebevoll zu den Jungen hinüber lächelte.  
  
"Ich sagte ja bereits, sie lieben sich, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt!" damit trat er einen Schritt nach vorn. " Harry, darf ich dir Mrs. Malfoy vorstellen?"  
  
Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie die beiden das Zimmer betreten hatten.  
  
Sofort sprang er auf und strich sich nervös durch die Haare.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, es freut mich sie kennenzulernen!" sagte er höflich, mit ein bisschen Unsicherheit in der Stimme.  
  
"Freut mich dich kennenzulernen Harry." Sie nahm die von ihm entgegengestreckte Hand sanft und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige verkrampfte sich kurzzeitig um sich dann wieder entspannt der liebevollen Geste hinzugeben.  
  
"Nenn mich Cissa ja?" die blauen Augen sahen ihn liebevoll an.  
  
"Wenn es für sie, ähm, für dich in Ordnung ist." er lief rot an. "Draco wird so glücklich sein, dass sie da sind! Er liebt sie so sehr. Professor, darf ich ihn jetzt wecken?" sein Blick wanderte von der wunderschönen Frau zu seinem Schulleiter.  
  
"Ja darfst du Harry. Ich lasse euch drei erstmal allein. Poppy hat mir einen Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass sie etwas neues über die Vergiftung heraus bekommen hat." Er winkte kurz und verschwand.  
  
"Harry, bevor du ihn weckst, möchte ich dir noch etwas sagen." Narcissa setzte sich zu Harry auf die Couch, auf der Draco lag. " Ich habe nichts gegen dich, im Gegenteil! Ich habe dich eben mit Draco reden hören. Du bist so liebevoll und er kann froh sein, dich zu haben." Sie zwinkerte ihm kurz zu und ein warmes glückliches Gefühl breitete sich in dem Gryffindor aus.  
  
"Deine Augen verfärben sich ja. Sie werden golden!" sagte sie irritiert. " Ja," Harry lachte. "Das ist auch eine Folge unserer neuen Macht. Wenn wir glücklich sind, färben sich unsere Augen golden."  
  
Die Worte rührten Narcissa sehr und erneut spürte sie, wie sich Tränen der Rührungen versuchten ihren Weg zu bahnen, deshalb sagte sie schnell: " Komm weck ihn. Ich möchte ihn auch endlich wieder in die Arme schliessen."  
  
Und so ruckelte Harry vorsichtig an Dracos Schulter : "Kleiner Drache, aufwachen! Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."  
  
Draco brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er sich aus der Traumwelt hinaus in die Realität gekämpft hatte.  
  
Seine Augen schmerzten, als er sie öffnete und so schloss er sie kurzzeitig wieder. " Hey, nicht gleich wieder einschlafen."  
  
"Nein, ich bin wach, es ist bloss so hell." Sagte er immer noch verschlafen.  
  
"Komm schon. Schau mal, wer hier neben mir sitzt!" Harry wippte ungeduldig mit den Füssen hin und her. Er freute sich schon so sehr auf das Gesicht seines Liebsten.  
  
Der Slytherin streckte sich kurz und öffnete dann langsam die Augen. " Hallo mein Schatz." Narcissas Stimme klang weich und warm an Dracos Ohr.  
  
"Mommy?" er blickte ungläubig auf die Frau, die sich inzwischen vor die Couch gekniet hatte.  
  
"Ja ich bin es mein Liebling. Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht!" ihre zarte Hand strich ihm über die blonden Haare, die ihm vom Schlaf noch wirr im Gesicht hingen.  
  
"Es ist so schön das Du da bist!" seine Stimme klang gebrochen und er fiel seiner Mutter schluchzend um den Hals.  
  
"Ist ja gut, es wird alles gut." Flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, während sie immer wieder beruhigend über seinen Rücken strich.  
  
"Du hast einen wunderbaren Freund, weißt Du das?" fragte sie leise, nachdem sich ihr Sohn wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte.  
  
Erst da, wurde Draco bewusst, dass seine Mutter seinen Harry bereits kennengelernt haben musste.  
  
"Du magst ihn?" kam es leise von ihm.  
  
"Und wie. Du hättest keine bessere Wahl treffen können!" sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und richtete sich auf.  
  
"Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, meint ihr nicht auch?"  
  
Harry nickte, als er bei den Worten feststellte, dass das Loch in seinem Bauch erheblich gewachsen war.  
  
"Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir gehen runter in die grosse Halle und nehmen das Abendessen ein." Narcissa stand auf und reichte den beiden Jungen die Hände.  
  
"Gern." Harry lachte zu Draco hinüber, dessen Augen genau wie die des Gryffindors in helles Gold getaucht waren.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Albus, ich denke ich weiss jetzt, was das Gift bewirkt." Fing Poppy an zu erklären, als der Schulleiter die Krankenstation betrat.  
  
Remus, der schon seit Stunden am Bett von Severus gewacht hatte, war inzwischen eingeschlafen.  
  
"Erzähl Poppy, haben wir auch schon ein Gegenmittel?" Albus war ganz aufgeregt. Sollte es doch noch eine Rettung für seinen Zaubertranklehrer geben?  
  
"Also, es ist so, der Trank bewirkt.....  
  
So, dass wars erstmal wieder für heute. Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen! Bitte rewieved mir, ob es vielleicht wieder ein bischen zu kitschig war, ja?  
  
Einen dicken Knuddel an Euch und ich zähl auf Euch  
  
Eure Goldshadow 


	35. Schlaf

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
hoffe Ihr hattet alle schöne Feiertage! Leider bin ich, wie ich ja schon angekündigt hatte, während der Feiertage nicht zum Schreiben gekommen.  
  
Daher heute das nächste Kapitel. Es ist ein Füllkapitel, also nicht wundern. Erst noch mal schnell einen Dank an Euch alle * MEGAKNUDDEL*.. Ihr seit die besten!  
  
@moonshine ja manchmal gibt's solch Kapitel*g*.. das nächste ist aber nicht so schlimm*kicher* @Lynne wir wissen noch nicht was mit ihm passiert*g*. Süss oder? Draco und seine Mommy @Blue einfach nur einen dicken *Knuddel* an Dich! @Angel ich werde mich bemühen! Hoffe Du hattest auch schöne Feiertage! @Kirilein oh danke schön!!!! Hoffe Dein DSL funktioniert wieder ohne Probleme! @Belial Vielen Dank !*verbeug* Freut mich, dass es Dir gefällt! Dir auch schon mal einen guten Rutsch! @Kephire aus der Schweiz *wink*.. hoffe Dir gefallen auch die weiteren Kapitelchen! Schreib mal wieder, damit ich weiss, ob es so ist!  
  
So, nun aber los.*g* Viel Spass und ich hoffe wie immer wieder auf Euch! Eure Goldshadow  
  
Der Schulleiter sah seine Krankenschwester erschrocken an " Und du bist dir sicher, dass das Gift einen ewigen Schlaf bewirkt?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin mir inzwischen ganz sicher. Ich habe nachgeschlagen und bis jetzt, ist es noch keinem gelungen, jemanden der dieses Gift verabreicht bekam, wieder aufzuwecken." Die rundliche Frau schaute traurig zu Boden.  
  
"Aber es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben" die Stimme des Werwolfs klang verzweifelt.  
  
"In einem Buch stand, dass ein ganz bestimmter Trank eventuell die Rettung sein könnte, aber bisher hat noch kein Zaubertrankmeister geschafft, diesen Trank fehlerfrei zu brauen."  
  
Remus horchte auf. Es gab also noch eine Chance. Nur eine kleine, aber immerhin eine Chance.  
  
"Dann werd ich das Ministerium informieren. Sie sollen mir die besten Tränkemeister schicken und alles versuchen, dieses vermaledeite Zeug zu brauen." Dumbledores Augen blitzen auf.  
  
"Ja mach das Albus. Der beste Zaubertränkemeister liegt zwar gerade hier, aber vielleicht." sie brach ab und strich dem schlafenden Severus sanft über die inzwischen eingefallen Wangen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry und Draco sassen mit Narcissa gerade beim Essen, als Remus in die Halle kam.  
  
Alle Augen waren nun auf ihn gerichtet, in der Hoffnung, Neuigkeiten über den Zustand des Lehrers zu erfahren.  
  
"Remus, gibt's war Neues?" der Gryffindor war sofort zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer hinübergestürzt.  
  
"Ja. Komm ich setzte mich kurz zu euch." Seine Augen glitten über die Sitzreihe und erkannten Narcissa. " Cissa, schön das du da bist!" seine Stimme sollte fröhlich klingen, doch jeder am Tisch wusste, wie dem Werwolf zu Mute war.  
  
"Remus mein Lieber." Cissa war aufgestanden und zog ihren ehemaligen Schulfreund fest in die Arme.  
  
"Ich bin für dich da. Das weißt du doch oder?" flüsterte sie, als er sich langsam entspannte.  
  
"Ja danke. Ich bin euch allen so dankbar!" seine Augen waren schon wieder leicht glasig, als er sich neben die blonde Frau setzte.  
  
"Nun sag schon, was hat Madame Pomfrey rausgefunden?" Draco und Harry sahen ihn fragend an.  
  
"Nichts Gutes fürchte ich." Er atmete tief ein, bevor er fortfuhr. " Es ist ein Gift, dass ihn in einen endlosen Schlaf versetzt. Niemand ist in der Lage, ihn aus der Traumwelt herauszuholen."  
  
Draco, Harry und Cissa zogen scharf die Luft ein. " Und es gibt gar keine Hoffnung?" der Gryffindor hatte sich als erster wieder etwas gefangen.  
  
"Doch, es soll einen Trank geben, der Sev da raus holen kann. Das Problem ist nur, dass es noch niemand je geschafft hat, ihn korrekt zu brauen." Bei den letzten Worten wackelte die Stimme des Werwolfes erneut und er verbarg sein Gesicht in den schlanken Händen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Albus hatte bereits 3 eilige Eulen losgeschickt. Eine direkt ans Ministerium, eine nach Durmstrang und eine nach Frankreich zu Madame Maxime.  
  
Er hoffte, dass alle Tränkemeister, schnellst möglich nach Hogwarts kommen konnten, um Severus zu helfen.  
  
"Ach Fawkes, warum nur immer Severus? Hat er nicht schon genug durch machen müssen?" fragte er seinen Phoenix.  
  
Fawkes blickte mit seinen traurigen Augen zu seinem Meister und flog diesem auf die Schulter.  
  
"Ich weiss, wenn du könntest, würdest du helfen." Er strich dem wunderschönen Vogel sanft über das glänzende Gefieder.  
  
Ein leises Schnabelklappern war die Antwort. Ja, er hätte geholfen, wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Draco war wieder ganz still geworden und die Freude darüber, dass seine Mutter nun auf Hogwarts war, versiegte beim Gedanken an seinen Patenonkel.  
  
"Draco?" Harry hatte seinen Freund bereits mehrmals angesprochen. " Was denn?" die eisgrauen Augen blickten traurig in die smaragdgrünen.  
  
"Ich hatte dich gefragt, ob du mit zur Krankenstation kommst. Remus sagte, dass er uns mitnehmen würde, wenn wir wollen."  
  
Der Blonde sah immer noch etwas verwirrt zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Hatte Dumbledore nicht gesagt, sie sollten sich möglichst nicht bei den anderen aufhalten um niemanden zu gefährden?  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung Draco, ich bin ja dabei." Remus hatte anscheinend sofort begriffen, warum der junge Malfoy mit seiner Antwort zögerte.  
  
"Ja ich möchte gern zu Onkel Sev!"  
  
Als die drei gerade aufstehen wollten, landete eine dunkele Eule direkt vor ihnen auf dem Tisch.  
  
"Eine Eule? Jetzt um diese Zeit?" Harry schaute das Tier, dass sich sofort am restlichen Essen gütlich tat, fragend an.  
  
"Muss was eiliges sein. Schau doch nach." Forderte Cissa den Jungen auf.  
  
Harry löste vorsichtig den kleinen Brief, den das Tier am Bein getragen hatte und begann zu lesen.  
  
"Hallo Harry,  
  
ich hoffe das Du den Brief nicht sofort vernichtest, wenn Du siehst, von wem er kommt.  
  
Nach unser Begegnung letztens, ist mir klar geworden, dass es nicht unbedingt von Vorteil ist, mit Dir oder Draco verfeindet zu sein und ich habe beschlossen, meiner gegebenen Slytherinloyalität nachzukommen und euch ab jetzt zu unterstützten.  
  
Nicht das ihr jetzt denkt das ist ein Trick, es ist keiner! Die Slytherins haben keine Ahnung von meinem Meinungswechsel und ich möchte auch, dass es so bleibt.  
  
Vielleicht könnten wir uns treffen, um darüber zu reden, wie ich euch vielleicht helfen kann.  
  
Blaise Zabini."  
  
Der Gryffindor musste den Brief dreimal lesen, bevor er die Worte verstand, die da geschrieben standen.  
  
Blaise Zabini wollte loyal sein? Jetzt auf einmal? Sicher er hatte ihm scheinbar einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt, als sie sich das letzte Mal im Flur getroffen hatten, aber dass es so weit führen würde?!  
  
"Wer hat dir denn geschrieben?" Draco hatte die Hand nach dem Brief ausgestreckt um ihn auch lesen zu können.  
  
"Sprechen wir heute abend drüber ja? Ist nicht wichtig, Lass uns erstmal zu Sev gehen, Remus warten bereits an der Tür." Er deutete auf den dunkelblonden Mann, der sich mit Dracos Mutter an der Tür unterhielt.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Blaise Zabini lag in seinem Bett und dachte darüber nach, was passieren würde, wenn Harry und Draco tatsächlich auf seinen Vorschlag eingehen würden.  
  
Er würde seine Loyalität beweisen müssen, soviel war klar. Doch wie könnte er es am geschicktesten anstellen, ohne sich selbst ins Abseits zu manövrieren?  
  
Er könnte einige Slytherins ausspionieren. Das wäre ein guter Plan. So würden seine Hausmitglieder keinen Verdacht schöpfen, weil sie nichts davon mitbekamen und Harry und Draco würden für sie wichtige Informationen erhalten können.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Draco fühlte sich schlecht, als er vor der Tür zum Krankensaal stand. Er hatte Angst, seinen Onkel so leblos zu sehen.  
  
"Ich habe Angst." Flüsterte er Harry leise zu, als der seine Hand nahm.  
  
"Ich weiss. Ich bin bei dir."  
  
Die Tür schwang auf und sie schritten auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann in den weissen Bettlaken zu.  
  
Harry sah immer wieder besorgt zu seinem Freund hinüber. Er fühlte wie dieser sich immer mehr verkrampfte, umso näher er dem Bett kam.  
  
"Onkel Sev!" flüsterte er leise, als er an der Bettkante angekommen war.  
  
"Red ruhig mit ihm. Ich habe gehört, dass man auch im Schlaf unterbewusst Geräusche und Stimmen wahrnehmen kann." Remus hatte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und drückte aufmunternd zu.  
  
Draco setzte sich zum Zaubertränkemeister aufs Bett und begann tatsächlich zu erzählen. Von den goldenen Augen, dem Unfall mit den Scheiben, von seiner Mutter.  
  
So, dass wars erstmal für heute. Wieder ein leichtes Überbrückungskapitel. Hatte leider noch nicht so viel Zeit, deshalb ist das nicht so kreativ.  
  
Hoffe trotzdem auf Reaktionen von Euch!!!!  
  
Knuddel Eure Goldshadow 


	36. Eulenwechsel

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
so nun schon wieder ein neues Kapitelchen. hoffe es ist besser geworden, als das Letzte!  
  
Wie immer einen riesen Dank an alle, die meine Geschichte lesen und so fleissig rewieven!!!  
  
@Angel einfach nur einen dicken Knuddel an Dich *danke* @Lynne *g*.. kein Problem, Dir auch schon mal nen guten Rutsch*lach* Dumbledore hat Cissa doch geholt, weil Lucius sie misshandelt hat. Sie kann nirgends anders hin, weil lucius noch frei ist. @Lany oh danke *rotwerd* ich freu mich immer riesig, wenn ich höre, dass euch die Geschichte berührt! *knuddel* .. Ja ich mühe mich, täglich zu schreiben *versprochen* @Blue das hoffe ich auch. Mal sehen, ob sie ein paar fähige Leute rankriegen, um den Trank zu brauen! Dankkkkkke wie immer.. @moonshine hey süsse! Ja vielleicht können Draco und Harry wirklich was tun ( ?! nen dicken Knuddel zu Dir! @Susi Vielen Dank für das liebe Kompliment *schon wieder rotwerd*. hoffe Dir gefallen die nächsten Kapitel ebenfalls!  
  
So, jetzt viel Spass beim neuen Pitel Eure Goldshadow  
  
Die ganze Zeit, in der Draco mit seinem Patenonkel redete, nutzte Harry, um sich über den Brief von Zabini Gedanken zu machen.  
  
Sollte er dem Blonden wirklich davon erzählen? Was würde passieren, wenn der Slytherin es doch nicht ernst meinte und das ganze ein Hinterhalt war?  
  
Ihm war klar, dass er Draco dieser unbekannten Situation nicht aussetzten wollte. Also entschied er sich dafür, ihm nichts von dem wirklichen Inhalt des Briefes zu erzählen und den dunkelhaarigen Zabini allein zu treffen.  
  
"Draco," sagte er leise und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
"Ich geh schon mal nach oben, in Ordnung?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
"Ja ist gut. Ich bleibe noch ein wenig." Die eisgrauen Augen suchten die vom Werwolf, um sich eine stillschweigende Genehmigung zu holen.  
  
Dieser nickte nur kurz und wendete sich wieder seinem Buch über "höchst potente Gifte" zu.  
  
"Also dann, bis nachher."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Blaise Zabini sass gerade über seinen Hausaufgaben für Verwandlungen, als eine grosse weisse Schneeeule an sein Fenster klopfte.  
  
"Oh!" sagte er überrascht und ging hinüber zum grossen Fenster und liess Hedwig hinein.  
  
"Du bist ja ein schönes Tier!" seine Hand wollte gerade über das glänzende Gefieder streichen, als die Eule bedrohlich mit dem Schnabel klackerte.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut." Zabini löste den Brief vom Bein und schaute Hedwig erstaunt an, als diese keine Anstalten machte wegzufliegen.  
  
"Dann bleib halt sitzten." War sein Kommentar, als er das Pergament entrollte.  
  
"Hallo Zabini,  
  
Du hattest Recht, ich war sehr verwundert, als ich Deinen Brief gelesen habe. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich wirklich in der Lage Dir zu vertrauen, nach allem, was Du Draco angetan hast.  
  
Dennoch bin ich bereit, mich mit Dir zu treffen, um mir Deinen Vorschlag anzuhören.  
  
Triff mich um 21 Uhr im Zaubertränkeklassenraum.  
  
H.Potter  
  
PS: Lass mir über meine Eule eine Nachricht zukommen, ob Du dem Treffen zustimmst "  
  
Der Slytherin staunte nicht schlecht. So einen rauen Ton kannte er von dem sonst so "lieben" Gryffindor gar nicht.  
  
"Ach deshalb bist Du noch hier." Sagte er und versuchte erneut der Schneeeule über die Federn zu streichen.  
  
Er schrieb schnell seine Zusage und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer. Schliesslich wollte er sich nicht nachsagen lassen müssen, zu spät zu kommen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Draco, meinst du nicht, dass es langsam Zeit für dich wird, in den Turm zurückzukehren?" fragte Remus sanft. Er hatte bemerkt, dass dem Blonden bereits mehrmals die Augen zugefallen waren.  
  
"Nein, ich möchte gern noch." versuchte er zu sagen, doch ein langer Gähner unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Draco,bitte." Der Werwolf sprach mit energischer Stimme, sodass sich der Blonde keine Widerworte mehr erlaubte.  
  
"Bis morgen Onkel Sev." Verabschiedete er sich und küsste seinen Onkel sanft auf die Stirn.  
  
"Ich hole euch morgen ab. Dann kannst du solange hier bleiben, wie du möchtest." Remus lächelte ihm zu, als er die Tür öffnete.  
  
"Danke Remus. Pass mir gut auf meinen Onkel auf."  
  
Damit verliess er die Krankenstation und begab sich ohne Umwege in den Gryffindorturm.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry hatte seine Mitschüler gebeten, Draco abzulenken, wenn er früher als er selbst zurück sein sollte.  
  
"Hey Draco!" rief Ron, als der Blonde durchs Portraitloch stieg.  
  
"Hi Ron." Die Antwort kam kurz, denn er wollte nur noch zu Harry und in sein Bett.  
  
"Wo willst du hin? Ich habe für uns extra schon eine Schachpartie aufgebaut." Der rothaarige versuchte alles, um den Ehrgeiz des ehemaligen Slytherins zu wecken, doch leider biss er da auf Granit.  
  
"Ich mag nicht Ron, vielleicht morgen ja? Ich bin müde." Er wollte schon nach oben gehen, als ihn Hermine zurück rief : " Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Warte kurz."  
  
Ron sah seine Freundin dankbar an. Harry hätte es ihm nie verziehen, wenn er seine "Mission" nicht erfüllt hätte.  
  
"Was für Hilfe?" Draco hatte sich umgedreht und sah Hermine nun fragend an.  
  
"Hier, bei meinen Hausaufgaben. Du weißt, ich bin überall gut, aber bei dem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, den wir morgen abgeben müssen, könnte ich verzweifeln. Ich glaube die Zusammenhänge passen nicht einwandfrei und auch wenn Prof.Snape nicht korrigieren kann, will Prof.McGonagall sie einsammeln. Nun, bitte, schau doch mal drüber."  
  
"Wenns unbedingt sein muss." Der Blonde quälte sich die Stufen wieder hinunter und setzte sich zu dem lockigen Mädchen an den Tisch.  
  
*Zum Glück hab ich so viel geschrieben. Das wird ihn mindestens eine Stunde kosten, den komplett durchzulesen* dachte Hermine erleichtert, endlich eine vernünftige Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, Draco von seinen Gemächern abzuhalten.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry war bereits etwas früher als nötig losgegangen, um sich innerlich auf die Konfrontation vorzubereiten.  
  
Er musste sich darauf konzentrieren, auf gar keinen Fall, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
  
Den Kerker hatte er ausgesucht, weil er dort am wenigsten Sachen gab, die er mit seiner unbändigen Kraft, zu zerstören im Stande war.  
  
Als er die Tür öffnete, sass der Slytherin bereits auf einem Tisch, der an der Wand stand.  
  
"Guten Abend Potter." Sagte dieser ruhig und die Stimme klang weder höhnisch noch in sonst einer Art beunruhigend.  
  
"Zabini." Harry nickte dem anderen kurz zur Begrüssung zu. " Wie kam es zu deinem plötzlichen Sinneswandel?" er schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen Schülertisch, der allerdings in sicherem Abstand zu dem des Slytherins stand.  
  
Blaise Zabini begann zu überlegen. Sollte er ihm die Wahrheit sagen? " Also, nach unser letzten Begegnung, na ja, du hast mir ehrlich gesagt, einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt."  
  
Harry war über das offene und ehrliche Geständnis von Zabini überrascht.  
  
"Hab ich das?" sagte er fast zynisch. " Und was stellst du dir darunter vor, uns zu helfen?" bohrte er weiter.  
  
"Ich habe mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht. Natürlich würden mir die anderen den Hals umdrehen, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass ich mit euch sympatisiere. Ich könnte als Spion arbeiten. Unentdeckt wäre es mir möglich, euch Informationen über die neuesten Pläne zu besorgen, die mein Haus plant."  
  
Der Gryffindor begann zu überlegen. Es war ein verlockendes Angebot, doch konnte er diesem Slytherin wirklich trauen?  
  
"Woher weiss ich, dass das alles keine Falle ist?"  
  
Zabini grinste. Er hatte inzwischen sehr oft über die Frage nachgedacht und seine Antwort überraschte Harry mehr als alles zuvor. " Ich kann dir sagen, wer Prof.Snape vergiftet hat."  
  
So, dass wars jetzt wieder für heute. Hoffe es hat Euch gefallen und ihr seit weiter so fleissig im Kommis schreiben ( wie immer einen dicken Dankeknuddel dafür)...  
  
Bis dann. Eure Goldshadow 


	37. Wahrheit ?

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
so, hier mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Wie immer einen riesen Knuddel an alle Leser!!!  
  
@Lynne ja ich weiss, das mitten drin aufhören ist doof. Aber es ist leider zu einer fiesen Gewohnheit geworden *mirselbstaufdiefingerhau *- es bringt schon was, man kann die Person entfernen, damit sie nicht noch mehr anrichten kann! *knuddelandich * @Sharlany nur ein Wort * megaklasseeeee *!!! Das war ein echt cooles Review! Einen riesen Knuddel an Dich und dafür das Du Dir soviel Arbeit gemacht hast * Danke! * @moonshine hey süsse! Vielleicht löse ich ja heute in dem Kapitel auf, wer es war*g*... Knuddel zu Dir...  
  
So denn, hoffe Euch gefällt das neue Chapter... ( Meinungen wie immer mehr als erwünscht!)....  
  
Viel Spass Eure Goldshadow  
  
Draco las noch immer Hermines Aufsatz und er konnte bis jetzt noch keinen Fehler ausmachen.  
  
"Ich find das so toll, dass du mir hilfst!" motivierte ihn der Lockenkopf zum weiterlesen.  
  
"Mach ich doch gern." sagte der Blonde, doch die letzten Worte gingen erneut in einem langgezogenen Gähnen unter.  
  
"Ich bin mal kurz bei Ron drüben, ist das in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja, kein Problem."  
  
Hermine grinste als sie aufstand. Jetzt musste sie keine 5 Minuten mehr warten und Draco wäre über dem langen Pergament eingeschlafen und sie hätte ihre Mission vollständig erfüllt.  
  
"Danke das du eben die Situation gerettet hast Mine." Ron lächelte seine Freundin dankbar an, als sie sich neben ihn auf einen alten goldenen schimmernden Sessel fallen liess.  
  
"War verdammt knapp. Ich hoffe mal, dass er jetzt gleich einschläft."  
  
Und richtig, als sie ihren Blick hinüber zu dem blonden Jungen gleiten liess sah sie, dass er in sich zusammengesackt mit halb offenen Lippen eingeschlafen war.  
  
"Bin gleich wieder da Ron. Lege ihn nur mal vernünftig hin und deck ihn zu." Sie küsste ihren Freund kurz und durchquerte erneut den Raum.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Das kann ich nicht glauben! Bist du dir sicher?" Harry sah sein Gegenüber vollkommen verstört an.  
  
"Ja ich bin hundertprozentig sicher. Lucius Malfoy arbeitet mit Pansy und mit eurem süssen Gryffindor zusammen. Wer von beiden es schlussendlich getan hat, weiss ich nicht." er grinste in sich hinein. Das war ein guter Schachzug.  
  
"Bei Barte von Merlin! Das hätte ich nie gedacht. Ein Spion in unserer Reihe und dann auch noch der kleine unscheinbare Colin Creevy? Himmel. Hast du irgendwelche Beweise? Schliesslich könntest du ja auch versuchen uns auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken."  
  
"Im Moment kann ich dir nur mein Wort geben, dass es so ist. Aber ich werde versuchen, Beweise zu finden."  
  
Harry schüttelte noch immer den Kopf. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Colin war doch immer hyperfreundlich zu ihm gewesen. Hatte Fotos gemacht, sich Autogramme geholt. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er einmal auf die Seite des Lords wechseln könnte.  
  
"Gut, ich werde erst einmal nichts unternehmen, bis du mir einen Beweis geliefert hast. Aber ich werde ein Auge auf ihn haben."  
  
"Ich weiss, dass das jetzt ein Schock war Potter. Nicht alles was sich Freunde nennt, sind auch wirklich welche. Das musst du dir für die Zukunft merken!"  
  
Harry nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Was sagt Draco eigentlich dazu, dass ich jetzt für eure Seite stehe?" der grosse Slytherin sah Harry fragend an.  
  
"Er weiss noch nichts davon. Ich werde heute abend mit ihm sprechen."  
  
"Du weißt, ich mochte Draco schon immer. Es hat mir leid getan irgendwie. Ihm weh zu tun war nicht einfach." Zabini hatte diese Floskel eigentlich nur als weitere Verstärkung seiner Loyalität benutzen wollen, doch plötzlich fühlte er, dass die Sätze mehr waren als dies. Es war die Wahrheit.  
  
"Ich weiss." Harry blickte zu Boden. "Also Blaise, bring mir Beweise für deine Behauptungen und ich werde dir vertrauen. Enttäusche mich nicht." plötzlich färbten sich die Augen des schwarzhaarigen wieder dunkel und blitzen bedrohlich.  
  
Zabini zuckte zurück. "Ich werde sie euch bringen. Ich werde euch zeigen, dass ich euer Vertrauen verdiene." Damit drehte er sich um und verliess den Kerkerraum.  
  
Harry sass noch eine ganze Weile auf dem Schreibtisch und dachte nach. Colin Creevy, nein, dass war doch einfach nicht möglich. Der Slytherin musste sich getäuscht haben. Er musste einfach.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dumbledore war gerade mit Prof.McGonagall in ein Gespräch vertieft, als im Kamin das Gesicht von Cornelius Fudge erschien.  
  
"Guten Abend!" sagte er laut, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
  
"Oh Cornelius. Gibt es was Neues? Hast du bereits Antworten aus Durmstrang und Frankreich?" Albus war aus seinem Sessel aufgeprungen und zur Feuerstelle geeilt.  
  
"Ja hab ich. Aus Durmstrang kann der Tränkemeister erst in ca. ½ Monat kommen. Aus Frankreich jedoch, hat mir Madame Maxime zugesagt, dass sofort jemand auf den Weg geschickt wird. Ich denke der Kollege wird bei ihnen in zwei Tagen eintreffen."  
  
Der alte Zauberer atmete erleichtert auf. "Das ist gut Cornelius! Teile mir bitte mit, wann der genaue Ankunftstermin ist ja?!"  
  
"Mach ich Albus. Wie geht es Mrs.Malfoy?"  
  
Die Augen des alten Professors fingen an zu glänzen. " Es geht ihr sehr gut. Draco hat sich riesig gefreut, dass seine Mutter jetzt hier in Hogwarts ist.  
  
Bei uns ist sie sicher. Hoffe ich zumindestens."  
  
"Das ist gut. Also, ich werde dir Bescheid geben, sobald ich nähere Informationen habe. Einen schönen Abend. Ihnen auch Prof.McGonagall." sagte er und nickte der Professorin kurz zu.  
  
"Auf wiedersehen Cornelius."  
  
Ein Plopp und schon war der Zaubereiminister war verschwunden.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry schlich sich leise in den Turm zurück, nur um gleich von Hermine zur Seite gezogen zu werden,  
  
"Harry, wir haben es geschafft. Er schläft seelig auf der Couch dort drüben." Die rehbraunen Augen des Mädchens lächelten ihn an.  
  
"Ihr seit die Besten! Vielen Dank!" er umarmte seine beste Freundin kurz und ging dann zu seinem Freund hinüber.  
  
"Draco, aufwachen!" sagte er leise, um den anderen nicht zu erschrecken.  
  
"Hmh." War die einzige Reaktion des Blonden.  
  
"Komm. Lass uns nach oben gehen. In unserem Bett wirst du sicherlich bequemer liegen." mt sanftem Druck brachte er Draco dazu, sich aufzusetzten.  
  
"Ich bin so müde!" die eisgrauen Augen waren nur zu Schlitzen geöffnet und die blonden Haare hingen ihm wild ins Gesicht.  
  
"Ich weiss, dass du müde bist, aber ich muss dir dringend noch was wichtiges erzählen!"  
  
"Na gut." Kam die Antwort und der ehemalige Slytherin lief schlurfend hinter seinem Freund die Treppe hoch.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Remus war eingeschlafen, als Dumbledore ihn vorsichtig wach rüttelte.  
  
"Du solltest langsam in deine Gemächer gehen. Sonst brichst du uns auch noch zusammen." Die Stimme des Schulleiters klang sanft in den Ohren des Werwolfes.  
  
"Du hast ja Recht Albus, aber ich würde viel lieber hier bleiben. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?" die bernsteinfarbenden Augen, blickten den alten Zauberer fast flehendlich an.  
  
"Ich kann dich sogar sehr gut verstehen! Trotzdem. Aus Frankreich wird in den nächsten Tagen übrigens der Trankmeister kommen."  
  
Dumbledore nahm erfreut war, wie sich die Augen des immer noch sehr jung wirkenden Professors veränderten.  
  
"Wunderbar. Dann werden wir es schaffen, den richtigen Trank zu brauen. Wir müssen einfach."  
  
"Ja es wird klappen. Aber jetzt, ich muss darauf bestehen. Komm ich begleite dich zu deinen Gemächern." Er zog den Werwolf mit sich, der noch kurz einen letzten Blick auf seinen Freund warf. " Schlaf gut Sev." Flüsterte er leise, als die Tür zur Krankenstation zuviel.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry sass neben Draco im Bett, als dieser ihn fragend ansah. " Was gibt's denn so dringendes, dass du mit mir besprechen muss?"  
  
"Also es ist so, du erinnerst dich sicher noch an die Eule, die ich heute beim Abendessen bekommen habe oder?" Harry fühlte sich unwohl. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie der Blonde, die Nachricht über die neue "Loyalität" aufnehmen würde.  
  
"Ja, stimmt! Da wollte ich dich doch fragen, was drin stand, aber dann kam Remus."  
  
"Genau. Der Brief war von Blaise Zabini."  
  
Draco schaute den Schwarzhaarigen erstaunt an. " Zabini? Was wollte er?"  
  
So, dass wars mal wieder für heute. Hat es Euch gefallen? Hoffe das Ihr trotz Sylvester Zeit zum Rewieven habt!  
  
Einen dicken Knuddel an Euch Eure Goldshadow 


	38. Wut

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
hoffe Ihr seit alle gut ins neue Jahr gekommen!!! Ich war mal wieder ganz überwältigt, von Eurer riesigen Resonanz. Ihr seit grossartig !!!  
  
@Sunnylein oh danke schön!!! Freu mich das Dir die Geschichte gefällt! Hoffe die nächsten Pitelchen werden auch nach Deinem Geschmack! @Alagar danke schön! Ja stimmt, ich wusste zwar wie mans ausspricht, aber nicht wie mans schreibt*lach* ( hätte ja auch mal im Buch nachschaun können was* g *) @Daethangel na klar freue ich mich * knuddel * !!! Das ist gemein, wenn man nicht immer ins Internet kann wenn man will oder?!*nachfühlenkann* @Scharlany Du bist echt göttlich !!! Ich könnte mich vor lachen jedes Mal wegschmeissen,wenn ich Deine Rewievs lese * hoff das wieder eins kommt!!! * @auxia daaaanke ! * knuddel * ich beeil mich :) @Lynne *mal doll knuddel * mal schaun was drauss wird! Es hat sich alles ein bisschen verselbstädigt und mein Plot ist schon seit Kapitel 20 im Himmel* lach* @Susi Dir auch ein dickes Dankeschön! Ich warte auch ganz verzweifelt, aber nächstes Jahr solls ja weitergehen, hab ich gehört @moonshine hey Süsse, ja hoffe auch, dass der Typ was tun kann. Vielleicht hilft ihm ja auch der ein oder andere * g * @Angel Danke! Hoffe Du bist auch gut ins neue Jahr gekommen! @Blue Danke schön! Dir auch! Hoffe ich auch, nachdem was er sich bisher geleistet hat ( Blaise) @Husky Danke schön! Ja bemühe mich immer schnell zu sein ( wenns auch manchmal etwas hektisch wird...), hoffe ja selbst immer das die Autoren schnell weiterschreiben!  
  
So, dann noch mal ein fettes Danke an alle und an die "Schwarzleser" (vielleicht meldet ihr Euch ja auch mal )....  
  
Eure Goldshadow  
  
"Er sagte, dass er ab sofort auf unserer Seite stehen würde." Er wartete auf die Reaktion des Blonden.  
  
"Bitte was?" Draco hatte die eisgrauen Augen weit aufgerissen und schaute seinen Freund ungläubig an.  
  
"Ja, ich konnte es erst auch nicht glauben. Wir hatten eine Begegnung ..." Harry erzählte seinem Drachen die ganzen Geschehnisse und wartete dann, was dieser dazu sagen würde.  
  
"Das ist ja alles unglaublich! Erst werde ich nach allen Regeln der Kunst von den Slytherins und besonders von Blaise fertig gemacht und jetzt?!" er schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiss auch nicht, ob wir ihm wirklich trauen können und das Colin Creevy da mit drin hängt kann ich auch nicht so recht glauben."  
  
Die beiden Jungen sprachen noch einige Zeit über die neue Situation und beschlossen, einfach noch eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen, bevor sie entscheiden würden.  
  
"Schlaf gut mein Drache." Sagte Harry sanft und kuschelte sich an den Blonden, der bereits die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
  
"Du auch."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ein lauter Schrei hallte durch das Schlafzimmer des Werwolfs. Vollkommen durchgeschwitzt schmiss sich Remus von einer Seite zur anderen.  
  
Er träumte nun schon zum dritten Mal davon, dass Severus langsam starb und keiner ihm helfen konnte.  
  
"Nein!" schrie er erneut und schlug, vollkommen durchgeschwitzt die Augen auf.  
  
"Nur ein Alptraum! Nur ein Alptraum" sprach er sich selbst zu, um seinen Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen.  
  
Dunkele Augenringe umrandeten die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die müde in den Spiegel vor ihm schauten.  
  
"Ich muss doch irgendwann einmal schlafen. Albus hat Recht, ich seh aus wie der Tod." Sagte er zu seinem Spiegelbild, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es schaffen sollte, einen erholsamen Schlaf zu bekommen.  
  
Als er ein paar Minuten später am Kamin sass und eine Tasse Tee trank, fiel ihm der Trank ein, den Severus in seinen eigenen Gemächern stehen hatte. ~ Traumloser Schlaftrank ~  
  
Ohne grosse Umschweife lief er durch die dunkelen Gänge zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.  
  
"Ah da." Sprach er erneut zu sich selbst, als er die Phiole mit dem dunkelblauen Inhalt entdeckte.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry war bereits aufgestanden und hatte sich angezogen, als Draco die Augen aufschlug.  
  
"Warum weckst Du mich denn nicht?" kam es leicht vorwurfsvoll von dem Blonden.  
  
"Es ist noch früh, ich war schon wach und da hab ich mir halt gedacht, ich könnte mich ja schon mal fertig machen.  
  
Dumbledore hat übrigens eine Eule geschickt. Er möchte, dass wir direkt nach dem Frühstück zu ihm kommen. Er will mit uns eine Trainingsstunde machen."  
  
"Aber ich wollte doch zu Onkel Sev." die eisgrauen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
  
"Ich weiss Draco. Aber ich bin sicher, dass du anschliessend gleich zu ihm kannst." Harry fühlte, dass sein Freund in einer sehr gefährlichen Laune war, denn er zischte nur zurück: "Aber Remus hat gestern Abend gesagt, dass ich heute jederzeit zu ihm kann."  
  
"Nicht ich, habe die Stunde angesetzt ja?!" seine Augen färbten sich langsam dunkel, denn er fühlte wie leichter Ärger in ihm aufstieg.  
  
"Du findest es aber richtig!" damit sprang der Blonde aus dem Bett und landete unsanft auf dem Teppich.  
  
"Siehst du, du kannst deine Kraft nicht kontrollieren. Du bist fast 4 Meter gesprungen." Harrys Wut wandelte sich kurzzeitig in leichtes Amüsement.  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe." War die Antwort und Draco verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im Bad.  
  
Harry setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb Dumbledore einen Antwortbrief  
  
" Lieber Prof.Dumbledore,  
  
wir werden Ihrer Aufforderung nachkommen und direkt nach dem Frühstück in Ihr Büro kommen.  
  
Ich wollte Sie nur kurz vorwarnen. Draco war über Ihre Aufforderung nicht wirklich begeistert. Er hatte mit Prof.Lupin vereinbart, heute jederzeit zu Severus zu dürfen und jetzt....  
  
Ich hoffe er hat sich bis nachher wieder beruhigt.  
  
Ihr Harry Potter"  
  
Hedwig hatte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als Draco aus dem Badezimmer zurückkehrte.  
  
"Kommst du gleich mit runter? Ich habe schon richtig Hunger." Versuchte Harry die Situation zu entspannen, die er eigentlich gar nicht verursacht hatte.  
  
"Ja." War die kurze Antwort.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Remus wachte auf und erschrak, als er sah, dass bereits einige Sonnenstrahlen, dass Schlafzimmer in helles Licht tauchten.  
  
Er hatte wirklich geschlafen und nicht geträumt. Glücklich seufzend stand er auf und nahm schnell eine Dusche, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück machte.  
  
Auch ihm hatte Dumbledore die Nachricht geschickt, dass er bitte nach dem Essen zu einer ~ privaten Unterrichtsstunde~ in sein Büro kommen sollte.  
  
Remus Blick glitt durch die Reihen, als er die grosse Halle betrat. Harry und Draco sassen unnatürlich weit auseinander und unterhielten sich jeweils mit anderen Schülern, was ihn wunderte, denn sonst konnten sie sich doch nicht nah genug sein.  
  
"Oh Remus, ich hoffe du hast ein wenig Schlaf gefunden!" sagte der Schulleiter, als sich dieser neben ihn setzte.  
  
"Die halbe Nacht haben mich Alpträume gequält, bis ich dann auf die Idee gekommen bin, mir einen Trank aus Severus Büro zu holen."  
  
"Das ist gut. Solltest du heute Abend vor dem Schlafen wieder nehmen. Es ist wichtig, dass du dich ein wenig erholst. Ich hab mich gestern abend richtig gehend erschrocken, als ich dich gesehen habe."  
  
"Ach so schlimm ist es doch auch nicht! Wissen Harry und Draco schon von ihrer heutigen Stunde?" versuchte er vom Thema abzulenken.  
  
"Ja wissen sie. Harry hat mir vorhin geeult, dass Draco wohl leichte Probleme damit hat, weil du ihm gestern gesagt hattest, er könne den Tag bei Severus verbringen. Tja und da hab ich ihm jetzt einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht." Albus Augen wanderten zu den beiden am Gryffindortisch.  
  
"War er richtig sauer?" Remus konnte den Ärger des Blonden irgendwie verstehen. Er selbst hatte ja ständig das Bedürfnis, bei Severus zu sein.  
  
"Weiss ich nicht. Harry hat nur geschrieben, dass ich vorgewarnt sein soll. Gut das er mitgedacht hat, denn einen Wutausbruch müssen wir frühzeitig unterbinden."  
  
"Auf jeden Fall. Hast Du denn einen sicheren Raum, wo wir mit ihnen üben?"  
  
" Ja habe ich, ein Zimmer in meinem Turm. Ich habe es mit einigen Schutzzaubern belegt und die Einrichtung auf ein Minimum reduziert. So kann nicht viel passieren." er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse Kaffee.  
  
"Und was wollen wir heute üben?" Remus nahm einen Toast und bestrich ihn mit Honig.  
  
"Wir wollen ihre Sinne testen und schauen, welche körperlichen Kräfte sie im Stande sind, einzusetzen."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Draco war sauer. Er wusste, dass sein Freund nicht Schuld war, dass Dumbledore die Stunde angesetzt hatte, dennoch konnte er sich kaum beruhigen.  
  
Es war für ihn unbegreiflich, wie Harry so gleichgültig sein konnte und schon fast mit Vorfreude auf die Übungen zu Dumbledore ging.  
  
War ihm Severus doch so wenig wert? Nein, jetzt tat er ihm unrecht, aber warum hatte er auf einmal so schlechte Gedanken über den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor?  
  
So, das wars für heute. Ich weiss, ein bisschen kurz, habe aber leider viel viel zu tun heute.  
  
Hoffe es hat Euch trotzdem gefallen und Ihr seit weiter sooooo fleissig mit Euren Rewievs!!!*Ich liebe Euch so sehr dafür!!!*  
  
Eure Goldshadow 


	39. schwarze Augen

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
so, nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein Kapitelchen von mir. Meiner Mom geht es zum Glück wieder besser und jetzt muss ich zumindestens nicht mehr täglich ins Krankenhaus fahren und hab so wieder mehr Zeit zum Schreiben.  
  
Wie immer einen dickes Dankeschön an Euch alle * Megaknuddel* Ihr seit halt doch die besten * g *  
  
@ Lynne Hoffe es geht Dir inzwischen schon wieder besser!* mal einen Tee rüber reich * @ Kirilein Hoffe Du hattest einen schönen Urlaub! Ja Draco böse * schüttel* dem möchte ich nicht begegnen*g* @Koryu Danke schön!!! Es kommt endlich, dass neue Pitel .. werde mich beeilen*g* @Susi Vielen Dank für das dicke Lob * vebeug * .. Das mit den Ideen.. ich weiss auch nicht.. die kommen einfach in den Kopf * wie weiss ich auch nicht kicher * @Snuggels Freut mich, dass Dir die Geschichte schlussendlich doch noch gefallen hat! Werde den Hinweis aufnehmen und einen Warnung ganz an den Anfang setzten. Hab ich so noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Vielen Dank! *knuddel * @Scharlany wie immer ein dickes Dankeschön. Du schaffst es immer wieder, mich zum Lachen zu bringen. Und das ist gerade nicht so einfach! Ein Megaknuddel an dich!  
  
So, nun viel Spass beim nächstes Pitel Eure Goldshadow  
  
Als die beiden jungen Zauberer das Büro des Schulleiters erreicht hatten, hielt Harry noch einmal kurz inne. " Draco, bitte ! Prof. Dumbledore will dich nicht ärgern, er will uns helfen." Versuchte er den anderen zu beschwören, doch dieser wandte sich ohne ein Zeichen der Erwiderung seiner Worte ab.  
  
"Ah, kommt rein Jungs." Sagte der alte Zauberer mit übertriebener Freude. Remus grinste in sich hinein. Das würde heute ein ganzes Stück Arbeit werden. Harry, voller Eifer wie immer und Draco unter Hochdruck, in der Gefahr, jede Sekunde explodieren zu können.  
  
"Ich habe extra für euch einen neuen Raum herrichten lassen. Dort kann weder euch, noch der Einrichtung von Hogwarts etwas passieren, wenn ihr mit euren Kräften experimentiert. Folgt mir!" mit langen Schritten ging der alte Zauberer eine, voher nicht da gewesene, Treppe hinauf.  
  
"Na los." der Werwolf deutete den Jungen an, ihrem alten Schulleiter zu folgen.  
  
Oben angekommen sah sich Harry erst einmal ganz genau um. Der Raum war vielleicht so gross, wie ein normaler Klassenraum und hatte kaum Einrichtungsgegenstände. Lediglich zwei Sessel und eine grosse Couch, füllten das Zimmer mit etwas Leben.  
  
An den Wänden waren überall dicke rote und grüne Stoffbahnen angebracht, die vermutlich einen eventuellen Aufprall, abbremsen sollten.  
  
Das Fenster an der Stirnseite war mit buntem Glas verziert. Der schwarzhaarige Junge stutzte ~ Glas ~?  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry. Das Glas ist absolut bruchsicher." die blauen Augen Dumbledores blickten ihn belustigt an.  
  
"Woher wussten sie dass...?"  
  
"Du schaust jetzt schon bestimmt drei Minuten ununterbrochen dort hinauf. Da war es nicht schwer, deine Gedanken zu erraten." antwortete der Professor, ohne überhaupt die Frage vollständig gehört zu haben.  
  
"Schön, können wir dann anfangen? Ich habe noch anderes vor!" Dracos Stimme klang kalt und Harry dachte, wieder den "alten" Malfoy vor sich zu haben.  
  
"Ja Draco, wir werden jetzt anfangen." Kam ruhig die Antwort von Remus.  
  
Dieser war froh, voher von der Gemütslage des Blonden erfahren zu haben, denn sonst hätte er sich, über die, vor Wut blitzenden, pechschwarzen Augen, mehr als gewundert.  
  
Dumbledore liess sich in einen der Sessel fallen und deutete den anderen Dreien, dass selbe zu tun.  
  
Remus nahm direkt auf dem grünen Sessel neben Dumbledore Platz, während dessen die beiden Jungen die Couch in Beschlag nahmen.  
  
"Ich möchte heute mit euch austesten, welche Wahrnehmungsfähgkeiten ihr habt. Wenn ich Recht behalte, mit meinen Vermutungen, müsstet ihr wesentlich besser hören, sehen und fühlen können." Seine Augen glitten vom Schwarzhaarigen zum Blonden, der ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu warf.  
  
"Draco. Vielleicht fängst du erstmal an. Vielleicht kannst du uns, über irgendwas berichten, was dir neues aufgefallen ist." forderte Remus den Jungen, mit seiner sanften Stimme auf.  
  
"Also," begann dieser und Harry atmete innerlich auf, dass sich sein Freund heute doch noch kooperativ zeigen würde.  
  
"ich fühle mehr Ärger, Wut, Enttäuschung, Trauer darüber, wie unwichtig euch allen Severus sein muss, wenn ihr es für wichtiger haltet, eine Unterrichtsstunde zu machen, als bei ihm zu sein!" ein eiskalter Windhauch ging plötzlich von Draco aus.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige erschrak. In einer solchen Verfassung hatte er den Blonden noch nie gesehen. Er wusste zwar, dass er ziemlich wütend werden sollte, aber solch eisige Kälte war von ihm auch in seiner "Malfoy" Zeit nicht ausgegangen.  
  
"Draco," begann Albus ruhig zu sprechen " wir wollen dich hiermit nicht ärgern und wenn du nachdenkst, weißt du auch, wie viel uns dein Onkel bedeutet, aber es wäre in seinem Sinne gewesen. Ihr müsst eure Kräfte unter Kontrolle bekommen. Es ist nicht nur für euch lebensnotwendig, denn so wie ihr jetzt konditioniert seit, muss ich leider sagen, dass ihr eine Gefahr für die Schule darstellt."  
  
"Wer hat unsere Kräfte denn entfesselt?" fragte Draco provokant und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. " Wer wollte denn immer, dass Harry uns vor allem Übel rettet? Wer hat ihn allein gelassen und er wäre fast verhungert? Wer trainiert Kinder wie uns, um die Welt zu retten?"  
  
Die letzten Worte hatte der Blonde nur heraus gebrüllt. Remus war unwillkürlich zusammen gezuckt. Die Stimme des Jungen, der inzwischen aufgestanden war, erfüllte den ganzen Raum und die Aura die ihn umgab, jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken.  
  
"Pst. Draco beruhig dich bitte." Harry war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden und versuchte seinen Freund, mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf die Couch zu drücken.  
  
"Ich kann und will mich nicht beruhigen!" er drehte sich um und schlug die Hand, die bis eben noch auf der Schulter geweilt hatte, mit einem kräftigen Schlag hinunter.  
  
Harry traf die Kraft vollkommen unerwartet und als er sich überrascht hinter der Couch wieder aufrappelte, erkannte er erst, wie gefährlich Draco in Rage sein konnte.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung Harry?" der Werwolf war sofort zu ihm hinüber gelaufen um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
  
"Ja, habe mich nur ein bisschen erschrocken." der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich elend. Nicht weil er ein paar blaue Flecke von dem Sturz davon getragen hatte, sondern weil Draco noch immer noch keinen Anteil an dem eben passierten zeigte.  
  
"Willst Du nicht mal zu Harry hinüber gehen Draco?" der Schulleiter ging mit langsamen Schritten auf den Blonden zu, der sich inzwischen ans Fenster gestellt hatte.  
  
Ein leises "Nein" war die einzige Antwort.  
  
"Würdet ihr bitte kurz gehen?" Dumbledores Stimme deutete keinen Widerspruch und Harry und Remus verliessen leise den Raum.  
  
"Draco, ich weiss wie schwer das im Moment alles für dich ist! Und zum Teil, hast du mit deinen Anschuldigungen auch Recht. Ja, wir alle verlassen uns auf Harry und nun auch auf dich. Aber das ist keine Boshaftigkeit von uns!  
  
Ihr seit einfach die Einzigen, die genug Zauberkraft besitzten, es mit dem Dunkelen Lord aufzunehmen.  
  
Glaubst du es fällt mir leicht, euch Kinder in den Krieg zu schicken? Nein!  
  
Harry ist für mich fast ein Enkel und auch du bist mir, über die Zeit ans Herz gewachsen. Euch in Gefahr zu sehen, zerreist mir das Herz. Deshalb möchte ich, wenn ich auch die Gefahr nicht von euch fernhalten kann, wenigstens soviel leisten, dass ich euch auf das kommende vorbereite. Und glaub mir. Ich liebe Severus wie ein Vater seinen Sohn. Es tut mir genauso weh wie dir, ihn im Moment so zu sehen. Aber ich habe alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um ihm zu helfen." Damit stoppte der alte Zauberer und blickte nun ebenfalls hinaus.  
  
"Ich habe nur solche Angst vor dem was kommt! Ich habe furchtbare Angst," er stockte " um Harry!"  
  
Der Professor fühlte eine Welle von Angst und Trauer, die von dem Blonden ausging.  
  
"Ich habe auch Angst Draco." Damit schloss er den Jungen fest in die Arme und versuchte so, etwas von seiner Energie auf den kleinen Körper zu übertragen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry sass mit Remus an Dumbledores Kamin. " Hoffentlich tut Draco nichts Unüberlegtes!" sagte Harry und starrte abwesend in die Flammen.  
  
"Albus wird ihn schon wieder zur Ruhe bringen. Ich denke die ganzen letzten Ereignisse haben ihn sehr mitgenommen und seine Kraft verstärkt seine Gefühle noch um ein vielfaches."  
  
"Wenn ich doch nur etwas tun könnte! Ich fühle mich im Moment so hilflos ihm gegenüber. Seine Gefühle überspielt er teilweise so sehr, dass man gar nicht denkt, wie schlecht es ihm geht."  
  
"Das ist eine Schutzfunktion. Denk an dich selbst Harry. Aber ich denke, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er auf dich zu geht und dir sagt, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich geht. Er hat halt immer noch ein bisschen das Gefühl denke ich, er müsse der "Starke" sein, an dem du dich anlehnen kannst."  
  
"Aber...." versuchte Harry zu entgegenen. " Das ist ein Gefühl von ihm. Ich weiss, dass du anders denkst, aber es wird schwer für ihn, es wirklich zu begreifen."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Nachdem Dumbledore gefühlt hatte, dass es dem Blonden wieder etwas besser ging, schob er ihn ein kleines Stück weg um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Da sind sie ja wieder." Sagte er lächelnd und schaute in die graublauen Augen, die endlich das undurchdringliche Schwarz abgelegt hatten.  
  
"Es tut mir leid." Draco schlug die Augen nieder. " Ich hätte sie nicht so beschimpfen dürfen."  
  
Ein gütiges Lachen erfüllte den Raum. " Ach Draco, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ich an deiner Stelle hätte genauso gedacht.  
  
Aber ich denke, jetzt ist es langsam an der Zeit, ein paar Übungen zu machen, damit du zu deinem Onkel kannst.  
  
Ich hole schnell die anderen beiden dazu."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kurze Zeit später hatten die Zauberer bereits herausgefunden, dass Harry jetzt ein besonders ausgeprägtes Gehör hatte, wohin gegen Draco, besonders gut sehen konnte.  
  
"Sehr gut! Damit ergänzt ihr euch prima!" lobte der Schulleiter. Ich möchte, dass ihr noch eine Übung macht, bevor wir für heute zum Schluss kommen.  
  
Ich möchte, dass ihr versucht, den anderen, nur durch Gedanken, etwas mitzuteilen."  
  
Die beiden Jungen sahen sich fragend an.  
  
"Also Harry, Du denkst an etwas bestimmtes und konzentrierst dich darauf, dieses Draco mitzuteilen."  
  
"Gut." War die knappe Antwort und dann begann er sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
Der Blonde schloss die Augen, um sich ebenfalls besser konzentrieren zu können. Es dauerte lange, bis er auf einmal eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte " Es gibt nichts im Leben, was mir wichtiger ist als du! Ich möchte alles mit dir teilen, dein Leben, dein Glück und deine Sorgen. Ich liebe Dich!"  
  
Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Nachricht beim anderen angekommen war und so wiederholte er sie wieder und wieder.  
  
"Was ist los Draco?" Remus war zu dem Jungen gelaufen, dem aus den geschlossenen Lidern, einzelne Tränen die Wangen hinab kullerten.  
  
"Es ist nichts." rief er kurz und umarmte seinen Freund plötzlich heftig. " Ich dich auch, so sehr, dass es weh tut!"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige war auf den Tod erschrocken, denn auch er hatte die Augen geschlossen gehabt und begriff erst jetzt, was los war.  
  
Dumbledore hingegen lächelte wissend. "Wunderbar Remus, es funktioniert!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Blaise Zabini sass währenddessen im Slytherinkerker, als die Eule von Pansy direkt an ihm vorbei schwebte.  
  
"Hey!" rief er laut und schlug hinter dem Vogel her, der ihm einen Schlag mit dem Flügel verpasst hatte.  
  
Einen Augenblick überlegte er angestrengt. Pansy war nicht da und auch die anderen Mädchen aus dem Schlafsaal waren in Hogsmeade. Er könnte die Eule öffnen, ohne das es jemand merken würde.  
  
Vielleicht wäre ja ein wichtiger Hinweis versteckt.  
  
So, das wars erstmal. Hoffe es hat Euch gefallen. Wie oft ich jetzt updaten kann, ist leider noch immer ungewiss, aber ich hoffe schon, dass ich zumindestens alle drei Tage etwas Neues zustande bringe.  
  
Auf jeden Fall schon mal wieder ein dickes Danke an alle, die mich mit ihren Reviews motivieren! * knuddel *  
  
Eure Goldshadow 


	40. Gefühle

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
hat leider doch etwas länger gedauert, als angekündigt. Der Stress war doch noch nicht ganz vorbei und die vergangene Zeit, hat mir auch ein wenig die Kreativität geraubt. Aber ich hoffe inständig, dass ich sie jetzt wieder habe*g*..  
  
Also erstmal wie immer ein Dank an alle Leser *verbeug*.. und speziell an meine lieben Reviewer *danke für die riesen Unterstützung! Ihr seit super klasse!!!*  
  
@koryu ja endlich.. ich weiss es hat lange gedauert*schäm* @Kirilein ja Iceman ist gut*g* der Vegleich passt.. perfekt @Blue vielen Dank wie immer *knuddel* @moonshine *dickknuddel* hey süsse, weiss auch nicht so genau was blaise vorhat*lach*.. mal sehen wie sich das ganze weiterentwickelt @Scharlany Hey! Wie immer einfach perfekt! Einen Megaknuddel für Lany, Draco und Voldy *kicher* @Lilith *lach*.. Danke für Dein Review!!! Mal sehen wer schneller ist*kicher*. @Susi vielen Dank! Ich bemühe mich redlich.. *knuddel*  
  
So, jetzt viel Spass beim neuen Kapitelchen  
  
Eure Goldshadow  
  
Nach einigem hin und her, entschied sich Blaise dann doch dafür, den Brief zu öffnen.  
  
"Ich nehm dir das Pergament ab und geb es Pansy nachher, wenn sie zurück ist." Sagte er beschwichtigend zu dem Vogel, der ihn misstrauisch ansah.  
  
"Komm schon. Streck dein Bein aus. Ich und Pansy sind eng befreundet und dein Herrchen möchte sicher auch nicht Stunden auf Deine Rückkehr warten."  
  
Der Slytherin hoffte, es nicht mit einem allzu klugen Tier zu tun zu haben, dass seine Lüge spürte.  
  
Nie im Leben war er mit der nervtötenden Person Pansy Parkinson wirklich befreundet gewesen.  
  
Sie war immer ein Anhängsel von Draco gewesen und deshalb hatte er sie stillschweigend als zweiten "Führer" der Slytherins anerkannt.  
  
"So ist brav." Die Eule hatte ihr linkes Bein ausgestreckt und der Junge machte sich so gleich daran, die Papierrolle vorsichtig zu entfernen.  
  
"Nun flieg zu deinem Herren." Sagte er leise und strich ihr zum Dank noch einmal kurz über das Gefieder.  
  
"Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was das für ein nettes Schriftstück ist." Er zupfte mit Geschick das rote Bändchen vom Pergament, dass die Rolle zusammen hielt. Schliesslich sollte es nachher wieder so aussehen, als hätte es noch niemand in der Hand gehabt.  
  
Als er begann den Brief zu lesen, konnte er kaum glauben, was darin stand:  
  
"Hallo Pansy,  
  
ich weiss nicht, ob dein Plan wirklich aufgeht. Bis jetzt sieht es nicht so aus, als ob meine Aktion wirklich den erhofften Erfolg zeigen würde.  
  
Harry und Draco sind leider noch immer zusammen und Prof. Snapes "Vergiftung" scheint auf ihre Beziehung keinen Einfluss zu haben.  
  
Verdammt Pansy! Du hast gesagt, dass es ganz sicher wäre. Ich würde Potter bekommen und Du Deinen Draco.  
  
Du hast es mir zugesagt! Ich habe viel aufs Spiel gesetzt indem ich ~ Du weißt schon was~ getan hab.  
  
Wir müssen unbedingt reden!  
  
CC"  
  
Blaise schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
Das hätte er nicht vermutet. Eine Intrige aus Eifersucht?!  
  
Nein, das sah Pansy nicht wirklich ähnlich. Viel eher vermutete er, dass die Slytherin von Lucius Malfoy geleitet worden war und Colin nur das ausführende Organ.  
  
Ja, so muss es gewesen sein. In dem Brief stand schliesslich, dass dieser eifersüchtig war. Er wollte Potter. Vom ersten Tag an, war er ständig hinter ihm her. Machte Fotos, sammelte seine Unterschriften.  
  
Ein Opfer seiner eigenen Liebe. Er hatte sich mit dem Teufel verbündet.  
  
Noch ganz in Gedanken, hörte er, wie sich die Kerkertür regte.  
  
"Scheisse!" sagte er leise, als er auf das immer noch geöffnete Pergament in seiner Hand starrte.  
  
"Hey Zabini, was haste denn da?" Milicent Bulstrode steuerte direkt auf ihn zu.  
  
"Ähm," er überlegte krampfhaft, wie er aus der Situation geschickt entfliehen konnte.  
  
"Ein Liebesbrief vielleicht?" sagte sie grinsend und fügte noch hinzu " Du wirst ja ganz rot!"  
  
"Hmh, genau. Du hast mich." er dankte Merlin, dass sie ihm die perfekte Ausrede lieferte " erwischt. Aber bitte, sag es niemanden weiter ja?!" zischte er verschwörerisch.  
  
"Nein, keine Angst. Ich werde es für mich behalten." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung Mädchenschlafzimmer.  
  
"Puh! Das war wirklich knapp!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry begleitete seinen Freund auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. " Das ist wirklich toll Harry!" sagte Draco leise.  
  
"Was meinst du?" der Schwarzhaarige blieb kurz stehen und blickte in die eisgrauen Augen.  
  
"Unsere Fähigkeit, ohne Worte zu kommunizieren. Das macht vieles einfacher!" der Blonde lächelte und erneut erschienen kleine goldene Flecken in den wunderschönen Augen.  
  
"Ja du hast Recht." Harry nickte zustimmend, doch in Wirklichkeit dachte er anders.  
  
Seit ihrem ersten gelungenen Versuch, sich per Telepathie zu verständigen, war es ihm möglich, Dracos Gedanken zu lesen.  
  
Er wurde fast ertränkt, von den ständigen Eindrücken, die ihm überliefert wurden. Die Freude, Trauer, Angst, Liebe.  
  
Noch hatte er keine Möglichkeit gefunden, diese Gabe abzuschalten und so prasselten alle Gefühle seines Freundes, mit einer ungeheuren Vehemenz auf ihn ein.  
  
Sie kamen gerade an der Tür zur Krankenstation an, als Harry sagte: "Geh schon rein. Ich komme so in einer halben Stunde nach. Ich hab bei Prof. Dumbledore noch etwas vergessen. In Ordnung?!"  
  
Obwohl er in Dracos Gesicht keinerlei negative Regung erkennen konnte, fühlte er einen Schwall von Enttäuschung.  
  
"Sei nicht böse. Bin gleich da. Ich will doch auch zu Sev." Fügte er noch schnell hinzu, um dem Blonden das Gefühl zu nehmen.  
  
"In Ordnung. Ich seh dich dann später." Er gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss und schon war der Slytherin hinter der grossen Tür verschwunden.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Remus unterhielt sich gerade über die neusten Fähigkeiten, die sie bei den Jungs festgestellt hatten, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
  
"Herein." Sagte der alte Schulleiter und war überrascht, als Harry im Türrahmen stand.  
  
"Wolltet ihr nicht zu Severus?" fragte Remus sofort und stand auf, um zu dem blass wirkenden Jungen zu gehen.  
  
"Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Albus sanft. "Doch, es geht mir..:" wollte Harry noch sagen, bevor er ohnmächtig in sich zusammen sackte.  
  
"Bring ihn hier herüber." Der alte Zauberer deutete aufgeregt auf die Couch vor dem Kamin.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der schwarzhaarige Junge das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte.  
  
"Was war denn los?" zwei bernsteinfarbende Augen sahen ihn besorgt an.  
  
"Es sind, es sind zu viele Emotionen!" stotterte er, zusammenhangslos.  
  
"Was meinst du damit?" Dumbledore hatte seine Hände über den Körper ausgestreckt und fühlte, wie wenig Kraft in dem Jungen vorhanden war.  
  
"Ich, ich fühle alles, was er fühlt!" es fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen schwer, die Wörter über seine Lippen zu bringen.  
  
Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als ob er von einer unsichtbaren Kraft zusammengedrückt wurde.  
  
"Du kannst Dracos Gefühle fühlen?" Remus war verwirrt. Er hatte zwar schon viel über Telepathie gelesen, aber so etwas.  
  
"Ganz ruhig Harry." der Schulleiter strich ihm sanft über die Schulter. "Das ist vollkommen normal. Es hat dich geschwächt, diese plötzliche Übermacht der Emotionen. Scheinbar bist nur du betroffen."  
  
"Er leidet so!" rief Harry auf einmal und Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. Er fühlte den ungeheuren Schmerz, der tief in Dracos Herzen sass. Las seine schlimmsten Gedanken. Sah vor seinem inneren Auge die ärgsten Befürchtungen.  
  
"Das wissen wir. Es ist eine schwere Bürde, die du jetzt zu tragen hast. Aber wir werden alles mögliche tun, damit du lernst, damit umzugehen. Vielleicht kannst du es ja auch irgendwie "abschalten"." Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Remus, schick Mrs.Granger in die Bibliothek und lass sie suchen. Wenn jemand eine schnelle Lösung findet, dann sie. Ich kümmere mich derweil um Harry und gebe ihm ein wenig Energie."  
  
Der Werwolf nickte zustimmend und machte sich sofort auf den Weg.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Blaise sass noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Inzwischen hatte er den Brief vorsichtig verschlossen und auf Pansys Schreibtisch gelegt.  
  
Nun überlegte er, wie er seinen neuen " Freunden" beweisen konnte, was in dem Pergament gestanden hatte.  
  
"So ein Mist!" fluchte er innerlich, als ihm der ~ Dublettenzauber~ einfiel, den sie erst kürzlich bei Prof. Flitwick gelernt hatten. Damit hätte er ohne Probleme ein zweites Exemplar von dem Papier anfertigten können.  
  
Aber leider war es jetzt zu spät dafür, denn Mrs. Parkinson hatte gerade die Hallen Slytherins betreten.  
  
So, dass wars erstmal wieder für heute.  
  
Hoffe, dass ich die nächsten Tage wieder noch mehr dazu komme zu schreiben! Es tut mir wirklich leid und ich hoffe ihr seit nicht allzu böse!  
  
Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass Ihr mir wieder Eure Meinung sagt! Einen dicken Knuddel an Euch alle Eure Goldshadow 


	41. Bücher

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
da bin ich mal wieder ( bitte nicht schlagen, ich weiss es ist ewig her dass ich das letzte Kapitel hochgeladen hab *schäm *)  
  
Trotz allem, vielen Dank an Euch da draussen * Mega knuddel*....  
  
@Susi Danke schön.. bemühe mich sehr, jetzt mehr Beschreibungen zu machen, sag mal ob es mir gelingt ja ?*bittend anschau* @Carika wow! Welch ein Kompliment *gerührt bin * vielen Dank! @Snuggels ja jetzt kommt Severus bald wieder mehr ins Spiel und mal schaun, ob die Jungs nicht was bewirken können*g* @Sunnylein danke schön!!! Ja hat jetzt wirklich ziemlich gedauert, aber vielleicht geht's in den nächsten Tagen wieder schneller @Moonshine hey Süsse! Hab mich lange nicht mehr gemeldet * schon wieder schäm * werde es aber nachholen ... versprochen.. Danke wie immer *knuddel * @Lynne schön das es Dir wieder gut geht * freu * doch CC ist Colin *g * @Kirilein ist ne lustige Vorstellung oder? Colin so eifersüchtig, aber man weiss ja wozu eifersüchtige Männer fähig sind *g *  
  
"Hey, Pansy!" hörte er es auf einmal von hinten rufen. " Kommst Du noch schnell mit, wir brauchen doch noch ein paar Informationen für den Aufsatz der alten McGonagall."  
  
Blaise schluckte. Sollte er doch Glück haben und Bulstrode würde sie überreden können, noch einmal den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen.  
  
"Ach Milli, lass uns das doch Morgen machen." die Antwort liess seine Hoffnungen, wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen.  
  
"Nun komm schon. Morgen Abend wollten wir doch mit den anderen ein bisschen Feiern. Damian hat doch Geburtstag."maulte die schwergewichtige Slytherin lautstark.  
  
"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Komme ja schon." Pansy schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, liess ihre Tasche auf einen Sessel fallen und folgte ihrer Freundin durch die schwere Kerkertür hinaus.  
  
Blaise, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte, erhob sich augenblicklich und schlich sich leise zu dem Schriftstück zurück.  
  
Hoffentlich kam jetzt keiner mehr dazwischen. Eine Hand griff schon nach dem Papier, als er draussen vor der Tür ein lautes Poltern hörte.  
  
" Oh nein!" sagte er leise zu sich und hoffte im Stillen, dass es nur Peeves war, der den Lärm verursachte.  
  
Mit leisen Schritten schlich er sich zur Wand hinüber, an der lange dunkelgrüne Vorhänge befestigt waren und versteckte sich dahinter.  
  
Nachdem nach ein paar Minuten des Wartens, keine neuen Geräusche mehr zu vernehmen waren, lugte er mit einem Auge vorsichtig hinter dem schweren Samt hervor.  
  
Der Slytherin liess seinen Blick einmal durch den kompletten Raum schweifen, um sicher zu gehen, dass nicht doch einer seiner Mitschüler in der Zwischenzeit hereingekommen war.  
  
Als er sicher war, allein zu sein, schob er den Vorhang zur Seite und lief erneut zu dem Schriftstück hinüber.  
  
Mit zitternden Fingern und der Angst, entdeckt zu werden öffnete er das Pergament erneut und sprach leise und deutlich den Duplikatszauber.  
  
Sekunden später, hielt er ein genaues Abbild des Schreibens an Pansy Parkinson in der Hand. Stolz über sich selbst, legte er das Orginal an seinen Platz zurück und ging auf sein Zimmer.  
  
Jetzt endlich hatte er etwas in der Hand, um den Harry und Draco zu beweisen, dass er es mit der Loyalität wirklich ernst meinte.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry lag immer noch vollkommen entkräftet, auf der grossen Couch vor Dumbledores Kamin.  
  
Eine warme Decke umschloss ihn dicht und der Schuldirektor sass, mit einer Hand auf des Jungen Schulter, neben ihm und sprach ihm immer noch leise beruhigende Worte zu.  
  
Der Junge der Lebte merkte, dass seine Lebensgeister langsam wieder zu erwachen schienen. Zwar spürte er immer noch die Gedanken des anderen in seinem Kopf herumgeistern, aber sie waren ein kleines bisschen leiser geworden.  
  
"Geht es Dir schon besser?" Dumbledores blaue Augen, sahen seinen Schützling fragend an.  
  
"Ja danke Professor. Wird Prof.Lupin bei Draco Bescheid sagen?" klang die leise Stimme zum Schulleiter.  
  
"Natürlich Harry, mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Remus hat ihn informiert, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Er wird auf der Krankenstation bleiben, bis du dich wieder besser fühlst."  
  
Harry fühlte ein Stich in sein Herz, als er hörte, dass Draco lieber bei Severus blieb, als bei ihm, seinem Freund und Tränen stiegen in seine Augen.  
  
Dumbledore, der merkte, dass der Junge falsche Schlüsse zog, beruhigte ihn gleich " Nicht das du denkst, Draco wollte nicht gleich herkommen zu dir! Es war meine Anordnung, dass er dort warten soll, bis ich ihn rufe."  
  
Ein lautstarkes Ausatmen machte dem Professor klar, dass Harry verstanden hatte.  
  
"Bleib ruhig noch eine halbe Stunde liegen. Ich rufe Winky, dass sie dir etwas zu Essen herauf bringt, damit du wieder bei Kräften bist, wenn Draco kommt."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge nickte und legte sich zurück in die weichen Kissen hinter ihm.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hermine sass aufgeregt in der Bibliothek und suchte verzweifelt nach dem Buch, das ihnen Aufschluss über Harrys Situation geben konnte.  
  
"Haben sie schon was gefunden?" fragte sie Prof. Lupin, der erneut mit einem riesen Stapel Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung zu ihrem Tisch zurückkehrte.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht ganz genau Hermine. Das sind alles Bücher, in denen etwas drin stehen könnte. Immer wenn mans eilig hat. Severus hätte bestimmt gewusst, was man tun könnte bzw. wo ich suchen müsste."  
  
Er schlug ein grosses in Leder gebundenes Buch auf und blätterte hektisch die Seiten durch.  
  
"Hier muss doch was zu finden sein!" seufzte er, als er kurz vor Ende der letzten Buchseiten angelangt war.  
  
Und da war es. Er blickte auf die Überschrift : ~ Gedankenübertragung auf Grund von Zaubererverbindungen und wie man sie händeln kann ~  
  
"Hermine! Ich habs gefunden!" rief er aufgeregt dem jungen Mädchen zu, dass sofort alles fallen liess.  
  
"Grossartig Professor! Dann lassen sie uns schnell zu Prof.Dumbledore gehen."  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten, die laut durch die Weite der Bibliothek hallte, verliessen sie unter den strengen Augen von Madame Pince den Raum.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Ach Onkel Sev, hoffentlich geht es Harry bald besser! Warum wollte mir Remus vorhin nicht sagen, was mit ihm ist? Ich werde bald verrückt vor Sorge!"  
  
Er drückte die Hand des Zaubertranklehrers fest und hoffte, auf eine noch so kleine Reaktion.  
  
"Ich fühle mich so allein im Moment! Und ich bin so hilflos. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, jetzt geht es auch noch Harry schlecht und wahrscheinlich bin ich daran auch noch Schuld." seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden.  
  
"Hör auf!" klang auf einmal eine starke Stimme von der Tür. Und als er sich umdrehte erkannte er die Stimme von Hermine.  
  
Er wusste, sie meinte es nur gut mit ihm und war auch wirklich dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn so schnell als Harrys Partner akzeptiert hatte.  
  
Dennoch vermochte sie es nicht, mit einem einfachen ~ Hör auf~ seine Gedanken auszuschalten.  
  
Das Mädchen mit den langen lockigen Haaren ging direkt auf ihn zu.  
  
"Draco, Prof.Dumbledore schickt mich. Ich soll dir erklären, was mit Harry los ist, bevor wir dich zu ihm lassen."  
  
Der Blonde schluckte hart. Stand es so schlecht um ihn? Sein Herz raste und leichter Schweiss trat auf seine sonst so helle makellose Haut.  
  
"Komm, wir gehen ein wenig spazieren. Draussen." sie hakte den Jungen unter zog ihn aus dem Krankensaal hinaus.  
  
Als die beiden aus dem Portal traten, atmete Draco mehrmals ganz tief, die klare frische Luft ein und fühlte, wie der frische Sauerstoff in seinem Körper ein leichtes Kribbeln auslöste.  
  
"Zum See?" Hermine sprach kurze und prägnante Sätze um dem Blonden nicht viel Handlungsspielraum für abschweifende Gedanken zu geben.  
  
"Ja bitte." Antworte dieser dann auch prompt und Hermine bemerkte, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
  
Stillschweigend liefen sie am Seeufer entlang und liessen ihre Blicke über das glitzernde Wasser gleiten.  
  
Die Sonne, die leicht hinter den Wolken hervor lugte, liess ein paar Strahlen auf den Wald fallen, der trotzdem noch dunkel und bedrohlich wirkte.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hielt es Draco nicht mehr aus : " Jetzt sag doch bitte endlich, was mit Harry ist!" die eisgrauen Augen waren schon wieder mit einem dunkelen Schleier behaftet.  
  
"Lass uns einen Moment hier hinsetzten. Dann erzähle ich dir alles in Ruhe." Hermine deutete auf ein paar Baumstämme, die parallel zum See lagen.  
  
"So, also es ist so. Durch eure Kraftfreisetzung ist es noch zu einem anderen Phänomen gekommen, das zur Zeit aber nur Harry betrifft." Sie atmete kurz durch um die Worte, die sie sich zurecht gelegt hatte, noch einmal durchzugehen.  
  
"Was für ein Phänomen?" der Blonde sah sie ungeduldig an.  
  
"Harry bekommt alle Deine Gefühle, Ängste, Emotionen übermittelt. Er kann sich nicht dagegen wehren. All die Ängste und Gedanken von dir, haben ihn vorhin so geschwächt und mitgenommen, dass er oben bei Prof.Dumbledore vor Erschöpfung umgekippt ist."  
  
Draco sah Hermine mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Konnte das wahr sein? Warum hatte nur Harry diese Gabe?  
  
"Er hat alles gefühlt?" fragte er vorsichtig nach.  
  
"Ja alles! Er fühlt sich schlecht, weil er dadurch in deine Privatssphäre eindringt. Aber er vermochte es bisher nicht zu stoppen. Prof.Lupin und ich haben lange Zeit in der Bibliothek nach einem Zauber gesucht, der es ihm möglich macht, diese Gabe abzuschalten."  
  
"Und habt ihr etwas gefunden?" Ein Rabe, der tief flog, krächzte laut, sodass Hermine den Jungen neben ihr kaum verstand.  
  
"Ja wir haben etwas. Jetzt hoffen wir nur, dass es hilft!" der Blick des Mädchens glitt wieder hinüber auf den See, indem der Riesenkraken wild mit seinen Tentakeln fuchtelte um den Raben zu verscheuchen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Draco fühlte sich unwohl, als sie auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro waren.  
  
Harry musste alles gesehen haben. Seine Ängst, seine Vergangenheit, die schimmsten Erlebnisse über die er bisher nicht sprechen hatte wollen.  
  
Er schwor sich, wenn es Harry besser ging, über all die Dinge zu sprechen, die er schon viel zu lange aufschob. Wie er es schon von Dumbledore gesagt bekommen hatte, er musste sich anfangen genauso zu öffnen, wie Harry es getan hatte.  
  
Als die grosse Tür aufschwang und Draco der Blick ins innere des Raumes gewährt war, sah er sofort seine Mutter neben Harry sitzten.  
  
Es erfüllte ihn mit Wärme zu sehen, dass seine Mutter so liebevoll mit Harry umging, wie mit ihm selbst.  
  
"Komm doch herein." tönte die freundliche Stimme des Schulleiters hinüber. " Keine Angst, wir haben die Gedanken von Harry vorerst blocken können. Es kann ihm im Moment nichts passieren."  
  
Der Blonde lächelte. Sie hatten es geschafft. "Vielen Dank Prof.Dumbledore!" er nickte dem alten Mann dankbar zu und wandt sich dann zu Harry.  
  
"Sei leise Draco. Er ist gerade wieder eingeschlafen." Narzissa war aufgestanden und umarmte ihren Sohn zärtlich.  
  
"Ich glaube, dass ihr beiden die nächste Zeit viel viel Reden müsst. Er hat sehr viel über dich erfahren, was ihn erschreckt hat. Er hat Angst um Dich." Flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
  
"Ja Mom. Das werde ich tun."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dumbledore hatte sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück gezogen und bearbeite nun die Eulen, die bereits auf seinem Schreibtisch warteten.  
  
"Sehr geehrter Prof.Dumbledore,  
  
werde heute Abend gegen 22 Uhr in Hogsmeade ankommen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mich vom Bahnhof abholen könnten.  
  
Ihr Francois Lacroix"  
  
Der Schulleiter atmete erleichter auf. Endlich gab es wieder einen leisen Hoffnungsschimmer für Severus Genesung. Er persönlich würde seinen Gast heute Abend vom Bahnhof abholen und ihm alle Örtlichkeiten zeigen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Narzissa und Remus hatten die beiden Jungen in ihr Zimmer gebracht. Der Werwolf hatte den Schwarzhaarigen nach oben getragen, sodass er aus seinem hoffentlich erholsamen Schlaf, nicht aufwachen musste.  
  
"Wenn etwas ist Draco, zögere dich nicht zu uns zu kommen! Egal wie spät es ist ja?!" sagte der Professor noch mal eindringlich zu seinem Schützling, der bereits im Schlafanzug neben Harry auf dem Bett sass.  
  
"Ja mach ich. Und danke. Gute Nacht Remus. Gute Nacht Mom."  
  
"Schlaft gut!"  
  
Damit schlossen die Erwachsene leise die Tür und gingen hinunter in Ihre Räume.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Prof.Dumbledore stand leicht fröstelnd auf dem Bahnsteig, als der Hogwartsexpress endlich in den Bahnhof einlief.  
  
Ein lautes Pfeiffen der Lok verkündete die Ankunft und alle Wartenden blickten gespannt auf die scharlachrote Lok.  
  
Der alte Zauberer liess seinen Blick ruhig durch die Reihen, der aussteigenden Reisenden gleiten, als er einen jungen Mann erkannte, der auf die Beschreibung von Madame Maxime passen würde.  
  
Er war etwa mitte 30. Hatte dunkelbraune schulterlange Haare, eine schlanke sportliche Gestalt und auffallend haselnussbraune Augen.  
  
Der französische Zaubertrankmeister war in einen langen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt der aus edelen Stoffen genäht war.  
  
Dumbledore ging auf den Mann zu, der sich ein wenig Hilfe suchend umsah.  
  
"Prof.Lacroix, freut mich sie endlich hier begrüssen zu dürfen."  
  
"Prof.Dumbledore?" die Stimme war samtig weich und der französische Akzent war nicht zu verleugnen.  
  
"Ja, der bin ich. Willkommen bei uns in England. Ich kann ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass sie endlich da sind.  
  
Aber nun kommen sie, die Reise war sicher lang und beschwerlich. Die Kutsche wartet bereits auf uns."  
  
So, dass wars erstmal für heute. Endlich mal wieder ein etwas längeres Kapitel, nach meiner "abstinenten"Zeit. * schäm *. Hoffe es hat Euch trotzdem gefallen! Einen dicken Knuddeler und hoffentlich viele Reviews!  
  
Eure Goldshadow 


	42. Ankunft

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
da bin ich wieder, nach einer langen langen Auszeit * schäm *. Ich hoffe ihr seit nicht allzu böse und lest die Geschichte trotzdem weiter!  
  
An alle die Kommis hinterlassen haben erstmal einen ganz dicken Knuddeler !!!!! Werde ab jetzt wieder regelmässig schreiben.. hoffe ich auf jeden Fall * g *  
  
Viel Spass Eure Goldshadow  
  
Nachdem die beiden ihre Begrüssungszeremonie beendet hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur wartenden Kutsche.  
  
„Bitte, sie zuerst."Sagte Albus lächelnd, als sie an der geöffneten Tür ankamen.  
  
Mit einem höflichen Nicken deutete der Franzose an, dass er verstanden hatte und erklomm geschmeidig die zwei Stufen, die ins Innere des schwarzglänzenden Gefährtes führten.  
  
Albus, der nun ebenfalls versuchte ins Innere zu kommen, tat sich ein wenig schwer. Seine alten Knochen knackten nur so, als er sich endlich in die weichen Ledersitze fallen liess . „ Ich glaube ich werde alt."verschmitzt lächelnd strich er über sein rechtes Knie, dass beim Niederlassen am geräuschvollsten gewesen war.  
  
Prof.Lacroix schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „ Aber aber Moniseur! Sie sind doch nicht alt! Erfahren würde ich es ausdrücken. Aber ich denke, ich habe da etwas für sie. Es wird ihre Gelenke geschmeidiger werden lassen. Ihnen fehlt einfach die, .. wie sagt man? Schmierung?"  
  
Der Schulleiter lachte nun richtig und als in dem Moment die Kutsche anruckte um ihre Fahrt aufzunehmen, verschluckte er sich heftig.  
  
Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte zwinkerte er dem jungen Mann, mit den braunen Augen zu : „Vielen Dank für das Kompliment. Ich weiss es zu schätzen. Auf ihr Angebot werde ich sicher gern zurück kommen. Es ist schon störend, wenn immer wenn man sich bewegt, irgendein Knochen dieses lautstark kommentieren muss."  
  
Eine kurze Stille trat ein, in der Dumbledore den Franzosen noch einmal eindringlich musterte. Er schien Humor zu haben und war äusserst wohl erzogen. Zudem kam noch sein unheimlich attraktives Aussehen und den natürlichen Charme, den wohl jeder Mann aus Frankreich verströmte. Er konnte schon die Reaktionen der jungen Schülerinnen erahnen, die kommen würden, wenn er den jungen Herrn morgen beim Frühstück vorstellen würde.  
  
Francois hatte versucht aus dem Fenster zu schauen, um die Umgebung kennenzulernen, doch leider war die Nacht so schwarz, dass er nicht einmal Umrisse erkennen konnte.  
  
„Ich werde ihnen morgen alles hier zeigen."Sagte der Schulleiter, der den neugierigen Blick bemerkt hatte. „Vielleicht sollten wir, bevor wir ins Hogwarts ankommen, über die Situation reden, die sie dort erwarten wird."es tat ihm leid, die noch eben so ausgelassene und fröhliche Stimmung beiseite schieben zu müssen, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Schliesslich war Prof.Lacroix extra deswegen angereist.  
  
Ein Nicken deutete ihm anzufangen und so berichtete Albus von den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen. Er selbst merkte gar nicht, in welch schlechter emotionaler Verfassung er sich befand. Doch durch seine Erzählungen fühlte sein Gegenüber sofort, wie es um den Schulleiter stand. Da war kein einfacher Sachbericht, sondern ein Gefühlsausbruch gewesen.  
  
„Prof.Dumbledore, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber Severus Snape steht ihnen sehr nah oder?"fragte er vorsichtig und seine sanfte Stimme streichelte die angegriffene Seele des alten Mannes.  
  
„Ja das tut er."war die abwesende Antwort. „ Severus ist wie mein Sohn. Er hat es sehr schwer gehabt in seinem Leben! Viel erleben, was ein Junge wie er, niemals hätte erleben sollen."Die blauen Augen Dumbledores verloren mehr und mehr an Glanz und sein Körper sackte leicht in sich zusammen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid!"sagte Francois leise „Aber ich werde alles Erdenkliche tun, um ihnen und Severus zu helfen. Das kann ich ihnen versprechen."Eine feingliedrige Hand legte sich auf die Schulter von Albus und der spürte die Wärme, die der Franzose ausstrahlte. „Es wird schon Prof. Dumbledore, mit vereinten Kräften."  
  
„Vielen Dank Prof.Lacroix. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass sie da sind!"die blauen Augen suchten die seines Gegenübers, der nur leise erwiderte: „Nennen sie mich doch bitte Francois."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Draco lag noch immer wach. Ein Sturm der Gefühle tobte in ihm, den er nicht in den Griff bekam.  
  
Das Zimmer schien ihm unendlich kalt und dunkel zu sein. Genau wie seine Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf jagten.  
  
Mit langsamen und vorsichtigen Bewegungen schälte sich der blonde Junge aus dem Bett. Bedacht darauf, seinen Liebsten, der friedlich neben ihm schlummerte, nicht zu wecken.  
  
Leise Schritte hallten über den Boden, als Draco zum grossen Fenster hinüber ging und sich dort in der Fensterbank nieder liess.  
  
Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über seinen nackten Armen aus. Er hatte sich gegen das kalte Fenster gelehnt, an dem sich bereits kleine Kondenstropfen gebildet hatten.  
  
Die Kälte die er fühlte, umschloss sein Herz und die Gedanken glitten wieder zu den Erkenntnissen, die Harry vielleicht über ihn gewonnen haben könnte.  
  
Er hatte Angst. Bittere Angst, dass sein Freund das was er gesehen hatte, verabscheuen würde. Das er ihn weg stossen und wieder hassen würde. So wie früher. Das könnte er nicht ertragen. Niemals!  
  
Inzwischen waren die leisen Tränen zu lauten Schluchzern geworden und sein Körper wippte monoton nach vorn und nach hinten. Er war versunken. In sich, in seiner aufgewühlten Seele, die nach Liebe schrie und sich davor fürchtete erneut verletzt zu werden.  
  
Harry, der bis vor kurzem noch tief geschlafen hatte, wachte langsam durch die Schluchzer, die an sein Ohr drangen auf.  
  
Seine Hand glitt wie selbstverständlich über das Bett, um den Blonden an sich zu ziehen, der sicherlich wieder mal einen Alptraum hatte.  
  
Doch er konnte seinen Liebsten nicht fühlen. Das Bett neben ihm war leer und die Sorge um Draco wuchs sekündlich.  
  
„Draco? Wo bist Du?"fragte er in die Dunkelheit hinein, doch als Erwiderung kam lediglich ein lauter Schluchzer.  
  
Harry sprang auf. „ Kleiner Drache! Ganz ruhig, ich bin doch da."sagte er, als er das Zimmer in Richtung Fenster durchquerte.  
  
Als er an dem Bündel Elend ankam, erkannte er die Situation. Draco sass immer noch wippend, tränenüberströmt da. Seine blonden Haare waren wild verstrubbelt und die Hände um seine Knie geschlungen.  
  
„Pssst. Es wird alles gut."Der schwarzhaarige wollte dem Blonden beruhigend über den Rücken streichen. Etwas, was den anderen sonst immer schnell wieder entspannen liess, doch die Reaktion jetzt erschreckte Harry mehr als alles andere.  
  
„Fass mich nicht an!"zischte Draco kalt und schlug die Hand des Gryffindors hart zur Seite.  
  
Der taumelte zwei Schritte zurück um es dann erneut zu versuchen. „ Was ist mit dir Schatz? Komm ins Bett. Es ist kalt du holst dir noch eine Grippe." Und wieder wollte er den anderen sanft berühren.  
  
Draco, dem immer mehr Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen sprang jetzt auf und blickte seinen Freund mit schwarzen Augen an. „ Potter, begreife, dass wars für uns. Besser ich tue es, bevor du es tun kannst."dann rannte er an dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen vorbei hinaus aus der Tür.  
  
Harry war wie in einem Schockzustand. Er konnte nicht begreifen, was da gerade eben passiert war. Kopfschüttelnd stand er da und als die ersten Tränen über sein Gesicht rannen sagte er leise : „Draco, ich liebe dich doch, wie könnte ich dich je verlassen?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
„Ich würde sagen, wir sehen uns dann morgen früh Francois. Ich werde die Hauselfen anweisen, ihnen noch einen kleinen Snack aufs Zimmer zu bringen."Dumbledore lächelte. „ Ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass Sie jetzt hier sind!"  
  
In dem Moment hörten die beiden Zauberer Schritte und drehten sich erschrocken um.  
  
Da rannte ein vollkommen verweinter blonder Junge an ihnen vorbei, als ob sie gar nicht da wären.  
  
„Draco!"rief der Schulleiter dem Blonden hinterher, der barfuss über den kalten Steinboden lief, doch keine Reaktion kam zurück.  
  
Er stürmte weiter, zur grossen Eingangstür.  
  
„Draco, warte!"forderte Dumbledore erneut, nun etwas lauter, doch auch diesmal kam keine Reaktion.  
  
„Francois, ich bin nicht so schnell, sein sie bitte so gut und holen sie ihn zurück. Egal wie ja?!"die Stimme des alten Zauberers klang brüchig.  
  
„In Ordnung."  
  
Der Franzose hatte keine Ahnung, was mit dem Professor oder dem Blonden los war. Dennoch rannte er dem barfüssigen hinterher.  
  
„Bleib doch bitte stehen."Versuchte er es ebenfalls noch ein letztes Mal, doch auch als das nicht funktioniere sagte er laut : „Tut mir leid Junge, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. – Pertificus Totalus"und schon schnappte die Ganzkörperklammer um den Blonden Jungen zu.  
  
So, da ist mal wieder ein neues Kapitel.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es gut geworden ist oder nicht. Hoffe das Ihr alle nicht allzu böse seit und mir trotzdem noch Reviews schreibt.  
  
Liebe Grüsse und ich verspreche wieder regelmässig upzudaten.  
  
Goldshadow 


	43. Stress

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
so da bin ich schon wieder... super lieb, dass Ihr mich alle noch kennt und Euch ebenso freut wie ich, dass die Geschichte mit den Süssen weitergeht!  
  
Ach ja, in relativ naher Zukunft werde ich mit Hilfe von Shenendoah* an der Stelle einen dicken Megaknuddel * die komplette Story noch mal überarbeiten. Dann gefällt sie Euch bestimmt noch besser *hoff *...  
  
@scharlany knuddel.. deine Dialoge haben mir echt gefehlt in letzter Zeit!!! @wuschel auch Hi*g* @Pavati danke schön*g*.. jetzt! @Lynne hey Megaknuddel . Ja der Franzose ist schnuckig was?*g* Mal sehen wie der sich noch so entwickelt. @Snuggels2 ja manchmal ist Draco wirklich ein Sturkopf... mal sehen, ob er es noch einsieht @Angel ja sie müssen mal wieder alle etwas leiden. Und ich hoffe auch, dass Sev bald wieder auf die Beine kommt @Blue wink.. doch an der Lust lag es nicht... @Moonshine Hey Süsse!!!Ja bin wieder da.. und schau auch bei dir vorbei*g*... @Tatjana hoffe ich kann das einhalten.. Und vielen Dank für Dein Lob!!! So nun viel Spass ...Eure Goldshadow  
  
Die Ganzkörperklammer hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und so lag Draco nun bewegungsunfähig am Boden. Seine Tränen jedoch waren nicht versiegt und liefen weiterhin über die leicht geröteten Wangen.  
  
„Junge. Was ist denn los das du so kopflos davon rennst?"fragte Francois leise als er den vollkommen durchgefrorenen Körper aufrichtete.  
  
„Ich werde jetzt den Fluch wieder von dir nehmen. Aber nur, wenn du nicht wieder versuchst wegzulaufen!"Die braunen Augen musterten die im Licht schimmernden eisgrauen genau.  
  
Draco bekam von allem nur einen Bruchteil dessen mit, was um ihn rum passierte. Zu sehr war er in seine Gedanken versunken. Alles in ihm schrie nach Selbstzerstörung und nichts vermochte ihn daraus zurückzuholen.  
  
Mit einem leisen Spruch hatte der Franzose den jungen Malfoy befreit und hielt ihn nur noch sanft am Arm.  
  
Dieser jedoch spürte, dass er sich wieder voll bewegen konnte und wollte gerade losrennen, als erstmals etwas seine Dunkelheit durchbrach.  
  
„Nein Draco! Du darfst nicht davon laufen."die Stimme hatte leise geklungen, aber sie war so beruhigend, so einschläfernd.  
  
„Ja so ist es recht. Ich werde dich jetzt ins Warme bringen. Lass dich von mir führen."  
  
Francois lächelte erleichtert, als er feststellte, dass seine sonore Stimme mal wieder ihr Übriges getan hatte und er Draco nun vorsichtig am Arm wieder zurück ins Schloss führen konnte.  
  
Prof.Dumbledore stand bereits mit sorgenvollen Augen oben am Portal und wartete, dass der Junge endlich wieder in die schützende Wärme kam.  
  
„Danke Francois. Vielen Dank!"der Schulleiter sah den jungen Mann dankbar an, als dieser ihm Draco in die Arme gab. Er zitterte furchtbar. Die Kälte draussen und die nackten Füsse hatten seinen Körper auf Minimaltemperatur herunter gekühlt.  
  
„Was ist denn bloss los mit dem Kleinen?"grosse Fragezeichen schienen in den braunen Augen des Franzosen zu stehen.  
  
„Kommen sie mit. Ich muss nur schnell seine Mutter benachrichtigen. Dann werde ich ihnen das hier erklären."  
  
Dumbledore sprach noch schnell einen Schlafspruch über den noch immer aufgelösten Blonden aus und liess ihn dann von Francois tragen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit angezogen und rannte nun ebenfalls wie wild durch die Gänge.  
  
Immer wieder hallten die Worte seines Drachens in seinen Ohren nach :~Potter begreife, dass wars für uns. Besser ich tue es, bevor du es tun kannst.~ Was hatte er damit gemeint? Warum wollte er das alles beenden? Er liebte ihn doch. Mehr als alles was er sich vorstellen konnte.  
  
Vor der grossen schweren Tür von Narzissa Malfoy blieb er stehen. „Bitte mach auf!"rief er verzweifelt und trommelte mit seinen Fäusten gegen die Tür. In seiner Panik um seinen Geliebten hatte er das Passwort vergessen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später erschien Dracos Mutter verschlafen. „Was ist denn los Harry?"sie rieb sich die Augen und zog den vollkommen ausser sich scheinenden Jungen ins Zimmer hinein.  
  
„Draco! Er ist weggelaufen!"und schon erzählte er in einem irren Tempo von den Geschehnissen der letzten halben Stunde.  
  
Narzissa sah betroffen zu Boden. „Ach Harry, ich wusste das es irgendwann passieren wird. Er hat so eine schlimme Vergangenheit. Sein Vater hat ihn so misshandelt und jetzt, wo du in seine Seele schauen konntest, hat er Angst das Du ihn verabscheust. Ich weiss nicht genau warum. Aber es muss irgendwas sein, von dem wir beide keine Ahnung haben."  
  
In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Dumbledore stand mit Francois, der Draco im Arm hatte im Rahmen.  
  
„Da bist du ja!"Harry stürmte auf den fremden Mann zu und riss ihm, in einem Anflug seiner gewaltigen Kräfte den blonden Jungen aus dem Arm.  
  
Prof.Lacroix wich erschrocken zurück, als er die Kraft spürte, die in dem Moment von Harry ausging und sah den Direktor mit fragender Miene an.  
  
„Setzt euch bitte alle."Dumbledores Stimme klang ruhig. „Harry, leg Draco bitte ins Schlafzimmer und komm dann wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er wird erst einmal schlafen. Ich musste ihn mit einem kleinen Schlafzauber belegen."  
  
Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich und er fühlte wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. „Sie mussten was?"fragte er mit agressivem Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
„Sei unbesorgt. Es war zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit. Ich werde dir alles erklären. Aber nun bitte."Er deutete auf die Zimmertür neben sich und obwohl sich fast alles in dem Jungen der Lebte sträubte, legte er Draco sanft auf das grosse Himmelbett und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
  
„Das ist übrigens Prof.Lacroix."der Schulleiter nickte dem jungen Franzosen zu und dieser sagte gleich : „ Francois Lacroix. Ich bin hier um Prof.Snape den heilenden Trank zu brauen."  
  
Harrys Wut begann zu sinken, als er in die ehrlichen Augen des Mannes gegenüber blickte.  
  
„Francois, das sind Narzissa Malfoy und Harry Potter."Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des alten Mannes, als er Harrys Namen erwähnte. Er war stolz auf den Jungen. Er hatte schon so viel durchmachen müssen und doch hatte er es immer geschafft, wieder an die Oberfläche des Lebens zu gelangen auch wenn der Strudel nach unten noch so stark war.  
  
„Freut mich sie kennenzulernen."Der Franzose ging einen Schritt auf die Beiden zu und reichte ihnen mit einem freundlichen Lachen die Hand. „Unter anderen Umständen, wäre es mir zwar lieber gewesen, aber man kann es sich ja leider nicht aussuchen."  
  
Narzissa nickte zustimmend und wand sich dann jedoch wieder dem alten Zauberer zu. „ Albus, wo haben sie ihn gefunden? Ich war ganz krank vor Sorge, als Harry bei mir klopfte und sagte er wäre verschwunden!"die Augen der Frau glänzten bereits verräterisch feucht.  
  
„Francois hat ihn draussen eingefangen Cissa. Er wollte weglaufen. Hat nicht auf uns gehört und da musste ihn unser junge Kollege mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegen, damit wir überhaupt eine Chance hatten ihn zu bekommen."  
  
Francois sah Harry entschuldigend an, dessen Gesicht sich sofort wieder verhärtet hatte.  
  
„Harry, ich wollte ihm nicht schaden. Ich weiss nicht, um was es hier geht. Sei aber eins gewiss, ich würde nie jemanden Schaden zufügen. Es hat nur viel schneller gerannt."seine Worte purzelten auf einmal vor Aufregung durcheinander und die gute Grammatik, die eben noch die anderen beeindruckt hatte, war verloren.  
  
„Er geweint hat. Viele Tränen sind seine Wangen geronnen runter. Es geht ihm sehr schmutzig."  
  
Jetzt musste Harry schmunzeln. „Ist schon gut Professor. Ich mache ihnen keine Vorwürfe! Ich hab einfach nur solche Angst um ihn."  
  
Und dann begann der Schulleiter in Kurzfassung, den Franzosen in die Geheimnisse der beiden Jungen einzuweihen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry hatte sich neben den Jungen gelegt und versuchte ihn vorsichtig zu umfassen, doch eine Art Kraftfeld um ihn herum erlaubte ihm nicht, näher als 50 cm an ihn heranzukommen.  
  
„Ach Draco. Wie kannst du nur so von mir denken. Ich liebe Dich mit allen Deinen Macken und Fehlern. Nie würde mir einfallen, dich wegzustossen oder dich zu verachten!"mit diesen leisen Worten, die der Gryffindor immer wieder murmelte schlief er ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, als Harry erwachte war Draco bereits aus dem Bett verschwunden. Es tat ihm weh, dass der andere scheinbar nicht mal bereit war, mit ihm über gestern Abend zu reden.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige sah sich kurz im Schlafzimmer seiner „Schwiegermutter" um und stellte fest, dass sie nahezu den selben Geschmack wie Draco haben musste.  
  
Alles war schlicht aber dennoch edel in grünen Tönen gehalten. Ein dunkelgrüner Fussboden, dessen Weichheit sicher durch nicht zu übertreffen war, harmonierte wunderbar mit der hellgrünen Streifentapete an den Wänden.  
  
Das grosse Fenster liess das helle Sonnenlicht hinein. Mit einem energischen Schwung war er jetzt aus dem Bett gesprungen und war auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer als er Narzissas leise Stimme vernahm : „ Draco, es ist falsch was du jetzt machst. Du machst genauso zu wie Harry es anfänglich getan hat. Wir haben doch da letztens schon drüber geredet. Er hat dir vertraut, dir alle seine Sorgen anvertraut. Vertraust du ihm nicht?"  
  
Harrys Herz zog sich zusammen. Er fürchtete in dem Moment die Antwort, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.  
  
„Mom, das ist es nicht. Er wird mich abgrundtief hassen! Das wird er bestimmt. Ich vertraue ihm schon, aber das wird selbst er nicht verstehen und verzeihen können!"  
  
„Aber warum glaubst du, ist er gestern wie ein Verrückter hinter dir her gerannt. Selbst wenn er Sachen gesehen hat, die ihn vielleicht erschreckt haben, ist die Liebe die euch verbindet, viel stärker. Und jetzt nachdem Albus Harrys Gefühlsemfindung durch einen Zauber blockieren konnte..."  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Harry hatte die Tür ins Wohnzimmer aufgestossen.  
  
„Toll Draco! Ich find es wirklich klasse, wie sehr du mir und meiner Liebe zu dir vertraust. Ich hab dir alles anvertraut, wusste das ich mich auf die verlassen kann, jederzeit. Aber das du nicht denkst, dass es andersrum genauso ist, verletzt mich zutiefst!"Harrys Augen verfärbten sich schwarz. Und die Aura, die er in dem Moment ausstrahlten liess die anderen Beiden frösteln.  
  
„Aber glaub mir, Malfoy"er spieh den Namen fast aus „ Ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen. Nie wieder."er warf noch einen letzten Blick zu Narzissa und schon war die Wohnungstür von aussen zugeschlagen worden.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat Euch auch gefallen! Werde versuchen wirklich weiter regelmässig upzudaten ( habe die Aufforderungen in den Reviews verstanden*kicher*)..  
  
Aber vergesst nicht mir nen Kommi zu hinterlassen ja ?*g*.. *knuddel * Eure Goldshadow 


	44. alte Verhaltensmuster kehren zurück

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
hier schon wieder das nächste Pitelchen... Diesmal eine WARNUNG! Es wird jetzt ein bisschen DARK! Aber keine Angst, ihr werdet Euer gewünschtes Happy End irgendwie am Ende schon bekommen*g*...  
  
Heute danke ich mal einfach so allen mit einem MEGAKNUDDEL ( hab heute nicht so viel Zeit, deshalb, bitte nicht böse sein und trotzdem weiter Kommis schreiben ja?*plinker*)...  
  
Viel Spass... Eure Goldshadow  
  
Ach ja, wenn ihr viele Kommis schreibt, lade ich das nächste Pitel gleich morgen hoch.. sonst nicht ... * kicher *...  
  
Albus Dumbledore hatte gerade unter tobendem Applaus den neuen Professor vorgestellt, als Narzissa aufgeregt in den grossen Saal stürmte.  
  
„Albus, ich muss mit ihnen reden. Sofort!"rief sie bereits, bevor sie den Lehrertisch erreicht hatte.  
  
Remus, der neben Francois sass, blickte erstaunt auf und fing einen Blick der hübschen Frau auf, die ihm bedeutete, ihr ebenfalls zu folgen.  
  
„Ich komme Cissa, lasst uns in den Nebenraum gehen."Albus hatte sich von seinem grossen goldenen Stuhl erhoben und schritt eilig auf die Tür in der rechten Wand zu.  
  
Die Schüler tuschelten aufgeregt. Weder Harry noch Draco waren heute morgen erschienen. Sollte mal wieder etwas mit ihnen passiert sein?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Draco sass noch immer in der Wohnung seiner Mutter und schwang zwischen Selbstmitleid und Wut auf Harry hin und her. Etwas in ihm gab dem Schwarzhaarigen recht. Er hatte ihn mit seinem fehlenden Vertrauen verletzt, das war ihm klar. Aber dennoch konnte er nicht glauben, dass dieser „gute"Junge ihn mit seiner grauenhaften Vergangenheit lieben konnte. Er hatte ihm damals nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt und jetzt würde er die gerechte Strafe bekommen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry hatte sich unterdessen wutschnaubend zum Quidditchfeld aufgemacht und flog nun Runde um Runde immer gefährlichere Manöver. Er fühlte wie ihn seine Wut auf den Blonden fast zeriss. Er hatte sich ihm anvertraut. Hatte ihm alles aus seinem Leben erzählt. Und was bekam er zurück?  
  
Der Himmel war stark verhangen und es sah jeden Moment so aus, als ob Regen oder vielleicht sogar ein Gewitter über ihn herfallen könnte, doch das störte ihn überhaupt nicht. Mit einen steilen Sturzflug versuchte er die aufkeimenden Tränen der Enttäuschung zurückzudrängen, doch so schnell und so steil er auch flog, das Gefühl liess sich nicht vertreiben.  
  
Auf einmal liess ihn eine Bewegung am Rande des Feldes in seinem Flug stocken. Eine ihm, von weitem unbekannte Person schritt ruhig über den Platz und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.  
  
Harry verlangsamte seinen Flug weiter, um zu erkennen, wer ihn störte. Eine Runde später hatte er ihn erkannt. Es war der Franzose, der gestern Draco getragen hatte. Wie hiess er gleich? Prof. .... hmh.. Lacroix.  
  
„Harry? Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"wehte die sanfte Stimme des Lehrers zu ihm hinauf.  
  
Der Junge stoppte in der Luft und antwortete : „ Was wollen sie Professor? Sehen sie nicht das ich trainiere?"seine Stimme hatte wütend geklungen und sollte dem Lehrer jede Chance nehmen, einen erneuten ~ Versuch~ zu starten mit ihm reden zu wollen.  
  
„Mr.Potter, ich denke das sie ihr Training sicherlich für ein paar Minuten unterbrechen könnten. Denken sie dran, dass ihre Kräfte zwar manchmal unermässlich scheinen, sie aber auch von einer Sekunde zur anderen plötzlich schwinden können. Das ist häufig der Fall, wenn Kräfte erst kurzfristig freigesetzt wurden."Francois hoffte, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen irgendwie dazu bringen konnte zu landen.  
  
Dumbledore hatte extra ihn gebeten, nach ihm zu sehen. Schliesslich war er als „Neuer"hier noch nicht so sehr emotional in die Situation verwickelt, wie die anderen.  
  
Die Wolke über Harry begann nun langsam zu grollen und in der Ferne zuckten die ersten Blitze über den Horizont.  
  
„Ich fühle mich prima. Danke. Meinen Kräften geht es hervorragend!"er war patzig und stur. Niemals würde er jetzt nachgeben. Nicht diesem Mann! Was bildete er sich überhaupt ein, hier aufzutauchen. Er kannte weder ihn noch Draco wirklich.  
  
Ein lautes Krachen, liess Harry kurzfristig die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verlieren und er geriet ins Trudeln. Ein riesiger Blitz war in einen der Quidditchtürme eingeschlagen und hatte diesen zum Einsturz gebracht.  
  
„Wingardium Leviosa!"rief Francois als er sah, dass der Gryffindor am Abstürzen war und holte ihn so sanft auf den Boden.  
  
„Meinst du nicht, dass es vielleicht ein wenig gefährlich ist, bei dem Wetter weiterzufliegen?"die haselnussbraunen Augen sahen den anderen mit einem Ausdruck an, den Harry nicht kannte. Es war etwas zwischen Besorgnis, Ungläubigkeit und Wut.  
  
„Ist ja gut. Sie hätten mich nicht runterholen brauchen. Ich fliege sehr gut."Damit drehte er sich um und schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes Richtung Schloss zurück.  
  
„So nicht junger Mann!"Harry erschrak. Die sonst so ruhig und sonor klingende Stimme hallte lautstark über die Wiesen.  
  
„Ich lasse mir viel gefallen, aber einfach ignorieren lasse ich mich nicht!"der Franzose wurde langsam wütend. Sicher, er kannte den Jungen kaum und er konnte in gewisser Hinsicht verstehen, dass dieser nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Aber so wenig Respekt war ihm noch nie entgegengebracht worden.  
  
Harry war stehen geblieben. Sein Schreck über dieses plötzlich autoritäre Auftreten des neuen Professors sass immer noch tief.  
  
Regentropfen begannen nun plötzlich wie aus Kannen gegossen vom Himmel zu fallen und er fühlte sich noch schlechter, als zuvor.  
  
„Schön, dass du jetzt bereit bist, wenigstens stehen zu bleiben."Der Sarkasmus in der Stimme des braunhaarigen Mannes war nicht zu verleugnen. „Komm, lass uns rein gehen wir sind schon ganz durch nässt."  
  
Harry folgte nun ohne weiterem Widerspruch dem Zaubertränkemeister aus Frankreich in sein Büro.  
  
Er sah sich erstaunt um. Es war alles in hellem Ahorn verkleidet. Die Wände, der Boden, die Decke. Einfach alles hier, schien aus Holz zu bestehen.  
  
Francois deutete auf einen bequem aussehenden, ebenfalls ahornfarbenen Schaukelstuhl. „ Setz dich bitte."  
  
Ein paar Minuten herrschte eisernes Schweigen, während sich der Braunhaarige sich seines nassen Mantels und der Schuhe entledigte.  
  
„Bitte zieh du auch deine nassen Sachen aus. Vorallem die Schuhe! Die machen so hässliche Abdrücke auf dem Parkett."  
  
Innerlich schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf. Sie hatten hier soviele Probleme und der Professor machte sich Gedanken über sein Parkett?  
  
„Also,"begann dieser in dem Moment . „Albus hat mich geschickt, um nach dir zu sehen. Misses Malfoy hat uns von deinem Wutausbruch erzählt und er hat sich Gedanken gemacht, dass du dir erneut...."  
  
Die Augen, die sich kurzfristig wieder zu den smaragdgrünen zurückgewandelt hatten, schwärzten sich wieder.  
  
„das Leben nehmen willst?"vollendete Harry zynisch den Satz. „ Das ist doch das, wovor ihr alle Angst habt. Das euer goldener Junge jetzt doch noch über die Klinge springt, bevor er die Welt retten kann oder?"eine Hand hatte er fest um das eine Stuhlbein gelegt, welches jetzt unter der Last anfing zu ächzen.  
  
„Ja Harry, zugegeben ist das sicherlich eine Angst, die wir alle irgendwie haben. Aber hauptsächlich ist es die Angst, dich als Menschen zu verlieren."die haselnussbraunen Augen versuchten die immer dunkler werdenden seines Gegenübers einzufangen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, da dieser unentwegt auf den Boden starrte.  
  
„Schön, hauptsächlich also?! Wie wunderbar diese Welt doch ist! Für wen soll ich weiterleben? Als ich damals die Wahl hatte, zwischen Leben und Sterben haben meine Eltern mich mit den Worten zurückgeschickt, dass ich gebraucht werde. Von dem Jungen der mich liebt."Er machte eine kurze Pause und schluckte ein paar Mal schwer.  
  
„Aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Er hat sich entschieden, dass es besser ist, wenn unsere Beziehung ein Ende hat. Er kann und will nicht auf meine Liebe vertrauen. Warum sollte ich noch weiter machen wollen?  
  
Soll ich kämpfen und einen Tod erleiden, der für mich schmerzvoll, grausam und erniedrigend ist? Warum darf ich nicht einfach für mich und über mein Leben entscheiden wann und wie es passieren soll?"  
  
Francois Herz zog sich bei den Worten zusammen. Er fühlte das Harry im Grunde Recht mit seinen Worten hatte.  
  
Der Junge hatte ein Recht auf seine eigene Entscheidung. Er hatte ein eigenes Leben und war niemanden verpflichtet, doch das konnte er ihm nicht sagen. Er durfte ihn nicht noch bestärken!  
  
„Harry, hör mir zu. Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich kann deine Verzweifelung verstehen. Vielleicht ist das für mich einfacher als für die anderen, denn ich bin noch ein Aussenstehender, der noch nicht so tief in der Situation steckt.  
  
Dennoch solltest du dein Leben nicht einfach so wegschmeissen. Ich bin sicher, dass Draco durch seine Kindheit, Vertrauen nicht gelernt hat. Er hat einfach Angst. Scheinbar muss es in seiner Seele einige Dinge geben, die er noch nicht verarbeitet hat, Dinge die so furchtbar sind, dass er nicht möchte das sie jemals an die Oberfläche treten."  
  
„Aber ..."„ Lass mich kurz ja?"Francois deutete dem Gryffindor an, erst seine Rede zu Ende anzuhören und dieser schwieg darauf hin.  
  
„Scheinbar hat er Angst, dass Du jetzt Sachen gesehen hast, die er längst in die letzte Ecke seines Bewusstseins gedrängt hat. Vielleicht wirklich Dinge, die so schrecklich sind, dass er sich abgrundtief dafür schämt. Einfach das Gefühl hat, dass man ihn deshalb nicht mehr lieben könne.  
  
Und Schluss gemacht hat er bestimmt nur, damit er dir zuvor kommen kann. Er wollte die Enttäuschung von dir nicht sehen. Die Wut die du eventuell gegen ihn richten könntest."  
  
Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und begann sich langsam zu entspannen. Er dachte über die Worte nach, die der Professor gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
„Wie kommen sie auf die Idee Professor Lacroix?"fragte er nach einigen Minuten mit ruhiger fester Stimme.  
  
Francois schluckte. „ Ich habe so etwas selbst mal erleben müssen. Allerdings war die Frau nicht wie du und hatte Verständnis."  
  
Der Gryffindor fühlte sich unbehaglich. Es tat ihm leid, dass er so in die Privatsphäre seines neuen Lehrers eingedrungen war.  
  
„Schon in Ordnung Harry. Es ist lange her!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Narcissa sass wieder neben Draco auf dem Bett und strich ihrem Jungen mit sanften Strichen die Haare aus der Stirn.  
  
„Meinst du wirklich, dass du nicht mit ihm reden willst?"  
  
Der blonde Schopf schüttelte sich hin und her. Er hatte kein Wort mehr seit heute morgen geredet und dachte auch nicht daran, dieses jetzt zu ändern. Nie mehr würde er reden. Nicht über seine Vergangenheit, seine Zukunft oder über sonst irgendwas.  
  
„Mein Junge, was kann nur so schlimmes passiert sein? Er weiss doch schon einiges über dich. Über die Misshandlungen. Damit ist er doch auch klar gekommen oder nicht? Ach Draco, es wäre so schade wenn das zwischen euch endgültig zerbrechen würde!"  
  
Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und Harry stand unsicher im Rahmen.  
  
„Ich lass euch dann mal allein. Er spricht nicht mehr."sagte Narcissa im Vorbeigehen und klopfte dem Schwarzhaarigen aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
  
Harry nickte nur, zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte und setzte sich dann auf den Sessel, der neben dem Bett stand.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So das wars wieder für heute.. Hoffe hat euch gefallen.... Eure Goldshadow 


	45. Entscheidung

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
so da geht's schon weiter. Ich weiss ich bin gemein und daher habe ich gleich heute das neue Pitel hochgeladen. Erstmal wie immer einen generell Knuddel an alle Leser hier. Nochmal Warnung : DARK! DRAMA!  
  
@Lynne wie meinst du was macht der Professor alles? Erstmal muss er ja Sev retten.. und ob das klappt?*g* @moonshine ja ja der Franzose.. was ist der gut /böse beides hmh.. schaun wir mal wie er sich entwickelt*g* hab da schon so einige ideen*kicher* @snuggels ein dickes Entschuldigung.. ich weiss ja ich bin fies*schäm* @Blue dankkkke * g * schon ausgeführt*  
  
„Draco, ich denke ich fange langsam an zu verstehen. Du hast Angst, dass ich dich wegen dem was ich gesehen habe verlassen könnte. Das ist vollkommener Blödsinn!"  
  
Der Blonde lag mit dem Rücken zu dem Gryffindor und liess keinen Laut vernehmen.  
  
„Ich werde das hier jetzt nur einmal sagen. Du hast bis morgen Zeit dich zu entscheiden. Entweder wirst du mir alles erzählen, was dich bedrückt. Du wirst mir vertrauen und keine Zweifel an meiner Liebe zu dir haben, oder ich werde ab morgen ein anderes Leben führen."  
  
Draco hatte die Worte gehört und wusste, was Harry damit meinte. Ein anderes Leben führen hiess für ihn ganz klar, dass er ~ kein ~ Leben mehr führen würde.  
  
Das war das Letzte was er wollte. Er liebte den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor so sehr. Er könnte es nie ertragen, ihn auf solche Weise zu verlieren!  
  
Harry stand leise auf. „ Egal wie du dich entscheidest Draco. Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben. Denke nicht es ist deine Schuld, egal was passieren wird und wie du dich entscheidest. Alles wird mein freier Entschluss sein."damit drehte er sich um und verliess den Raum.  
  
Tränen flossen nun in riesigen Bächen die weissen Wangen hinunter. Er wollte ihm ja vertrauen, doch irgendwas hielt ihn davon ab. Aber es war der einzige Weg. Das wusste er.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry fühlte sich gut. Er hatte nun seine Entscheidung von der Dracos abhängig gemacht.  
  
Er ging hoch in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich dort auf die Fensterbank. Es regenete noch immer und wilde Blitze erhellten den durch die dunkelen Wolken verdeckten Himmel.  
  
Mit einem Summen auf den Lippen lehnte er seine warme Stirn an das Fenster und liess seinen Blick und seine Gedanken schweifen.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Es hatte ihn lange Überwindung gekostet, das Bett zu verlassen und sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer zu begeben.  
  
Die kalten Gänge durch die er wanderte, machten seine Lage nicht besser und er fürchtete sich vor dem, was gleich kommen würde.  
  
Als er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete, sah er seinen geliebten Harry im Fenster sitzten und sein Herz machte für kurze Zeit einen kleinen Sprung. Wie konnte er nur an der Liebe seines Gryffindors zweifeln.  
  
Er räusperte sich leise, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, doch Harry hatte seine Anwesenheit längst bemerkt.  
  
„Setz dich zu mir her."der Schwarzhaarige zog seine Beine noch enger an den Körper, um dem Blonden Platz zum Sitzen zu geben.  
  
Etwas zögerlich liess sich Draco gegenüber von Harry nieder und liess nun ebenfalls den Blick nach draussen über die Ländereien schweifen.  
  
Das Licht im Zimmer war durch die fast runtergebrannten Kerzen nahezu erloschen und so erhellte nur noch das Zwielicht von draussen den Schlafraum.  
  
„Harry ich,"begann Draco unsicher. „ Du hast dich also entschieden?!" Harrys Stimme klang ruhig, gefasst und machte den Jungen noch unsicherer als zuvor.  
  
„Ja ich habe mich entschieden."Kam wackelige Antwort zurück.  
  
„Sei sicher, dass egal wie du dich entschieden hast, alles weitere was ich tun werde, nicht deine Schuld ist. In Ordnung?!"  
  
Draco nickte, doch er wollte ihm doch gar nichts Negatives sagen. Im Gegenteil. Er wollte ihn am liebsten einfach nur in den Arm nehmen. Ihn berühren und seine vertraute Nähe fühlen, doch das traute er sich nicht. Zu kalt war die Stimme gewesen mit der Harry gesprochen hatte. Sie erinnerte ihn an sich selbst, wie er früher war. Eine Maske, die er sich aufbaute.  
  
„Also?!"Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen sahen ihn nun durchdringend an. Er konnte nicht in ihnen lesen wie sonst. Sie waren in sich verschlossen und keine Emotionen drangen an die Oberfläche. Es erschreckte ihn und er wusste, würde er ihm jetzt nicht das nötige Vertrauen schenken, wären die Augen bald nicht nur in sich verschlossen sondern würden sich nie mehr öffnen. Für niemanden.  
  
Dracos Stimme zitterte als er begann. „ Es tut mir so leid! Ich habe soviele schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht in meinem Leben. Es fällt mir so schwer zu vertrauen. Soviele furchtbare Dinge sind passiert. Aber ich möchte es versuchen. Versuchen alles zu erzählen. Ich weiss, du dachtest ich hätte dir von allem berichtet, doch das war nur ein kleiner Teil von dem. Bitte Harry, verzeih mir, dass ich an dir gezweifelt hab! Du bist wirklich der letzte Mensch, der es verdient hat, dass man an ihm zweifelt!" die Stimme des Blonden war nur noch ein flehendliches Flüstern.  
  
Ein Knoten, der Harry bis jetzt eben fast die Luft abgeschnürt hatte, begann sich langsam zu lösen.  
  
„Und du bist wirklich bereit, mit mir über alles zu sprechen? Mir alles zu erzählen? Spiel nicht mit mir Draco Malfoy!"ein letztes Mal sah er den Blonden mit bösem Blick an, bevor er ihn sanft in seine Arme zog.  
  
„Nie würde ich das tun!"kam es erstickt und die beiden hielten sich fest wie nie zuvor.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Remus war nach seinem Unterricht wieder auf die Krankenstation zurückgekehrt und sass wie jeden Tag am Bett von Severus und berichtete diesem, über die aktuellen Ereignisse als ihn eine ruhige Stimme aus den Gedanken riss.  
  
„Prof.Lupin, würden sie mir vielleicht helfen? Ich möchte mit dem Brauen beginnen."Die braunen Augen des Franzosen bohrten sich regelrecht in die des Werwolfes und Remus nickte lediglich ergeben und folgte dem Mann hinaus.  
  
„Prof.Lupin, ich weiss das sie sich sehr gut in der Gegend auskennen. Daher möchte ich sie bitten, ein paar Zutaten für mich zu beschaffen."begann Francois erneut zu sprechen, nachdem die Tür zum Krankensaal geschlossen war.  
  
„Natürlich Prof.Lacroix. Was brauchen sie?"Remus fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl in der Gegenwart des gutaussehenden Mannes, dessen Blick ihn regelrecht zu mustern schien. Beim Frühstück hatten sie nur kurz miteinander gesprochen und dieses hatte sich auf die Vorstellung der Person beschränkt.  
  
„Folgen sie mir bitte in mein Büro. Ich werde ihnen die Liste geben."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Draco hatte wieder zu weinen begonnen und Harry hielt den Blonden fest umschlungen. „Ich weiss, es wird verdammt schwer für dich. Schwerer als damals, als du mir nur einen Bruchteil von dem erzählt hast, was Du durchmachen musstest. Aber es ist so wichtig."Flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.  
  
„Ich bin bereit."Kam es zwischen zwei Schluchzern. „Nur lass uns bitte rüber zum Bett gehen."Bat er leise.  
  
„Natürlich! Komm, wir schaffen das gemeinsam."  
  
Nachdem sie ihr Lager ins Bett verlegt hatten, legte Harry eine glänzende Satindecke sanft um die Schulter des anderen.  
  
„Wir fangen ganz langsam an ja? Hab keine Angst."  
  
Ein letzter tiefer Seufzer und Draco begann: „ Also, ich habe dir ja bereits erzählt....."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So, na da seit ihr auch mal gespannt was Draco da noch auf dem Kerpolz hat oder?  
  
Also dann.. Reviewed fleissig und es geht schnell weiter! Megaknuddel Eure Goldshadow 


	46. Dracos Angst

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
hier nun endlich der nächste Teil, der mich mehr Nerven gekostet hat, als alles bisher. Ich hatte diese Idee schon lange, aber da das Thema so sensibel ist, hatte ich viel Probleme mit der Umsetzung. Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch trotzdem.  
  
„Ich habe dir ja bereits erzählt, dass mein Vater mich all die Jahre geschlagen hat. Aber das ist noch nicht alles."Er brach ab und begann zu zittern. Jede Faser in seinem Körper weigerte sich, dass Geschehene in Gedanken noch einmal erleben zu müssen.  
  
„Ganz ruhig. Ich bin bei Dir."Harry strich dem Blonden sanft über die Haare und versuchte ihn so ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
  
Dracos Gedanken überschlugen sich. Immer wieder sah er das Gesicht seines Vaters, wie er sich über ihn beugte. Ihn gefügig machte. Die Worte die er sprach. Die Verachtung für seinen eigenen Sohn, den er nach belieben zu seiner Befriedigung benutzte.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge erschrak, als Draco wieder begann mit seinem Körper hin und herzuwippen und vollkommen in eine andere Welt abzudriften.  
  
„Kleiner Drache, kommt wieder zu dir."Sagte er laut und holte den anderen somit in die Gegenwart zurück.  
  
„Oh Harry!"schluchzte er auf und klammerte sich fest an den Gryffindor. „Ich, die Erinnerungen..."er stotterte vor sich hin und fing erneut an zu wippen.  
  
„Ich weiss, es muss schrecklich für dich sein. Aber wenn Du jetzt nicht darüber sprichst, wirst Du es definitiv nie verarbeiten können.  
  
Sei tapfer, für mich!"versuchte er dem anderen Mut zu machen.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich Draco wieder soweit beruhigt, dass er in der Lage war, weiterzusprechen.  
  
„Er, er kam jeden Abend seit meinem 6. Lebensjahr in mein Zimmer. Immer, wenn Mom schon schlief."Der Atem des Blonden beschleunigte sich immer mehr und Harry begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen um die Gesundheit seines Geliebten zu machen.  
  
„Dann kam er an mein Bett. Und er sagte mir, dass ich es nicht wert sei, sein Sohn zu sein. Das ich ein ungezogenes Kind wäre und das er bestrafen müsse, damit ich auf die recht Bahn gelänge."Draco stockte und wieder bauten sich die schrecklichen Bilder vor seinem Auge auf.  
  
Harry wollte ihn an sich ziehen, da er ahnte was jetzt kommen würde, doch als Draco die Hände auf sich spürte sprang er mit einem entsetzten Schrei auf „ Fass mich nicht an!"  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige war wie erstarrt, als Draco ihn beschimpfte. Ihm war klar, dass es was mit dem Erlebten zu tun haben musste und er fühlte sich schuldig, dass er den Blonden dazu zwang, all seine schrecklichen Erlebnisse noch einmal zu erleben.  
  
„Ich bin es Draco. Ich werde dir nichts tun."Sprach er leise und beschwichtigend und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, bemühte sich jedoch ihn nicht zu berühren.  
  
Draco jedoch wurde immer hysterischer und schrie die Wahrheit heraus: „Er hat mich jede Nacht missbraucht! Mir eingeredet das ich es selbst bräuchte und wollte. Mein Körper betrog mich und reagierte auf die Reize. Ich hatte schöne Gefühle dabei. Er hat mich gedemütigt indem er mir sagte, ich würde es brauchen. Ich bin so widerlich! Ich hasse mich dafür das es mir gefallen hat!"er rannte ins Badezimmer und begann sich unter der Dusche abzuschrubben, so als könne er den Schmutz der gesamten letzten Jahre von sich abrubbeln.  
  
Harry war sofort hinter her gelaufen und sah nun von der Tür aus zu, wie Draco immer wieder neue Seife nahm und diese mit Gewalt auf seine Haut rieb.  
  
„Hör auf damit!"sagte er ruhig, doch als der Blonde keine Anstalten machte, aufzuhören, rief Harry lauter „ Hör auf damit Draco!"  
  
Das Gesicht des Blonden drehte sich kurz zur Geräuschquelle um sich kurz darauf wieder aufs Waschen zu konzentrieren.  
  
Die helle Haut war inzwischen schon krebsrot und an manchen Stellen begann bereits ein leichtes Rot aus die entstandenen Wunden zu laufen.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich jetzt bis auf zwei Schritte dem Blonden genährt, doch er traute sich noch immer nicht, diesen zu berühren.  
  
„Komm schon Draco, es hilft nichts, wenn du dich selbst verletzt! Es ist furchtbar was mit dir geschehen ist. Und ich verstehe, dass du dich schlecht fühlst. Aber das es dir gefallen hat, ist eine natürliche Reaktion deines Körpers. Ich weiss das du das nicht gewollt hast! Der Körper eines Jungen reagiert nun mal einfach. Das liegt in unserer Natur, aber ich liebe Dich so wie du bist, verstehst du? Ich habe kein Problem mit deiner Vergangenheit."die Stimme klang verzweifelt.  
  
Draco hatte die Worte gehört, die sein Freund zu ihm gesagt hatte und dennoch war es ihm noch nicht möglich, diese zu verarbeiten. Er schrubbte weiter, in der Verzweiflung doch endlich die unsichtbare Besudelung seines Vaters loszuwerden.  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass seine Worte noch immer keinen Erfolg zeigten und er entschloss sich nun, zu anderen Massnahmen greifen zu müssen.  
  
„Tut mir leid das ich das tun muss, aber es geht nicht anders."Flüsterte er leise, ging auf ihn zu und schlug ihm fest mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht.  
  
Augenblicklich sackte der Blonde in sich zusammen und Wasser mit Tränen gemischt lief in seinem Schoss zusammen.  
  
Harry kniete sich neben den schluchzenden Jungen und umfing ihn sanft in einer Umarmung. Draco versteifte sich augenblicklich und es schien, als ob ihm jede Berührung seines Körpers seelische Qualen bereiten würde.  
  
Immer wieder murmelte Harry leise Worte ohne Bedeutung, die nur den Zweck der Beruhigung erfüllen sollten. Langsam begann sich der Junge in seinen Armen zu entspannen und sich der Wärme und Geborgenheit hinzugeben.  
  
In dem Moment wusste Harry, dass sie wieder einen weiteren Meilenstein in ihrer Beziehung hinter sich gelassen hatten und er war sich sicher, dass es Draco nun auch besser ging.  
  
Zu lange hatte er dieses schlechte Gewissen mit sich herumgetragen. Zu sehr hatten sich die furchtbaren Selbstvorwürfe in ihm angesammelt. Aber jetzt, ja jetzt war es heraus und er hatte seinem Liebsten verständlich machen können, dass ihn keine Schuld an dem Missbrauch und an den körperlichen Reaktionen traf. Somit war der Weg frei, ein neues Leben zu beginnen, indem er die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen konnte.  
  
So, dass war das Kapitel, an dem ich bei Zeiten am längsten gesessen habe. Ob es gut ist oder nicht, müsst ihr für Euch selbst entscheiden.  
  
In meiner langen Schreibpause hab ich nun endlich den Plot für den Rest der Geschichte fertig gebracht und hoffe nun, meine Kreativität wieder zu finden!  
  
Unter Umständen werden sich die Jungs in den folgenden Kapiteln ein wenig verändern, da ich an meinem Schreibstil arbeite ( danke an meine Lieblingsbeta Shenen!!! *knuddel * die mir hilft und mich unterstützt )...und die Jungs ein bisschen erwachsener wirken lassen will.  
  
Schaut einfach mal, wie es euch gefällt.  
  
Ab jetzt möchte ich versuchen ( das betone ich ausdrücklich, da ich es einfach durch den Job nicht sicher stellen kann im Moment ) alle zwei Wochen ein neues, dafür aber auch längeres Kapitel upzudaten.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu...  
  
dicken knuddel... Eure Goldshadow 


	47. Morgen danach

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

jetzt ist einige Zeit vergangen und ich habe beschlossen weiterzuschreiben und auch wieder hier bei zu veröffentlichen. Dieses Kapitel heute, werden einige von Euch schon kennen **lieben knuddel an alle, die mir mit ihren Mails wieder Mut gemacht haben**... aber ich verspreche Euch, von nun an regelmässig ( wahrscheinlich wöchentlich neu upzudaten... – die Schreibwut hat mich wieder gepackt...

So nun viel Spass und einen Knuddel an Euch

Eure Goldshadow

Die Sonne strahlte bereits hell ins Fenster, als Harry mit einem unwilligen Schnauben aus seinen Träumen erwachte und sich sofort wieder in seine Decke verkroch.

Harry driftete gerade wieder in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf, als er ein leises „Bist du schon wach?", neben sich hörte. Grummelnd beschloß er die leise Stimme von Draco zu ignorieren und vergrub sich nur noch tiefer ins seine wohlig warme Decke.

Draco rüttelte nun sanft an der Schulter des Schwarzhaarige, worauf dieser nur knurrte: „Wach? Nein, ich glaube nicht."Und sich anschliessend noch mal energisch in die Satinkissen kuschelte.

„Schade." hörte er die enttäuschte Stimme seines Liebsten erneut neben sich „ Dabei hab ich extra Frühstück bringen lassen."

Die grünen Augen, die er eben noch vor dem Licht verschlossen gehalten hatte, wurden mit einem schnellen Schlag geöffnet und der schwarze Wuschelkopf schoss aus den Kissen herauf „ Frühstück, so richtig? Ich meine mit Eiern, Obst und frischen warmen Brötchen?"

„ Ja, so wie du es am liebsten magst. Kommst Du jetzt endlich raus?"Draco kicherte leise, denn Harry sah wirklich etwas unausgeschlafen aus. Die Haare standen ihm wild vom Kopf ab, sein Schlafanzugoberteil war verrutscht und in seinem Gesicht waren Abdrücke des Kissens zu sehen.

„Die Nacht war kurz"entgegnete Harry lächelnd, der auf die Reaktion von Draco einging. Dann wurde er aber gleich wieder ernst . „ Wie geht es dir heute morgen?"die grünen Augen musterten die eisgrauen besorgt."

Das Lachen des Blonden verschwand und Harry bemerkte sofort, wie es Draco augenblicklich wieder schlechter ging.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern."Harry sah seinen Freund um Verzeihung bittend an. „Du hast mir gestern nur so einen verdammten Schrecken eingejagt. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich."

Erleichtert bemerkte er, das die Worte Draco erreichten und dieser ihn schüchtern musterte. Ein kleines verführerisches Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Gryffindors. „Wenn ich aber immer so ein verführerisches Frühstück von dir bekommen, mach ich gern öfters die Nacht durch", meinte Harry neckend und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er die Situation noch weiter entschärfen konnte. Zu groß war seine Angst, sein blonder Engel könnte sich wieder in seiner Welt verfangen. „Hey, weißt du, wie stolz ich bin, das du mir so sehr vertraust?"er küsste seinen Schatz sanft und ging dann hinüber zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem er das Tablett entdeckt hatte.

„Danke!" hörte er es auf einmal leise hinter ihm und er spürte, wie ihn zwei warme Arme von hinten umschlangen. „Danke das du für mich da warst."

Dracos Stimme zitterte erneut und als der Schwarzhaarige sich umdrehte und in die, schon wieder mit Tränen gefüllten Augen des Blonden sah, sagte er leise „ Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken. Ich liebe dich und werde immer für dich da sein. Vergiss das nie!"er stoppte kurz und fuhr dann fort „Es ist nur wichtig, dass du mit mir redest, wenn dich etwas bedrückt oder dir zu schnell geht, nur so kann ich dir helfen. Bitte hab vertrauen in unsere Beziehung. Ich liebe dich wirklich mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst!."

Draco nickte stumm und drückte sich fest an die Brust des anderen.

Zur selben Zeit sass Prof. Lacroix im Kerker und las aufmerksam die Zubereitungsanweisung des Trankes, den er für Severus brauen musste. Das grosse Buch über Gegengifte stand auf der grossen Anrichte, die die halbe rechte Wand des Raumes einnahm. Und sah bereits ziemlich verschlissen aus. Francois zupfte an seinem linken Ohrläppchen. Ein Zeichen, dass er sich stark konzentrierte, denn durfte unter keinen Umständen etwas schief gehen. Er würde nur eine Chance haben, den Trank richtig zu brauen, ansonsten wäre Prof.Snape für immer verloren.

„Francois, kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?" Narzissa stand in der Tür und lächelte den jungen Franzosen freundlich an.

„Oh, Narzissa. Kommen sie doch rein."Kam es überrascht „Ich bin gerade dabei, alles für den Trank vorzubreiten. Ich weiss, es ist nicht gerade lauschig hier drin," er deutete auf die nackten Kerkerwände und die spärliche Einrichtung, die nur aus einem Kessel und der Anrichte bestand, „ aber vielleicht mögen sie mir ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten."Die hellbraunen Augen blitzen nur so vor Charme.

„Gern, ich habe im Moment sowieso nichts zu tun. Die Jungs haben erst heute nachmittag wieder Training und Remus unterrichtet gerade ."„ Schön, dann ist das beschlossene Sache. Ich hole ihnen nur schnell ein Sitzmöbel, damit sie es bequemer haben."

Narzissa wurde rot. Das man ihr soviel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, war sie nicht gewohnt und so drehte sie sich beschämt zur Seite „ das ist doch nicht nötig."

„Und ob. Bin gleich zurück."

Dracos Mutter sah sich nun ein wenig um. Francois hatte recht gehabt. Wirklich gemütlich wirkte der Kerker hier unten nicht! Wie Severus das nur aushielt. Tagtäglich in dieser dunklen Umgebung zu arbeiten und zu leben. Aber scheinbar gefiel es ihm.

Jetzt fiel ihr Blick auf das Buch, das aufgeschlagen auf der Ablage der Anrichte lag.

Gegenmittel für das Gift „ ewiger Schlaf" – las sie die Überschrift und schaute dann erstaunt auf die Zutaten, die aufgelistet waren.

Von einem Teil, hatte sie noch nie im Leben etwas gehört, doch manche, wie z.B. das Einhornblut waren ihr durch den Handel ihres Mannes, mit verbotenen Gütern, wohl bekannt.

„Ah, interessieren sie sich auch für Zaubertränke?"Narzissa schreckte kurz zusammen.

„ Bitte?"„ Ich dachte nur, weil sie sich das Buch anschauen, vielleicht interessieren sie sich ja für das Brauen von Zaubertränken."Francois hatte inzwischen den samtenen roten Sessel in der Nähe des Kessels platziert und deutete der jungen Frau, darauf doch Platz zu nehmen.

„Entschuldigung, ich hatte mir nur so erschreckt. Direkt interessieren wäre der falsche Ausdruck", versuchte sie zu erklären. „ Ich wünschte mir einfach nur, dass Severus wieder gesund wird. Er hat schon soviel erlebt und durchmachen müssen in seinem Leben. Und auch Remus. Endlich waren sie vereint und dann sowas."die traurigen Augen schauten den Franzosen Hilfe suchend an. „ Ich verspreche ihnen, ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um Prof.Snape zu retten. Darauf gebe ich ihnen mein Wort Fräulein Narzissa."

Narzissa musste lächeln. „ Sagen sie nur Narzissa bitte, oder Cissa. Lassen sie das förmliche doch einfach weg, da fühle ich mich so alt."erneut erschien ein leichter rötlicher Hauch auf den Wangen der blassen Frau.

„Aber nur, wenn du mich auch Francois nennst." Kam es spitzbübisch von dem dunkelhaarigen Mann zurück.

„Sehr gern."

Harry und Draco waren inzwischen aufgestanden und machten sich gerade auf den Weg zum Übungsraum von Professor Dumbledore, als sie Pansy und Milicent Bulstrode begegneten.

„Nur nicht aufregen."Flüsterte Harry Draco zu, der sich neben ihm sichtlich verkrampfte, umso näher sie den beiden Mädchen kamen.

„Du sagst das so einfach. Mein Körper verkrampft sich und ich habe Angst, dass ich meine Fähigkeiten nicht unter Kontrolle halten kann."Zischte er zurück und richtete seinen Blick stur gerade aus.

Pansy und Milicent tauschten eindeutige Blicke aus, die Harry mehr als beunruhigten. „ Na nu alter Verräter? Ich hatte gehofft, dein Vater könnte dich zur Vernunft rufen Draco, aber leider habe ich mich ja wohl getäuscht!"die Stimme der Schwarzhaarigen klang schneidend und als sie immer näher und näher auf Draco zuschritt, fühlte Harry, wie langsam seine Aura zu wachsen begann.

„Mein Vater ist ein Bastard. Severus liegt im Krankensaal wegen ihm. Meine Mom ist misshandelt worden. Ich werde mir von ihm nie wieder etwas sagen lassen!"schrie Draco durch den Flur und ein eiskalter Windstoss begleitete ihn dabei.

„Ach ja? Irgendwann wirst du deine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Und Snape wird nie wieder zum Leben erwachen."ein böses Lachen löste sich aus dem Mund des Mädchens, das die beiden Jungs verächtlich ansah.

Draco wollte gerade auf Pansy losgehen, als sich Harry dazwischen warf und das Mädchen zur Seite riss.

In dem Moment, als er sie berührte, hörte er auf einmal ihre Stimme in seinem Innern Snape wird nie wieder erwachen. Keiner von den Idioten weiss, dass man noch Bogarthaare hinzufügen muss. Und das werden sie nie und nimmer erfahren. Nur zwei Gramm würden reichen ... dann folgte ein Lachen.

Harry sprang erschrocken zurück und blickte in die aufgebrachten Augen seines Freundes. Was war das eben, was er gehört hatte? Pansy hatte nichts gesagt, da war er sich sicher. War er in ihr Gedächtnis eingedrungen, nur durch die Berührung? Doch zu weiteren Überlegungen kam er nicht, denn Draco schimpfte bereits lautstark:

„Wie kannst du es wagen, dieses Flittchen zu schützen?"schrie er nun mit schwarz glänzenden Augen den Jungen gegenüber an.

„Draco, ruhig. Du hast deine Kraft nicht unter Kontrolle."Sagte er leise und versuchte den Blonden langsam von den beiden erschrockenen Mädchen wegzubewegen.

„Lass uns raus gehen. Die sind es nicht wert!" die ruhige und sonore Stimme begann bei Draco zu wirken und langsam hellten sich die eben noch schwarzen Augen wieder auf und wurden zu einem hellen blau.

„Gut so."flüsterte Harry erleichtert und packte seinen Liebling und zog ihn weiter.

So das wars für heute.. über Eure Kommentare freue ich mich wie immer...

Eure Goldshadow...


	48. Veränderungen

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

so jetzt hier das neueste Kapitelchen.. habe mich riesig über die lieben Rückmeldungen von Euch gefreut und Knuddel Euch ganz fest dafür... hoffe Euch gefällt es weiterhin... An meinem Schreibstil hab ich jetzt doch nichts verändert ( meine Beta ist irgendwie verschollen **lach**) Hey Süsse ( Sanne ). wenn Du wieder da bist, melde Dich mal bei mir ! So nun viel Spass... Eure Goldshadow

Als die beiden Jungen durch das Schlossportal traten, konnte Harry endlich auf atmen. Er hatte es geschafft seinen Drachen zu beruhigen, der zwar noch immer leise neben ihm schimpfte, aber inzwischen nicht mehr so aggressiv wirkte, wie noch Minuten zuvor.

„Du hast mir eben richtig Angst gemacht!"sagte Harry leise, als sie am Seeufer angekommen waren und schaute vorsichtig zu dem Blonden, der neben ihm stand hinüber.

„Du hättest mich nicht aufhalten sollen Harry. Dieses Miststück hätte es verdient zu sterben."Seine Stimme klang noch immer bedrohlich und den Gryffindor liess der Tonfall frösteln.

„Das meinst Du nicht wirklich Draco. Niemand hat es verdient zu sterben." Versuchte er weiterhin beschwichtigende Worte zu finden „ auch Pansy und Milicent sind nur Personen, deren Erziehung sie zu dem gemacht hat, was sie jetzt sind."

„Ach ja?"die inzwischen schon fast wieder hellblauen Augen begannen sich wieder zu verdunkeln. „ So ist das also. Der gute Harry Potter und sein Samaritakomplex. Mit mir nicht. Ich werde sie kriegen und sie wird ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen."Kurz hatte er das wahnsinnige Bedürfnis Harry seinen Komplex auszuprügeln, doch dann drehte er sich um und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort wutschnaubend in Richtung Schloss zurück.

Harry blickte ihm traurig nach. Er wusste genau, dass er im Moment keine Chance hatte, mit dem anderen vernünftig über das Thema zu reden und so beschloss er zu Remus zu gehen.

Auf dem Weg durch die zahlreichen Gänge von Hogwarts fielen ihm auch wieder die Worte ein, die er gehört hatte als er Pansy vor Draco geschützt hatte.

Keiner von den Idioten weiss, dass man noch Bogharthaare zufügen muss... Er würde Remus davon erzählen. Vielleicht konnte er sich einen Reim darauf machen....

Zur selben Zeit war Draco wieder in seinem Zimmer angekommen. Seine eben noch fast unbändige Wut und der Wunsch zu töten, war auf einmal vollkommen verblasst. Er knallte die Tür zum Schlafzimmer mit voller Wucht zu, sodass die grossen Fensterscheiben bebten. „ Warum kann ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle haben?!"schrie er jetzt, vorallem wütend auf sich selbst. Die blonden Haare waren inzwischen total verwuschelt und er boxte mit aller Kraft auf die grossen silbernen Kissen ein.

Da klopfte es an der Tür : „Kann ich reinkommen?"die sanfte Stimme von Hermine drang an Dracos Ohr. Er atmete einmal tief durch, versuchte sich zu sammeln und rief dann : „Ja komm rein."

Das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken betrat das Schlafzimmer und blickte erschrocken auf das total durchwühlte Bett mit den aufgeplatzten Kissen.

„ Was ist denn los Draco?"fragte sie vorsichtig und deutete auf die Federn, die inzwischen überall auf dem Boden verteilt waren.

„Ich war wütend. Ich habe mich einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle." Hermine liess sich auf den Sessel neben dem kleinen Holztischchen fallen. „ Meinst du deine Kräfte? Da hat doch Dumbledore gesagt, dass es schon länger dauern kann, bis ihr das vollkommen im Griff habt."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und ein paar Haarsträhnen fielen ihm in die Augen. „Nein das meine ich nicht."Sagte er resigniert. „ Wir haben vorhin Milicent und Pansy getroffen und sie haben mich provoziert. Hätte Harry mich nicht aufgehalten, ich hätte sie getötet. Wirklich getötet. Ich hatte kein bisschen mehr Mitleid oder Gefühl in mir."Er schlug seine eisgrauen Augen beschämt zu Boden und wartete auf eine Schimpftirade von der jungen Gryffindor, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie sass einfach da und schwieg. „ Du verachtest mich jetzt bestimmt. Genau wie Harry. Ich habe ihm vorgeworfen, nicht zu mir zu stehen. Ich war so sauer, weil er mir den Weg zu Pansy verstellt hat. Aber eigentlich müsste ich ihm ja dankbar sein."

Hermine seufzte laut. „ Ach Draco, inzwischen müsstest du wissen, dass Harry dich mehr als alles andere liebt und immer hinter dir steht. Und verachten? Nein, das kann ich nicht. Jeder von uns fühlt mal Hass in sich. Der eine hat es mal mehr, der andere weniger unter Kontrolle. Du hast im Moment eine schwere Zeit, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du mit unserer Hilfe die Wut in den Griff bekommst." Sie lächelte den Blonden aufmunternd an.

„Ich hoffe es. Heute Abend werde ich Prof.Dumbledore fragen, ob er weiss wie ich das hin bekommen kann. Ich habe einfach Angst davor, in meiner Wut jemanden den ich vielleicht gern habe, wehzutun. Harry zum Beispiel.. Ich habe ihn vorhin angeschrien... und am liebsten hätte ich ihn gepackt und geschlagen. Dabei hat er mich einfach nur zu beruhigen versucht."

Zur selben Zeit war Harry vor Remus Tür angekommen und wartete nach seinem Klopfen, dass dieser ihm die Tür öffnete.

Doch anstatt Remus, stand auf einmal Narzissa im Türrahmen. „ Hallo Harry, komm rein. Remus ist bei Sev im Krankenflügel und ich habe ihm versprochen mich mal um seine alten Umhänge zu kümmern."Harry sah sie einen Moment verständnislos an, bis sie erklärte „ Du weißt schon, sie sind so sehr zerschlissen. Und da hab ich gedacht, ich könnte ihm ja einfach ein paar neue nähen. Albus hatte noch einiges an Stoffen in seinem Bestand und da ich nichts zu tun hatte....."

Der Gryffindor grinste. „ Das ist eine sehr gute Idee! Da wird er sich bestimmt riesig freuen."

Die beiden setzen sich nun vor den Kamin und Narzissa nahm wieder den fliessend braunen Stoff zur Hand und führte mit dem Zauberstab die Nadel geschickt, sodass sich beim Zusehen ein neuer Umhang zusammen setzte.

„Wo ist eigentlich Draco?"fragte Narcissa nach einer Weile. „ Er, er ist ..."„ Wie wo ist er?"fragte sie erneut nach. „ Er ist vorhin weggelaufen...:"und er erzählte die ganze Geschichte. Als er anschliessend noch mal explizit die Sache mit Pansy und der Reaktion auf die Berührung erzählte, stutzte Narcissa auf einmal. „ Und Du hast es in deinem Kopf gehört und bist dir sicher, dass sie es nicht leise vor sich hingesagt hat?"hakte sich nach.

„Nein, sie hat es nicht gesagt. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Sonst hätte es Draco ja auch gehört. Es war wirklich so, dass in dem Moment wo ich sie berührt habe, die Stimme laut in meinem Kopf war. So als ob ich in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen wäre."über seine eigenen Worte erstaunt kratzte er sich am Kopf. „Meinst du ich kann jetzt auch bei anderen Leuten Gedanken lesen? Ich konnte ja schon immer fühlen, was mit Draco ist, aber das ist mir vollkommen neu."

Narzissa atmete noch einmal hörbar durch, bevor sie wieder zum sprechen ansetzte. „ Harry, das was du da hast ist eine Gabe, die auch dein Vater besass. Es ist eine Unterart der Telepathie. Auch er hat sie erst im Laufe der Schulzeit entwickelt. Remus kann dir darüber sicher mehr erzählen. Aber erst einmal ist es jetzt wichtig, dass wir Francois bescheid sagen."Damit sprang sie vom Sessel auf und lief auf die Tür zu.

„ Soll ich mitkommen?"Harry war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden und hob erst einmal die Robe vom Boden auf, die Narzissa unachtsam fallen lassen hatte, nachdem ihr der junge Gryffindor von seinen neuen Kräften erzählt hatte.

„Ja auf jeden Fall. Nachher vergesse ich etwas zu sagen."Damit machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Draco konnte die Stille des Zimmers nicht mehr ertragen und machte sich nun auf den Weg nach draussen. Sicher, Hermine hatte Recht damit, dass Harry ihm bisher alles verziehen hatte. Doch das hier war etwas anderes. Er hatte den anderen regelrecht angebrüllt. Ihm Sachen unterstellt, die er gerade seinem geliebtem Harry nie hätte sagen dürfen. Als er unter der alten Eiche am See ankam, sah er Blaise sitzen der immer wieder kleine Kieselsteine ins Wasser schmiss.

„Hi," sagte Draco in einer vorsichtigen Lautstärke um den, fast wie in Trance wirkenden Jungen nicht zu erschrecken. „ Oh hey Draco." Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin hatte sich sofort umgedreht, als er die Stimme des Blonden vernommen hatte.

„Was machst du so allein hier draussen? Ist es nicht langweilig?"Draco liess sich ins sanfte Gras fallen, dass dicht und intensiv grün leuchtete. „ Nein, ich musste einfach mal ein bisschen allein sein. Pansy geht mir mit ihren Racheplänen gegen euch so auf die Nerven! Ich halte das bald nicht mehr aus."„ Was plant sie denn jetzt schon wieder?"Draco zog seine linke Augenbraue nach oben und sah Blaise gespannt an. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich kann dir nur garantieren, dass ich ihre Pläne vereiteln werde. Verhaltet euch einfach wie immer und verlasst euch auf mich."„ Du bist gut. Einfach darauf warten das nichts passiert? Jederzeit doch Gefahr laufen, in eine Falle zu tappen. Du hast echt gut reden. Aber danke, dass du dich wirklich so für uns einsetzt!"„ Kein Problem, wie ich schon sagte, ich stehe auf eurer Seite und möchte euch helfen."

Ein lautes Klatschen liess die beiden aus ihrem Gespräch aufsehen. „ Hey schau mal, der Finnigan ist aus dem Boot geschmissen worden!" lacht Blaise laut auf, als er den triefenden Iren am Bootsrand hängen sah. „ Der Riesenkraken scheint wieder in Form zu sein was?" selbst Draco begann ein wenig zu kichern und nicht lange Zeit später kugelten sie sich schon zusammen im Gras und genossen die gelöste Stimmung.

So denn, dass war ein neues Kapitel... im nächsten geht es jetzt endlich um Severus und seinen Rettungstrank.. ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu und schreibt weiter fleissig Reviews!

Liebe Grüsse Eure Goldshadow


	49. Wut und Ärger

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

früher als erwartet heute schon das nächste Kapitelchen.. hoffe es gefällt Euch....Danke wie immer an alle die lieben Seelen, die mir so lieb gereviewed haben **knuddel** feste.....

Viele Spass Eure Goldshadow

Harry klopfte dreimal an die schwere Kerkertür, bevor er diese schwungvoll öffnete. „Prof.Lacroix!"rief er sofort in den Raum hinein und zog Narzissa hinter sich her. „ Bin hier im Nebenraum, Moment bitte."kam sofort die Antwort.

„Du musst ihn noch mal ganz genau alles erzählen Harry. Wirklich, keine Kleinigkeit auslassen!" sprach Narzissa eindringlich auf den Jungen ein. „Vielleicht rettet das Severus tatsächlich das Leben. Oh ich bin so dankbar, dass sich gerade jetzt diese Gabe bei dir gezeigt hat!"

Da kam Francois um die Ecke. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen kleinen Kessel und in der linken seinen Zauberstab. „ Oh Narzissa, schön das sie mich so schnell wieder besuchen kommen. Mr. Potter."diesem nickte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu. „ Hast du bereits angefangen den Trank zu brauen?"fragte die junge Frau nervös. „ Nein noch nicht. Ich wollte heute Abend anfangen. Die Zutaten habe ich jetzt alle zusammen."

„Das glaube ich nicht."Sagte Harry leise und suchte den Blick des Franzosen. „ Wie meinst du das Harry?"und schon erzählte die Blonde die ganze Geschichte.

„Bogharthaare?! Da wäre ich ja nie im Leben darauf gekommen. Wo bekommen wir die bloss so schnell her?"die braunen Augen blitzen aufgeregt. „ Bei Hagrid vielleicht?!"Harry kratze sich am Kopf. Hatte Hagrid ihm nicht letztens irgendwas von einem Boghart im Verbotenen Wald erzählt? „Gut gut, ich werde gleich hinüber laufen."„ Soll ich Remus informieren, dass du heute abend anfängst zu brauen?" fragte Narzissa vorsichtig. „Nein, das halte ich für ungünstig. Dann wird Prof.Lupin den ganzen Tag vollkommen nervös sein, das will ich auf gar keinen Fall! Ich werde heute Ruhe brauchen. Der Trank erfordert höchste Konzentration und nur eine Milisekunde zu spät eine Zutat beigefügt und das wars..."

„In Ordnung. Dann werde ich einfach versuchen ihn dazu zu überreden, mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu kommen."Schlug sie statt dessen vor.

„Sehr gute Idee. Danke nochmal Harry, vielleicht hast du damit wirklich Prof.Snapes Leben gerettet."

Draco und Blaise lagen noch immer vollkommen entspannt im Gras nebeneinander. „Sag mal, ist denn inzwischen wieder alles o.k.? Du warst so komisch in letzter Zeit." Sagte Blaise auf einmal vollkommen unerwartet.

„ Ja, ich denke schon. Ich habe noch ein paar Sachen auf dem Herzen gehabt, die mich sehr belastet haben, aber das ist inzwischen geklärt." Der Blonde lehnte sich zurück und legte den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme. „ Und du und Potter seit immer noch glücklich?"der Schwarzhaarige sah gespannt zu dem Jungen neben sich rüber. „ Ja ich bin sehr glücklich mit Harry. Er ist einfach ein Engel. Unbeschreiblich."Die Stimme nahm einen schwärmerischen Ausdruck an und ein verliebtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Dracos Gesicht. „ Freut mich für euch. Hoffe mal das wird so bleiben. Oh da kommt Potter."Sagte er und deutete auf einen immer näher kommenden Punkt vor dem Schlossportal.

Draco schluckte. Es war klar, dass jetzt eine Entschuldigung fällig werden würde. Aber er und entschuldigen war schon immer so eine Sache gewesen und er stand auch noch immer auf dem Standpunkt, dass Harry sich nicht dazwischen hätte mischen sollen, als Pansy ihn angegriffen hatte.

„ Würdest du uns allein lassen Blaise?"fragte er deshalb, als Harry schon in Hörweite war. „ Klar kein Problem. Bis später."Und schon war der Slytherin verschwunden.

„Hallo Draco,"sagte Harry in einem recht kühlen Ton. „ ich hoffe du hast dich wieder beruhigt?!"die grünen Augen blickten taxierend in die graublauen des anderen.

„Ja ich habe mich beruhigt. Es tut mir einerseits leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe, andererseits jedoch,"Harry zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben „mischt du dich in Zukunft nicht mehr in meine Angelegenheiten, verstanden?"

„Wie bitte?"fragte der Gryffindor nach, hoffte sich verhört zu haben. „ Ja Harry, es war in dem Moment meine Sache. Pansy hat mich angegriffen und du hast dich nicht einzumischen."

„Ach ja, hätte ich zusehen sollen, wie du sie umbringst ja?"die grünen Smaragde begannen langsam dunkel zu werden und Harry spürte, wie sich langsam eine gewisse Wut in ihm aufbaute. „ Willst du zum Mörder werden? Genau wie dein Vater? Ich hatte gedacht du bist anders als er, aber scheinbar hast du doch einige seiner schlechten Gene abbekommen." Die Stimme klang zynisch und Draco zuckte zusammen.

Es lief ganz und gar nicht so, wie er sich das hier eigentlich vorgestellt hatte. Statt sich zu versöhnen, stritten sie nur noch mehr.

„Aber,"versuchte er zu sagen. „ Gut, wenn du willst werde ich dich das nächste Mal einfach machen lassen, aber sei dir sicher, solltest du in Askaban landen, werde ich bestimmt nicht derjenige sein, der dich besucht!"Das hatte gesessen und Draco sackte zu Boden. „Ja, jetzt wieder den Verletzten spielen. Du kannst absolut keine Kritik vertragen Draco Malfoy. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie ich mich nur in so einen Sturkopf wie dich verlieben konnte."Damit drehte sich Harry um und verliess den Platz am See.

Als er gerade ein paar Meter gegangen war, hörte er bereits das herzzereissende Schluchzen seines kleinen Drachen, aber er durfte nicht nach geben. Sein eigenes Herz schmerzte beim Gedanken daran ihn jetzt mit dem letzten , wirklich furchtbaren Satz den er gesagt hatte, allein zu lassen, doch Draco musste seine Lektion lernen. Er musste merken, dass er nicht immer alles das machen konnte, was er wollte, dass es noch andere Menschen auf der Welt gab, die vielleicht auch nicht immer was für ihr Schicksal konnten.

Draco sass noch lange draussen am See und dachte über die Worte nach, die Harry gesagt hatte. Nein, er wollte kein Mörder werden, er wollte nicht so werden wie sein Vater. Er hatte sich immer geschworen, ein guter Mensch zu sein. Da trat eine Person aus dem Schatten des Baumes unter dem er gesessen hatte. „ Draco, was ist denn los?"die beruhigende Stimme von Remus Lupin liess ihn aufhorchen. Doch Draco antwortete nicht sondern stürzte sich nur weinend in die Arme des Werwolfes, der ihn fest an sich drückte. „Ganz ruhig Junge, egal was los ist, es wird wieder in Ordnung kommen."sagte er und strich dem Blonden sanft über den Rücken.

„Aber Harry hat so recht mit dem was er sagt."brabbelte er zusammenhangslos. „Was hat er denn gesagt?"fragte er vorsichtig. „ Das ich nicht besser als mein Vater bin."und erneut schluchzte das Bündel in den Armen von Remus laut auf. „ Das hat er bestimmt nicht so gemeint Draco."„ Doch hat er und er versteht nicht, wie er sich nur in mich verlieben konnte."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Selbst wenn Harry das gesagt hatte, war es wahrscheinlich nur aus Wut oder Enttäuschung heraus. Er nahm sich vor, gleich mit ihm zu reden, wenn er wieder ins Schloss gehen würde.

„Komm Draco, ich bringe dich jetzt nach oben und dann spreche ich mal mit Harry. Ich bin mir immer noch sicher, dass er dich mehr als alles andere liebt und er nur aus Verzweiflung solche Worte gebraucht hat."

Damit zog er den Jungen noch mal fest in die Arme und ging dann Richtung Schloss.

Harry sass derweil im Schlafzimmer am Kamin und dachte darüber nach, was eben draussen geschehen war. Vorhin hatte er sich noch über Draco aufgeregt, der so agressiv reagierte. Und jetzt fing er auch schon so an? Das hatte sicher etwas mit ihren neuen Kräften zu tun. Er war einfach unausgeglichen und genervt. Vielleicht würde ein bisschen Bewegung gut tun... und somit machte er sich auf, um ein paar Runden auf dem Quidditchfeld zu drehen.

„Harry warte mal kurz"hörte er die Stimme von Remus durch den Flur hallen, als er gerade nach draussen gehen wollte. Ich muss mal mit dir reden, komm doch auf einen Tee zu mir rein."

Es war dem Gryffindor zwar gar nicht recht, jetzt von seinem Ausgleich abgehalten zu werden, aber dennoch folgte er Remus in seine Gemächer.

Narzissa stand inzwischen wieder bei Francois in den Kerkern. „Narzissa,"fragte er verlegen und rührte vorsichtig die rote Masse im Kessel um „ Ja was denn?" die blauen Augen schauten ihr gegenüber fragend an. „ Meinst du, du würdest einmal mit mir ausgehen, wenn das hier alles vorbei ist?"sein Gesicht hatte einen leichten Rotschimmer angenommen und die braunen Augen sahen mehr ängstlich als zuversichtlich.

Die blonde Frau schluckte. Seit Lucius damals in der Schulzeit hatte sie nie mehr ein Mann um ein Date gefragt. Unsicher schaute sie auf den Boden und antwortete, sodass es Francois kaum verstehen konnte „ Sehr gern, danke für die Einladung."Ein breites, erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich jetzt über das Gesicht des Franzosen aus „ Wunderbar. Ich freue mich schon riesig darauf."

So, dass wars wieder für heute. Hatte nicht gedacht schon wieder etwas fertig gestellt zu bekommen. Hoffe das ihr mir wieder ganz viele Kommis schickt! Liebe Grüsse und bis bald.. Eure Goldshadow


	50. Veränderung

Harry hatte es sich im Sessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht und sah Remus dabei zu, wie er die heisse Flüssigkeit aus dem Kessel in die Teetassen füllte.

„So und nun erzähl mir noch mal aus deiner Sicht, was bei euch beiden los ist. Ich habe vorhin mit Draco gesprochen. Er war vollkommen aufgelöst und konnte sich überhaupt nicht mehr beruhigen." Die haselnussbraunen Augen blicken kritisch zum Gryffindor.

Der jungen Gryffindor räusperte sich kurz und begann dann zu erzählen was geschehen war. „ Aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, Draco in der Form zu beschimpfen." kommentierte der Werwolf, nachdem der Junge geendet hatte.

„ Sicher war es vielleicht falsch mich in der Form zu äussern, aber ich habe doch Recht. Draco beginnt mich schon wieder aus seinem Leben auszuschliessen. Ich muss auf ihn aufpassen, sonst macht er sich noch unglücklich! Er hat seine Wut einfach überhaupt nicht unter Kontrolle und wenn ich ihn dann kritisiere..." weiter kam er nicht, denn dann klopfte es leise an der Tür.

„Warte einen Moment, ich sehe kurz nach wer da an der Tür ist." Remus erhob sich und schritt auf die Tür zu.

„Hallo Remus, ich wollte dich nur kurz fragen, ob du nicht heute Abend mit mir nach Hogsmeade kommen könntest. Ich hab so Lust ein Butterbier ausserhalb der Hogwartsmauern zu trinken und allein trau ich mich einfach nicht weg." mit einem Augenaufschlag, dem der Werwolf nicht wiederstehen konnte, hatte Narzissa ihn überzeugt.

„Natürlich Cissa, ich begleite dich gern. Ist sicher auch mal ganz gut für mich, wenn ich ein paar Stunden raus komme."

„Sehr schön, ich hole dich dann so gegen 19 Uhr ab."

Harry hatte das Gespräch mit angehört und grinste in sich hinein. Das hatten der Professor und Cissa wirklich gut eingefädelt und so konnte der Trank für Severus in Ruhe hergestellt werden. Er beschloss Francois zu fragen, ob er anwesend sein dürfte. Helfen wollte er lieber nicht, denn das Zaubertränke nicht sein Element war, wusste er selber mehr als genau.

„Also, dann bis später." Damit klappte die Tür zu und Remus widmete sich wieder dem Jungen vor seinem Kamin.

„So Harry, jetzt nochmal...Ich denke sicher, dass Draco seine Wut nicht unter Kontrolle hat und das es von dir nur gut gemeint ist, ihn zurück halten zu wollen. Dennoch denke ich, dass er seine eigenen Erfahrungen machen muss. Du kannst ihn nicht davor schützen und vor allem will er sich nicht schützen lassen."

„Schon," unterbrach er den Älteren, „aber..." „Nichts aber Harry, stell dir mal vor dir würde einer vorschreiben was du zu tun hast. Du wärst ja wohl der letzte der sich daran hält oder?" ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Remus Gesicht und der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur betreten.

„Du hast ja Recht, aber ich mache mir halt einfach nur Sorgen."

„ Die darfst du dir auch weiter machen. Pass einfach auf Draco auf, hilf ihm ein bisschen und versuche ihn indirekt zu beruhigen wenn er sich mal wieder aufregt. Dann wird das schon klappen."

Zur selben Zeit lag Draco noch immer völlig aufgelöst in ihrem Zimmer im Gryffindor Turm. Er steigerte sich immer weiter in die Worte, die Harry gesprochen hatte hinein und seine Wut auf seinen Freund wuchs von Minute zu Minute.

Mit einem Mal sprang er abrupt auf und schrie : „Nein Harry, mit mir nicht. Du hast mich dazu gezwungen mein Innerstes nach aussen zu kehren, du versuchst mich zu manipulieren und zu lenken. Mit mir nicht mehr. Ich bin es nicht den du liebst. Du willst mich benutzen, mich zu deiner Marionette machen wie mein Vater es getan hat. Aber damit ist jetzt ein für alle Mal Schluss."

Damit zog er seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und begann wild seine Sachen vom Schreibtisch und aus dem Schrank hinein zu schmeißen.

Sein Gesicht war verzerrt und glich bei weitem nicht mehr dem Draco, der er noch gestern gewesen war. Vielmehr war seine alte undurchdringliche Maske aufs Gesicht zurückgekehrt.

Nachdem er alle Sachen zusammengepackt und geschrumpft hatte, stürzte er, ohne ein Wort an die Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlieren, hinaus in die Gänge von Hogwarts.

Blaise lag gerade auf seinem Bett und las seinen Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei noch einmal Korrektur, als er auf einmal von lauten Geräuschen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

Er hörte laute Stimmen, die wild durcheinander redeten und auf einmal Totenstille.

Er schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen an seine Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. Was er da sah, schockierte ihn zutiefst.

Da stand er wieder auf seiner kleinen Erhebung. Der Slytherinprinz Draco Malfoy. Genauso kalt und berechnend, wie er ihn vor dem Ereignis mit Potter immer gekannt hatte.

Dieser erhob auch sogleich seine Stimme, als gänzlich Ruhe zwischen den Slytherinschülern eingekehrt war.

„Liebe Slytherins, ich habe einen riesigen Fehler gemacht und das habe ich heute begriffen. Ich habe Potter" den Namen spie er nahezu aus „ vertraut und mich gegen euch alle gestellt. Das war der grösste Fehler meines Lebens und ich bedauere zutiefst, euch so enttäuscht zu haben!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen und Pansy Parkinson strahlte, als wäre alles Glück das ihre geworden.

„Ich hoffe, dass ihr mich trotz meines Fehltrittes wieder bei euch aufnehmt und alles werden kann wie früher." Sein Gesicht strahlte nun wieder die gleiche Arroganz und Überheblichkeit aus, als er zustimmendes Gemurmel hörte. „ Sehr schön. Wie ich höre kann ich das als Zustimmung werten." damit schritt er vom Podest herunter und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an Blaise vorbei, der inzwischen ein Stückchen zur Seite getreten war.

Francois hatte nun auch die Bogarthaare bekommen und begann nun langsam, alle nötigen Zutaten neben einander aufzureihen. Wieder und wieder ging er den Brauprozess durch um nachher auch ja keinen Fehler zu machen.

„Prof.Lacroix?!" kam es da von der Tür „ Prof. Dumbledore, kommen sie herein, ich habe alles vorbereitet." Er deutete auf die kleine Anrichte.

„Wunderbar, haben sie etwas dagegen wenn ich dabei bin?" „Nein ganz und gar nicht! Ich denke in einer halben Stunde werde ich beginnen. Das Brauen dauert in etwa eine Stunde. Dann muss der Trank eine weitere halbe Stunde ziehen und dann kommt die Stunde der Wahrheit." Seine schmalen Hände fuhren durchgehend nervös durch die braunen Haare.

„Keine Angst Prof.Lacroix, sie werden es schaffen! Ich bin mir da ganz sicher!" Dumbledore zwinkerte aufmunternd und klopfte dem jungen Franzosen auf die Schulter. „ Ich lass uns jetzt noch ein bisschen was zur Stärkung bringen und dann werden sie einfach in Ruhe beginnen."

Harry hatte, nachdem der Tee geleert war seinen Besen genommen und war ein wenig nach draussen auf das Quidditchfeld fliegen gegangen.

Die Luft tat ihm gut und die Worte, die Remus an ihn gerichtet hatte überlegte er noch einmal sorgfältig. Der Freund seines Vaters hatte natürlich vollkommen Recht mit dem was er sagte und so beschloss er sich bei dem blonden Jungen zu entschuldigen.

„Hallo Harry!" rief ihm Ron zu, der hektisch auf ihn zulief. „ Was ist denn los Ron?" schrie er gegen den Wind an und begann mit einem steilen Sinkflug.

„Hast du eine Ahnung was mit Draco los ist?" fragte der Rothaarige aufgeregt. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Wir haben uns vorhin gestritten, was ist denn passiert?"

Der Gryffindor war nun gelandet und zupfte seinen Umhang wieder an die richtigen Stellen.

„Er ist vorhin vollkommen verheult aus eurem Zimmer gestürzt. Hat uns keines Blickes gewürdigt und seit dem haben wir ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

Harry durchflutete ein schlechtes Gefühl. Hatte er es zu weit getrieben? Er musste den anderen suchen gehen. „Hilfst du mir suchen Ron?" fragte er nun, seine Stimme fast überschlagend. „Na klar. Aber wir brauchen doch nur die Herumtreiberkarte anzusehen..."

Schon rannten die beiden Jungen in Richtung Schloss.

Dichter nebelartiger Rauch hatte sich im Kerker gebildet. Francois schwitze, denn der grosse Kessel und das Feuer darunter hatten den Raum auf nahezu 40 Grad aufgeheizt.

„Jetzt kommt es darauf an..." sagte er laut um das Blubbern zu übertönen, als er die Bogharthaare in den Kessel warf. Der Trank der voher noch eine quietschgelbe Farbe gehabt hatte, färbte sich augenblicklich metallicgrün.

Der alte Zauberer starrte gebannt auf die Umfärbung und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus. „ Es hat die Farbe! Es hat die Farbe, sie scheinen es geschafft zu haben."

Der Franzose wischte sich mit seinem Umhang über das verschwitze Gesicht. „ Es sieht ganz so aus! Hoffentlich wirkt es wirklich! Noch eine halbe Stunde und wir werden sehen. Ich bin so aufgeregt!"

Er löschte das Feuer unter dem Kessel und begann einen Teil der Flüssigkeit in eine kleine Flasche zu füllen.

„Sehr gut. Lassen sie uns gleich rüber zur Krankenstation gehen. Da warten wir dann bis der Trank ausgekühlt ist."

Somit machten sich die beiden Zauberer nach Verkorken des Trankes auf den Weg zu Severus.

Harry und Ron waren unterdessen im Gryffindorturm angekommen. „Komm mit hoch, die Karte hab ich in meinem Schreibtisch liegen." Sagte Harry ausser Atem, als er vor dem Rotschopf die Treppe zu seinem und Dracos Zimmer hoch lief.

Als Harry die Tür zum Schlafzimmer aufwarf, blieb ihm das Herz stehen. Der Schrank stand offen und alle Sachen von Draco waren verschwunden. Sein geschockter Blick wanderte rüber zu Dracos Schreibtisch, der ebenfalls komplett leer geräumt war.

„ Was?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige und eine panische Angst breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

Ron, der bermerkte das sich Harrys Augen panisch weiteten und bereits der erste Windstoss durchs Zimmer schoss, sprach sofort auf seinen besten Freund ein. „Ruhig Harry, dafür gibt es bestimmt eine ganz logische Erklärung! Zieh bitte keinen voreiligen Schlüsse. Lass uns doch erst mal auf der Karte schauen."

Mit einem Ruck hatte er die Schublade von Harrys schwerem Schreibtisch aufgezogen und die Karte, ordentlich zusammen gerollt war, herausgenommen. „ Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin" sprach er laut und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Pergament.

Sofort erschienen die die Räume und die Namen. Ron erbleichte. Der Name Malfoy war .... „ In Slytherin?" schrie Harry ungläubig und ein erneuter Windstoss brach über das Zimmer herein. „Sie haben ihn gekidnappt! Sie werden ihn umbringen!" „ Ruhig Harry, bitte!" versuchte es Ron ein letztes Mal, bevor das Zimmer in Verwüstung unter ging. Die Scheiben klirrten, Möbelstücke bersteten und keine Sekunde später stand Ron allein in dem Chaos, das sein Freund gerade angerichtet hatte. „Harry wo bist Du?" fragte er leise, noch immer erschrocken von dem eben passierten, doch er erhielt keine Antwort mehr...........

So denn, das wars mal wieder. Ein neues Kapitel nach schier endlos langer Wartezeit. Hoffe ihr schreibt mir trotzdem ein kleines Review....

Liebe Grüsse Eure Goldshadow


	51. Chapter 51

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

so nach ganz langer Zeit mal wieder ein kleines Update.. hoffe es gefällt Euch..

Liebe Grüsse Eure Goldshadow

Prof.Lacroix und der Schulleiter waren inzwischen im Krankentrakt angekommen. „Und ist der Trank was geworden?" Poppy war sofort auf die beiden Männer zugerannt, die mit einem strahlenden Gesicht hoffnungsvoll nickten. „Sicher sind wir natürlich nicht, aber es hat alles so geklappt, wie es in dem Buch stand." Sagte der Franzose und trat näher an das Krankenbett von Severus heran.

„Wie soll er den Trank zu sich nehmen?" Albus sah fragend zwischen der Krankenschwester und dem jungen Franzosen hin und her.

„Am besten per Injektion." Poppy wuselte augenblicklich los und holte eine geeignete Spritze.

„So denn. Hoffen wir das Beste.." sagte die pummelige Frau, als sie den Trank langsam in die Adern von Severus pumpte. „Wenn alles gut läuft, müssten in wenigen Minuten bereits die ersten Anzeichen des Erwachens zu sehen sein." Francois nahm einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett um den Tränkemeister genau betrachten zu können.

Die nächsten Minuten schienen schier endlos zu sein. Keiner der drei wollte ein Wort sagen und alle starrten gebannt auf die noch geschlossenen Augenlieder. Francois wollte gerade ansetzten zu sagen, dass vielleicht doch etwas schief gelaufen sei, als auf einmal Severus´s Lider zu flattern begannen.

„Er kommt zu sich!" sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, so als ob ihm immer klar gewesen war, das die Sache gut ausgehen würde. Und tatsächlich... Ganz langsam begann Severus die Augen zu öffnen. Zuerst nur sehr kurz, denn das Licht, das von der hellen Deckenlampe ausging blendete ihn schmerzhaft. Immer wieder blinzelte er dagegen an, bis er es schaffte die Augen auch länger geöffnet zu halten.

„Willkommen zurück Severus. Ich bin froh das du wieder bei uns bist."

Der Tränkemeister blickte noch etwas verwirrt in die Runde, bevor er seine noch sehr ledierte Stimme ausprobierte „Remus?" krächzte er und die schwarzen Obsidiane suchten nach Antworten in den Gesichtern der anderen.

„Keine Angst." Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Narzissa ist mit ihm in Hogsmeade. Wir mussten ihn hier wegbringen, denn sonst hätte Francois den Heilungstrank für dich nicht in Ruhe brauen können. Remus hat sich solche Sorgen um dich gemacht und täglich Stunden an deinem Bett gesessen. Er wird überglücklich sein, dich wiederzusehen!"

Severus runzelte die Stirn, deutete aber mit einem Nicken an, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" war seine nächste noch immer undeutliche Frage. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte..." sagte Albus und begann dem Tränkemeister von der gesamten letzten Zeit zu erzählen.

Harry fand sich in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts wieder. Wie er dahin gekommen war, vermochte er nicht mehr zu sagen. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht und die Information das Draco scheinbar in Slytherin gefangen war, sickerte erst langsam wieder in sein Gehirn.

Nachdem er sich ein wenig gefangen hatte machte er sich sofort auf den Weg ins Schloss.

Ron hatte sich inzwischen durch das Chaos nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gekämpft und erzählte nun den Anwesenden, was gerade passiert war.

„Wir müssen Harry suchen. Nicht das er auf eigene Faust versucht Draco von den Schlangen zu befreien!" sagte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Auf jeden Fall. Er hat seine Kräfte noch immer nicht annähernd unter Kontrolle. Wenn ihr das nur miterlebt hättet!" Ron war noch immer kreideweiss und hatte die letzten Minuten nicht verarbeiten können.

„Dann lasst uns aufteilen." Schlug Lavender vor. „Gute Idee, Ginny, Lavender und Seamus ihr geht zusammen und sucht bei den Schulräumen. Ron, Neville und Lee, ihr geht Richtung Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und der Rest von uns sucht in der grossen Halle und stösst dann zu euch." Gab Hermine ihren kurzerhand aufgestellten Plan bekannt.

Alle nickten und schon war die Suche in vollem Gange.

„So lange hab ich geschlafen?" Severus Stimme war inzwischen wesentlich klarer und Poppys Stärkungstrank tat ein übriges.

„Ja hast du." Poppy grinste, als sie ihm ein neues Gefäß mit einem grünlichen Inhalt gab. „Was ist das denn schon wieder?" fragte Severus fast wieder in alter Manier, der sich bereits von den vielen verschiedenen Phiolen, die er seit Erwachen bekommen hatte, genervt fühlte.

„Das lieber Severus ist ein Trank, der deine erschlafften Muskeln wieder fit machen wird. Die Zeit hat ihnen nicht gerade gut getan."

„Ach so ein Blödsinn." er schüttelte energisch den Kopf und wollte es ihr durchs Aufstehen beweisen. Leider klappt es nicht so ganz. Bereits als er sich aufgerichtet hatte fühlte er, wie seine Muskeln wieder nach gaben und er zurück in die Kissen kippte.

„Na überzeugt?" das fast schon schadenfrohe Grinsen der Krankenschwester brachte Severus auf die Palme und so knurrte er nur kurz „Gib schon her!"

Blaise saß auf seinem Bett im Zimmer. Was sollte er bloß tun? Er war zu Tode erschrocken über die Vorstellung von Draco. Da musste irgend etwas gravierendes passiert sein, dass dieser so reagierte.

Da klopfte es an seiner Tür. Pansy stand im Türrahmen und strahlte über alle Maßen. „Mensch Zabini, jetzt hast du die Rückkehr von Dracy verpasst! Er ist wieder da. Er selbst, so wie wir ihn kennen und lieben!" zirpte sie verzückt. Baise nickte nur und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wir geben heute abend eine „Welcome Back" Party. Ich hoffe du kommst auch!"

„Natürlich, wer läßt sich sowas schon entgehen." entgegnete er mit falscher Begeisterung und stand dann auf um nach draussen zu gehen. „Wo willst du jetzt hin? Du kannst uns helfen!" schrie sie hinter ihm her. „Ich hole ein paar Sachen aus der Küche." Blaise gratulierte sich zu der Ausrede und schlich sich so aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

In seinem Kopf war der Gedanke gereift, Harry unbedingt finden zu müssen, bevor dieser Draco fand.

Und bereits ein paar Meter hinter dem Ausgang traf er auf den aufgebrachten Schwarzhaarigen.

„Wo ist er Zabini?" fauchte er den andern wütend an.

„Ruhig Harry. Komm mit. Ich muss dir dringend was sagen." er packte den anderen sanft am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu einem der leerstehenden Klassenräume.

„Wo ist Draco verdammt?" Harry hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigt und die grünen Augen waren schwarz verfärbt.

Blaise wusste um die Gefahr, die jetzt für ihn bestand und dennoch war es seine Pflicht und Aufgabe den Gryffindor aufzuklären.

„Ich weiss auch nicht wie es passiert ist Harry," begann er vorsichtig. „Auf einmal war Aufruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich war in meinem Zimmer und als ich nach draußen blickte stand Draco auf dem Tisch..." er verstummte kurz und ließ die Worte wirken „Er sagte, er hätte einen grossen Fehler gemacht und er würde ab sofort wieder der sein, der er immer war." Blaise schloss die Augen und fürchtete schon, dass jetzt der Raum um ihn herum gleich explodieren würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Als nach einer Minute noch immer nichts passiert war, öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen.

Vor ihm sah er Harry in sich zusammengesackt. Tränen liefen in Sturzbächen über seine Wangen und er flüsterte nur immer wieder die Worte „Ich bin schuld. Ich bin schuld das das passiert ist. Ich liebe ihn doch, Merlin nein." Draco erschrak. Die Augen die noch eben so bedrohlich gewirkt hatten, waren plötzlich leer. Der Gryffindor zitterte am ganzen Körper und die ganze Stärke die Harry sonst ausstrahlte war verschwunden.

„Hey Harry," sprach er den anderen leise an, doch als Reaktion bekam er nur ein verzweifeltes „Lass mich Blaise."

Draco war inzwischen voll in seinem Element. Er hatte alle seine Gefühle verdrängt und die Maske die er über so lange Jahre antrainiert hatte, sass perfekt.

Auf seinem Schoss saß Pansy und Crabbe und Goyle flankierten ihn links und rechts.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder zu uns gefunden hast." Flints tiefe Stimme klang machtvoll durch den Raum.

„Ich muss unter einem Fluch gestanden haben.. Aber jetzt bin ich zurück und Potter wird mir büssen was er mir angetan hat. Ich weiss auch schon ganz genau wie..."


	52. Chapter 52

Francois hatte sich inzwischen auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade gemacht, um Narzissa und Remus über den glücklichen Umstand von Severus Erwachen zu berichten.

Als er das Lokal betrat, fiel sein Blick sofort auf die wunderschöne Frau, die neben dem Lehrer sass und sich leise unterhielt.

Sein Herz klopfte augenblicklich lauter und ein Räuspern war zu hören, bevor er auf die beiden am Tisch sitzenden zuging.

„Hallo, ich habe gute Nachrichten." Remus blickte von seinem Glas Butterbier auf und sah den anderen fragend an.

„Ich komme gerade von jemanden der ihnen sehr nah steht Remus." Er wartete einen Moment ab, und plötzlich begannen die Augen des Werwolfs zu strahlen.

Francois fühlte, wie sich die Freude sofort auch auf ihn übertrug und sagte deshalb mit einem strahlenden Lächeln „ Der Trank hat funktioniert und meckern kann er auch schon wieder!" Remus sprang wie von der Terantel gestochen auf und umarmte den Tränkemeister aus Frankreich stürmisch.

Dieser liess es sich gern gefallen und zwinkerte Narzissa zu, die ebenfalls ein glückliches Lachen auf den Lippen hatte.

„Ich geh sofort zu ihm. Bleibt ihr noch hier?" fragte Remus aufgeregt, nachdem er sich von dem Franzosen gelöst hatte.

„Ja ein bisschen noch, oder Narzissa?" die Augen von Prof.Lacroix schauten die blonde Frau bittend an.

Ein Nicken reichte ihm als Antwort und er liess sich neben ihr auf den alten Platz von Remus nieder.

„Liebe Grüsse an Sev. Sag ihm, dass ich morgen früh bei ihm vorbei komme. Heute möchtet ihr sicher ungestört sein."

Remus hatte die letzten Worte kaum noch vernommen, sondern war losgestürzt um seinen Geliebten endlich wieder in die Arme zu schliessen.

Blaise kniete noch immer neben Harry. Dieser schluchzte weiter unerbittlich und liess sich nicht beruhigen.

„Harry komm schon, du machst es nicht besser, wenn Du jetzt aufgibst. Du musst kämpfen. Bitte!" Zabinis wunderte sich über seine Worte, aber irgendwie hatte er sich wohl in letzter Zeit an das Pärchen gewöhnt.

„Es lohnt sich nicht mehr zu kämpfen. Ich habe den Kampf um ihn endgültig verloren und ich habe einfach nicht mehr die Kraft noch weiter zu machen." Die Worte kamen nur geflüstert und Schluchzer liessen ihn immer wieder stoppen.

„Red nicht so einen Unsinn! Draco liebt dich, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Wer weiss, vielleicht hat er einfach einen Kurzschluss gehabt und bereut das was er getan hat morgen früh wenn er aufwacht."

Blaise wusste selbst, dass nicht mal er an die Worte glauben konnte, die er eben gesprochen hatte und trotzdem musste er dem anderen doch irgendwie den Mut zum weitermachen geben.

Nachdem Harry keine weitere Äusserung mehr von sich gab, entschloss sich der grosse Slytherin den anderen einfach mitzunehmen und ihn zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu bringen.

Severus war inzwischen schon gut wieder bei Kräften und sass aufrecht in seinem Bett und genoss das gute Essen, was Dumbledore von den Hauselfen angefordert hatte.

„Dein Appetit ist aber schon wieder ordentlich!" kommentierte der Schulleiter grinsend, als sich der Tränkelehrer bereits die dritte Hähnchenkeule zu Gemüte führte.

„Bitte Albus, wie lange habe ich auch nichts mehr gegessen!" antwortete der andere ihm mit vollem Mund.

„Er muss viel Essen." Poppy die gerade aus ihrem Bereitschaftszimmer gewuselt kam, deutete auf die Schalen mit Obst.

„Die Kraft wird er brauchen, denn alles können die Stärkungstränke auch nicht auffangen."

Severus nickte zustimmend und griff jetzt nach der Schale mit Obst.

Da krachte auf einmal die Tür auf. Severus drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Lärm und sah nur noch, wie Remus mit einer verdammt hohen Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zustürzte. „Sev! Ich bin so froh!" schrie er noch im Lauf und warf den Schwarzhaarigen Mann in die Kissen um ihn fest und innig zu umarmen.

„Ich glaube wir sollten die beiden jetzt allein lassen!" sagte Albus zwinkert und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl neben Severus Bett.

„Oh ich bin so froh, als Francois in die drei Besen kam, ich bin sofort losgestürzt, ich hatte solche Angst um dich, oh ich liebe Dich Sev!" Remus Worte kamen durcheinander und Severus musste den anderen ein bisschen von sich drücken, um nicht zu ersticken.

„Ruhig." Sagte er in seiner sonoren Stimme und strich dem anderen lächelnd über die Wange. Wie er den Werwolf doch liebte!

Draco hatte die Party um ihn herum genossen und jetzt sass er allein im Gemeinschaftsraum und hatte ein Blatt Pergament vor sich liegen.

Zwei Worte hatte er schon geschrieben, doch bei den nächsten tat er sich schwer...

Nach einiger Zeit jedoch begann die Tinte zu fliessen und ein Text ergoss sich aus der Feder,

Lieber Lucius,

ich möchte mich bei Dir für mein fehlerhaftes Verhalten entschuldigen. Ich weiss eine Entschuldigung ist nichts wert, aber dennoch hoffe ich, dass Du mir meinen Fehltritt verzeihst.

Ich weiss nicht was in mich gefahren ist, mich gegen Dich zu stellen, aber auf jeden Fall habe ich jetzt begriffen wo mein Platz ist und der ist bestimmt nicht an Potters Seite!

Lass mich wissen, ob ich eine Chance habe, wieder in mein altes Leben zurückzukehren. Ich bin bereits wieder in Slytherin und habe diese über ebenfalls über meinen Fehltritt informiert.

Ich werde mich an Potter rächen... Ich habe bereits eine Idee, wie ich das tun kann und ich hoffe Du wirst mich dabei unterstützen.

Hochachtungsvoll

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Er legte die Feder zur Seite und betrachtete den Brief kurz. Genau das war es. Wenn sein Vater ihm verzeihen würde, könnte wieder alles beim Alten sein.

Kurz zog sich sein Herz zusammen. Wollte er das wirklich? Wollte er wieder der kalte Prinz sein? Wollte er sich wieder zum Sklaven seines Vaters machen?

Ja er wollte. Harry hatte ihm gesagt, dass er nichts taugen würde und er es bereute jemals mit ihm zusammengekommen zu sein. Wofür sollte er also noch das Leben leben, dass er die letzten Wochen und Monate gelebt hatte, wenn es ihm hier in Slytherin viel besser ging und alle ihm zu Füssen lagen?

Blaise hatte in der Zwischenzeit Ron und Hermine getroffen, die sich sofort um Harry gekümmert hatten.

Dieser lag nun teilnahmslos auf einem Sofa im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und reagierte gar nicht mehr auf irgendwelche Ansprache.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun Ron?" Hermine lief aufgeregt hin und her. Kein Buch konnte ihr jetzt einen Ratschlag geben und das machte sie fast verrückt.

„Auf jeden Fall dürfen wir ihn keinesfalls eine Minute aus den Augen lassen!"

Die anderen Mitschüler nickten und Seamus der eine Decke geholt hatte, breitete diese über Harry aus.

Harry hatte sich wieder komplett in sich zurück gezogen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen. Zu oft hatte er in letzter Zeit seine Grenzen kennen gelernt und jetzt war es an der Zeit einfach aufzugeben. Er sah keine Chance mehr, noch irgendwie an Draco heranzukommen. Seine Drache hatte sich in den vergangenen Tagen immer etwas weiter entfernt von ihm...Nein, es gab keine Chance mehr für sie.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich in die rettende Dunkelheit zurückzuziehen.

So denn,

das wars erstmal wieder.. hoffe es hat Euch gefallen...

Liebe Grüsse Eure Goldshadow


	53. Chapter 53

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

danke für Eure lieben Reviews... ich habe die Geschichte jetzt fertig... Nach sehr langer Zeit habe ich gerade die letzten Seiten fertig getippt.

Ich werde also jetzt nach Menge der Reviews updaten.. kommen etwa noch drei Kapitel und der Prolog ( habe die kapitel noch nicht aufgeteilt )...

Ich wünsche Euch hiermit nun viel Spass und wie gesagt, ich freue mich riesig über jedes einzelne Eurer Reviews...

Eure Goldshadow

Remus hatte Severus über die vergangenen Wochen berichtet, als Hermine fast panisch in die Krankstation gestürmt kam.

„Prof. Lupin, sie müssen unbedingt…" da blieben ihr die Worte im Hals stecken, als sie ihren Zaubertränkelehrer wach und munter im Bett sitzen sah.

„Prof.Snape? Sie sind wieder wach?" ihre Stimme klang verwirrt und überrascht.

Ein seltenes Lächeln stahl sich auf das noch immer etwas ausgemergelte Gesicht des Lehrers und er sagte „Ja Miss Granger, ich bin wieder wach. Aber deshalb sind sie sicher nicht hier. Was gibt es für ein Problem?" die dunklen Augen sahen sie durchdringend an.

Hermine überlegte hin und her, ob sie Prof.Snape schon die schlechten Nachrichten mitteilen konnte. Schliesslich war er gerade aus einem sehr langen Koma erwacht.

„Miss Granger?" fragte er erneut und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken.

„O.k." begann sie. „Sie müssen mir aber versprechen, sich nicht aufzuregen Prof.Snape."

Remus sah seine Schülerin Stirn runzelnd an. Was konnte nur passiert sein.

„Draco ist nach Slytherin zurückgekehrt und Harry liegt bei uns oben im Gemeinschaftsraum, völlig weggetreten. Wir kommen nicht zu ihm durch." Die Worte überschlugen sich fast und Remus und Severus wurden immer bleicher.

„Wie meinen sie, Draco ist zurück nach Slytherin gegangen?" Severus Stimme klang aufgeregt und seine Hände zitterten bei dem Gedanken.

Hermine erzählte in einer kurzen Zusammenfassung was passiert war und kurze Zeit später machten sich die drei bereits auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm.

Draco hatte sich inzwischen in sein Bett gelegt. Er blickte in den dunkelgrünen Betthimmel und seine Gedanken waren nur von Racheplänen erfüllt. Sein Verstand hatte sich inzwischen vollkommen ausgeschaltet und für ihn gab es nur noch einen Plan. Harry Potter so zu verletzten, wie er ihn verletzt hatte. Ihn zu benutzen und dann fallen zu lassen.

Harry lag noch immer in einer Art Trancezustand auf dem roten Sofa vor dem Kamin. „Hat er sich irgendwie bewegt?" fragte Hermine sofort, als sie durch das Porträtloch geklettert waren.

Die Schüler, die alle überrascht auf Remus und Severus starrten, schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Ja ich bin wieder in Ordnung." Fauchte Severus die Schüler an, die ihn noch immer mit offenem Mund anstarrten.

„Harry?" Remus hatte sich neben das Sofa gekniet und drehte den Jungen, der mit dem Gesicht zur Lehne lag, zu ihm um.

„Hörst du mich Junge?" er rüttelte leicht an der Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen, doch der gab noch immer keinen Mucks von sich.

„Ich bringe ihn in unser Quartier Sev." Dieser nickte nur zustimmend und folgte dem Werwolf, der Harry sanft auf seine Arme hob.

Als die beiden am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, sahen sie Harry bereits fertig angezogen und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Sessel ihres Wohnzimmers sitzen. „Sev ich bin so froh das du wieder gesund bist!" rief er und fiel dem Zaubertränkemeister um den Hals.

„Ich bin auch froh wieder da zu sein Harry. Was war denn los gestern, was ist mit Draco?"

Harry winkte zu Remus und überging die Frage einfach. „Kommt ihr mit zum Frühstück? Ich habe gleich Unterricht und möchte nicht zu spät kommen." die beiden Lehrer warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu.

Dies hier war definitiv nicht der Harry, den sie kannten.

Beim Frühstück liess Harry sich von seinen Gefühlen nichts anmerken. Er sass am Tisch, scherzte mit den anderen und alle wunderten sich über den plötzlichen Stimmungswandel.

„Hier, du solltest noch was Essen, bevor wir gehen." Meinte Hermine, die beobachtet hatte, dass Harry ausser einem Tee nichts zu sich genommen hatte.

Dieser schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und sagte „Ich habe schon bei Remus und Sev gegessen. Danke Hermine. So nun lass uns los."

Draco hatte die ganze Zeit am Slytherintisch gesessen und seinen – neuen/alten – Feind beobachtet. Es wunderte ihn, dass Harry so fröhlich da sass und nicht wie er dachte, litt. Alles in allem bestätigte es ihn noch weiter in der Annahme, dass Harry ihn nur benutzt hatte und er ihn niemals wirklich geliebt hatte.

Als Severus nun die Halle betrat und alle Schüler verstummten, sah Draco nur mit Missbilligung das dieser scheinbar wieder genesen war. In seinem jetzigen Leben war Sev kein Teil mehr. Im Gegenteil, er symphatisierte mit Potter, was ihn ebenfalls zu einer Zielscheibe seiner Wut machte.

Severus liess den Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Als er Dracos eiskalte blauen Augen traf, lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Das war nicht sein kleiner Patensohn, den er über alles liebte. Das war ein eiskalter Killer, der dort saß. Kein Fünkchen Gefühl war mehr in seinen Seelenspiegeln zu sehen.

Mit einem Seufzen wendete er sich traurig ab und setzte sich zu den anderen Lehrern an den großen Tisch.

Harry hatte sich nach dem Mittagessen nach draußen aufs Gelände verzogen. Einsam saß er unter einem alten Baum und blickte auf das glitzernde Wasser. Er hatte einen Plan. Er wusste, dass er nicht einfach abhauen konnte, wie er es damals getan hatte. Nein es musste diesmal anderes laufen. Die anderen hatten immer ein Auge auf ihn und so würde er nie eine Gelegenheit haben, dass zu tun, was er sich wünschte…

„Harry, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" Severus weiche Stimme drang an das Ohr des Gryffindors und er nickte nur, ohne jedoch vom See aufzublicken,

Severus ließ sich neben den Jungen ins Gras fallen und räusperte sich lautstark.

„Erzähl mir was passiert ist Harry. Was ist mit Draco und warum scheint es dich nicht zu stören?"

Harry atmete tief durch „Sev, du weißt ich habe dich wirklich sehr gern. Aber das ist eine Sache die nur Malfoy und mich etwas angeht. Nur so viel, mir geht es gut dabei wie du siehst."

Der Tränkemeister runzelte die Stirn „Dir geht es gut? Und was war gestern Abend und warum sitzt du hier jetzt so allein?"

„Es ging mir gestern einfach nicht gut. Wie würde es dir gehen, wenn du eine Beziehung beendest? Und heute habe ich einfach nur Kopfschmerzen und möchte ein bisschen meine Ruhe haben."

Severus glaubte seinem Schützling nicht, denn er konnte genau in seinen Augen erkennen, wie schlecht es ihm ging.

„Lüg dich nicht selbst an Harry. Mich kannst du nicht täuschen, es geht dir schlecht. Sehr schlecht sogar. Und ehrlich, ich und Remus haben Angst um dich."

Wut wallte auf einmal in dem Gryffindor auf. „Warum? Wie gesagt, mir geht es gut. Ich werde mich nicht umbringen, nur weil Schluß mit Malfoy ist. Das habt ihr doch geglaubt oder?" seine Augen begannen sich dunkel zu färben und Severus rutschte ein paar Zentimeter zurück.

„Ich lüge weder dich noch mich an, Sev. Mir ist es egal was er tut…" die letzten Worte hatten nicht überzeugend geklungen und der Tränkemeister hätte ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen um ihn zu trösten, doch er spürte die Abwehr, die der Junge ausstrahlte.

„Du weißt das du jederzeit zu uns kommen kannst. Wir sind immer für dich da."

Severus konnte jetzt nichts weiter ausrichten, das war ihm klar und so erhob er sich vom Boden und klopfte seinen Umhang ab.

„Mach keinen Blödsinn." Waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er sich wieder in Richtung Schloss bewegte.

Draco hatte sich schnell wieder in den Alltag der Slytherins integriert. Crabbe und Goyle flankierten ihn wie eh und je und Pansy hing ständig an seinem Rockzipfel und bezirzte ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst.

„Draco kann ich mit dir reden?" Remus hatte den Slytherin extra direkt nach der letzten Stunde abgepasst, um mit ihm zu reden. „Für sie Professor immer noch Mr. Malfoy." Sagte er kalt und seine Gesichtszüge wurden hart.

Remus schluckte. Er hatte gewusst, dass es sicher nicht einfach werden würde, dennoch wollte er den Versuch wagen.

„Gut Mr.Malfoy, bitte begleiten sie mich."

Draco nickte seinen Leibwächtern zu und setzte sich mit gelangweiltem Gesicht in Bewegung, um dem Lehrer in ein freies Klassenzimmer zu folgen.

„Draco, was ist passiert? Das hier kann doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst sein oder?" Die hellbraunen Augen des Werwolfes fixierten den blonden Jungen scharf, der sich lässig gegen den Lehrertisch gelehnt hatte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie das etwas angeht Prof.Lupin." die Antwort kam scharfzüngig und nichts erinnerte noch an den verletzlichen Jungen, den Remus bis vor kurzem noch so gern gehabt hatte.

„Es geht mich sehr wohl was an. Harry geht es schlecht. Sehr schlecht, das kann dir doch nicht egal sein!"

„Und wie mir das egal ist. Potter interessiert mich nicht für eine Unze. Und nun entschuldigen sie mich, ich habe bei Merlin besseres zu tun, als mich mit ihnen über mein Liebesleben zu unterhalten." Damit verließ, er unter Tür zuschlagen, den Klassenraum.

Harry war inzwischen wieder in sich versunken, als er plötzlich eine scharfe Stimme neben sich hörte. „Na Potter, hat mein Sohn endlich begriffen, was für einen Fehler er gemacht hat! Er scheint doch nicht so ein Schlappschwanz zu sein, wie ich immer gedacht habe."

Der Gryffindor öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte in die hellgrauen Augen von Lucius Malfoy, der ihm in beeindruckender Manier gegenüber stand.

„Malfoy, das sie sich hierher trauen!" Lucius lachte kalt. „Wer soll mir etwas anhaben können? Der senile Sack? Severus der im Koma liegt? Nein, keiner kann mir was, jetzt wo mein Sohn wieder auf meiner Seite steht."

Harry schluckte. Als er in seine Hosentasche griff merkte er, dass sein Zauberstab scheinbar nicht mehr an seiner Stelle war.

„Mist" murmelte er leise, doch dann begann er auf einmal zu lächeln. Das hier war seine Chance. Und er war nicht einmal dafür verantwortlich.

„Töten sie mich Malfoy. Hier und jetzt. Ich werde mich nicht wehren!" Lucius hob erstaunt seine linke Augenbraue und taxierte den anderen von oben bis unten. „Warum solltest du dich mir so einfach ausliefern?"

„Ich habe nichts mehr, wofür es sich lohnt zu leben. Also los bringen sie es hinter sich. Ihr Lord wird's ihnen danken."


	54. Chapter 54

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

hier schon das nächste Kapitel...

Severina warten wirs ab.. Happy End oder nicht das Ende das ich geschrieben habe ist beides würde ich sagen...

Teufelchen jetzt geht's weiter ...kicher

auxia Ja er ist ein Idiot.. ein dickköpfiger und es wird erst mal nicht besser..

Lilith Hi Katharina, ja mich hat die Schreibwut wieder gepackt und jetzt hab ichs tatsächlich zu Ende gebracht.. wann geht's bei Dir weiter?

So nun viel Spass Ihr Lieben.. Eure Goldshadow

Ach ja.. über ein Kommi würd ich mich freuen!

Einen Moment begann Lucius darüber nachzudenken und dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Gryffindor.

„Du willst also wirklich sterben? Also gut, ich werde dir diesen Gefallen tun…." Kurz bevor er begann,den letzten der Unverzeihlichen auszusprechen, hielt er inne. „Nein Potter, das wäre zu einfach. Du willst sterben. Warum sollte gerade ich dir den Gefallen tun. Mein Sohn will dich leiden sehen, bevor du krepierst und ich muss sagen, dass mir der Gedanke sehr gut gefällt."

Alles in Harry brach zusammen. Nicht einmal Lucius wollte ihn mehr töten. Würde er doch nur Voldemort gegenüber stehen können. Dieser hätte es bestimmt getan.

„Sie sind ein Bastard Malfoy." sagte er leise und wendete sich wieder dem See zu.

Severus war inzwischen wieder bei Remus angekommen. Sie hatten sich mit Cissa verabredet, um die neu entstandene Situation zu besprechen.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir diese Situation in den Griff kriegen können." Remus stand mit dem Rücken an den Kamin gelehnt und strich sich nervös durch die Haare.

„Ich habe vorhin versucht mit Draco zu reden, aber ich hatte keine Chance." Sagte Narzissa traurig und setzte sich auf einen der roten Sessel.

„Da muss etwas vollkommen schief gelaufen sein. Mich hat Draco heute morgen angeschaut, als ob er mich jeden Moment töten wolle." Severus hatte eine Kanne Tee aufgebrüht und schenkte den anderen beiden, in die großen Teetassen, von dem heißen Getränk ein.

„Ich denke wir müssen uns jetzt erst mal vornehmlich um Harry kümmern. Es macht mir Angst, dass er sich nach außen hin so fröhlich gibt. Das ist nie ein gutes Zeichen. Er versucht uns zu täuschen. Vielleicht auch sich selbst." Remus Stimme klang gedämpft und man merkte wie sehr ihn die Sache mitnahm.

„Ja das ist im Moment oberste Priorität. Ich habe Hermine und Ron gebeten, stets ein Auge auf Harry zu haben, sodass er gar keine Chance hat, unbeobachtet zu sein." Sagte Cissa und strich sich eine lange blonde Strähne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Sehr gut. Weiter können wir im Moment nichts tun, außer abzuwarten."

Draco war gerade auf den Weg zur großen Halle, als ihn etwas am Umhang packte und in einen leeren Klassenraum zog.

„Mein Sohn!" erklang die kalte Stimme des Malfoyoberhauptes.

„Vater." Draco straffte sich und blickte seinem Erzeuger hoch erhobenen Hauptes in die Augen.

„Dein Fehltritt hat mich wirklich sehr wütend gemacht, Draco" Lucius Stimme war leise und man konnte fast spüren, wie der junge Slytherin eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Aber scheinbar hast du deinen Fehler eingesehen und bereut." Draco hatte den Kopf in Richtung Boden gesenkt und bei diesen Worten hob Lucius seinen Kopf mit dem Gehstock an.

„Ich will das du mir in die Augen siehst." Die Stimme klang gefährlich und Draco beeilte sich, dem Wunsch seines Vaters nachzukommen.

„Gut gut, wie soll ich dir glauben, dass du mich nicht versuchst hinters Licht zu führen?" fragte der große Blonde auf einmal. Draco schluckte. Er wusste er musste seinem Vater einen Beweis für seine neue Loyalität bringen.

„Ich werde Harry so quälen, dass er sich wünscht nie geboren worden zu sein. Ich werde ihn an den seelischen Abgrund treiben. Aber sterben lasse ich ihn nicht. So einfach soll er es nicht haben."

Lucius lächelte kalt. „Sehr gut mein Junge. Ich erwarte Ergebnisse verstanden?" damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Klassenraum.

Harry war unterdessen nach Gryffindor zurück gekehrt und saß über seinen Hausaufgaben. Sein Magen knurrte, doch das Gefühl kannte und liebte er und er hatte nicht vor, etwas dagegen zu tun.

„Meinst du nicht das du was essen solltest?" fragte Seamus besorgt, der den Magen bis zur anderen Seite des Raumes knurren gehört hatte.

„Ich habe vorhin was gegessen Seam. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Harry lächelte den anderen fröhlich an und wendete sich dann wieder seinem Aufsatz zu.

Immer wieder allerdings glitten seine Gedanken ab. Wie lange würde es dauern? Eine Woche? Wie lange hatte er damals bei den Dursleys verbracht bis...

„Harry, wir wollen noch nach Hogsmeade, kommst du mit?" Lee Jordan und die beiden Weaslyzwillinge standen jetzt vor seinem Tisch und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein danke Jungs, geht allein. Ich wollte nachher noch ein bisschen fliegen gehen."

Hermine wurde bei den Worten sofort stutzig. Er würde doch nicht versuchen? Sie musste ihm folgen, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihm nichts passierte.

Und wirklich eine Stunde später machte sich Harry zum Quidditchfeld auf. Er hatte Hermine längst bemerkt. Harry wunderte sich, dass sie scheinbar über ihn dachte, so wenig Verstand zu haben, sich vor allen Augen umbringen zu wollen. Bereits ein wenig müde schüttelte er nur den Kopf und grinste. Nein, er würde sich hier nicht versuchen umzubringen, aber es würde ihn bei seinem Plan ein ganzes Stück weiter bringen. Umso mehr Energie er verbrauchte, desto schneller würde es gehen.

Draco saß jetzt wieder in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er überlegte, wie er Harry die erste Lektion in Sachen Rache erteilen konnte. Und er wusste auch schon genau wie...

Mit Federkiel und Briefpapier bewaffnet, zog er sich in sein Zimmer zurück und begann zu schreiben...

Lieber Harry,

das was ich Dir angetan habe, tut mir schrecklich leid. Du weißt, dass ich Dich liebe und es immer tun werde. – Draco blickte angewidert auf die letzten Zeilen und zwang sich weiterzuschreiben –

Bitte triff mich heute Abend auf dem Astronomieturm. Allein. Ich muss mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen.

In Liebe Draco

Das war der erste Streich. Draco band einer der Schuleulen den Brief ans Bein und flüsterte „Bring ihn schnell zu Potter." Die Eule nickte kurz und flog dann, durch das bereits geöffnete Fenster hinaus.

Harry war nach dem Duschen sofort in Dracos und sein altes, wieder hergerichtetes Zimmer, gegangen. Als er auf dem Bett lag und zum Fenster rübersah, entdeckte er plötzlich eine graubraune Eule auf dem Sims hocken.

Mit einem Sprung war er aus dem Bett und riss dem Vogel förmlich den Brief vom Bein.

Als er das Pergament gelesen hatte, erhellte sich seine Miene augenblicklich.

Draco war wieder zu Verstand gekommen. Er liebte ihn immer noch und ein Glücksschauer rann seinen Rücken hinunter.

In Windeseile machte er sich fertig, um bloß früh genug oben zu sein. Er schoss durch die Gänge und als er die Tür zum Astronomieturm öffnete, wehte ihm sofort eine frische Brise entgegen.

In der Hoffnung, bald seinen geliebten Drachen wieder in die Arme schließen zu können, setzte er sich auf den Boden und blickte in die wunderschön blutrot untergehenden Sonne. Hoffentlich wäre Draco bald da, denn so einen schönen Sonnenuntergang hatte Harry seit langem nicht mehr gesehen.

Als nach einer halben Stunde endlich die Tür aufging, war diese jedoch schon so gut wie am Horizont verschwunden und nur noch ein paar rote Streifen am immer dunkler werdenden Himmel, deuteten auf das Naturschauspiel von eben hin.

„Draco?" fragte Harry leise, der den anderen noch nicht sehen konnte.

„Ja ich bin es mein Liebling." der Gryffindor hörte die sanfte Stimme des Blonden und sprang sofort auf, um ihn in die Arme zu nehmen.

Doch was er da sah, schockierte ihn zu tiefst. Dort stand nicht sein Drache. Er sah zwar aus wie sein Draco, doch die Augen waren eiskalt und berechnend. Die Gesichtszüge hart und verbissen.

Harry schreckte ein paar Schritte zurück, als der Slytherin auf ihn zu trat.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich noch lieben Potter?" die Stimme schnitt wie ein Messer in Harrys Seele.

Sie war so voller Hass und Abscheu, dass der Schwarzhaarige nur panisch die Augen aufriss. „Aber Draco, du hast doch geschrieben..." weiter kam er nicht, denn der andere war bis auf ein paar Millimeter an ihn heran getreten.

„Natürlich habe ich das geschrieben und glaube mir, es hat mich eine Menge Überwindung gekostet. Aber ich wollte dich hier haben. Deine Hoffnung in den Augen sehen und sie zerplatzen lassen, wie eine Seifenblase... Ich hasse dich Potter und das wird sich nie ändern!"

Harry unterdessen war bei den Worten auf die Knie gesackt. Jedes einzelne hatte ihn wie ein Schlag getroffen und Tränen bahnten sich inzwischen in Massen über seine blassen Wangen.

„Heul doch Potter. Geh zu Snape, oder dem Werwolf. Vielleicht machen die ja – Ei ei – bei dir." Die Verhöhnung war das I-Tüpfelchen und Harry begann nun hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

„Bis demnächst." Draco trat dem anderen noch einmal kräftig in die Seite, bevor er den Turm durch die schwere Eisentür verliess.

Harry lag nun auf der Seite. Von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Nicht verstehend, was in den anderen gefahren war, dass er ihn so sehr fertig machen musste.

Sein Entschluss festigte sich mehr denn je. Er musste diese Welt verlassen, die ihm nur Kummer und Schmerz brachte und so schleppte er sich nach unten in sein Zimmer um dort Schutz und Zuflucht zu finden.

Er lag lange da und starrte nur die Decke an... seine Tränen waren inzwischen versiegt und nur noch ein total durchnässtes Kopfkissen und etliche Taschentücher zeugten von den Weinkrämpfen, die er in den letzten Stunden gehabt hatte.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee... Er stand auf, richtete seine Kleidung und sprach einen Zauber, damit seine rot geweinten Augen verschwanden.

Mit schnellen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.


	55. Chapter 55

Severus und Remus hatten inzwischen mit Albus über die neusten Ereignisse gesprochen. Dieser hatte auch keine Lösung parat und so entschieden sie sich, die Sache für ein paar Tage einfach nur zu beobachten.

„Francois, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn sie noch ein bisschen bei uns bleiben können, bis sich die Lage hier beruhigt hat." Er sah den Franzosen mit seinen funkelnden blauen Augen bitten an und Narzissa, die ebenfalls mit im Raum saß, nickte zustimmend.

„Ja Francois, ich wäre ihnen sehr dankbar. Ich bin zwar fast wieder gänzlich genesen, doch alle meine Stunden kann ich noch nicht übernehmen." schaltete sich nun auf Severus ein.

„In Ordnung. Ich bleibe gern noch eine Weile." Damit löste sich die kleine Versammlung auf und sie gingen alle in verschiedene Richtungen des Schlosses davon.

„Ich bin froh, dass du bleibst." Sagte Narzissa, nachdem die anderen bereits einige Meter entfernt waren. Ihr Lächeln ließ sofort Francois Herz höher schlagen.

„Es würde mich freuen, dich heute Abend bei mir in meinen Räumen zum Essen einladen zu dürfen." Sagte er darauf hin und seine Wangen nahmen einen leichten rosa Schimmer an.

„Sehr gern!"

Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit bereits sein Ziel erreicht. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zu Severus Wohnung und horchte, ob nicht vielleicht doch einer von den beiden da war.

Als er nichts vernehmen konnte, schlich er sich leise in Severus Labor.

Vor dem Schrank mit den bunten Phiolen blieb er stehen. Der Tränkelehrer hatte ihm mal erklärt, dass sich in diesem Schrank die gefährlichsten Tränke der Welt befanden. Vor einem hatte er besonders gewarnt. Der Name war „der schleichende Tod" und nach der Aussage des Lehrers war der Tod nach Einnahme nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Er überlegte noch einen Augenblick, ob die Entscheidung richtig war, doch als er sich an Dracos Worte erinnerte und er wieder diesen furchtbaren Stich in seinem Herzen fühlte, war er sich sicher. Mit einem Handgriff hatte er die Phiole mit dem hellgrünen Gebräu genommen und sie langsam in seine Umhangtasche gleiten lassen. Sehr sorgfältig verschloss er nun die Vitrine und machte sich auf den Weg zurück.

Während des Weges ging er nochmals die Wirkungsweise des Trankes durch. Dieser zeigte erst gar keine Wirkung, aber nach einem Tag begann man langsam müder und müder zu werden. Am zweiten Tag war man kaum noch in der Lage, den täglichen Dingen Herr zu werden und es war Zeit, die letzten wichtigen Dinge zu regeln. Am dritten und letzten Tag, starb man einfach dahin. Ohne Schmerzen, ohne Angst... genau das war es, was Harry brauchte.

Endlich in Frieden Ruhen. Bei seinen Eltern und Sirius sein...

Severus hatte seine Gemächer erreicht und ein Alarmton zeigte ihm, dass jemand unbefugt in seinen Räumen gewesen war.

Nachdem er merkte, dass nichts fehlte, wendete er sich seinem Labor zu. Obwohl Harry versucht hatte sorgfältig alles wieder herzurichten wie es gewesen war, entdeckte Severus die freie Stelle in seiner Vitrine. Kreideweiß rannte er einige Sekunden später los...

Der Gryffindor hatte gerade die Phiole entkorkt, als Severus ins Zimmer stürzte. „Nein Harry! Nein" schrie er noch, doch es war bereits zu spät. Der Gryffindor hatte die Flasche angesetzt und stürzte die Flüssigkeit hinunter.

Severus sank auf die Knie. „Warum Harry? Warum nur?" schrie er verzweifelt und Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. Dieser jedoch stand langsam lächelnd auf und nahm den Lehrer fest in den Arm.

„Ich möchte nur Frieden finden Sev. Ich habe dich lieb, so wie man einen Vater lieb hat, bitte versteh mich." Bat er und küsste den anderen sanft auf die schwarzen Haare.

„Nein, du kannst nicht..." stotterte der andere und riss den Jungen fest in seine Arme.

Er war lange genug Zaubertrankmeister um zu wissen, dass es jetzt keinerlei Rettung mehr für Harry gab. Er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen und niemand konnte sie mehr rückgängig machen.

„Du wusstest, das ich es irgendwann schaffen würde, oder? Dir war bewusst das mein Wunsch auch trotz der Beziehung zu Draco allgegenwärtig war. Nicht so ausgeprägt, aber er war da... " sagte Harry leise und Severus nickte nur unter zwei Schluchzern. „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn ich mich ohne ein – Auf wiedersehen- von der Welt verabschiedet hätte?" „Nein, nein, aber du hättest, wir hätten eine Lösung gefunden!" der Tränkemeister konnte sich noch immer nicht beruhigen. Er hatte den Jungen doch so lieb gewonnen und jetzt musste er ihn hergeben. Für immer.

Sie lagen sich noch einige Zeit in den Armen, bis Harry den anderen hochzog und leise sagte „ Ich habe noch ein bisschen was zu regeln Sev. Ich komme danach direkt zu Euch. Bitte beunruhige Remus bis dahin noch nicht, ja!" Sev schüttelte den Kopf um seinen Unglauben über die Situation deutlich zu machen. „Ich möchte es ihm gern selbst sagen." Harrys Augen flehten den anderen geradezu an und dieser nickte nun. „Danke!"

Damit verließ der Tränkemeister traurig das Zimmer des Gryffindors.

Harry machte sich sofort daran, seine Sachen zu ordnen. Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und begann auf einem Pergament sein Testament zu verfassen.

Die Hälfte seines Verlieses überschrieb er den Weaslys. Ein Viertel bekamen Remus und Severus und das andere vermachte er Draco.

Seinen Tarnumhang und seine Karte sollten Remus und Severus erhalten.

Hedwig seine Eule, sollte zu Hermine gehen, da sich Krummbein und Hedwig immer so gut verstanden hatten.

Seinen Zauberstab... Er überlegte lange.. ja, dieser sollte trotz allem an seinen Drachen gehen. Auch wenn dieser ihn hasste, wollte er ihm etwas persönliches hinterlassen und das war das Einzigste, was er ihm noch geben konnte...

Die Nacht war furchtbar für Harry. Remus regte sich ebenfalls so furchtbar auf wie Severus und es war schwer für ihn, die beiden zu beruhigen. Mit Ringen unter den Augen und vollkommen verheult betraten sie, mit einem strahlenden Harry Potter neben sich, am nächsten Morgen die große Halle.

Alle Augen waren jetzt, auf den fast unnatürlich glücklich wirkenden Harry Potter gerichtet, der nach vorn zum Lehrertisch lief und wartete, dass die letzten Stimmen verstummten.

Dann begann er leise zu erzählen.

„Liebe Hogwartsschüler,

es ist nun an der Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen." Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen und die Schüler sahen sich verständnislos an. Draco, der bis eben noch völlig entspannt gewesen war, fühlte auf einmal einen Eisklotz in seinem Bauch..

„Es hat lange gebraucht diese Entscheidung zu treffen, aber sie ist jetzt unwiderrufbar gefallen. Ich werde euch morgen für immer verlassen!" ein plötzlicher Sturm von Fragen brach los, die Harry lächelnd abwinkte. „Alles zu seiner Zeit..." beruhigte er die Massen und begann dann fortzufahren.

„Wie ihr sicher inzwischen wisst, hatte ich nicht die schönste Kindheit. Ebenso verlief meine Jugend. Ich wurde immer gejagt, dann zum Helden gemacht und mein eigentliches – Ich – wurde nie gesehen. Erst in Draco fand ich jemanden, der mich wirklich richtig verstand." Sein Blick suchte den Slytherintisch ab und als er die blaugrauen Augen seines Drachen fand, erkannte er plötzlich das wieder, was er am vergangenen Abend auf dem Astronomieturm gesucht hatte.

„Aber leider gab es auch des öfteren Differenzen und jetzt zum Schluß sagte mir dieser, dass er mich hasst und mich nie wieder lieben könnte." Draco schluckte. Erst jetzt begriff er, was er in den letzten Tagen getan hatte. Sein Handeln erschien ihm plötzlich unwirklich und vollkommen wahnsinnig. Er liebte doch diesen Mann dort vorn, warum war er nur...?

„Das war für mich der Punkt, an dem ich beschloss meinen eigenen Frieden zu suchen. Ich weiß, Severus Snape und Remus Lupin, Hermine und Ron und meine Freunde aus Gryffindor, Prof.Dumbledore, Narzissa, ihr werdet mein Handeln alle nicht verstehen können, aber ich bitte euch um eines. Macht mir den Abschied nicht schwerer als er ohnehin schon ist." er ließ seine Augen durch den Saal schweifen und suchte den Blick von jedem einzelnen.

Hermine hatte inzwischen begonnen an Rons Arm zu schluchzen und auch Narzissa, Remus und Severus hatten bereits wieder Tränen in den Augen.

„Was bedeutet das alles?" Draco war aufgesprungen und seine Stimme klang hysterisch.

„Ich werde sterben Draco. Meinen Frieden und die Liebe finden, die ich hier nicht gefunden habe. Ich habe einen Trank zu mir genommen, der mir unwiderruflich den Tod bringen wird. Morgen Nachmittag wird es soweit sein und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr um mich trauert." Immer mehr Schüler begannen nun zu weinen und es tat Harry weh, sie so zu sehen. „Ich bin glücklich und das sollte euch auch glücklich machen." Damit schloss er und stieg von der Empore hinunter.

Ja ja, wie geht's wohl weiter? Werden sie Harry doch noch retten können? Wie wird Draco sich jetzt verhalten? Happy oder Sadend? ...

Viele Kommis, nächstes Kapitel...

Eure Goldshadow


	56. Chapter 56

Draco hatte die Worte gar nicht mehr richtig vernommen. Er stürzte zu dem Gryffindor nach vorn und packte ihn am Kragen seines Umhangs. „Du Bastard!" schrie er, mit Tränen in den Augen, durch die Halle „Du kannst mich nicht allein lassen verdammt! Ich liebe dich doch Harry!" Die letzten Worte waren in einem lang gezogenen Schluchzer untergegangen und Harry konnte nichts weiter tun, als den anderen an sich zu ziehen und fest an sich gedrückt zu halten. „Pst kleiner Drache. Alles wird gut." flüsterte er dem anderen ins Ohr. Sein Blick glitt durch die Halle und er erkannte, dass sogar die Slytherins zu geschockt waren, als das sie auch nur irgendwas über Dracos Verhalten sagen konnten.

Dumbledore, der bereits von Severus informiert worden war, erhob sich nun, um dem Lärm Einhalt zu gebieten. „Ihr habt Harrys Entscheidung gehört und ich bitte, das ihr sie respektiert." Die sonst so lustigen blauen Augen waren trüb und die Gesichtszüge des alten Schulleiters wirkten eingefallen. „Ich gebe euch allen heute und morgen frei. Verabschiedet euch von Harry, sofern er es möchte und gebt ihm die Gelegenheit vor allem von den Leuten Abschied zu nehmen, die ihm nahe stehen. Danke. Harry, wir werden dich vermissen!"

Harry hatte Draco inzwischen hochgezogen und ihn in ihr Zimmer im Gryffindorturm gebracht. Er hielt ihn noch immer fest und wiegte ihn wie ein Kind hin und her. „Ich wollte es nicht Harry, ich wollte nicht.." versuchte er immer wieder zu sagen, doch dieser unterband es mit einem „ es ist in Ordnung mein Liebling. Wirklich. Ich wünsche mir nur, dass du morgen bei mir bist, wenn ich diese Welt verlasse."

Draco nickte unter Tränen. „Ich will aber nicht das du gehst!" Ein leises Lachen von Harry war zu hören. „Mein Drache. Es muss sein und früher oder später wirst du es verstehen."

Die beiden verbrachten den gesamten Tag allein. Keiner wagte sich zu stören und auch Remus und Severus blieben in ihrer eigenen Trauer in ihren Gemächern.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich bereits zu schlapp um aufzustehen. Es war als hielte ihn eine bleiernde Müdigkeit gefangen.

„Harry?" fragte Draco leise, der die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu gemacht hatte. Er hatte den Gryffindor im Schlaf beobachtet und jede Sekunde versucht zu genießen, die ihm noch blieb.

„Ja ich bin wach mein Drache." sagte Harry leise. „Bitte, hole Sev, Remus, Cissa, Hermine und Ron noch einmal hierher. Ich möchte mich verabschieden."

In Dracos Augen war soviel Schmerz zu lesen, dass es kaum zu ertragen war diesen anzusehen und somit versuchte Harry es erneut, dem anderen einfacher zu machen „Mein Liebling. Du weißt es war bereits seit langer Zeit mein Wunsch zu meinen Eltern zurückzukehren. Wirklich, ich freue mich auf den Tod. Es ist kein Ende, sondern ein neuer Anfang. Und irgendwann wirst du wieder bei mir sein. Wenn du dein Leben hier gelebt hast, werden wir uns den Armen liegen und dann für Ewig zusammen sein."

Draco stand auf und zog sich unter erneuten Tränen an. Wie konnte Harry nur so reden?

Ein paar Stunden später war es dem Gryffindor kaum noch möglich, die Augen geöffnet zu halten. Er hatte sich von fast allen verabschiedet und nur noch Remus, Severus und Draco waren in seinem Zimmer anwesend. Sie hatten das Licht gedämpft und nur noch sanfter Kerzenschein erhellte das Zimmer.

„Ich denke es ist bald soweit..." Harrys Stimme zitterte inzwischen und Remus und Severus fassten sich fester an den Händen. Draco beugte sich vorsichtig zu seinem Liebsten herunter und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal ganz sanft auf den Mund. „Ich liebe dich so sehr Harry! Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, bitte bleib bei mir ..."flehte er noch, wohl bewusst das es keine Möglichkeit mehr gab „Ich liebe dich auch mein stolzer Drache. Denk immer daran, ich werde auf dich warten, mein Herz gehört dir." mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schloss er langsam die Augen und sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen.

Stille Tränen benetzen, das nun so friedliche Gesicht. Draco weinte wie noch nie zuvor im Leben und war nicht bereit, einen Millimeter von Harrys Seite zu weichen. So ließen die beiden Lehrer diesen am Bett von dem nun toten Jungen sitzen und strichen ihm noch einmal trösten über den Rücken bevor sie den Raum verliessen.

Als Draco das leise Klappen der Tür hörte, legte er sich vorsichtig neben den noch immer warmen Körper seines Liebsten. Es war so ungewohnt nicht den steten Herzschlag oder das senken und heben der Brust zu spüren. Die blaugrauen Augen sahen den anderen noch kurz an, bevor er seine Entscheidung traf. „Ich weiß, du würdest es nicht wollen Harry, aber du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen, nun treffe ich meine." Er streckte seinen Arm aus und zog aus seinem Hosenbein einen kleinen goldenen Dolch, der im Lichtschein der Kerze glänzte. Langsam und vorsichtig ließ er diesen nun zu seinem linken Arm gleiten und setzte die Spitze an seinem Handgelenk an. Er brauchte nicht viel Druck, bis das rote Blut seinen Weg aus dem Körper fand.. „Bald bin ich bei dir mein Liebling. Ich kann einfach nicht ohne dich leben." Das Blut floss inzwischen in hellroten Flüssen aus dem Arm und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Draco müde und schläfrig wurde. „Sev, Remus, ich habe Euch lieb. Bitte seit nicht böse! Verzeiht mir..." sagte er noch leise, als er die beiden auf der Türschwelle erkannte. Damit schloss auch er die Augen und begann seine Reise in ein besseres Leben...

Harry war selbst gerade erst in der „neuen" Welt angekommen. Silbernes Licht umstrahlte ihn und er fühlte eine Wärme, die er noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Er genoss gerade die vollkommen fremde und doch so vertraut wirkende Umgebung, als ihn plötzlich jemand von hinten umarmte. „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach allein lassen, ich muss doch noch meine Schwiegereltern kennen lernen!" Harry erschrak, drehte sich dann aber langsam um und blickte in die strahlenden eisgrauen Augen seines Drachens. „Wie?" wollte er fragen, doch Draco schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf. „Unwichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind. Für jetzt und in alle Ewigkeit!" Damit zog er den anderen an sich und sie versanken in einem nie mehr enden wollenden Kuß.

**Epilog**

Severus und Remus hatten die beiden Jungen unter Tränen auf dem Hogwartsgelände beisetzten lassen. In einer feierlichen Zeremonie wurden Sie noch einmal gewürdigt und alle Schüler und Lehrer hatten Zeit Abschied zu nehmen.

Severus und Remus wussten, dass es Harry und Draco nun besser gehen würde, als jemals in ihrem Leben und trotzdem fehlten ihnen die beiden fürchterlich. Abend für Abend sprachen sie über die beiden Jungen, die fast so etwas wie Söhne geworden waren.

Hermine und Ron kamen fast täglich zum Grab und brachten frische Blumen. Die Braunhaarige erzählte oft von den neuesten Sachen die passiert waren und fühlte sich den beiden so nahe.

Harry und Draco bekamen von alle dem nichts mit. Sie genossen ihr Dasein mit Harrys Eltern und Sirius. Lernten mit ihrem neuen „Leben" umzugehen und blieben für den Rest der Zeit glücklich zusammen.

ENDE

**Danksagung :**

Ich danke allen, die trotz der langen Pausen, die ich zweifelsohne in der Zeit hatte, treu geblieben sind. Jeden einzelnen Reviewer, der sich die Zeit genommen hat, eine kleine Nachricht zu hinterlassen... Es hat lange gedauert und es tut mir auch ein bisschen weh, dass diese Geschichte nun ihr Ende gefunden hat...Aber das Leben geht weiter ...

Ich wünsche Euch alles Gute!

Eure Goldshadow


End file.
